OverRated
by Br00keSc0tt
Summary: The Brucas Trilogy is back! Sequel to Following Through. You read about Brucas getting through having babies, then toddlers, now they have pre-teens and its a whole new ride! Will Brucas be able to handle it? Please R&R! Updated 3-26 COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

WARNING… Before you read this story make sure you have read its too Prequels "I'm Going to Love You More Than Anyone" and "Following Through"

YAY! New story! I am so excited! Ok this chapter is a lot of explaining obviously since we just jumped 9 years… I know the time line is a little messed up but I tried to write with Brooke and Lucas being 30 and it was just too hard LOL. So they are 29 for as long as I can get away with keeping them that way. Anyway! The next chapter will be more of my usual writing style after I have all the explaining finished LOL. Hope you like! Please review!

"Mom! Why did you check no on my sex-ed form?!" Emma yelled from her bedroom. It was hard enough moving to a new town leaving behind her friends and boyfriend. But no 12 year old, almost 13 year old should not be aloud to take sex-ed

"What's wrong now Emma?" Lucas asked hearing her yell from her room for the 3rd time in 10 minutes. The first day of school was always a big event for Emma but if Lucas heard her slam her door one more time he was going to scream.

"Dad! Mom checked no on my Sex-ed sheet! Make her check yes…"

"First of all I cant make your mother do anything she doesn't want to do, you and I both know that… Or do I need to remind you or your 8th birthday party? Second of all I have to go pick Austin up from Haley and Nathan's… Bye" Lucas laughed kissing Emma bye

"Daddy…This isn't fair you know!"

"Talk to your mom… I'm not in this"

"Mom…" Emma whined down the stairs to the den where Brooke was painting her nails

"What? You whine more than I do and that's not a good sign Emmy…"

"This!" Emma cried handing her the sex-ed sheet

"Yea about that…"

"Why cant I take it?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because you were conceived in sex-ed… or at least when Luke and I were supposed to be in sex ed. Or the fact that you have known about sex since you were like what… 1? Take your pick!" Brooke giggled

"So… all the other girls will be doing it"

"Since when do you care what other girls think? Every girl at this school will end up pregnant at 16, EXCEPT you. So I figured I would take you to the mall or something for that hour… do you really want to sit through school longer than you have too?"

"Have I told you lately you are defiantly the coolest mom ever?" Emma smiled hugging Brooke. Brooke always seemed to surprise her when it came to these things. While most moms would freak out and ground their children Brooke did the total opposite.

"Duh... and Emmy, please tell me you aren't wearing that to school today"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Isn't the skirt a little, I don't know long?" Brooke asked looking down at Emma's skirt

"There is a dress code mom"

"So? Honey… I went to that school for like ever and I don't think I ever once followed the dress code"

"So if I get in trouble you'll bail me out?" Emma asked already knowing the answer

"Don't I always? Go change… if worse comes to worst I'll seduce your principal, and don't you dare tell your father I told you that. No child of mine is going to that school dressed like tutor wife use too…ew"

After living in Chapel Hill for 10 years Brooke and Lucas decided that the fast pace schools and everything else weren't what they wanted for Emma and Austin during Middle School. So they moved back to Tree Hill to give them the school experience they had had. Minus of course the underage drinking and sex. Funny enough not much had changed through the years other than the obvious. Brooke was still crazy Brooke, breaking every parenting "rule" out there. She had also graduated with an architecture degree, but with the money Lucas was bringing in neither of them thought Brooke should have to work if she didn't want too. So… she shopped instead

Lucas was of course playing pro ball for the Charlotte Bobcats but because of his shoulder took the year off. Again it wasn't like they needed to money… the 2 million dollar signing bonus they had given him just to play for 4 years was enough for now… at least until Brooke spent it all. Now he was just enjoying being back in Tree Hill with Brooke and all of their friends.

Peyton and Jake were married finally with 2 kids. Jenny who was 16 and Brittany who was 6 now. Thankfully they only lived a few blocks over so when parenting got too tough Brooke and Peyton could do their own thing, and avoid the fact together that in just 9 short months Brooke was going to be 30. It didn't bother Lucas that they were both getting close to the big 30. Most of their friends were just got getting married and having kids. But it seemed to drive poor Brooke insane. It wasn't that she looked 30, because she didn't, at all… and she didn't act it either. It was just the word thirty that scared her to death.

Then there were Haley, Nathan, and the girls. Amber was 10, the same age as Austin. The twins Hannah and Dana were 8 ½. The youngest was Sally who was 6 and then there was Nate. Nathan's pride and joy… his 4-year-old son. After trying so long for a boy he finally got one, 4 girls and 1 boy. Haley was the typical mom, making lunches, checking homework, begging her children not to be like Brooke's kids and working as a teacher at the middle school. Nathan was a little more lenient letting his girls as he called them, letting them do what they pleased… working as the middle school basketball coach though made it that much worse for poor little Nate.

Then of course there were Mouth and Bevin who were married but had no kids. Peyton still said he was saving himself for Brooke. Teresa and Tim were married too, with an 8-month-old named Tina. Keith was living alone, working at his garage, which he had bought back. Dan and Deb decided that there were too many grandchildren to spoil so they cut off all funds to Haley and Nathan and decided that Holidays were the best time to see their grandchildren. Then there was Karen. No one had seen her or Nick in years. Brooke had been overwhelmed coming back to Tree Hill with all of these new developments. She was defiantly way behind on her gossip and her kids weren't exactly small town material.

Emma was now 12, almost 13 and the spitting image of Brooke, very tiny and petite, defiantly the smallest black belt anywhere around. She was of course boy crazy but as Lucas put it she had a good head on her shoulders, She and Brooke were of course very tight. She told Brooke everything that happened in her life and got her opinion on everything.

Austin, 10 was obsessed with surfing and sports. He was defiantly the youngest jock Brooke had ever met. He had inherited Lucas's basketball talent but was also really good at Soccer. He and Lucas did all the boy things together like boy scouts and camping and when he wasn't doing that he was spending all of his time with his best friend, Amber.

Then there was Madison Tallulah Scott, Maddie, or Lula as Emma called her. After Haley had had Sally, Brooke had decided that she was going to have another baby and nothing was going to stop her, not even Lucas who was happy with 2 kids. So on Emma's 8th birthday Brooke found out she was pregnant with Maddie who was now 4. Madison was defiantly an attention seeker and idolized her big sister, which scared Brooke and Lucas to death. Having 2 little Brooke's under the same roof was not a good combination. She was also the mastermind behind all of the trouble in the house and was a total Drama queen. Having Brooke all to herself during the day had defiantly done a number on her. But all she had to do was look at Lucas or Brooke with her big blue eyes and kiss them on the cheek and suddenly whatever she had done was ok. She was after all "the baby"

"Madison… look at me, what is on your lips?" Brooke asked walking into her bedroom where Maddie was sitting at her make-up table

"Nofing…"

"Are you lying to your dear sweet mother?"

"Yes…" Madison giggled running into Brooke's arms

"I thought so… hand the lip stick over baby"

"But its pretty…"

"Passion flower isn't your color… your more of a candy pink"

"Bella likes it" Maddie said pointing to Bella who was asleep in the laundry with Taco, Nacho, and Mr. Figgï.

"Bella is old… come on, lets go see how Emma looks in her new clothes"

"Ok… Where's daddy?"

"Don't go there, babe… he isn't going to let you play in it either" Brooke laughing rolling her eyes at Madison's decisive ways

"He did yesterday"

"He is so dead"

"No more sex?" Maddie asked as they walked into Emma's room

"No more… Emma… Wow… Wearing that I could get into Blue post Billiards with a fake ID. Tell her she looks hott Maddie"

"She is wearing lip tick"

"She is almost 13, you are 4… deal with it Baby doll" Brooke laughed

"Lula… is mommy being mean to you?" Emma asked winking at her

"Yes…"

"You too are too much for me. At least Austin loves me" Brooke signed putting a thin layer of eye liner on Emma's eyes

"I wove you Mommy"

"Sure you do, ok Dad will be here soon… or you could just stay home today with Maddie and I"

"Mom… what would dad say?" Emma asked putting sparkles on her lips

"I think you are looking sick… doesn't she look sick Maddie?"

"And we can plway barbies!" Madison giggled

"And watch Dawsons Creek! We know Emmy still secretly loves Dawson's Creek!"

"And I would just be procrastinating… I have to go to this school at some point mom"

"1 no you don't, and 2… don't use such big words or I am not going to let you hang with Aunt Tutor wife anymore" Brooke laughed handing her, her Gucci pocketbook

"Speaking of her she is mad at you…"

"What did Amber tell her now"

"That you left her and Austin alone here while you took Madison and I to the mall" Emma laughed

"What's the big deal? They are 10… what are they going to do make out? Their cousins"

"Kissy cousins" Madison added

"No silly Lula… Austin has a girlfriend. Aunt tutor wife thinks someone is going to rob us"

"In Tree Hill? Maybe Felix the cat"

"We're home. Emma dad says come on and you better not be wearing eyeliner again" Austin yelled from the downstairs

"You're busted" Brooke giggled

"And mom… Dad says you better not let her wear eyeliner again"

"Damn it… oh well I'll talk to him later… I have my ways. Bye Austin… have a good day! Love you" Brooke yelled back

"By mom… love you"

"Go break some hearts, love you"

"Love you too, bye Lula" Emma smiled running downstairs

Lucas waited in the driveway with Amber for Austin and Emma who were as usual taking forever, probably because they were fighting.

"Uncle Luke… Are you and Brooke going to have anymore kids?" Amber asked. She was defiantly one for random personal questions just like Haley.

"What? God No... No, no, no… I am perfectly happy with the 3 I have, why?" Lucas laughed

"Because mom said she bets you 2 will end up with like 6"

"Because we sleep together so much?"

"No because every time you have one you say it's your last" Amber giggled

"Right… here they come"

"Dad… Tell Austin I get the front"

"Dad! She always gets the front. You aren't the queen Emma" Austin yelled throwing his bookbag in on the floor of the car

"Well you aren't the king"

"Your both sitting in the back… go" Lucas laughed.

"So uncle Lucas. Is this the school you knocked aunt Brooke up at?"

"No… that was the high school… are you sure you're Haley's child?"

"Yea but I am also my dad's" Amber smiled

"True…what were your mom and Maddie up to Em?"

"Maddie told mom you let her play in make up" Emma giggled admiring her eyes in the mirror

"That means I have to let you wear the eyeliner doesn't it?"

"Fraid so dad"

"How did we teach you 2 to be such good liars but Maddie" Lucas started but Austin cut in

"Isn't? Dad… you guys spoil her rotten. She knows she isn't going to get in trouble"

"Like you 2 aren't spoiled… is there anything you want we haven't gotten you and when was the last time we grounded you?"

"Um" Austin said trying hard to think of something as they drove up to Austin and Amber's school

"See… ok bye, Amber tell your mom I'll call her later, bye Austin"

"Bye dad… Emma" Austin snorted

"Austin" Emma said glaring at her brother and them climbing into the front seat of the hummer

"You two have got to stop fighting"

"Don't my eyes look like moms?"

"Yes… there beautiful… did you hear me?" Lucas asked laughing

"Stop fighting with Austin, got it"

"Thank you… are they going to let you wear that skirt?"

"Mom said they would" Emma giggled pulling her skirt down

"Ok well when they make you call home… call your mom, not me ok?"

"Will do dad… Love you" Emma smiled hugging Lucas bye before getting out

"Love you too, Emmy?"

"What?"

"Be careful"

Brooke and Madison sat on the floor playing Barbie's. The house was defiantly too quiet without Emma's drama and Austin's yelling about Emma's drama. At least Peyton was going to be there to keep her company. Having Peyton to talk too again was defiantly a plus to being back in Tree Hill.

"How was dropping Britt off for her first day of school?" Brooke asked as Peyton walked sadly through the side door

"Maybe Jake and I should wait another year"

"Peyt… she is 6. She has to go to kinder garden."

"Wasn't it hard letting Emma go?" Peyton asked sitting down with them

"I think Lucas cried harder than I did and I cried a lot, then it was easier with Austin but it still hurt. This one here needs to go already… ok I'm kidding. After she is gone I am going to have nothing to do"

"Well then you will just have to have another one"

"No, I'm the baby" Madison giggled defensively grabbing tight to Brooke

"You heard her, besides Lucas doesn't want anymore"

"Neither does Jake… Jenny is a handful"

"So Emma says… What's going on with her P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked. Poor Jenny was having a hard time. She had cut her hair very short and died it black like her moms. Her goal in life was to make Peyton mad.

"It's the Nicki coming out in her"

"Ouch"

"Peyon! I got on lip tick" Madison giggled pointing to her lips

"You weren't supposed to tell you little monster"

"I'm nots a monster… I'm your baby"

"Now that right there is sad B. Davis." Peyton laughed.

"She knows the drill, don't you babe?"

"Yea"

"Brooke" Lucas yelled from the kitchen

"Daddy!"

"We're in here"

"Hey Lady bug…" Lucas smiled seeing Madison. She always brought a smile to his face and made him laugh

"I'm not a lady bug, I'm Madison… remember?" Madison laughed jumping into Lucas's arms

"How could I forget, I thought you were a ladybug"

"Peyton thinks we should have another baby" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas on the cheek

"Peyton… Dude, no"

"No babies Daddy"

"Listen to Maddie, she's smart" Lucas said agreeing with Madison

"I just wanna see Brooke get fat again"

"And do you know how much money it cost to get her fat with this one? A lot" Lucas sighed looking down at Madison. All the money they had paid just for Brooke to get pregnant with her was a lot. Then of course she had to take after Austin and be born 2 months early.

"Yea, well it isn't like you don't have the money" Peyton laughed looking around their house

"Brooke, I know she is your best friend and all but I think I am going to kick her out"

"I'm going, I'm going. Call me later?"

"Of course… bye" Brooke giggled putting her head against Lucas's shoulder

"Reliving high school?"

"God no… She sent Britt off to school today"

"I heard… I think its time we send "the baby" to preschool" Lucas laughed

"No… I wants to stay home with you and mommy. I wove you"

"Aw, she loves you Lucas" Brooke giggled

"Yea, yea…I am loveable like that, you don't want to go to pre-school?"

"No, I want to go to middles school with Emmy and wear lip tick"

Emma walked the halls of the middle school. Everyone was staring at her, the girls jealously and the boys wantingly. Part of her wanted to run home to her mommy and daddy and curl up in Lucas's arms so he could tell her she was his princess and read her a story but the other part knew that if she wanted to make anything of herself in her middle and high school career she had to do it now.

"Emma! Hey sweetie… you look like," Haley started

"My mom dressed me?"

"Yes… but in your case that's ok because most kids moms wouldn't let them dress like that… ever"

"Everyone is staring at me. Not that I mind it, I love the attention, its just that if my dad knew where some of these boys were staring…" Emma giggled

"He would kill them. Emma… how can I put this. You are more blessed in certain areas than most of the girls here are yet"

"You mean I have big boobs"

"Yea, pretty much… plus Em, they all know your mom and dad's history from their parents, Plus your dad's history before your mom. There's just a lot of history… Their just curious… come on, your first class is with me." Haley smiled leading the way to her classroom

"Thanks aunt Tutor girl"

"Its Mrs. Scott… Emmalyne" Haley laughed

"Right… that's not funny"

"Good lord you are your mother aren't you… lets go. I'll introduce you to some girls"

"And boys" Emma added quickly

"Just don't you dare tell your dad"

Austin sat in class with Amber reading while they waited for the teacher. He was nervous but excited. Amber had already introduced him to all of her friends over the summer so he already knew a lot of people.

"Class…Hi, my name is Mrs. Jenkins and Welcome to the 5th grade. We have a new student. Austin… please come up here"

"Go on Austin" Amber whispered

"Isn't this funny. I had your mother and your father. I'm hoping you take after your father…"

"Yes"

"Good then we wont have a problem… now tell us a little bit about yourself… what you like to do, how may siblings you have" Mrs. Jenkins smiled

"Well, I like sports. Basketball and Soccer mostly, oh and surfing. I have an older sister named Emma who is 12 and a little sister Madison who is 4"

"I see… now class, do you have any questions for Austin? Yes David"

"Aren't your parents like rich?" David, the boy in the back row asked

"I guess…my dad plays for the Charlotte bobcats but he hurt his shoulder so he is on a hiatus"

"What does your mother do?"

"Well, she likes to shop… a lot" Austin laughed

"So she is a cookie baker mother?"

"No… she doesn't cook. If she does she burns it… one time when I was 5 I was sick and I really wanted cookies but she couldn't leave me to get them so she tried to make them for me… they turned out really bad so we just ate the cookie dough and took shots of whipped cream and watched Cartoons all day"

"I meat is she a stay at home mother" Mrs. Jenkins smiled

"Oh, yea… she likes being home with us"

"Your mom lets you eat cookie dough and whipped cream?"

"His mom is crazy" Amber giggled

"What else does she do?"

"Well… she is really good at making my dad feel guilty and she can get anything out of him, and one time I wanted to go on this dirt bike ride at the fair and I was too small so she bought me a dirt bike."

"What about your dad?" A girl in the back asked

"Well he use to take me to bobcats games all the time, and we go camping and play basketball a lot. He also tells me how to get girls"

"Ok Austin… well we are so happy to have you in our class. Lets get started shall we?"

Brooke and Lucas tiptoed around the house playing "hide and seek" with Madison. It was her newest favorite game. The only problem was she hid in the same spot every time.

"Where could Madison be" Lucas said loudly

"Do you think if we left her there she would stay?"

"Brooke!"

"What… I was just asking" Brooke giggled

"You're terrible"

"Maybe we should send her to Haley's to spend the night"

"On a Monday night?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes

"Hey… this whole wanting to sleep with mommy and daddy thing… its presious but it is killing us! We haven't had sex in like"

"12 hours"

"Well… that's like a record for us. I love that child more than life its self but she has got to sleep in her bed" Brooke whined

"She just turned 4…"

"And you Lucas Eugene Scott accuse me of spoiling her too bad"

"Dude… what did we decide about the middle name?" Lucas asked

"Right like poor Maddie is ever going to be able to live Tallulah down."

"We have good reasoning behind that"

"Sure we do…" Brooke giggled

"You came up with it!"

"I was on pain meds! You cant trust me to name a child on pain meds! Thank god Emma was there to choose Madison or Maddie's name might have been Luchia"

"Mommy…" Maddie giggled

"We're looking Maddie"

"Do you think Emma and Austin are ok?"

"Emma Yes… I have no doubt in my mind. Austin, depends" Brooke said pretending to look under the bed

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Luke… he is Broody Jr." Brooke giggled

"True…You think Maddie would do ok in school?"

"Maddie? With my personality and your blonde hair, and those big blue eyes?… what are the boys going to do?"

"Stay far far away" Lucas laughed

"Dear god, make Lucas a bird, so he can fly, far far away"

"You're so dead…"

"AH! Maddie… make a run for it. I quoted Forest Gump again!"

Emma walked with Haley into class where a group of girls were sitting and giggling near the back of the room.

"Girls… this is Emma" Haley smiled pointing to 2 girls

"Is she that girl whose mom had her at like 18?"

"It was 16…" Emma corrected

"Right, I'm Maggie… this is Christine."

"Well you girls have fun" Haley smiled leaving them to talk

"Did you see Ashley Smith is the hall way today by the lockers with Marty?" Maggie asked

"The girl who looked stoned? My mom said her mom is a crack whore" Emma laughed

"Your mom said the word whore?"

"Your mom doesn't?" Emma asked

"My mom is 47… she has problems saying the word God in public" Christine laughed

"Same here… what did you have to do to get out of the house in that skirt and make up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you sneak it in your book bag" Maggie asked curiously

"God no… my mom hates it when I lie. Seriously… you never lie to my mom. You should hear what she did to my dad before I was born. I just told her I wanted to wear it and she said ok. She even did my eyeliner for me"

"Wasn't your mom a slut in high school?"

"Probably less of one than you moms were, besides my mom will tell you herself. She is a reformed slut" Emma giggled

"Jessica said your dad is hott"

"Ok…"

"Is he?" Christine asked

"He's my dad… ew"

"My mom said your mom seduced him into being with her" Maggie added

"Wow… your family has issues"

"Well my mom said your mom is a lesbian Christine, and your dad Maggie is having an affair with his assistant… and you think my family has issues, at least my parents love each other"

"I- uh"

"Dude… Emma you are my new idol!" Christine giggled

"Ok… aren't you mad at her? She just called your mom a lesbian"

"My mom is a lesbian"

"Right, ok then… so who's that" Emma asked pointing to a boy a few chairs in front of them

"That's Tristan. He is a fox, but no one can snag him"

"Give me a week…" Emma giggled

The rest of the day went smoothly for Austin. At recess he and Amber talked about the day and she tried to set him up with every girl that walked by. Thankfully Dana and Hannah met them out there and told all of the girls to back off their cousin or else. Austin wasn't sure but from the looks of things Dana and Hannah had power around the 3rd grade and even the 5th graders listened to them.

"Hannah, Dana, go away!" Amber whined as her too little sisters walked over

"No… mom said you have to play with us!"

"Go play with Sally!"

"Sally is a baby who wants to play with a 1st grader?" Dana laughed

"Who wants to play with 3rd graders?"

"We're telling dad" Hannah cried

"I don't care… dad likes me best anyway!"

"Chill Amber… they can stay" Austin laughed

"Ugh, my mom said you were going to be like this…"

"Like what?"

"All agreeable." Amber sighed

"Your moms high"

"Probably… with 5 kids I would be too"

"Didn't your mom like not wanna have sex with your dad…how did they end up with 5 kids?" Austin laughed

"Austin… you're talking to the girl who just learned what sex was this summer from you! If my mom knew I knew she would faint. She doesn't even know I know the word"

"That's what my mom said"

"Maybe you should learn to listen to her and stop corrupting me!" Amber giggled

"Yea right…"

Finally after 3 hours of hide and seek Madison was warn out and so were Brooke and Lucas.

"I'm going to go get Emma and Austin" Brooke said pulling her head our of Lucas's lap

"Want me to come?"

"No… stay here with the hide and seek queen"

"The kqueen is here?" Madison asked looking around

"You are a true blonde aren't you baby? Stay here with daddy and take care of his shoulder for me. Your Doctor stuff is in your room"

"Ok… stay wight there daddy… I will makes you all better so you can play basetball again" Madison said patting him on the head

"Have fun… love you Maddie, kisses"

"Wove you too"

"Bye" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas as she walked out.

It was strange being in Tree Hill and only having to drive 3 minutes to the schools. In Chapel Hill it took them 20 minutes to get there and back which really messed up her whole afternoon. Especially when Madison had been a baby. Driving the way she did through Tree Hill she was at Austin's school in no time and saw him with Amber and a group of girls talking.

"Hey Chick magnet… come on" Brooke yelled from the car.

"Hey mom… bye, see you tomorrow"

"Hey babe, how was school?"

"Good, my teacher had you and dad in her class" Austin laughed

"That's not a good sign"

"She said as long as I acted like dad we wouldn't have a problem"

"Well I guess being like your dad saved your ass here didn't it? I missed you today! Maddie and your dad about drove me crazy" Brooke whined

"Missed you too mom… can some of the guys come spend the night this weekend?"

"You know good and well I don't do the boy thing… ask your dad"

"Look at Emma… she already has followers" Austin laughed as the drove up to the middle school

"That's my girl"

"Mom!" Emma giggled running to the car with her friends

"Hey…"

"Oh My God! Mrs. Scott we love you" One of the girls screamed

"Ok 1 don't call me Mrs. Scott. It's Brooke, and 2… thank you!"

"Mom this is Maggie and Christine"

"Wow… aka Haley and Peyton" Brooke mumbled under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing…come on babe, before Dad and Madison finish off the keg"

"Ok… bye" Emma giggled waving bye to the girls

"How was it?"

"Great! They like, worship me!"

"Really…" Brooke laughed

"Yes… it was kinda annoying actually"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you"

"And there is this boy!" Emma busted out

"Mom! I don't want to hear about Emma's sex life!" Austin whined

"Emma doesn't have a sex life and she wont until she is 30…continue"

"His name is Tristan and he is so hott"

"Nice…" Brooke smiled

"This is gross"

"Coming from the boy surrounded by girls when I picked him up?"

"Mom…"

"Emma knows you're a chick magnet" Brooke laughed

"I'm not a chick magnet!"

"Face it son… you are."

"Anyway back to Tristan…" Emma giggled

After thankfully a short care ride home of listening to Emma rant about Tristan they got home where Lucas and Maddie where playing basketball in the driveway, apparently Maddie had fixed his shoulder.

"Dad tell mom I'm not a chick magnet"

"Yes you are" Madison giggled

"Hey Lula… I met a boy"

"What… wait, Brooke! You said she had at least 2 more years before she went totally boy crazy" Lucas said handing Madison to Emma

"I lied"

"Wait, no… no boys"

"Yes boys… no over protective fathers" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas

"That isn't fair"

"If us girls cant do that then what are we suppose to do?"

"True…" Lucas agreed

"Come on Broody, let's go do something fun. This boy will pass… give it a week and there will be a new one"

"What if I don't like the new one"

"Then there will be a new one the next week" Brooke giggled kissing him again

"I hate that you know this and I don't"

"I know… come on"

Spoilers: More school…. A lot… I cant even start to explain LOL Please review! Hope you like!


	2. Dose

Chapter 2. This chapter is kinda short and leaves a lot of questions. LOL… Cliffhanger hahaha I also wanted to show Brooke and Lucas as more "parents" in this chapter because I didn't really get to do that last chapter. Ok this is the last chapter for like a week because I am going out of town! LOL so I probably wont get around to writing… so I just wanted to let you guys know it will probably be next Saturday before I get another Chapter up. So SORRY. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I don't think I have ever gotten that many reviews for one chapter! It has inspired me.

Like I said… it is SO hard to write this… just having Brooke and Lucas be almost 30 is about to kill me! Hahaha. So the way I fix it is when I write I just imagine they are 20, it helps! LOL.

Another thing! Some reviewers said that they thought Brooke should have another baby… LOL I totally wasn't even thinking about that. All the baby stuff I was saying was just to get the point across that Madison was the baby. But when I started thinking about it, Brooke being pregnant would be a nice plot twist… lots of drama and tension, maybe something that could happen about ½ way through the story. Then again that would be 4 kids… LOL. Plus good lord I would have to come up with another name… and I have the most trouble naming these people! So I am leaving it up to you, my loyal reviewers to vote on it. I personally don't care either way. If it did happen I probably wouldn't focus on it as much as I did when she was pregnant with Emma and Austin since I am now dealing with like 4 characters story lines instead of too. But it would be something to keep Brooke and Lucas busy! Anyway I need to know soon so I can work it into the story so please leave your vote in your review. Majority wins.

"Lucas, pinch me" Brooke giggled rolling over to Lucas who was asleep snoring and hogging the bed

"Why?"

"Because it's 12:00 and all of our children are sleeping… I want to make sure I'm not dreaming"

"You're not… but I was" Lucas whined rolling back over to get back to sleep

"Was it good?"

"Yes…"

"Was I in it?" Brooke asked giving up on sleeping and deciding to keep Lucas up with her

"Of course"

"What was I wearing?"

"Nothing…" Lucas mumbled

"Ok, better question… what were you wearing"

"Nothing"

"I like this dream broody" Brooke giggled

"I'm sure you do… what's wrong?" Lucas asked giving up on sleep since Brooke obviously wasn't going to let him. They hadn't slept well in 13 years… this was their chance and Brooke wasn't jumping at it, which told him something was defiantly bothering her

"Its strange not having Maddie up under us… Do you think she's still breathing?"

"She was probably too tired to get up. Emmy and Austin wore her out after school"

"Yea, probably" Brooke signed laying her head on Lucas's chest. This was just yet another sign that her babies were growing up and not needing her anymore and it depressed her greatly

"Brooke…"

"What?"

"You miss her don't you?" Lucas asked running his fingers through her soft auburn hair

"What? No…"

"After all that complaining about her sleeping in her own bed, when she finally does you can't sleep"

"She keeps we warm" Brooke giggled as she played with his fingers

"I knew it! You miss her"

"Shut up… You miss her too"

"Maybe… but now I have you all to myself" Lucas smiled pulling Brook closer to kiss her

"I guess dreams do come true"

"And if she comes in?" Brooke asked pressing her forehead against his

"We tell her to go to her bed"

"You'll do it, I'm not being the bad guy"

"Mommy" Madison cried from the door

"I knew this wouldn't last…"

"What's wrong Maddie? Did the storm scare you?"

"I-I had a bad dreeam" Maddie cried in her squeaky voice

"About what?"

"Chickiens"

"Come on… Mommy and I saved you a spot" Lucas smiled helping the little girl into the bed

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it… We'll tell her to go to her bed my ass!" Brooke giggled kissing Maddie on the forehead.

"Look at those eyes… you know I can't say know to them, tell me about your dream, ladybug"

"Daddy! There was mean chickens!" Maddie cried grabbing onto Lucas's arm

"That's ok… we still have 2 hours tomorrow while Haley takes her to Gymnastics with Nate"

"Mom" Emma whispered from the doorway

"What is it Emmy"

"Are we having a tornado or something?"

"No…" Lucas laughed looking outside at the light streaks of lightning

"Oh… ok, I'll go back to bed then"

"Night"

"Are you sure we aren't?" Emma asked one last time quietly

"Come on Emmy… there's room"

"Ok!" Emma giggled jumping into bed beside Brooke

"We having a sleepover"

"Emma your such a chicken" Austin laughed quietly from the door. From his voice Brooke could tell that their party of 4 was getting ready to become 5.

"Then why are you here?" Emma giggled

"I heard talking… storms don't scare me"

"Good because I think the bed is going to collapse if anyone else gets in" Lucas laughed

"Right, night mom, dad"

"Come on Austin… there's room"

"Really?" Austin asked letting out a sigh of relief

"Yes… climb in"

"I'm squished" Maddie giggled

"Dad, tell us a story"

"Do I have too?" Lucas whined

"Yea! Tell us the one where mom got naked in your car and Whitey saw her!"

"I like the one where she took you to someone else's Jacuzzi" Austin laughed

"Nowa, Tell the story about me beings born and how I was so cute!" Maddie giggled cuccling next to Brooke

"And how Austin wanted to take you back?" Brooke asked

"I have a better one… It's about a girl named Tallulah"

"Cover your ears Lula… this might scar you for life" Emma giggled

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Brooke doesn't! She votes no…" Brooke said covering her own ears. She hated this story with a passion.

"Well I had just moved to Charleston and"

"Lucas! No!"

"And so I had left your mom a letter"

It had been 3 weeks since school had started. Emma and Austin were both getting along well. Austin had a boy over every day after school to play or go out to the beach surfing with, while Emma spent most of her time with Brooke shopping for new clothes or thinking of new things to do with Maggie and Christine on their Saturday night sleepovers, and of course torturing Lucas with the fact that she liked a boy. She had of course had boys before; she was after all Brooke's child. The only one that ever stuck was Cooper and since she had known him since pre-school Lucas had hoped it would be more of a friendship like he and Haley had had. But they were in Tree Hill now where he knew from experience that all the boys Emma looked at only wanted sex and would say anything to get it. Brooke had tried to tell him that they were not even 13 yet and Lucas was freaking out for no reason and she was probably right. But he wasn't going to like any boy Emma or Madison liked. Ever…

"Daddy…" Emma smiled sitting down next to Lucas on the couch and laying her head on his shoulder

"How much is it?"

"Why do you always think I am asking you for Money when I call you daddy?"

"Because you are?" Lucas asked laughing

"Ok well I need like $50"

"Emma… what have your mother and I told you about drug money? If you going to do them then at least do the expensive ones"

"Dad…" Emma giggled

"Why $50?"

"Because I want to try out for Cheerleading and you have to donate money"

"Cheerleading… really? Damn I owe your mother $100" Lucas laughed remembering his bet with Brooke

"What? Guys like cheerleaders! You did… 2 of them, remember?"

"I knew telling you those stories was going to come back to haunt me"

"Please? Nathan said I'd make the team no matter what" Emma pleaded. She really wanted to do this, it was the only way she was going to get Tristan to really notice her

"Then why do I have to give money?"

"Because… daddy… I love you" Emma giggled hugging him

"Don't tell your brother or else he is going to want $50 too"

"Deal!"

"And Em?" Lucas asked as she walked out of the den

"Yea?"

"Tell Nathan I am going to kill him"

"Will do dad… Thank you!" Emma giggled running to her room. Not only was she blessed with the coolest mom anywhere; she also had a dad who rocked so much it wasn't even funny. Plus all of her friends thought he was hot and wanted to marry him. Of course that was kinda creepy for her but whatever floats their boat

"Cheerleading huh… Scary" Peyton laughed walking into the side door with Sally and Brittany

"Do you ever knock?"

"Nope… its Tree Hill, learn already"

"Hey Britt, Sally" Lucas smiled at the 2 little girls

"Ever notice how Haley spaced her kids out just well enough so they are all almost the same age as our kids?"

"Yea, Amber is playing with Austin and Madison is turning Nate into a girl"

"Nice… So that leaves her at home with just Hannah and Dana?"

"I heard that! Hannah, Dana… so find Amber and play with her" Haley yelled from the door

"Hey Hales"

"Luke… how's the shoulder?"

"Ok… I can hold Maddie again" Lucas answered. That had been the worst part about his energy, when Maddie would want him to hold her and he couldn't. Those sad eyes broke his heart.

"I would totally tear up my shoulder for this house… have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?" Haley asked sending the girls upstairs

"Yes, yesterday actually"

"I'm just saying you kids don't each need their own room and playroom. Where's Brooke?"

"On the beach… picking up 23 year olds" Lucas laughed

"Damn I hate her too! How the hell do you have 3 children and still have a 6 pack?"

"I didn't have them at the same time…Tutor wife, P. Sawyer… ready?" Brooke asked plopping down in Lucas's lap

"Brooke… if parents see me out with you… dressed like that… Maybe they will stop sending their kids to school and I can stay home! I am going to raid your closet…"

"Have fun… Luke we're going out… you ok here with all the kids?"

"Who are all the kids?" Lucas asked but he really didn't want to know

"Emma is looking through old pictures for her school project, Austin, Amber, Dana, and Hannah are on the beach with Nathan, Sally, Britt, Maddie and Nate will all play together in her playroom so you should be fine"

"Jakes coming over too… he wants to watch your TV" Peyton laughed

"Go, have fun… The games coming on" Lucas said kissing her bye

"Ok, I have my cell. Love you… Bye Maddie"

"Bye Mommy!" Maddie yelled from upstairs in her squeaky voice

"Tutor wife… come on!"

Once Jake was there in front of the TV Lucas walked down to the beach where Nathan was building Sand castles with the twins while Amber and Austin were "surfing". Everyone was taking advantage of the last warm days on summer, which meant never leaving Lucas and Brooke's beachfront house.

"Dude… tell me you didn't leave those kids alone, Haley will kill me" Nathan whined seeing Lucas

"Nope… Jake is there, of course he is in front of the TV so I don't know whether or not he is actually watching them but their not alone"

"Nice… Hannah, Dana I am going to go talk to Uncle Luke for a while… BE GOOD"

"We will daddy" The girls grinned evilly

"Twins are evil"

"So you told Emma she would make cheerleading?"

"Yea… Haley is doing tryouts so duh, why did you not want her too?" Nathan asked

"I guess I thought since he was into Tae Kwon Do that she maybe would like not do the whole cheerleading thing"

"Luke… how many times do we have to tell you? SHE IS BROOKE'S CLONE. Maddie, no she has a little of both in her but Emma… we have always known this dude."

"I know, and use to I loved the fact that she was like Brooke… but now she is getting older I don't want her to be like anyone I went to high school with" Lucas laughed

"And she wont be. You guys have implanted the sex rule in that kids head… she is a good kid Luke, a really good kid. Then again… so were you until you met Brooke"

"Dude… not cool"

"I'm kidding, look… I think she will be fine, and I know you do too. I think something else is bothering you"

"The coach called me today and asked me how my shoulder was" Lucas sighed

"What did you say?"

"The truth… it needs time"

"And?" Nathan asked knowing there was more to the story

"They want me to come back and help coach until it gets better"

"What did you say?"

"I said no, that I had the hiatus until next Christmas… plus it would mean us having to move back. Brooke and the kids are so happy here" Lucas said quietly

"Your not?"

"I am… I just kind of miss basketball"

"So it isn't the money right, because you could always just cell that monster house" Nathan laughed

"Dude… the way I set it up I could never go back and still live comfortably"

"I knew I should have gone pro, what did Brooke say when you told her?" Nathan asked

"I haven't… it will just worry her."

"She is going to be so pissed if she ever finds out"

"That's why she isn't… right?" Lucas asked. He hated lying to Brooke but somethings were better if he didn't tell her

"If you say so…"

Emma sat on the floor of her parent's room looking through all of the photo albums Brooke had kept over the years, starting with the one from high school before her parents had broken up. Every picture was the same. Brooke was doing some silly pose and Lucas was squinting with his closed smile looking down at Brooke. She was really dreading this project… a family tree and history. What a project that was going to be. The tree was no problem. There were enough pictures of everyone for that; the history was the part that she hated. The fact was everyone in Tree Hill already knew her family history… all of it.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked wondering into her parent's room probably looking for make-up

"Hey Lula… just looking at pictures of Mommy and Daddy"

"Do I looks like mommy?"

"You're a mix between mommy and daddy, see that was Mommy when she was just 4 years older than me, and that's me in her arms" Emma said pointing to the picture of her and Brooke in the hospital

"Cause Mommy had too much sex with daddy" Madison giggled

"Yea pretty much"

"Sex is bad" Madison said pointing her finger at Emma

"I know believe me. Can you believe Mommy was just 16 there?"

"She looks the same to me" Madison laughed obviously not understanding what Emma was talking about

"I guess so. She and daddy had to have been so scared"

"We were… Maddie, Nate is looking for you"

"Hey dad" Emma said making room for Lucas so sit down

"Need help?"

"Please… this project is crap"

"I agree…" Lucas laughed picking up a photo album

"So who was more afraid? You are mom?"

"Defiantly me I think… Mom, she looked at you like an adventure, something new and exciting"

"And you?" Emma asked

"I was terrified, I thought we were going to be lucky if you lived to see your 1st birthday with us as parents" Lucas laughed pointing out a picture of Emma's 1st birthday with cake all over her face

"Then why did you have Austin too?"

"Yea, Austin wasn't exactly planned either"

"Will you and mom ever learn?" Emma giggled shutting the album

"Dude, we're us… probably not. We thought with Austin it was going to be easier because we had already done everything with you… but Austin was a boy, so it was like starting all over"

"And Maddie?"

"We just knew with Maddie we weren't going to have any problems… but Maddie is defiantly unlike both you or Austin or any other 4 year old I have ever met" Lucas laughed thinking of silly little Madison, The comic relief of the household.

"True"

"And that's why Meme left… because you had us?"

"She loved you guys… she just couldn't understand why we loved you guys I think was the whole problem. Why I loved your mom" Lucas said quietly

"Do you ever wish you could call her and tell her how we are, and a about Madison? Or wish that you had made a different decision about keeping her away?"

"Sometimes… especially when Madison was so sick, then I see your mom and you guys, and I know what I did was right"

"I'm glad you were right dad because I can't imagine you without mom, or visa versa" Emma laughed pointing to a crazy wedding picture

Haley, Brooke and Peyton walked the long stretch of the mall by the carousel. The site of it still made Brooke feel sick to her stomach, just the thought of her Lucas with that Evil Nicki was enough to make anyone feel sick she thought"

"Stop looking at it!" Peyton said pulling Brooke's gaze away from the carousel.

"What? I'm not, ok I am but I'm still curious to this day about where they did it on it"

"I know! Every time I let Sally and Nate ride it I wonder whether or not they are sitting where they did it" Haley cringed

"Come on… lets just go in Giggles and Such. I have to get Britt some jeans, you can get Madison some"

"Madison in jeans? Madison won't even wear a bathing suit unless it has a skirt with it. Plus, Madison's a gap baby. She'll tell you too. The other day we were here and I took her into Old Navy and she goes… Mommy! I'm a Gap baby" Brooke laughed

"Yes, but soon she is going to be too big, then again your girls are so tiny Madison will probably still be wearing it when she is 10"

"Was that the same day Madison tried to tell that guy he was Santa Claus?" Haley laughed

"No, that was Tuesday… The other day she told this woman she needed to go on Atkins because her butt was huge… I was so proud"

"Madison… that Child has never met a Stranger has she?" Peyton asked

"Are you kidding me? Lucas thinks its because when she was in the hospital so much until last year everyone was a stranger so she just got use to it… I am just thankful its over now and she is healthy"

"Well you two do whatever you want… I'm going into Victoria Secrets!"

"Brooke! You were like just there a week ago!" Peyton sighed

"So, I've already worn all of those outfits… I hate wearing the same one twice!"

"Too much info"

"What, like you guys don't know Lucas and I have a lot of sex…" Brooke shot back

"You 2 need SA"

"SA?"

"Sex-a-holics anonymous" Haley giggled

"Ha, ha… I'm still going in"

After Amber and Austin had ridden every wave possible they got out and sat on the beach to rest. The sin was going down and Lucas and Nathan had already taken the twins inside to meet Jake.

"I don't like those guys you are hanging out with Austin…" Amber said for the 3rd time that day

"Do you even know them?"

"Yes and they are bad news! The got suspended last year"

"So? Everyone gets suspended at some point" Austin said quietly.

"Are they still coming over next weekend?"

"Yea, we're having a dare night and camping out"

"Just be careful…" Amber whispered

"I'm going to win too"

"Right, like you are going to do anything bad Austin Scott… son of Lucas Scott"

"Hey, my dad did bad stuff" Austin cut in. He hated it when people made him out to be an angel just because he was so much like Lucas.

"Yea, but only after he met your mom, don't get me wrong I love Brooke, its just you don't really have a "Brooke" to influence you"

"You're right, I have 3! Come over next Saturday, you'll see"

"Fine I will! And I bet you wont do anything bad" Amber giggled

"Your on!"

By 7:00 everyone had gotten bored and gone home leaving Lucas, Emma, Austin, and Madison to fend for themselves until Brooke got home, which usually meant water gun or flour fights.

"Daddy I want to play alone" Madison whined taking her flour bag to the corner

"You don't want to be on my team ladybug?"

"I'm a big girl"

"I know… ok you can go alone" Lucas said giving up.

"I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Madison squealed dropping her flour and funning into Brooke's arms

"Hey sweetie…how was your day?"

"I missed you!"

"Oh! Victoria Secrets…" Lucas smiled seeing the pink bad

"Don't look! It's a surprise!"

"Mom! We are getting ready to have a flour fight!"

"And mom guess what! I stood up on this really huge wave today! I wish you could have seen!" Austin said excitedly

"Wow… and I thought seeing the Nicki carousel was eventful. Did you find the pictures you needed Emmy?"

"Yea dad helped me" Emma smiled

"Daddy let me play in make-up!" Madison giggled

"Madison Tallulah Scott, you are terrible… I thought we weren't going to tell mommy" Lucas said tickling her and leaning over to kiss Brooke

"Oh yea… just kidding Mommy"

"Sure, Ok well what are we waiting for… flour fight time"

"Free for all? No teams?" Lucas asked

"Works for me…"

"Your going down Austin" Brooke giggled

"Mom, Are you still mad at me for getting your hair that time?"

"Yes…"

"I gone get daddy!" Madison squealed

"OK ready… Go!"

As usual by the middle of the flour fight Madison got bored and decided to do her own thing and go down to the game room to mess with Austin's pinball machine. As she walked by the side door, which was part open to let the cool night air in, a voice caught her attention.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Madison Tallulah Scott" Maddie giggled stopping to look

"Hi there Madison… how old are you?"

"4… who are you?"

"I'm…" The lady started but stopped hearing a voice

"Madison, baby where are you?" Brooke yelled from down the hall

"Talkin to a lady"

"Bye now… I'll see you again soon"

"Ok"

"A lady…there's no lady… Maddie, you're a silly girl, come here and help Mommy"

"There is a lady"

"What does she look like?" Brooke asked humoring Madison and her little stories

"I don know"

"What's her name?

"She is my fwriend" Madison giggled

"Is she prettier than me?"

"Nowa"

"Good… lets kick daddy's ass" Brooke giggled kissing Madison on the forehead

Spoilers: Brooke goes to a PTA Meeting; Madison's secret friend is revealed, Emma starts cheerleading and Austin has his camp out. Lucas debates whether or not go end his hiatus from basketball, Plus… Whitey's back! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Dare

Chapter 3! OK, I have decided that I am going to wait on the whole baby thing. The votes were REALLY tight and I'm not even sure who won but I was thinking about it and before I add the drama of a baby and stuff I need to build up the other characters storylines. There is a chance that maybe near the end of the story Brooke may get pregnant but I'll just have to see. I would have to make them go through fertility treatments and all that good stuff since she cant get pregnant without it and I am just not sure the story needs that right now.

Also warning… Looks like I am going to be having ankle surgery at some point soon and I have NO idea when… LOL so there may be a 2-week period where I cant write. But as always I will give you guys warning!

Anyway! On a more Cheery note! Thank you guys SOOO much for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it! SOOOO MUCH! Thank you again! Also…. Remember if you have any idea's leave them in your review!

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Brooke asked peaking over at tiny Madison sitting at her make-up desk

"Nothing… go to sleep mommy. I love you" Maddie whispered

"Nothing huh… so if I open my eyes you wont be playing in my make-up?"

"Bad Bella… why did you put Mommy's make up on my face?"

"Bella did your make up huh? Hey Luke, did you hear that? Bella is a make up artist now." Brooke giggled

"Wasn't she also the one to put the Pepsi in the oven?" Lucas yawned

"No, that was Nacho… It is strange how Maddie is always the one who catches them in the act isn't it?"

"Ok… it wasn't Bella" Madison confessed knowing that that angle wasn't going to work

"Oh My God! I was just so sure it was! Are you sure Ladybug?" Lucas asked

"No…"

"Who was it?"

"It was Emma. She dragded me out of my bed and put it on my face!" Madison shrieked in her most dramatic voice

"She did!"

"I guess we are going to have to send her far far away to live with Grandma and Grandpa Davis" Lucas laughed

"And Austin too?" Maddie asked excitedly

"And Austin…"

"Can I have Emmy's room?"

"Sure, and all her toys" Brooke giggled

"And Barbie's?"

"Sure… Come here Miss Drama queen lie with me. Mommy is hugging the covers"

"Emma didn't do that make ups" Maddie giggled climbing into Lucas's arms

"She didn't?"

"No… It was Frosty. But he melted" Maddie giggled

"How do you come up with this stuff?"

"I'm smart!"

Brooke giggled at her Madison's big and cheery smile. To see it made it worth both her and Lucas's wild. She didn't care that she was making the whole story up to get away with doing something she knew better than do. She was just glad to have her there, to be able to make it up and she knew Lucas was too. After the pain and disappointment of fertility treatments, then having her so early and her being so sick for so long, Brooke didn't care if she killed someone as long as she was still with them. She still saw the fear in Lucas's eyes every time Maddie coughed or sneezed. The first 3 years of Maddie's life had not been easy on anyone, especially Madison.

"Of course you're smart! You got that from me" Lucas smiled kissing her on the forehead

"Mommy is smart too daddy"

"That's right, Mommy was the only one who could figure out how to work the DVD player" Brooke giggled

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"No"

"Damn, its 12:30…We have to get up"

"Why…" Brooke whined hiding under the covers

"Because Austin's friends will be here in like an hour"

"I go see if my friend is here!" Maddie squealed jumping down off the bed and running out towards the front door

"Who?"

"Her imaginary friend… I think she is psychologically damaged"

"Or she is just a normal 4 year old who is lonely while her sister and brother are at school" Lucas laughed kissing Brooke

"I hate it when you're right"

"I know…" Lucas smiled kissing her again

"Hello?"

"Whitey!" Madison screamed

"Why does he always insist on coming when we are ½ naked?"

"He wants my hot body…" Brooke sighed

"Ok…Gross"

"But true"

"Maybe if we're really quiet he will think we're sleeping" Lucas whispered pulling Brooke under the covers with him

"Or we can shut the door and he can think we are, well not sleeping"

"Yea, but we've done that the past like 5 times"

"We're us… everyone in this town knows how much sex we have. My god like everyone in this town has walked in on us!" Brooke giggled

"Mommy! Whitey is here! He broughted me a present"

"What is it?"

"A silly basketball" Maddie laughed

"Figures… Ok, tell him we're coming"

While Lucas went downstairs to see what Whitey wanted Brooke headed down the hall to wake Emma and Austin up. Emma wasn't bad… she was always up when Brooke asked, no complaints. Austin was the handful. He was defiantly a boy who was in love with his sleep.

"Emmy wake up… Whitey's here with presents"

"I don't have anything to wear" Emma groaned covering her head with her pillow

"Emma… sweetie, baby. You have 3 closets and 2 dressers, plus we just went shopping like yesterday"

"Mr. Turner said if I break the dress code one more time then I am suspended and he didn't care who my mother was"

"Mr. Turner can kiss my cute ass. Wear whatever you want. If he says something to you then I will have a nice little chat with him at the PTA meeting tonight. Maybe remind him of the time he hit on me when I was 16 and Baby… its Saturday" Brooke giggled throwing a shirt at her

"Right, I knew that"

"Defiantly…"

"Will you do my eyes?" Emma asked yawning

"Don't I always… I gotta go wake your brother up. Wish me luck!"

"Luck"

"Oh Austin… my precious baby boy. Time to wake up!" Brooke giggled sarcastically. Waking Austin up had to be don't very delicately or else it could lead to some seriously bad moods for the rest of the day, especially when Lucas tried to wake him up. Brooke swore it was a Mommy thing and woke him up every morning.

"5 more minutes"

"Only if I get 5 more minutes too… slide"

"Fine… but only if you promise to actually sleep and not talk the whole 5 minutes" Austin whined sliding over so Brooke had room

"Too late…"

"Mom…" Austin signed snuggling next to Brooke

"Austin…"

"Are you doing this because I was an evil baby or something? Did I give you stretch marks? If you love me you'll let me sleep"

"You were a precious baby, and I don't have stretch marks and if you don't get up I am going to tell all your friends you still like your mommy to come and lay with you in the mornings… that's how much I love you" Brooke giggled kissing him on the forehead

"Did you even love me when you were in labor?"

"Yes… I didn't like you too much though"

"Sleep…" Austin whined

"Wake up! Don't make me sit beside Emma and Maddie at breakfast! I need my boy!"

"I hate it when you do the whole guilt trip thing on me. Its not nice mom"

"I know… but it works like a charm!" Brooke giggled

"That how you got dad?"

"Hell yea… UP, you have like 20 minutes before your little groupies get here"

"Groupies? I love you Mom… You're a good mom. If only we had another dirtbike" Austin smiled laying his head on Brooke's shoulder

"Baby… the guilt thing is a 1 way street! I am immune!"

"Is dad?" Austin laughed

"Nope… you might be able to get it out of him"

"Nice"

"I know right… god I have to go find you sister" Brooke whined

"Which one?"

"Which one is always running off?"

"Maddie"

Maddie quickly got bored with Whitey and Lucas's small talk about basketball and slowly snuck away once they were deep in conversation. She had learned once Lucas started scratching his head that meant she was in the clear to escape to another room where she could do whatever she wanted. Her new mission was to find her friend again.

"Hello… Friend lady… I have cookies for you. They are manilla" Madison squeaked down the hall as if she were calling a dog

"Hey Lula…"

"You caughted me" Maddie giggled throwing her hands up to be held

"Mommy's looking for you"

"Don't tell her you sawded me" Maddie whispered

"What's it worth to you?"

"A wot?"

"There you are baby doll" Brooke smiled carrying the phone upstairs

"I'm not baby doll… I'm Madison, remember Mommy?"

"I know honey it's a nickname! Someone's on the phone for you"

"Frosty's Mommy? Cause he melted" Madison laughed

"No… Dr. Wilson"

"No! Mommy… I don't want a ouch… Mommy please don't make me get a ouch. I be really good and sleep in my bed like a big girl" Madison cried breaking down into tears on the floor just likes she always did when she heard his name.

"Baby…don't cry! No ouches today… he just wanted to know how you were doing and if you had gained any weight"

"Has I?"

"No you tiny thing! You need to eat more… here talk" Brooke smiled handing her to phone

"Hola" Madison sighed as if it were a task to talk on the phone

"Hello Madison"

"Dr. Meanie"

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Wilson asked

"Fine… I weigh 100 pounds!" Madison lied

"Do you now?"

"Yea! More than daddy does!" Maddie squealed

"I see… Do you miss us here?"

"No… I don't have to get ouches anymore"

"That's right… well I just wanted to check in… I am going to hang up now… I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your check up, goodbye"

"Adios Dr. Quack!" Madison giggled handing the phone back to Brooke the realizing what he had said about a check up

"Emma… we have taught her too well"

"I don't like him. I don't want a check down" Maddie cried crawling into Brooke's arms and burying her face in Brooke's chest

"We know… He gives you ouches! Poor Lula" Emma said patting her little sister on the back

"Ladybug… we do need to make you gain some weight"

"Mom! Lula is perfect the way she is… aren't you Lula?"

"Yea" Maddie whimpered

"See?"

"Good lord… you 2 were a match made in heaven. Damn it! Is your brother still sleeping? Lucas Austin Scott! Wake up now or I am going to resort to violence…"

I'm up… its like a chick fest in here. Morning Madison" Austin said sleepily walking into the hall

"Dad's downstairs talking to Whitey. You might wanna go save his ass. Come on Em, I'll do your eyes before you go to Christines"

"K"

"Do my eyes too Mommy" Maddie said pulling her head out of Brooke's chest

"Ok… sit down"

Lucas listened as Whitey talked endlessly about how his team this year was terrible and they were nothing like the Scott boys. He was about ready to pull his hair out. It was the same thing every week and he was tried of it. But he couldn't say anything to Whitey… well because he was old and Basketball was all he had left in the world.

"Hey dad… Hey Whitey" Austin said still groggy

"Austin… you're getting taller every time I see you"

"That's good, dad we seriously need more guys in this family. Its like a chick fest up there… all the make-up and hugging" Austin laughed leaning against Lucas for support

"Coming from my son who still has his mommy wake him up every morning?"

"Dad! I'm 10… I didn't say I don't need mom"

"I know… sorry, I couldn't resist" Lucas laughed

"It gives me joy to see you to together like this. I better be going… I'll talk to you next week Scott"

"Bye Whitey"

"Dad… he is like the walking hallmark card" Austin said once Whitey was gone

"Its better than what he use to be… Doorbell"

"I'll get it!"

"Emma!" Lucas yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming!"

"This will be another 10 hours" Austin yelled from the door

"Dude… at least she gets up when we tell her too" Lucas laughed

"Dad! Your not supposed to take their side. We're men! We have to stick together"

"You'll learn someday… Hey Matt, Jerry, Amber"

"Hey Mr. Lucas"

"We're going to go to my room"

"Don't do anything I WOULDNT have done at that age… please"

"Ok Dad… I'm ready"

"You look pretty"

"Thank you! Lets go"

"Wouldn't you rather your mom take you? I kinda would like to eat something"

"Dad! All my friends want to meet you! They think your really hott for some reason. If you care anything about my social life you'll take me"

"God your lucky I love you as much as I do… lets go. Brooke I'll be back"

"Bye Em! Don't do anything I WOULD have done at that age… please"

"I 2nd that"

Brooke sat with Maddie on the floor of her playroom, playing doctor with her. Maddie's life goal was to be a plastic surgeon that killed the bad doctors. She was still to young to grasp that what the needles or "Ouches" as she called them were actually helping her. Now Brooke had to break the news to her that she had to have a few more tests done in a couple of weeks.

"Maddie… look at me for a second"

"Salpel"

"Time out doctor… come sit with me" Brooke smiled holding her arms out

"K" Madison giggled crawling into Brooke's lap

"You know daddy and I love you so much right?"

"Right, cause I'm the baby"

"Right, and we would NEVER do anything to hurt you, EVER" Brooke said emphasizing the words never and ever

"K"

"But sometimes we have to do things that hurt, even when we don't wont too… like child birth for example. That hurt like hell but I still did it… 3 times being the idiot I am"

"Too much sex" Madison giggled

"Yea, Maddie… we have to go back to the doctor one last time in a few weeks"

"And get a ouch?" Maddie asked with tears forming in her eyes. It was almost too much for Brooke to bare. Seeing her happy little face suddenly turn so sad and still was like a knife through her heart.

"Yea"

"Is I sick again?" Madison asked plainly

"I hope not… but we have to check and make sure that no more germs are hiding inside"

"Why are you crying mommy?"

"I'm not" Brooke smiled

"Then why are your eyes wet?"

"Because I have allergies"

"No you don't" Maddie giggled hugging Brooke tight around the neck

"How do you know?"

"Don't be sad Mommy…I'm not sick anymore remember?"

"I remember…" Brooke smiled

"You come with me?"

"Of course"

"And daddy?" Madison asked

"Yep"

"And Frosty?"

"I thought Frosty melted" Brooke laughed

"They said he'll come back to life someday… what if its then?"

"Frosty can come too… I'm going to go get the phone, you finish this whore's nose job doctor?"

"Ok… and the gwrinch can come too!" Maddie yelled after her as she ran down the hall to get the phone.

Austin, Mike, Jerry and Amber sat in his room thinking about what the best dares out be. There had already been the usual ones like eating shaving cream or mooning the neighbors but now they were starting to get hard-core. They couldn't do anything but so bad since Brooke was home, not that she would have probably cared as long as they weren't hurting anyone. Then Jerry came up with the dare that beat everyone else dares that had gone so far.

"These are so dumb! Austin your little sister would probably do these" Jerry laughed

"Probably"

"Then think of something good"

"I dare Austin to take us for a ride in his moms car" Matt smiled deviously looking out the window at Brooke's brand new convertible

"What?" Amber shrieked

"You said she let you drive it"

"Yea… on old country roads for like 5 minutes at a time" Austin said nervously

"But you know how?"

"Yea…"

"Then I dare you… you can't turn down a dare Austin. It's the rules… Unless you're a chicken" Jerry smiled

"Austin! I was kidding when I said you would never do it… Your mom is going to be so mad if you do this"

"Shut up… why are you even here?" Matt asked Amber

"Dude… she's my cousin, be nice"

"Whatever man… are you in or not?"

"Austin, think about this!" Amber said quietly

"Do you know where the keys are?"

"Yea…"

"Can you start it?" Jerry asked getting excited

"Yea…"

"Then she'll never know"

"But if she finds out I am so dead. Unlike you guys mothers mine actually trusts me" Austin said quietly. He knew if he did this Brooke was going to seriously ground him for life… then Lucas was going to finish it off.

"Even more the reason to do it! What fun is having that trust if you cant do anything to test it"

"Austin… Don't do it!" Amber cried

"I guess we could always just label him chicken in front of the class. I mean if you don't want to do it"

"Austin! This is peer pressure!"

"Its up to you Austin"

Emma, Christine, and Maggie spent the first hour Emma was there talking about non-other than Tristan instead of practicing their cheerleading. After that Emma did each of their make-up and then it was snacks. Finally it was what Maggie liked to call Friendship Q&A. The first few times they had played Maggie and Christine had been really shy about the questions they asked Emma but as they became closer the questions got more and more personal.

"So my mom said that your dad's dad is a total jerk? Is that true?" Christine asked flipping through the pages of her magazine

"Yea… I mean I have only met him a few times but my dad really has issues with him. It sucks… I can't imagine not being close with my dad"

"We cant all be you Emma"

"Is it true your sister has some kind of disease?" Maggie asked next

"Kinda… her immune system doesn't work very well so even when she gets a cold she gets really sick. But its better now we think"

"Yikes… ok did your mom really give your dad herpes?"

"NO!" Emma shrieked throwing a pillow at Christine

"Dude… I told you your mom doesn't know what she is talking about!"

"I'm tired of this… lets call Tristan" Emma giggled picking up the phone

"What… you mean like on the phone?"

"Yea… why not? I use to call boys all the time in Chapel Hill"

"You mean your parents let you call boys" Maggie asked shocked

"Yea…"

"Your dad is so hott"

"Ew!" Emma giggled

"Call him!"

"Ok…"

"Aren't you scared?" Maggie asked giggling

"Why should I be? He's just a guy. I bet I can have him eating out of the palm of hand in 3 weeks"

"Your on!"

"But he isn't aloud to talk to girls on the phone" Christine said sadly

"This town is so last century! I swear! No wonder my mom and dad had me at 16… Watch and Learn"

"She is crazy!"

"Hello… This is Ashley, Tristan's Asst. Soccer coach. I was wondering if I could talk to him and give him some information on our next game" Emma said in a very adult voice

"Why of course…. Hold on just a moment"

"Oh My God! I can't believe you just did that!"

"My old boyfriend wasn't aloud to talk to girls on the phone until he was 10 so my mom use to have to call for me…" Emma laughed

"Hello?"

"Tristan… Its Emma from school"

"Oh, Hi" Tristan said shyly

"Anyway… what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing I don't think"

"Wrong answer. Your coming out with me" Emma giggled

"I am?"

"Yep"

"My mom probably won't like that considering…" Tristan started

"Considering what?"

"Your family history"

"Just don't tell her then" Emma whispered

"Ok… I guess, we don't have wheels though"

"My mom can take us. She rocks like that"

"Ok… I'll tell my mom I have Soccer practice since you are my Asst. Coach" Tristan laughed

"We'll pick you up at 4"

"OK… Bye Emma"

"What did he say?" Maggie squealed

"What do you think?"

Lucas drove down his street passed his house for the 6th time in 10 minutes. He just wasn't in the mood to be at home. He was sure by now the boys were driving Brooke and Maddie insane but he knew as soon as he walked in the house Brooke was going to tell him about the phone call from Dr. Wilson and he really didn't want to know… any of it. He was having enough trouble dealing with the phone calls from his coach in Charlotte begging him to come back. His phone rang again, this time flashing their house number.

"Hello"

"So how many times are you going to drive by? Your making me dizzy Broody" Brooke giggled

"I'm just thinking"

"Brooding"

"Thinking" Lucas corrected

"Same thing… but avoiding me isn't going to help anything"

"I'm not avoiding you"

"Sorry… avoiding the knowledge I have of a certain phone call" Brooke sighed

"Dr. Wilson"

"Try your coach… I just hung up with him"

"Really?" Lucas asked nervously… Brooke always had a way of finding these things out before he got a chance to tell her which made them that much worse.

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry"

"You better be… Luke you have to tell me these things!" Brooke whined

"I know"

"I'm serious! I need to know when they are coming to visit! How am I supposed to get things ready?"

"What?" Lucas asked in utter shock

"Your coach dude and his wife want to come check out Tree Hill and stay with us"

"Oh right… that"

"Yea that… what did you think I was talking about?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…"

"Just get your cute ass home and deal with these boys before I kill them"

"What are they doing?" Lucas laughed feeling really relieved

"Eating us out of house and home! What else… Plus I have some damn PTA thing tonight and I have no earthly idea where our precious angel is"

"You mean Rosemary's baby?"

"Whatever… Anyway I better find her before she decides to operate on one of the dogs"

"Ok… I'm pulling in"

"Finally…"

Maddie paced in front of the side door waiting for her friend to show up. She had been ever since Brooke had left her to answer the phone but there had been no luck. Just when she was about to give up and go find Brooke to brush her hair she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello there Madison"

"Hola" Madison waved

"How are you today?"

"I have to get a ouch" Maddie sighed

"A couch?"

"A OUCH!"

"Oh… How come?"

"Because I get sick" Maddie whispered

"Is your mommy making you?"

"It makes her cwry" Maddie said quietly

"It does?"

"Yea… when she is rocking me at night she does a wot. She gets my hair wet with her twears… Do you like Frosty?" Madison asked changing the subject to her favorite cartoon character. When she had been in the hospital Frosty the Snowman had been jammed in the VCR so it was the only thing she would watch

"Who?"

"The snowman dude" Madison laughed

"Oh… yes my son loves him"

"You have a son? I want a sun but mommy said it would burn me all up"

"No… I have a son, like a little boy"

"Oh, Mommy does too" Maddie smiled

"I know"

"Madison… Madison Tallulah Scott… My little Monkey… where are you?" Brooke sang from down the hall

"That's my mommy… she is pretty"

"We've met"

"You can come in" Maddie offered

"I better not"

"That's right, you sure as hell better not… Maddie come here…Lucas!"

"That's my friend Mommy!" Maddie smiled crawling into Brooke's arms

"Baby… that's the devil"

"Brooke… I see you still have hard feelings"

"You tried to steal Lucas and my children from me… those feelings don't just go away…" Brooke said glaring at the door

"Brooke, what's…. Mom?"

Spoilers: Brooke goes to a PTA Meeting; Lucas debates whether or not go end his hiatus from basketball, Serious Brucas action because you all know I love my Brucasness! Everyone deals with Karen… Austin makes a decision. Emma goes on her first "real" date. Madison has her tests! PLEASE REIEW!


	4. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 4! YAY! These are turning out to be some really long chapters… I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Anyway… Thank you all so much for all the reviews! My dad told me today he wanted to grade this story too and I was like NOO! But it's better than him making me write about something totally boring like he makes my sister LOL. Anyway… Hope you like this Chapter! Please Review!

"Lucas… It's, it's so good to see you" Karen whispered looking at her son. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or give him space.

"You know my daddy! He is a basetball player and makes wots of money!" Maddie giggled from Brooke's arms

"I know… I've seen him on TV. Nick wants to be just like him"

"Who the heck is Nick?" Maddie asked looking up at Brooke confused

"That's my son"

"Maddie why don't you go find Austin?" Brooke smiled setting her down on the floor

"This is more inteerrestuing"

"Come on, lets leave daddy here…we can go pick Emma up from her friends"

"But…" Maddie pouted then changed her mind thinking there may be shopping evolved

"Tell daddy bye"

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Ladybug" Lucas smiled as Brooke carried Madison out of the hallway

"She's quite a character. Handful?"

"In a word, yea"

"I, I didn't know you and Brooke could have anymore kids" Karen whispered

"We couldn't… well at least not on our own…Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you…"

"So you were sneaking around outside my house talking to my daughter behind my back?" Lucas asked not feeling the least bit sorry for her. Her guilt and pathetic glare wasn't going to work on him.

"Lucas… it wasn't behind your back! I was just scared to come in"

"Were you scared or did you just have too much pride?"

"Lucas! Pride has nothing to do with it!" Karen said almost yelling

"For you pride had everything to do with it. You had too much pride to talk to Dan, to much pride to except any help when we needed it and too much pride to admit to yourself that maybe someone other than you made me happy…"

"Lucas… I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I am just asking for you to try… let me get to know my grandchildren, for you to get to know Nick"

"I'll have to talk to Brooke" Lucas said quietly

"Why… so you can get her permission?"

"You do realize she is listening by the door?" Lucas asked knowing good and well what Brooke was doing. And she wondered why Maddie as so nosey.

"Lucas… I've changed. You'll see that if you just give me a chance. I want to know you Luke… about your life, how you've been"

"I'll think about it… just go before I say something I'm going to regret"

"Ok…" Karen whispered waving bye slightly as she walked back outside

"You ok?" Brooke asked hugging Lucas once Karen was gone.

"The nerve she has! To even ask that after everything"

"Maybe you should give her a chance"

"What?" Lucas asked totally shock. He figured Brooke was going to be the one to say Hell no to the whole situation

"Luke… she's human, she makes mistakes. Think about all the mistakes we've made over the years with our kids. At least she is making an effort"

"So your saying I just forgive her for everything she tried to do to us"

"Hell no, but I'm saying maybe you should talk to her, for your sake not hers" Brooke smiled pulling away from the hug and running her fingers through his silky blonde hair

"I hate it when you're right"

"I know you do… I'm going to go get Emma before I have to go to that damn PTA meeting. I'm taking your car considering mine has like 2 miles left before I run out of gas"

"Can you even drive my car?" Lucas laughed

"I can learn… here Maddie go make daddy feel better"

"We can watch Frosty" Maddie smiled

"Have fun! Don't brood too much while I'm gone… you'll get wrinkles and your to young for Botox"

"Ok… bye"

Austin sat in his room with Amber and the other boys still trying to figure out what to do. He had never been put in a situation like this. For him there had always been a clear right and wrong for everything and he had for the most part followed that. But now as he sat in his room with everyone his judgment was going straight down the drain. What was the worst that could happen? So he starts the car, backs it up a couple of feet and then pulls it forward again. Who would ever know?

"So Austin, are you in or not?" Matt asked for the 2nd time getting frustrated

"I-Ok but here's the deal. We back it up like 3 feet and then pull it up right back where it was… nothing more"

"Deal…"

"Austin!" Amber shrieked totally shocked she could barley get his name out

"Amber… It'll be ok. You don't have to come"

"Do you know how dead you are if you get caught?"

"Yes" Austin said trying not to think about it

"And how dead I am if my mom finds out I let you do something this crazy? I'm supposed to keep you in line!"

"Amber… it's no big deal, its not like we are doing drugs or anything"

"True… but" Amber started but matt but in

"No buts babe… either your in or you aren't"

"Your one to talk… haven't you flunked your grade like 3 times?" Amber asked

"Dude…only twice"

"Right because that makes you so much smarter"

"Amber, I'm doing it… are you in or not?" Austin asked looking over at his terrified cousin

"Fine… but if you EVER tell my mother I will strangle you Lucas Austin Scott"

"Believe me, she'll never know… come on we have to be sneaky… the keys are in the foyer"

"I am going to regret this so much, then I'm going to be grounded for life, and my grades are going to go down and I am going to be stuck going somewhere like Tree Hill Community College and I'll have to become a hooker because by then my mom will have defiantly cut my funds off and I'll probably get pregnant and be strung out on drugs and" Amber ranted

"Amber… we're 10"

Madison and Lucas sat on the kitchen floor while Maddie tried to make a snowman out of flour and water. It was all a sticky mess but Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Madison who had flour all over her face and in her long blonde hair. It helped him get his mind off of the real problem and how he was going to deal with it. This is all he needed now on top of the whole basketball thing and Madison's upcoming tests.

"Daddy… you're broody"

"What? No I'm not… you are"

"No I'm not! I'm Cheery… you be cheery too"

"I think Mommy is cheery enough for the both of us"

"You going to get wrinkles and boax"

"Botox? Never… here you need more water"

"I think Frosty is sick daddy"

"Me too…"

"We can change his name!"

"To what… Floury?"

"Princess Rainbow Flower Water Monkey"

"That's a mouth full… why don't we call him Play dough?"

"Cause he isn't play dough daddy! He is just dough"

"Your funny… ok lets clean up"

"No bath"

"Yes bath… your messy…"

"Your messy! I'm clean"

"Now your even funnier… come on"

"Take my picture?"

"Why?"

"Cause I look cute!"

"You are such a camera hog… Smile"

"Cheese"

"How about Corn?"

"Corn… you don't say corn to the camera daddy!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it don't like corn. It likes Cheese! And Basketti!"

"Basketti? How about spaghetti?"

"That's what I sayed"

"Now your just silly… Austin! I'll be upstairs giving your sister a bath"

"Ok Dad"

"We play beauty shop?"

"If you want… but I'm not being the gay hair dresser this time"

"But daddy! You has too…"

"I have too?"

"Yea… and make my hair prettyful. You're a good gay dresser"

"Thanks… Just what every father wants to hear from his 4 year old"

Emma watched out the window for Brooke. She couldn't wait to tell her about the phone call. Maggie and Christine weren't ready for her to leave, but she was. There was only so much "Your mom really lets you do that" and "Your dad seriously doesn't care?" She could take at a time. Plus she would much rather talk about Tristan to her mom than Maggie and Christine who didn't understand anything about anything. Finally she saw Brooke drive up in her dad's hummer. What a ride home that was going to be since Brooke had no idea how to drive that thing.

"Well my moms here… I gotta go"

"Can't you stay longer? Please? We barely got to do anything" Maggie begged.

"My mom probably wants me home to watch Madison while she goes to the PTA meeting…"

"Can't she hire a babysitter?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Maddie only likes me to watch her"

"Just this one time… Please Emma! We seriously need to finish our pedicures!"

"Next time… I have to go!" Emma sighed pretending to be sad

"What if we ask her for you?"

"She will probably say no…"

"Come on Emma! Your mom's cool! I bet she will say yes"

"God I hope not…" Emma mumbled

"What?"

"I said and then we can go shop!"

"I know! I'll ask" Christine shrieked as they met Brooke in the driveway

"Hey… you ready? Wait until I tell you the drama at home"

"Really? Did Maddie try and let Taco swim in the toilet again?"

"Worse…" Brooke sighed

"Mrs. Brooke… can Emma PLEASE stay!"

"Yea… we really, really want her too"

"Then who am I going to go get wasted with?" Brooke laughed. She could tell by the look on Emma's face she really didn't want to stay

"Uh"

"I'm kidding… Nope, I need her at home to keep me sane"

"But we really need her here to finish homework!" Christine begged

"On Saturday?"

"Your such an idiot Christine!" Maggie coughed

"That's all I could think of"

"How about next weekend you 2 can come over and we'll do something fun"

"Seriously?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Why not…"

"Ok! Bye Emma Call us and tell us all about tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Long story" Emma laughed

"So you go first then"

"Ok… so what are you doing tomorrow night at like 6:00?"

"Nothing… why? What did you rope me into?" Brooke sighed

"Well I kinda called Tristan and asked him if he wanted to go get pizza"

"Emmalyne Katherine Scott!"

"Are you mad?" Emma asked worried. She had no idea how her mom was going to react to this considering this was going to be her first "real" date.

"I've never been so proud in my life! And he said yes?"

"Of course"

"You are so lucky you got my genes…" Brooke giggled

"Why do I have the feeling that's not what dad is going to say?"

"Em, the thing about your dad is he just wants you to be happy. He'd let you get away with murder if it made you happy"

"Mom… It's a date" Emma laughed

"To you and I it's a date… to Lucas its me driving you and a friend to get pizza"

"Nice… Want he get mad if he finds out it's a boy friend?"

"Lucas was a Boy Friend to Haley all of those years and nothing happened." Brooke said in her most persuasive voice.

"You are so sneaky…what are you going to say to him?"

"I'll just tell him that you and your friend Tristan are going to get pizza… this way I'm not lying because as of right now all you 2 are is friends"

"Don't you hate "Not lying" to dad?" Emma asked laughing

"Yea… but I have too. It's driving him insane that there's this part of your life now that he can't control… we have to break this to him slowly or else it just may kill him"

"Poor dad"

"Don't worry about him… I'll break it to him slowly tomorrow night" Brooke giggled

"What's the drama at home?"

"Karen…"

Austin, Matt, Jerry and Amber snuck down the stairs once they were sure Lucas was busy giving Madison her bath so they could get the car keys. Austin's hands shook as he grabbed the key from the shelf. Amber looked just as nervous and was playing with her hair.

"Ready?" Jerry asked grabbing the key from Austin

"Yea…"

"Lets go"

"Wait… isn't that your mom?" Amber asked pointing to the hummer pulling up

"Yea… Go sit in front of the TV until she goes to get ready for her meeting. Just act natural"

"What about Emma?"

"She'll probably go get on the phone or something" Austin laughed

"Ok. She's getting out"

"This is taking forever" Jerry complained turning the TV to Cartoon Network

"Do you want to get caught?"

"No…"

"Ok then wait…"Amber said holding a fist to Jerry's face

"Hey boys, Amber"

"Hey Aunt Brooke… Hey Emma"

"Hey mom, did you finally learn to drive dads car?" Austin asked hugging Brooke

"Sorta… if he asks about the tiny ding in the back tell him Jake hit a golf ball into it"

"Will do… He's upstairs giving Emma a bath"

"Playing gay hairdresser?" Brooke giggled

"Probably"

"I'm going to go get ready"

"Austin! Come here" Emma whispered pulling Austin into the dining room once Brooke was gone.

"What…"

"He'll be back in a minute boys… Amber watch them" Emma yelled hearing the boys get restless

"What do you want!"

"You knew Karen was here and you didn't call me on my cell phone?" Emma whispered

"Wait… Karen was here?"

"Yes…"

"Karen… like Karen, Karen?" Austin asked making sure he was hearing right

"Yes!"

"Crap! When?"

"This morning mom said… she was Madison's secret friend!" Emma shrieked.

"Why was she here?"

"She wanted backing our lives!"

"Really?" Austin asked. He didn't remember Karen at all so he thought it might be kind of cool to meet his dads mom. Emma apparently didn't think so.

"Really? That's all you have to say! You do realize that last time we saw her she was trying to destroy mom and dads marriage!"

"And get dad to leave mom… believe me I've heard them talking about it as much as you have" Austin sighed remembering the reason why he didn't know her in the first place

"Well we have to do something Austin! What if she does it this time and succeeds? Can you imagine mom without dad and dad without mom?"

"They'd be miserable…"

"Exactly!" Emma shrieked again

"Well how do we even know if dad is going to let her back in?"

"Mom said she thought he was going to try" Emma said coldly. When Brooke had heard that she couldn't believe it. Why would they even think about doing something so stupid?

"Crap! Emma, this is bad"

"We need to make a plan…" Emma said looking down at her watch

"Tonight"

"Yea… because nothing would happen today right?" Emma asked getting reassurance from her little brother. When they were little they use to make plans all the time… little ones to get Brooke and Lucas to buy them something or to get them to take them somewhere… nothing ever this serious

"Right… besides I have friends over"

"You mean Bevis and Butt head?"

"Yea pretty much…" Austin laughed knowing those boys were pretty much idiots

"Ok… just meet me in my room at 2:00… and bring Maddie"

"Maddie? Emma she'll tell"

"We need her in the plan… she just doesn't have to know the plan, she's our sister and she can help. She'll say anything"

"Smart…" Austin smiled

"Austin! Hurry up"

"Dumb and dumber are calling…"

"2:00Am?" Austin asked

"Yea… don't worry about Madison… I'll get her in there"

Brooke looked through her closet, with the help of Maddie. She had more clothes then she could ever wear… yet she still couldn't find anything. Lucas wasn't being much help… telling her she should just go in her leopard bra and underwear, that that was how most of the people would remember her anyway.

"Lucas… please help me" Brooke whined throwing a shirt at Lucas who was tryingtofix Madison's hair

"Why? Isn't the husband the one who is supposed to ask his wife what to wear?"

"Fine… maybe I will just wear my bra and underwear, I mean I am bound to have some ex boyfriends there right?"

"The red tank top and the black skirt" Lucas said quickly

"Thank you…"

"Doesn't Maddie's hair look like"

"A gay hair dresser did it? Not even close" Brooke giggled kissing him

"I'm a guy… I tried"

"I know you did Broody and that's why I love you"

"He was broody today mommy" Maddie laughed shaking her hair

"He was? I told you, you are going to get wrinkles"

"I am going to get wrinkles just from stress"

"Call your mom…" Brooke sighed touching up her make up. She knew that's what Lucas needed and wanted to do. He just needed someone to push him in the right direction.

"Why?"

"Because I know it's driving you insane"

"I guess I would like to see Nick" Lucas finally said

"Ok, I'm off to a PTA meeting… this is so after school special, just kill me now"

"We can make it an FX show tonight if you want"

"Your on… Bye" Brooke giggled giving him a quick kiss

"Bye Mommy"

"Bye Maddie… Keep daddy straight"

Once Austin was sure Brooke was gone and Lucas was busy keeping Madison entertained he, Jerry, Matt and Amber headed out to Brooke's brand new Mercedes.

"This is a nice ride…"

"His mom has rich taste."

"She bought a 2 seater and then remembered she had 3 kids so she had to take it back and get the 5 seater. She was depressed for days. Then she bought dad the hummer as a joke and he ended up loving it" Austin laughed

"Your mom has had a convertible for as long as I can remember"

"She loves them… ok just get in fast"

"I get the front…" Amber squealed hopping in and buckling up

"What should we listen too?"

"Please tell me that isn't Brittany Spears" Jerry whined once the CD player kicked in

"My mom loves Brittany…"

"Tell me your dad listens to better music"

"He does… but only when its just us in the car because mom hates his music… a lot" Austin laughed

"And you dad takes it out for her?"

"Yea…"

"Why?" Matt asked

"Because you don't want to see my mom mad"

"Plus Uncle Lucas would do like anything for her… same with Aunt Brooke" Amber giggled in her lovey dovey voice

"Dude… my dad turns on crappy music just to make my mom mad. They can't even stand to be in the same house together"

"This is a depressing conversation. Lets just go…"

"Ok are we ready?" Austin asked turning the key

"I guess…"

"See this isn't so bad"

"Austin… watch out for the" Amber yelled

"Street light"

Brooke walked into the PTA meeting and looked around. It was disgusting some of the people there. Moms with Fancy little fall sweaters with leaves and trees on them. It made her want to puke. Then there were the dads… the Tree Hill dads. Every one of them was the same. Each of them married to one of the fall sweater ladies but secretly cheating on them with their younger secretaries at work. It was funny how the town of Tree Hill was such a Cliché for a small North Carolina town. There was more drama on a block in Tree Hill then there was in the entire town of Chapel Hill. But that was the way Brooke liked it.

"Hey, B. Davis Scott… get your ass over here" Peyton yelled from a table she and Hley were sitting at. Brooke was so glad to see them… at least she would have someone to talk too

"P. Sawyer Jagielski, Tutor wife… Have I told you guys how much I hate these things lately?" Brooke whined sitting between them

"You're a good mommy for coming Brooke"

"Good Mommy my ass… I'm only here to see how fat the people we use to go to school with have gotten"

"Well then… look over there at Charlotte" Peyton laughed pointing to one of the former Tree Hill High cheerleaders

"Damn! She is like the size of Charlotte!"

"Where's Luke, we figured you would drag him here"

"Why would I do that?" Brooke asked confused

"The same reason you drag him everywhere else in Tree Hill… to show people you got him and they didn't"

"Yea… this just might stress him out more… Karen's back"

"I know! She was at the Café today and told whoever has been running it for her they could leave" Haley shrieked

"Drama, Drama, Drama…"

"My child is at your house right now… right?" Haley asked

"Yes… joined at the hip to Austin, it's a good thing their cousins"

"So Tutor wife… where's Nathan?"

"At home… he's supposed to be getting children to bed" Haley sighed

"Aw, what a good daddy"

"They key word in that is "Supposed", they are all probably outside playing basketball"

"And Jakie?" Brooke asked

"Dealing with Jenny…"

"Yikes… Oh, get this one. Emma has a date tomorrow night"

"How did Lucas take it?" Peyton laughed

"He doesn't know…"

"If we could get started please" Charlotte said taking her spot at the front of the room

"Charlotte is the head lady of the PTA? Ugh…"

"Charlotte is the head of everything… what are you talking about" Haley laughed

"Its hard to believe she was a former Tree Hill High Cheerleader too dude…"

"Could I have quiet in the back… Please?"

"Could I have quiet in the back… Please?" Brooke mocked

"Now, first of all for today's meeting. I would just like to welcome new parents. We are so happy to have you all. As you all know the fall festival is coming up right before our eyes… Which means the Halloween one is right around the corner. Since last year there were questionable costumes on some of our children, for example one little girl came dressed as bloody Mary"

"That was my baby" Haley said proudly

"This year we have voted and decided that the children should dress up as either someone they admire or what they want to be when they grow up. This was there will be no scary questionable costumes"

"Austin is going to be a pimp and Maddie is going to be one of his women" Brooke giggled

"Brooke!"

"Hey… how do they know that's not what he wants to be when he grows up? He's my child"

"Are there any questions before we move on?" Charlotte said looking back at Brooke, Haley and Peyton's table obviously hearing their mumbling

"Brooke she is staring right at you"

"She hates me, so much" Brooke giggled

"Why?"

"She wanted Lucas even before Peyton and I wanted him"

"Ouch…" Haley laughed

"Ok, moving on. Dress code, I urge you all to remember that it is there for a reason! No short skirts, no tank tops, and high shoes"

"Funny… that's exactly what Emma wore Friday"

"For boys we have decided that Sports jerseys are now not aloud because they can be distracting to other children" Charlotte said cheerily

"Shit… Austin doesn't have any other clothes"

"Now for fall festival committees"

"Brooke… Peyton and I signed you up for the same one as us…" Haley whispered

"That would be? Don't you dare say bake sale…"

"Just buy the food and say you cooked it" Peyton laughed

"Guys… you know I refuse to be one of those moms" Brooke whined putting her head down on the table… she couldn't believe this. They both knew how much she hated those bake sale mothers, and now she had to be one

"You mean a mom who cooks? Brooke, sweetie I think that is every mom in this town"

"Lucas doesn't make me cook" Brooke whined louder

"Lucas doesn't want to die"

"I hate you 2" Brooke giggled

"We know"

"Would the bake sale ladies please raise your hands…" Charlotte asked

"Raise it" Haley whispered to Brooke

"No"

"Brooke" Peyton said nudging her

"Fine…"

"Please state your names so I can write it down"

"Haley Scott" Haley said loudly… Brooke thought she sounded just like a teacher and almost died laughing

"Peyton Jagielski"

"Ivana Humpalot" Brooke giggled… if she had to do this, it was at least going to be fun

"Brooke"

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked

"Brooke Scott"

"Your so bad…" Peyton giggled

"Ok ladies… we will need to meet tomorrow at 4:00 to talk about what you will be cooking"

"They're meetings…. This is crap" Brooke said loudly enough for everyone to hear her

"Excuse me"

"Why do we have to meet to decide what we are cooking? Why cant we just cook?"

"Because some children may be allergic" Charlotte smiled

"Kill me now…"

"Would you like another committee?"

"She's fine… Brooke they are going to like kick you out!" Haley laughed

"Yay! Maybe I should keep talking"

"Look you can bring Lucas with you tomorrow… it will drive her insane"

"Fine… but that's the only reason I am coming… how much longer?" Brooke whined.

"With Charlotte running it? We could be here all night"

Lucas and Maddie starred at the Mercedes. The front was fine… but the back was defiantly busted. Thankfully all 4 kids were ok, since Austin was only going like 3 miles an hour, but they were all shaken up.

"Austin is in trowble" Maddie whispered as she started at the car

"Lots and Lots of trouble…"

"Awre you going to sell him?"

"Should I? Maddie go find Emma and tell her daddy said to watch you… you can play in make-up" Lucas said putting her down on the ground

"But I just hadded a bath"

"I'll give you another one… go on Ladybug"

"Good luck Austin" Madison whispered waving as she walked into the house

"We're going to go…"

"Bye Austin…" Jerry and Mat said running down the street.

"Tell you parents I'll be calling them later"

"Dad…"

"Ok… so you took your mothers car keys, started the car, backed it up and hit the street light?" Lucas asked still pretty much in shock

"Pretty much"

"And you did this because?"

"They dared me too… It wasn't supposed to hit the street light, I was just going to back up a few feet and then pull up again" Austin said trying not to cry

"Obviously… Amber, go inside with Maddie, make sure she found Emma"

"Ok…"

"Austin… What the hell were you thinking? You could have hurt someone…" Lucas said sitting down on the bench and running his fingers though his hair

"I know… I'm really sorry about moms car"

"You know what's funny… I don't even really care about the car. Do you know what I am maddest about?"

"What?" Austin asked now with tears streaming down his face

"The fact that you gave into peer pressure. Austin that is what your mother and I have spent the past 10 years teaching you, you have to be yourself and not listen to other people!"

"I know…"

"Then why did you do it?" Lucas asked

"I just wanted to show them that I took risks too"

"Ok… so apparently what your mother and I have been trying to tell you FOREVER has gone in one ear and out the other… Come here" Lucas said making a space beside him

"K"

"Risks are not always good! BAD, BAD, BAD RISKS…. BAD are you hearing me? BAD, BAD, BAD"

"I hear you" Austin said trying to smile

"Just making sure… I don't expect you to always make the right decisions Austin, your 10… but I do expect you when you are having a problem with a decision to come to your mom or me. That's why we're here! Well that and to feed you"

"Did you go to your mom for everything?"

"I did… until I met your mom. Then I somehow got it in my head that I didn't need to anymore… that I was smart enough. Hints why we have you and Emma… Now I love your mother more than anything but she had a way of persuading you into doing anything she wanted back then" Lucas laughed

"Back then?"

"Well now too"

"Like having sex?" Austin asked trying hard to change the subject

"Surprisingly that was a mutual decision… of course we were both really, really drunk but we both said yes"

"Mom is crazy… is she going to be really mad?"

"Do you want me to lie and say no?" Lucas asked

"No…"

"Promise me you'll come to me from now on?"

"Promise… am I still grounded?" Austin asked hopeful Lucas was going to say no

"So grounded… You better enjoy the sunlight now because after your moms through with you, you might not see it for a while"

"Can't you punish me?"

"Moms car, moms rules… you should have just waited and drove my car" Lucas laughed

"Probably…"

"And Austin… Don't you ever do anything that stupid again… ever? Are you hearing me? I would like to keep you alive until you are at least 18"

"I hear you…" Austin smiled

"Good… Moms home"

"Uh oh…"

"Good luck" Lucas said giving him a quick hug

"Oh My God… What the hell happened to my car?" Brooke yelled

"Better question… What happened to mine?" Lucas asked seeing a huge dent in the side of his

"I kinda hit a mailbox on the way home…"

"By accident?"

"Or on purpose… whichever" Brooke giggled

"Brooke…"

"Dude… you have a tiny ding… my whole back in is smashed in! What did you hit? The king of all mailboxes?"

"Ask Austin" Lucas pointed

"Street light…"

"Wow… I always figured Emma would be the first to drive the car without permission and wreck it. Were you at least listening to good music when you hit?" Brooke asked

"Hit Me Baby One More Time was on"

"Nice… ok Kid, come on… lets talk" Brooke smiled pulling him up from the bench

"Again… I just talked with dad"

"Yes again, and then later, and then tonight, and then tomorrow morning and then many, many times after that… move it, in the Hummer"

"Where are we going?" Austin asked totally confused

"I'm taking you to the orphanage… Kidding, Ice cream… it might help me think of a good punishment"

"Ok…"

I'll be there in a second… DON'T DRIVE" Brooke yelled as he climbed into the passengers seat

"I wont… I promise"

"Ok Broody so what happened?"

"Matt and Jerry…" Lucas sighed

"Figured… you weren't too hard on him were you?"

"No, he was more worried about talking to you… what are you going to do to him?"

"Stuff his face with ice cream while I make him feel guilty as hell… then ground him for a week maybe… depends on the response I get from the guilt" Brooke smiled. She knew grounding him was going to help with nothing, at least it hadn't with her so maybe some good old fashion guilt would scare him.

"I just can't believe, I mean Austin?"

"Luke, he's 10. He couldn't stay our sweet, quiet angel forever… he's only got ½ your genes. Think about all the crazy stuff you and Haley did at 10"

"True… very true" Lucas laughed

"See? Ok, we're off… wish me luck"

"Don't hit anymore mailboxes…"

Spoilers: Lucas debates whether or not go end his hiatus from basketball, Everyone deals with Karen… Emma goes on her first "real" date. Madison has her tests! Austin and Emma make their plan. Brooke does a bake sale! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Umm, 5?

OK so for some reason my Authors notes didn't go through last chapter! I have no idea why but lets try again LOL.

Chapter 5! YAY! These are turning out to be some really long chapters… I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Anyway… Thank you all so much for all the reviews! My dad told me today he wanted to grade this story too and I was like NOO! But it's better than him making me write about something totally boring like he makes my sister LOL. Anyway… Hope you like this Chapter! Please Review! My writing grade depends on it LOL.

"I cant believe you drove moms beautiful car into the street light" Emma giggled sitting down on the floor beside Madison

"Believe me, mom has already given me enough guilt about it"

"Sos they aren't going to sell you?" Maddie asked sounding partially worried, partially excited

"No, Lula… he wouldn't sell him. They'd just kill him and bury him in the back yard"

"Oh"

"Ok but seriously, let's deal with the real issue before mom decides she wants to talk again" Austin whined. Brooke had been through her whole life story with him twice since the accident. He knew more details about his mothers life then any boy ever needed to know.

"Austin, its 2 in the morning and Madison isn't in there asleep with them. Do you really think they want to talk right now?"

"Good point"

"Do you think they miss me?" Maddie asked in her usually concided way, cuddling up in Emma's arms

"Lots and Lots" Emma smiled shaking her head no to Austin

"And frosty?"

"And frosty" Austin laughed

"Good"

"Ok, I'm tried… lets plan!"

"What are we planering?" Maddie asked looking up at her big sister. It was hard for a 4 year old to stay in the loop with a 10 year old and a 12 year old.

"Remember your secret friend?"

"Yea..."

"She is planning to kill Frosty! And make it so we never, ever get snow!" Emma whispered in her spookiest voice. If it didn't scare Maddie then the whole plan was pointless

"Oh No! We has to tell mommy!"

"No… Lula, we cant. If mommy and daddy find out she might kill them too!"

"And we'd be orphans" Austin chimed in

"I don't want to be a birdie!" Emma cried

"Lula… orphans aren't birds"

"Oh…"

"So last night I heard dad on the phone with her and she is coming over this morning to have breakfast. He made it very clear that it was ONLY breakfast so we don't have to worry about it for so long…" Emma whispered being extra careful. Her parents had an uncanny way of hearing or finding out things they weren't supposed too.

"But if Karen does guilt the way mom does, she could be here forever"

"Dude, apparently mom has her beat there or else they wouldn't have had me"

"Very true" Austin laughed

"Just in case we might want to plan for later"

"Good idea…"

"Mine ideas are better" Maddie giggled glaring at her brother

Lucas laid in bed thinking, which wasn't easy to do with Brooke asleep on his chest. She had defiantly taken advantage of Madison not being in there. At least she was sleeping now. Lucas didn't have it that easy… he couldn't get his mother off his mind. Why had been going through his head when he invited her for breakfast?

"Stop brooding" Brooke whined hitting Lucas's chest

"I'm not brooding, and how would you know if I was?"

"You chest is going crazy… up and down, up and down. Its like the drop zone for my head"

"Its called breathing" Lucas laughed

"Heavy breathing… you don't do it when you are sleeping only when you are brooding"

"Well your heads heavy… I'm having to work double time to support it"

"Its because I have a big head… now I have to go to sleep" Brooke said giving him a quick kiss before putting her head back on his chest

"So you can bake cookies tomorrow?"

"Someone wants to sleep on the couch"

"Dude, you can't throw me on the couch when we just had sex an hour ago" Lucas laughed

"Watch me…"

"Your mean tonight"

"I know… its fun" Brooke giggled knowing she obviously wasn't going to get back to bed

"I'm sure it is… what time is it?"

"2:34"

"Wow" Lucas sighed

"So I could tell you something right now that could really make you brood"

"So could I"

"Really? You first" Brooke said sitting up so she could see his face

"Nope… you"

"Fine… Emma is having dinner with a boy tomorrow night"

"Like a date?" Lucas asked trying to sound casual but it didn't come out that way

"No… more like Emma's version of a date, with me driving her"

"She's 12" Lucas whined

"Exactly… I wasn't aloud to date until I was 16"

"What?"

"But I did it anyway because I knew it would drive my parents insane" Brooke giggled trying to calm Lucas down. She had thought about not telling him but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how hurt he would be if he didn't know.

"Your point is?"

"If we let her go on these "Dates" now… she'll get tired of them by the time she's 16"

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Lucas asked

"Yes…"

"Who's the boy?"

"Tristan" Brooke said quietly

"I don't like him"

"You don't know him"

"You don't like Oprah and you don't know her" Lucas laughed

"That's different dude"

"How?"

"It just is" Brooke giggled hitting him with her pillow

"So no matter what I say about this your still going to let her go aren't you?"

"I will consider your opinion, and then throw it out and take her yes"

"You tell me everything that happens!" Lucas said finally caving

"Everything… she's 12 Luke, if he touches her hand she is going to be excited"

"And if he gets anywhere near kissing her"

"I'll warn him that Emma's father is going to kick his ass… chill" Brooke giggled laying back down on his chest

"You do realize that Maddie is never going to school, and never meeting boys, and never dating"

"Uh huh"

"We could totally home school her" Lucas laughed

"Sure"

"We could"

"You do realize we had this same conversation about Emma, and Austin" Brooke asked. It was like a never-ending cycle.

"Well its different this time"

"Liar… go to sleep… and don't you dare give Emma any grief about this "date"

"Fine… but I still don't like it" Lucas whined running his fingers through her hair

"I know… but you didn't like her going to kindergarten, or wearing make up, or getting taller either"

"I still don't"

"Sleep"

The next morning came early. Apparently when Lucas had told Karen breakfast Karen took it literally and was there at 6:00 cooking away with Nick. Brooke and Lucas both refused to get up until at least 7:00, while Emma, Austin and Maddie stayed in Emma's room working on their "plan". When Lucas finally got up about 7:15 leaving Brooke in bed, Karen had cooked what looked like a Thanksgiving feast for breakfast, all with the help of Nick. Nick, in Lucas's opinion didn't look like Dan or Keith. His hair was jet black, he was a little shorter than Austin but defiantly rounder. Having a cook for a mother had apparently gotten to him.

"So, Nick… what sports do you like?" Lucas asked trying to make conversation with his brother.

"Well… I like video games, especially Crash Bandicoot."

"Uh huh… so how's school?"

"Mom home schools me. She says she doesn't want me in the school systems today. That they cause trouble."

"Ok then… So do you like to cook?"

"No, I hate it"

"I always did too, Mom finally gave up on me when I was 14"

"She still makes me"

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding me? No offence but after what happened with you do you really think she is going to let me meet girls?"

"Good Point…"

"Morning Broody"

"Morning Cheery"

"Smells like a bakery in here… where are our loving children?"

"Passed out on Emma's floor?"

"All 3 of them?"

"Yea…"

"Creepy. Hey Nick, how's life?"

"Fine thank you"

"Ok, breakfast is almost ready… where are the children?"

"Still asleep"

"Could you wake them Lucas?"

"I kinda can't move, Brooke get up"

"No… I'm comfy! Make Bella do it"

"Don't make me do this with my hurt shoulder, I will carry you outside to that pool and dump you"

"At least that one is heated… fine… I'm up, I'll wake them"

"So that's Brooke?"

"That's Brooke…"

"Interesting"

Brooke skipped up the stairs to Emma's room. For some reason she was unusually cheery this morning. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was getting to show off her awesome house and family to Karen, or if it was that later she was going to get to show off her awesome husband to Charlotte. Maybe a little bit of both. She opened the door to Emma's room to see all 3 of her children asleep on the floor. Emma sprawled out everywhere, Austin snoring, and Maddie sucking away on her pacey which she was still addicted too a night.

"Emmy, Austin, Maddie… wake up" Brooke laughed throwing pillows on them

"What time is it?"

"Too early…"

"Is Karen here?" Emma asked running a brush through her hair

"Yea how did you know?"

"Dad was talking to her last night…"

"Yea, she's here with Nick downstairs. You guys go ahead down… there is enough food down there to feed a small country" Brooke laughed

"Carry me?" Maddie whined

"Yes… Austin up"

"I am" Austin yawned

"Good… Nick is your age… maybe you can like I don't know, play basketball with him… Help him loose some weight or something"

"I thought they were only here for breakfast"

"And dishes… do you think I am doing dishes?" Brooke asked as Emma and Austin laughed at her

"No"

"Right… ok downstairs"

Lucas waited at the table with Karen and Nick until finally Emma, and Austin made their way down the stairs sleepily, still in their pajamas. Followed by Brooke who was carrying tiny Madison who was asleep again on her shoulder.

"Morning dad" Emma smiled hugging Lucas and taking a set next to him

"Morning"

"It looks like Thanksgiving in here" Austin said seeing all the food. His stomach was growling

"We'll we have a lot to be thankful for now don't we?" Karen smiled

"Some more than others" Emma giggled

"Emma, you have gotten so big"

"Your saying I'm fat?"

"No… I mean considering I haven't seen you since you were 3. You look just like your mother… but you have that little bit of your father in you" Karen smiled awkwardly. This was going to be harder than she thought

"Right… dad can you pass the, whatever those are"

"And Austin… you are so tall"

"Yea" Austin sighed

"And then Madison… when I saw here I was just shocked"

"Maddie, wake up ladybug" Brooke smiled sitting down next to Emma with Maddie still asleep on her shoulder

"So, the house is nice"

"Thank you"

"Is it me or is there some seriously bad Karma in here?" Emma whispered to Brooke

"Its not just you…"

"Hola… Maybe I should come back later" Peyton said walking in but stopped at the sight of Karen

"Peyton"

"Stay" Brooke said with a pleading look in her eyes

"And eat!" Maddie added

"Please" Lucas said joining in

"Right, Karen… how are you?"

"Very well… I hear you have a daughter"

"Brittany… she's 6" Peyton smiled sitting next to Austin

"So you waited until you were older and married. Good for you"

"Someone kill me now" Brooke sighed. She should have known it was going to be like this.

"It's ok mom… I'm here for ya"

"Emma… wouldn't you like some bacon?" Karen asked passing the plate to her

"No, I'm a vegetarian"

"Since when?" Lucas asked shocked

"Since yesterday"

"Then a role?"

"I'm on the Atkins diet" Emma smiled

"So what do you eat?"

"Vegetables mostly"

"Would you at least like some milk?" Karen asked in one last attempt to feed her

"I'm lactose intolerant"

"Right, Austin… clean your plate" Karen smiled giving up on Emma and moving to Austin

"Mom says cleaning your plate causes childhood obesity"

"I do say that" Brooke giggled looking over at poor Nick.

"This is nasty" Maddie said spitting out her chicken

"Its Ukrainian chicken"

"Chicken! You killded a chicken! A poar poar chickie? We has to bury him! Mommy! Rehesihate him!" Maddie shrieked causing Emma to spit out her drink with laughter. She knew Maddie was good, but not that good

"Maddie is very sensitive" Austin giggled

"I knew there was a reason I came over here"

"Poar poar chickie… what if he haded babies? Did you even thinks about that! No! Now they are opans!" Maddie cried into Brooke's shoulder and then truned around and glared at Karen

"Orphans?" Lucas asked laughing

"Yea"

"Madison, baby, are you ok?"

"I am… but is the chickie? No… he is died" Maddie finished off in her most dramatic voice

"So Emma is now a vegetarian, Madison is a chicken saver and Austin… well its 8:00 and he is actually awake…" Peyton laughed

"Ok… my 3, living room now, please"

"Why?" Emma asked in her sweetest voice

"You know good and well why…"

"Need help?" Lucas asked knowing just as well as Brooke that something was defiantly going on

"I got it Broody"

Lucas watched as Brooke drug all 3 of the children into the living room and shut the door. He had no idea what was going on with them lately. Maybe it was Tree Hill. This town defiantly had a way of turning kids bad…

"They aren't usually like this" Lucas laughed

"I know right, his kids usually make my Brittany look like a holy terror!"

"Its fine, I'm new to them. Nick clean your plate"

"Yea…"

"So, you and Brooke seem the same as when I left. How is your marriage?" Karen asked. Now that Brooke was gone she could really dig deep

"Karen, their Brooke and Lucas… how do you think their marriage is?" Peyton laughed. Lucas was thankful that Peyton was there. She was defiantly helping to break the tension

"Right… So you hurt your shoulder"

"Uh, yea…"

"I see"

Brooke waited as the 3 kids looked at each other. Not one of them was ready to crack… not even Madison who couldn't keep a secret for the life of her. This was too much for Brooke to handle. Not that she wasn't enjoying Madison's chicken show… it was just Madison hated chicken and loved to watch them cook at the grocery store just to see them dead.

"So not one of you is going to tell me what the hell was going on in there"

"No"

"Ok then… Maddie, if you don't tell Mommy why you were doing that I am going to take away frosty"

"I wove you mommy… I don't want you to die!" Madison cried hugging Brooke. Emma and Austin both knew that it had put the fear of god in her when they told her that if she told… Brooke and Lucas would die

"What? I'm not going to die… Fine, Austin?"

"I'm already in enough trouble… ask Emma. It was her idea"

"Emmalyne Katherine Scott please tell me you didn't put your brother and sister up to that? And don't you lie to me either… I know when you are lying!"

"Like Santa!"

"Fine… Austin take your sister upstairs and get her dressed please"

"Ok"

"Don't die mommy! Emma, if you cause her to died I will hurt you!"

"Emma… You do realize that I trust you more than anyone else in this world?"

"Yes"

"So are you trying to piss me off to the point to where you lose that trust?"

"No…"

"Then what was that about in their Em? Not that I didn't enjoy you 3 trying to tear Karen down… but you should have warned me"

"I know"

"And having your sister lie to me? How the hell did you manage that because I swear I will forgive all if I could just learn that"

"You aren't going to like how I did it"

"I didn't think so… sit, speak"

"Well it was just that last time Karen was here she almost made you leave, and we didn't want that to happen… if you haven't noticed we love you"

"See, just another reason for me to hate that woman… she's scared my kids for life, come here. I'm never going you leave you guys, or dad. Ok well Maddie maybe"

"Mom…"

"I'm kidding… sorta. So how did you get Maddie to hate her secret friend?"

"I told her she wanted to kill Frosty"

"Nice, and Austin was just as worried as you?"

"Yea, don't let him fool you… he came up with half the stuff"

"Ok, well now that I hate that woman even more… you guys continue your little plan… just less obvious or your dad is going to kill me"

"Really?"

"Yes…go get them from upstairs, I'll meet you in the dining room"

The rest of the breakfast went on pretty good. Emma finally broke down and ate claiming she had had an epiphany. Austin took Nick outside and ran him to death down the beach, and Maddie thoroughly enjoyed sitting in Lucas's lap and stabbing his piece of chicken to the point of no return with her fork. Although she still wanted nothing to do with Karen and clung to Brooke and Lucas, scared they were going to die. Finally after Karen had finished the dishes and given them all fake smiles she and Nick left promising to do it again soon.

By 3:00 Haley was there helping Brooke pick out what to wear to the "Cookie" meeting. Once she had begged and begged Lucas to come and had finally gotten him to say yes she just had to find the perfect outfit, and call her dad and beg him to watch the kids while she was gone. Normally she would have just left them with Emma but she was so preoccupied with getting ready for her "date" Maddie would probably run all over her.

"Hey dad" Brooke said sweetly over the phone

"Brooke, how are the grandbabies?"

"As evil as ever"

"When are you going to give your mother and I another one to spoil rotten?" Norman asked

"Never… Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure…"

"Luke and I have to go to this damn meeting thing and we need a baby sitter. Maddie says she wants her Pepa to come play with her…" Brooke said trying to sound pathetic

"What time?"

"3:45?"

"I'll be there" Norman laughed

"Thanks! Bye"

"Brooke you are so evil" Haley sighed

"What? It's not me! There the ones who chose not to be in the first 20 years of my life, it's not my fault my dad feels all guilty now and will do anything I ask"

"Did he ask again?"

"When I was having another baby… yes. He asks Lucas all the time too doesn't he Broody? It's like god! We aren't rabbits… don't smile at me like that Tutor wife" Brooke giggled

"Sorry…"

"Ok… how do I look?"

"Like you're 23… I hate you so much" Haley laughed glaring at Brooke and her perfect figure.

"I know… Luke come on!"

"Mommy, you still alive?" Madison yelled from the hall. She had been doing in every 10 minutes since breakfast.

"Yes"

"Jus checking"

"What was that about?" Haley laughed

"Long story…"

"Don't you think Maddie would like a little sister or brother?" Peyton giggled trying to hit Brooke's sore spot

"Have you met my Madison?" Brooke asked

"Good point"

"Daddy! Are you still alive?" Madison yelled this time checking on Lucas

"Yes…"

"Jus checking"

"What time is your dad coming?" Lucas asked shaking his head at the little girl who was staring at him in the hallway

"3:45… You look hott"

"Thank you"

"You 2 are sick, you know that right?" Haley gagged

3:45 came and went… after a struggle with Maddie swearing they were leaving her to die and it was all Emma's fault, they finally got out of the house with poor, tiny, dramatic Madison crying in Norman's arms. Brooke had helped Emma with her clothes before hand so when she got home they could just go, and Austin was outside trying to make up with Amber. Now it was time for Brooke to do some serious damage to this housewife. They pulled up to Charlotte's house. It was a sweet house, a 3 bedroom brick one in a moderate neighborhood, children running through the streets riding bikes and skateboarding. Just what Brooke had imagined.

"Are you going to be nice?" Lucas asked helping Brooke out of the car

"Aren't I always nice?"

"No" Lucas laughed

"Well I am nice to most people…"

"Is Charlotte most people?"

"No…" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Brooke's out for revenge"

"Uh! I am not!"

"Yes you are, don't even try and deny it" Haley laughed

"What did she do?"

"Charlotte apparently liked you before Brooke and I did" Peyton smiled

"And no one told me this because? I could have had a girlfriend"

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked

"But I am glad no one told me because I got you?"

"Good answer…"

"Welcome! Come in, Come in. Lucas! How are you?" Charlotte asked smiling in her cheesy housewife smile that drove Brooke totally insane

"Fine, you?"

"You know… Dealing with kids, I have 3 and 1 on the way"

"Congratulations" Lucas smiled putting his arm around Brooke. Apparently he wasn't as oblivious as she thought

"Yes, Peter is 7, Christy is 5 and is 4"

"The same age as Madison… you guys should set up a play date!" Haley giggled

"You are so dead"

"Now how many kids you and Brooke have Lucas?"

"3, Emma is 12, Austin is 10 and Maddie just turned 4" Lucas answered

"I had no idea you 2 had had another one, well come in… let's get started"

"Dude… you see how she just talks to Lucas? She knew damn well we had 3 kids, she was a backstabbing whore in high school and she still is!" Brooke whispered as they walked in the house

"Brooke, calm down… you act like Lucas would actually go for something like that!"

"He went for Peyton didn't he?" Haley laughed

"Ouch"

"This is our kitchen. We can use this for the planning area… but I was only expecting Haley, Brooke and Peyton so someone can stand"

"Its ok… I'll just sit on Lucas" Brooke smiled

"So is Lucas planning on helping us with the bake sale?"

"Why yes he is aren't you gorgeous?"

"I, I what?" Lucas asked confused. He defiantly knew nothing about this.

"What about Nathan and Jake?"

"Are you kidding me? They wouldn't help if we paid them"

"We're not getting paid!" Brooke asked

"Brooke, its volunteer"

"And it isn't like certain people need the money" Haley said rolling her eyes

"Ugh, lets just get this over with"

"Now this year we have new rule. No bought goods. Last year one of the children got sick because of contaminated cookies, so this year everything must be hand made"

"Oh god just kill me now" Brooke whined

"What?"

"I can't cook! We eat out like very night"

"That's so sad" Charlotte said seriously

"You wouldn't think so if you had ever tasted my cooking…"

"Well you can be in charge of our clean up."

"Brooke and Lucas have a maid that comes in 3 times a week" Peyton giggled

"We don't clean"

"Ok then well you can help Haley and Peyton cook"

"Cant I just like, I don't know collect money? I'm good at that" Brooke volunteered

"That will be Lucas's job"

"You are so lucky she likes you" Brooke whined into Lucas's ear

"Brooke, cooking isn't hard…"

"Tell that to my stove"

"So Haley, you will make a Carrot cake, chocolate chip cookies, and a loaf of Monkey Bread. Peyton you will make a chocolate cake, banana bread and sugar cookies, I will make Banana pudding, oatmeal cookies, fruitcake, coconut cake, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, and cheery cobbler. Brooke you can make brownies" Charlotte smiled

"I don't even like brownies"

The rest of the meeting went long… mostly Charlotte talking to Lucas and Brooke just glaring back, from Lucas's lap of course. Haley and Peyton giggling at her and Lucas totally oblivious to it all, being a guy. Finally at 5:30 Brooke decided she had had enough and claimed to have a terrible headache.

"Well this was nice. We will defiantly have to do it again soon"

"Oh yes…"

"I will see you all next Saturday at 6:30!"

"In the morning?"

"We always go shopping for the cooking supplies together"

"Of course you do"

"Lets go Cheery… come on"

"That lady is so lucky she's pregnant"

"And you guys wonder where Madison gets it from"

"Funny… come on, I gotta get home to take Emma on her "date"

At home Emma sat in front of the mirror fixing her hair while Austin looked at all her girly magazines. Since he wasn't aloud to have friends over (minus Amber) he had nothing better to do. At least Norman was keeping Madison busy planning Brooke and Lucas's funeral, along with Frosty's. She had finally stopped crying and now she was in "moaning" as she called it.

"So Emma, am I summer or an Autumn?" Austin asked flipping the pages of Cosmo.

"You wanna see dad have a heart attack… ask him that when he gets home" Emma giggled

"I'm not gay… I was just wondering"

"I don't know, mom will though"

"MOMMY! YOUR NOT DEAD!" Emma squealed from downstairs

"Moms home"

"DADDY! YOUR NOT DEAD EITHER"

"Dad too… Date time… wish me luck" Emma laughed

"Luck, I guess… what do you think dad would say if I told him I wanted to be a cheerleader"

"Maddie really would be planning his funeral"

"Hey Em, you ready?" Brooke asked walking into the bedroom with Madison's ams wrapped tightly around her neck

"Depends… is Madison going to let go of your neck to let us go?"

"Ask her"

"Lula…" Emma begged but Madison just glared at her sister

"Nowa… Emma… Nowa. She my mommy too and YOU almost killded her"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did you tolded!" Maddie cried leaning her head back on Brooke's shoulder

"Maddie… daddy is looking pale, why don't you stay home with him"

"Cuase I want to go with Emma"

"Bring her, I don't care… lets just go!" Emma said giving up knowing she wasn't going to win against cranky Madison.

"Wow Maddie did you hear that? She must really want to go"

"Well I figure she had better have some fun tonight since she has to have T-E-S-T-S done tomorrow" Emma smiled

"Very true…You're a good sister. Lets go"

Spoilers: Lucas debates whether or not go end his hiatus from basketball, Everyone deals with Karen… Emma goes on her first "real" date. Madison has her tests! Brooke does a bake sale! Austin deals with boys at school. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Lucas and his Girls

OK guys! Sorry about the mistakes lately! I swear I am jut so use to Emma being little I automatically type her name and don't even think twice about it. 2ndly when you have chapters as long as mine are (most of the time these chapters are about 20 pages on Microsoft word) it's really hard to go through and make sure every word is spelled right. If the little red line doesn't pop up under it then I usually don't see it, then after my beta reads it she marks what words she sees are wrong that I may have missed. After that I post it so if I don't catch them, and then she doesn't catch them they usually don't get corrected, which is bad I know… but there's a lot of words in these chapters LOL. Anyway I do REALLY appreciate the reviews telling me… I am going to look harder now.

This Chapter should be pretty interesting since I only had like 4 hours of sleep last night thanks to the WB boards and our Lucas and Brooke thread LOL. I'll do anything for Brucas! Hahaha.

Ok last thing! I will update today… and then probably Wednesday and after that since it is Christmas and New Years… and I have no idea where my parents will be dragging me so there is no telling when I will get a chance after that… it shouldn't be more than a week but who knows! LOL… OK I am on a coffee high right now so I am going to start writing before it wears off… LOL. Please review… you know you want too LOL.

"Mom…hurry up!" Emma whined as they waited for the man to pump their gas

"Do you want to run out of gas?"

"No… but cant you pump it just this one time instead of waiting for the man?" Emma begged

"I don't want gas on my hands…"

"Yea Emma" Maddie laughed

"And this stupid Hummer takes 10 hours to fill up"

"Well we could have taken my car… but I figured since the whole back end was smashed in…"

"Bad Austin" Maddie laughed louder

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"You? It was my car"

"We're gonna be late" Emma sighed. She just knew everything that could go wrong was going too. That was just her luck

"Chill child… How are we going to get this past his mother?"

"He is just going to be waiting outside"

"Sneaky…" Brooke smiled

"Very sneaky" Madison giggled

"Finally! Lets go"

"Your too antsy… you have to let him wait for you" Brooke said turning down his street. Emma didn't know the art of dating yet.

"Yea Emma"

"And what do you know about this Lula?"

"A wot" Maddie smiled

"Sure…"

"Ok so this is just Pizza right? Because I still have to pack… and deal with this damn bake sale"

"You're cooking?" Emma giggled shocked.

"Don't laugh at me… I can totally cook. Can't I Maddie?"

"No" Madison shook her head

"You could have at least lied and said yes"

"This is it" Emma shrieked pointing to the white house on the corner

"Kinda small"

"Dad didn't have much money…"

"Dad is sexy… he doesn't need money" Brooke smiled

"Your hopeless mom…" Emma laughed fixing her hair in the mirror

"I know, I know"

"Here is comes"

"Wow, he's cute!" Brooke said seeing the boy walk towards the car

"Not sexy?"

"He's 13… you can't be sexy at 13, I'm sorry"

"Hey Emma" Tristan smiled and Brooke saw Emma jump. She knew exactly how she was feeling and she was happy for her daughter.

"Hey Tristan… this is my mom and my sister Madison" Emma said cooly

"Your cute" Maddie smiled waving

"Thank you, so are you"

"Watch out Emma…"

Lucas and Austin sat flipping channels. Neither of them could think of anything to do, without the girls at home everything was pretty boring. So as men they did the manly thing, sat in front of the TV and drank root beer.

"What is this?" Austin asked after Lucas stopped flipping

"Weird Science"

"What's it about?"

"Two nerds want to get all the girls... one problem, their nerds. So they make a computerized girl, who can get them anything and if they have questions, she can help them" Lucas smiled. This was defiantly one of his favorites, for more reasons than 1.

"Creepy"

"Mouth tried to do this in the 6th grade" Lucas laughed

"What happened?"

"Well he called Haley and I to help him"

"And?" Austin asked

"About ½ way though trying to wire the robot we realized that we didn't need one because we had Haley" Lucas said shaking his head

"What about mom?"

"There was no telling what your mother was doing in the 6th grade. Mostly hanging out with Peyton I guess… I don't really remember"

"And you wanted them both… Dad that would like make the perfect TV show…"

"Hello" Tim yelled from the door

"Hey Tim"

"What's up men?"

"Watching Weird Science" Austin mumbled

"Where are the chicks?"

"Emma's on a date" Lucas groaned. They usually just ignored Tim when he came over. They figured that was best for everyone

"Right, ok so quick question. What are you 2 doing tomorrow?"

"Brooke and I have to take Maddie to Chapel Hill"

"Ok, so what are Emma and Austin doing?" Tim asked desperately

"Staying with Haley and Nathan"

"Ok… how about they stay with Teresa, Tina and I"

"How about no?" Lucas laughed

"Come on dude… that kid is driving me insane! Its like I cant do anything right with her…"

"What did you do now?"

"Ok… so she was trying to climb out of her crib…" Tim started but Lucas thought he knew where this was going

"Tim… what did you do?"

"I taped her diaper down…"

"Teresa didn't like that?" Austin asked pretending to be shocked

"She is making me take a freaking parenting class! Dude… I use to hang out with your kids and they're all ok"

"Sorta…" Lucas laughed

"Dad!"

"Where's Peyton?"

"With Jake?" Lucas asked

"Dude, I totally meant Brooke"

"Maybe it was his parents that needed the parenting class" Austin whispered rolling his eyes

"Why do you want Brooke?"

"Because Brooke Davis can raise 3 kids and have them all make it to their 4th birthday… anyone can"

"Dude, that's my wife" Lucas laughed

"I know… I have it written on my hand see"

"Diapers, Milk, Keg?"

"Oh, that's the grocery list… Damn it I forgot the groceries!" Tim sighed

"Bye Tim"

"Bye"

"Has he always been like this?" Austin asked once he was gone

"Sadly, yes"

Maddie and Brooke sat at a table alone while Tristan and Emma sat at their own table talking. If Lucas knew Brooke was letting them sit alone he would kill her, but as usual what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey you 2…" Haley said carrying Nate in

"Nate!" Maddie squealed

"Hey Maddie, lets go play"

"How's it going" Haley asked looking over at Emma and Tristan

"Good I guess… ok this is boring as hell Haley! Aren't first dates supposed to be fun?"

"For them, not you!"

"What did you and Nathan do on your first date?" Brooke pouted

"Well "someone" sent us on a scavenger hunt…"

"And that was fun right?"

"Sure… why not" Haley laughed

"And on my first date with Lucas we got drunk, tattooed and had sex!"

"You want Emma to get drunk, tattooed and have sex?"

"God no… but she seriously has to do something more than just sit there, Shouldn't they at least be smiling?" Brooke asked

"They look like they're having fun to me"

"Forget you, I'm hungry"

"I miss first dates…" Haley smiled

"Why?"

"Everything is so new…"

"I don't… its too awkward and if the boy was any good all he wanted to do was talk" Brooke giggled

"Until you managed to corrupt him, sleep with him and turn against his mother" Haley coughed

"Who says I was talking about Lucas?"

"Lucas is the only good guy you ever dated" Haley laughed

"True… but if Karen had had her way he would have married someone like, I don't know…"

"Peyton?"

"Probably, and he would have been miserable!" Brooke giggled. She loved her and Haley's little talks.

"True…"

"Mommy!" Maddie giggled

"What?"

"Nate wet his pants"

"Again? This kid is impossible! I'll be back" Haley sighed taking Nate to the bathroom

"Have fun"

Emma sat in her chair trying hard not to show how nervous she was. Brooke had always said how easy and fun dating was, but for Emma it was nothing but hard and nerve racking. It wasn't that Tristan wasn't nice or fun. She just didn't really know what to say. All he wanted to talk about was sports and that wasn't really her area of expertise, even if her dad was a pro basketball player.

"So, what's your favorite basketball team?" Tristan asked taking another bite of his pizza

"Charlotte Bobcats…"

"Why?"

"Because my dad plays for them" Emma laughed

"I'm boring you with sports talk aren't I?"

"No, it's just I don't really know much about sports"

"Sorry… I've just never done this before, been on a date" Tristan said suddenly turning shy

"Really? Everyone at school says you…"

"I know, they think just because I play sports I must date like every weekend. Truth is I hadn't even thought about dating until you called me"

"Really? So you having a girlfriend in Kinston was…" Emma started

"A rumor… There are a lot of those around here"

"Believe me… I know"

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Tristan asked. Emma really didn't want to answer but she figured it wouldn't be the best idea to lie on the first date.

"1, his name was Cooper. My dad hated him"

"My dad hated every guy my older sisters dated"

"You have older sisters?" Emma was shocked at how little she actually knew about Tristan

"4 of them…"

"So that's why you're so sweet?"

"Guess so, so your friends with Maggie and Christine?" Tristan said trying not to blush

"Yea…"

"You might want to watch out. Those 2 are evil…"

"Evil?" Emma laughed

"Well Maggie is all about the grades… she'll do anything to get an A, anything"

"Yea… she tried to get me to let her copy my homework last week"

"And Christine… she is a basket case. She has more issues than anyone else at that school combined" Tristan said shaking his head

"Wow…"

"Yea…"

"How do you know I'm not all about grades or that I'm not a basket case?" Emma asked

"Because your mom lets you wear that to school, and she cares enough to bring you here, and your dad obviously loves you to let you come on a date at 12"

"Your very perceptive, I think you're my new best friend!"

"I'd rather be your boyfriend" Tristan smiled

"You can be that too"

Lucas was defiantly bored at home. He couldn't think straight knowing his oldest daughter was out with some strange boy, and then there was the pressure of Maddie's tests tomorrow, plus the whole basketball thing. It was a lot of his mind and he was starting to get a headache. Austin on the other hand seemed perfectly content watching Weird Science, every few minutes laughing and pointing at the screen.

"Dad…" Austin asked breaking the long silence

"Yea"

"Am I am autumn or summer?"

"I am going to kill your mother" Lucas laughed shaking his head.

"Why? What did I do? Hey Austin" Brooke smiled kissing Austin on the top of the head

"That! You did that!"

"Oh, Austin your more of a spring"

"Thanks" Austin laughed

"How was Emma's date?"

"Ok, you have to look me in the eyes and swear you aren't going to freak out" Brooke said plopping down in Lucas's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He could only get so mad at her while she was making out with him.

"Why?"

"Because there is a chance you will…" Brooke started but Lucas broke in. This wasn't going in her favor

"Brooke"

"Look me in the eyes" Brooke giggled kissing him

"I don't want too…"

"Daddy! Emma is at Tristan's house!" Maddie giggled running in with her new barbie

"Madison!" Brooke sighed

"Oops"

"She's at his house?" Lucas asked as Brooke tried to change the subject by kissing him. It wasn't working.

"They were having fun… Luke don't look at me like that"

"Mommy's in trouble" Maddie whispered to Austin

"Thanks to you, you little monster… go pack your toys before I beat you up" Brooke giggled

"I'll help her" Austin said taking Maddie up to her playroom

"Hey Weird Science… turn it back on!" Brooke said as Lucas turned the TV off

"Details…"

"All they did was talk… seriously, I was bored out of my mind"

"Did they not talk enough at dinner?" Lucas asked still trying to figure out why Emma was at a boys house and not home with them

"Well they did… but apparently he is like a green belt in Tae Kwon Do and he wanted Emma to show him stuff…stop stressing"

"I'm not stressing" Lucas lied

"You are… look at me, in the eyes… now smile. Now kiss me"

"Demanding today aren't we?" Lucas asked giving in to her pressure and kissing her

"Yea… it's been a long day…"

"Tomorrow is going to be longer…"

"Are you nervous? Because I am" Brooke said leaning back and putting her head on his shoulder. That was the way she felt safest and most comfortable, and that was the way he was easiest to talk too.

"Yea, I've been trying not to think about it too much" Lucas said quietly taking her hand

"If she would just grow a little I wouldn't worry as much, she is so tiny"

"Emma was like that"

"But Emma didn't almost die of croup at the age of 1, and then again at 2 did she?" Brooke asked. Lucas knew she was right, Emma had over all been a healthy child, and so had Austin… Poor Maddie seemed to sick enough for everyone

"But she was kidnapped but a psycho maniac" Lucas laughed trying to lighten the mood and make Brooke feel better

"God don't remind me… turn the TV back on" Brooke said snuggling closer.

"Austin had never seen this. How can he be our child and never seen Weird Science?"

"You've got me"

The next morning came early. Since Brooke had put off packing she was up until 3:00 trying to figure out what they were going to need clothes wise. The weather up there was so unpredictable, and while she was perfectly content wearing a mini skirt in all kinds of weather, Maddie wasn't. Lucas hadn't been much help since as soon as Emma had come home he had taken her for ice cream and stayed gone for 2 hours. Then when they finally came back Emma had shopping bags and Lucas seemed ok with the whole "boyfriend" thing. How 12-year-old Emma had talked Lucas into being ok with it she had no idea. Their relationship was way too complicated for her to even begin to decipher.

Maddie had been quiet all night, sticking to Brooke like glue. Hugging her and kissing her, telling her she loved her… and actually being sincere about it instead of doing it just because she wanted something. Brooke figured she probably knew deep down that the next 3 days weren't going to be any fun for anyone. Madison was a handful but she was a very sweet and loving child. She knew when it was time to stop joking and be serious about things. So Brooke spent from 8:00 until 10:30 that night playing with Madison and doing her make-up, until she finally fell asleep watching Lady Lovely Locks.

Now it was morning and they were on the road. After dropping Emma and Austin off at Haley and Nathan's at 7:00, they stopped by Wal-Mart to get Maddie some "Prettyful" Bedroom shoes as she called them, and then they were back on the road. Madison had fallen asleep watching Frosty on the portable DVD player in the back so now Brooke had on her Music.

"Are you trying to kill me? Because if you are its working" Lucas whined trying to cover his ears and drive

"You like Jessica Simpson and you know it. She use to be on your elevator list, remember?"

"I remember, but I hate her music. She just looks hott. Can we please listen to U2?"

"Or we can talk… that's fun" Brooke giggled

"Or we could listen to U2. That's fun too"

"I'm the wife and I'm over ruling you, so spill… what did Emma say to make you ok with the whole boyfriend thing?"

"Nothing, I just thought about it and when I was a 13 year old boy all I was thinking about was basketball" Lucas laughed. He loved that this drove Brooke crazy.

"Not me? I'm hurt, and your lying… what did she say?"

"I'll never tell, your dad called this morning"

"Wait… I bet I can tell you exactly everything he said. Lucas… how are you? How is Madison? What about Brooke? When are you going to give us another grandbaby? Well that's too bad, Helen and I would like another one. Good luck, call us and let it know how it goes" Brooke giggled in a deep voice imitating her dad

"Your good"

"I know…"

"But there is the fact that he says the same thing every phone call" Lucas laughed

"Oh! Did you tell him we weren't rabbits?"

"No…"

"That's what I usually tell him." Brooke smiled changing songs on the CD

"Their just lonely"

"I wouldn't mind another baby, I wouldn't even mind getting fat… It's the childbirth part that I would rather you do"

"Would we even have time?" Lucas asked. Having Madison was like starting all over again… which was something he wasn't ready to do.

"Probably not… Its ok Luke, I know you don't want another one"

"You could probably manage to change my mind… I didn't want anymore after Austin" Lucas laughed. But had that persuasive way about her and she knew it.

"I remember, but Maddie was worth it right? I mean all the money and crap we went through to get pregnant, and then here being so early and so sick"

"Maddie was worth it and then some… Can you seriously imagine a day without her?"

"Of course not, but if she had been first she would have been an only child" Brooke giggled thinking about what a handful she was

"I 2nd that"

"Ok I'm talked out, more Jessica"

"No…" Lucas whined

"You married me knowing my awful taste in music… deal with it Scott!"

"Your lucky I love you so much… because this is seriously terrible music"

"Are we there yet?" Maddie yawned from the backseat

"Nope… sleep good?"

"Yep! No Chickens… but there was a rooster"

"A rooster?" Lucas asked shaking his head

"Yea… he was eating Emma's hwair"

"I think I must have eaten too much poultry when I was pregnant with her" Brooke sighed leaning her seat all the way back so she could talk to Maddie

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Will you buy me a cow?" Maddie asked very seriously

"Why?"

"So then you don't has to mow the grass silly!"

"She calls me silly…what would I do instead of mowing the grass?" Lucas asked trying hard not to laugh at Madison

"Play gay hair man with me"

"What is it with your obsession with Gay Hair Dressers?"

"She knows they do the best hair… Honey, Daddy is way too straight to do good hair" Brooke giggled

"He does prettyful hair"

"Where did I go wrong?" Brooke asked shaking her head

"Are we there yet?"

"No…" Lucas laughed

"Now?"

"No…"

"When?" Maddie asked. She hated Car rides as much as Brooke and had to be doing something the whole time, which was good for Brooke because that meant no more boring car rides for her

"Later"

"Mommy" Maddie smiled taking playing with Brooke's rings on her finger

"What baby?"

"Will you buy me a piggy?"

"Why?" Brooke laughed.

"Cause Austin said I can ride his bike when he sees a piggy fly"

"She gets her blondness from you, you know" Brooke said to Lucas who was laughing so hard he was almost crying

"What?"

"I'm not blonde… you are" Brooke giggled

"This is going to be a long drive"

"What about a Pony" Maddie asked guessing that a pig was out of the question

"We can do a pony" Lucas answered.

"Lucas you are not buying my baby a pony so she can fall off and break her neck!"

"She wants one"

"She also wants a cow and a pig" Brooke laughed

"Daddy?"

"What…"

"Can I name my pony Princess Rainbow Banana slit baby bubbles?" Maddie asked ignoring Brooke's desperate attempts to talk her out of it

"Remember when she couldn't talk?" Brooke finally asked giving up

"Things were so much simpler then… you can name it whatever you want ladybug" Lucas laughed

"What about bob…"

"Why Bob?"

"Cause that's the pony's name in Jingle Bells Mommy" Madison giggled

"Right, Bells on Bob's tail ring… How the hell"

"Did she figure out that? She's my child" Brooke smiled proudly. She loved how when Maddie was having a blonde moment she was Lucas's child. But whenever she was having her brilliant moments, she was all hers.

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

Spoilers: Lucas debates whether or not go end his hiatus from basketball, Everyone deals with Karen… Emma deals with the pressures of having a boyfriend and friends, Madison has her tests! Brooke does a bake sale! Austin deals with boys at school. Lucas and Austin go camping! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Maddie

Ok.. This is a shorter Chapter than I wanted to write because I found out like 5 minutes ago that I am not going to be here tomorrow to write the update… NOT COOL! LOL! It is midnight and here I am trying to write an entire chapter before I go to bed…so this one is a quickie… something to tide you guys over until after Christmas! So this is a stand-alone chapter with just Brooke, Lucas and Maddie. Its short and Sweet and of course… a cliff hanger. LOL… So I hope you guys all have a great Christmas and New Years! Like I said there is no telling when the next update will be… LOL but it should be TOO long…

A quick fact: A lot of the hospital stuff is based off of what my sister went through when she was Maddie's age… At the hospital in Chapel Hill and everything. My sister Courtney is now 14… but until she was 10 she was in and out of the hospital sick SO much. I am really glad that I have the chance to show people now kind of what she went through back then with this chapter.

Brooke, Lucas and Maddie continued their trip to Chapel Hill. Maddie had made the whole trip very interesting… with her silly little stories about how Tinker belle and the toothfairy were actually gay and living together in Florida, and how the Easter bunny wasn't a bunny at all. He was a mouse who had dreamt his entire life of being a bunny. All of this was fascinating to Brooke. By the time t hey reached Raleigh, both she and Lucas's stomachs hurt from laughing at Madison's silliness.

"Mommy… your face is red, how come?" Maddie giggled

"That tends to happen to mommy's when their 4 year old tells them that the tooth fairy and Tinker belle are gay…"

"They are!"

"So you said… Ok, you take a break from you stories and rest your lips" Brooke laughed wiping the tears from laughing away from her eyes, in the corner of her eye she saw Lucas doing the same thing.

"My lips aren't sore"

"I don't know how, not" Lucas laughed

"Because she is Maddie…"

"Yes I am" Maddie giggled

"Look Maddie… just 15 more miles and we're there" Brooke said pointing out the sign saying "Chapel Hill 15 miles"

"I want to watch Frosty now"

"You do that" Lucas said still laughing

"How does she come up with this stuff?"

"I truly have no idea… she must get it from you because I was never that creative"

"And I was? I didn't have to be creative with the money I had…" Brooke giggled propping her feet up on the dashboard

"Was Emma this creative?"

"I don't think so… she was content watching Dawson's Creek 24/7 remember?"

"Oh yea… That theme song is burned into my brain for life…what about Austin?" Lucas asked

"He was content pulling Emma's hair…"

"I can still hear the screaming"

"Mommy…" Maddie asked, her tone was now quiet and shalky

"Yea?"

"Does I has to get an Ouch?"

"Maybe 1 or 2" Brooke said truthfully. It was better to tell Maddie the truth than lie to her about it… she wasn't stupid

"Daddy… Will you make me a chicken out of the glwoves again?" Maddie asked still quiet

"The whole chicken family for you Ladybug"

"K… and will you sleep with me at night time mommy?"

"Don't I always?" Brooke asked shooting a smile back at Maddie

"Yea…"

"What's wrong Maddie?" Lucas asked hearing her voice get quieter and quieter

"I don't like ouches…"

"I know… but these wont last long" Lucas said trying to comfort her

"How come I has to get them?"

"Because you are so tiny, and your body doesn't fight off the germs like Emma and Austin's bodies" Brooke aid trying for the 100th time to explain it to poor little Maddie. She and Lucas both knew all Maddie wanted was to be a normal little girl who went to preschool.

"Is it cause I was bad?" Maddie asked quietly. This tone scared both Lucas and Brooke… Maddie was never like this…

"Of course not… baby, you are the best little girl in the world. You're never bad" Brooke said taking her little girls hand

"Is it overs after this?"

"I really hope so"

"And I can goes to school?" Maddie asked getting an excited tone in her voice

"Maybe" Brooke laughed

"And gets a boyfriend"

"No, never ever, ever!" Lucas cut in

"Daddy, your silly"

Lucas smiled at his daughter's sudden change of attitude. Nothing got Maddie upset for long, she always managed to turn it into a joke and make him and Brooke smile, even though they were the ones who were suppose to be making her smile right now. Most 4 year olds would scream and make a run for it at the sight of a needle, Maddie just closed her eyes and held onto Lucas, only letting a few tears slip from her big blue eyes.

When the got to the hospital it was just the way Lucas remembered it, cold, stiff and sad. He hated hospitals more than almost anything else in the world. The fact that his baby girl was having to spend parts of her childhood cooped up in one was almost unbearable for him. He, Brooke and Maddie took the elevator up to the very familiar PEDS floor after a quick stop at the gift shop so Maddie could load up on things to do while she was stuck in bed.

"Well if it isn't Miss Madison Scott… look how big you have gotten… come here and give me a bog hug baby!" Gabby smiled when they got off the elevator. Gabby was Maddie's favorite nurse in the whole world… along with Brooke and Lucas's. She had been there for all 3 of them during some of the hardest times explaining everything to them step by step. Maddie's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Gabby!" Maddie squealed jumping from Lucas's arms into Gabby's.

"Look at that stuffed animal… is he going to get an ouch too?"

"Yea… he is sick" Maddie said showing Gabby the band-aid she had put on her pony

"Can you help me give it to him?"

"Sure!"

"Well we better do yours first so that he will know what to expect" Gabby smiled

"Right…"

"Run on down to your room baby! The same one you're always in… we have it all set up for you…" Gabby said pointing to her room.

"With Frosty?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you!" Maddie giggled as she ran down to her room.

"Isn't she just a little mess… how are you 2?"

"Good… worn out, motor mouth talked the entire trip" Brooke giggled leaning against Lucas

"I'm sure… she looks good you too. Really good"

"You think so?"

"I know so honey… and Lucas, how is life with all those women? You and Austin hanging in there?" Gabby laughed

"Yea… Emma has a boyfriend now"

"Brooke, please tell me you got the look on your husbands face when he found this out for the first time on film"

"I wish…" Brooke sighed

"Dude… I was totally supportive"

"He took her shopping…"

"Ah…ok you 2 go eat or something… Miss Madison and I are going to have us some fun before I have to set her up with the IV's and stuff" Gabby said winking at them. She figured a 3-hour trip with Madison had to be tiring…

"You sure?"

"Yes… I need to catch up on my Frosty news… go on"

"Thanks Gabby" Lucas smiled

"No problem… go on now!"

Brooke laughed and pulled Lucas by the arm into the elevator. She was feeling pretty good about this hospital trip… Lucas on the other hand needed some serious loosening up. He brooded worst when he was in hospitals. Especially this one.

"Stop it…" Brooke giggled as the elevator doors shut

"What?"

"You know what"

"Ok" Lucas laughed

"How long do you think I will take us to get from this floor to the lobby?"

"About a minute, why?"

"Because we are totally going to make out until then" Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck. This should defiantly loosen him up.

"If I hit every button we could have at least 5 minutes" Lucas said poking the buttons as he kissed her

"Even better"

"That is if no one gets in"

"When have we ever cared?" Brooke giggled

"We haven't…"

"Ok… enough talk… we are wasting valuable seconds"

Maddie watched as Gabby set everything up for her "ouch". Everything was so nice and organized so it would stay sterile. Maddie had always wondered what would happen if she touched the syringe or tubing but had always been to scared too.

"Ok baby… which arm do you want it in?" Gabby asked looking at Maddie's tiny arms

"But daddy isn't here yet" Maddie said suddenly getting scared, She had never gotten an IV without Lucas there to rock her

"We're going to wait… I just want to start looking for a vein"

"This arm…"

"Ok…" Gabby smiled

"No… this arm"

"Ok…"

"No, I changed, this arm" Maddie giggled… she could get away with a lot here and she knew it

"How about your right arm?"

"No! My wrong one!"

"If you say so… tell me, what is your new house like?" Gabby asked as she took the light and looked for a good vein

"Its big! And the sink is big so daddy can play day dresser with me!"

"Is that so?"

"Yea! And Austin killded mommy's car!" Maddie giggled

"He did?"

"Yea… but Mommy isn't going to sell him"

"That's good" Gabby laughed

"Knock, Knock"

"Oh, its you" Madison sighed at the site of Dr. Stuart

"Its nice to see you too Madison" Dr. Stuart laughed

"I didn't day it was nice…"

"I know… I was just kidding. Are you going to behave this visit?"

"Of course!" Madison lied giggling

"And not secretly pull your IV's out at night?"

"Me? Never"

"And take your medicine instead of spitting it down the sink?" Dr. Stuart asked

"Maybe"

"And leave the nurse call button alone?"

"Do you has a point?" Maddie asked getting annoyed with her constant questions

"It's been quiet up here with out you… where are mommy and daddy?"

"They wented to the North Pole"

"They did? Why is that?" Dr. Stuart asked

"To tell Santa he neededed lypo"

"Still quite the character I see… Gabby page me when they get back up"

"Ok…"

After Brooke and Lucas finished eating they took the long way back to the room past the playground and the nursery. All the screaming babies and new parents made Brooke smile. Not only because she was happy for them… but because they had no idea what a handful those kids were going to grow up to be.

"Geez, its like a baby boom. There's gotta be 30 babies in there" Lucas said looking through the window at all the screaming babies.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones condoms didn't work for"

"Twice… how the hell does that happen to us twice?"

"Maybe the whipped crème did something to them" Brooke giggled

"Maybe…"

"There all so tiny"

"Except that one… it's huge" Lucas laughed

"And Oh My God! Look at the nose on that one!"

"Your mean… those are babies"

"So… that doesn't mean they can't be ugly" Brooke said plainly

"Your still mean"

"We're so lucky we have hot children"

"Defiantly…" Lucas agreed. He knew he had to give her that one

"Ready to head back?"

"No…"

"Come on…" Lucas said pulling her away from the window

"Wanna give me a piggy back ride?"

"Not really…"

"Please… my feet hurt" Brooke whined hanging onto Lucas

"From what?"

"Riding in the car all day?"

"You're going to kill my shoulder…get on" Lucas laughed

"You are like the bestest husband ever… you know that?"

"Yes…"

Once Brooke and Lucas got back to the room it was time for Maddie's IV to get started. Maddie seemed prepared at first and latched onto Lucas with one arm to feel safe, but as soon as they brought that needle out things went down hill… fast.

"Daddy… please don't make me" Maddie cried with her face in Lucas's chest as he rocked her back and forth. Brooke had long since been outside in the hall. She couldn't stand to watch them stick Maddie… she actually cried harder than Maddie just seeing it.

"Lady bug you have too"

"It hurts" Maddie whimpered

"I know" Lucas said rubbing her head, still rocking her back and forth

"Mommy… Take me home"

"We cant" Lucas whispered

"Ok Maddie…"

"Please… I don't want an ouch…" Maddie cried harder into Lucas's chest. He could feel his chest getting wet from the tears soaking through his shirt

"Just one little stick"

"Where is Mommy…"

"Mommy couldn't watch. It makes mommy cry to see you cry… she'll come back in as soon as they finish" Lucas said still rocking his little girl

"Daddy… don't let them hurt me"

"They're helping you… I promise"

"Mommy…" Maddie wailed holding ight to Lucas

"Are you ready Maddie?"

"Wait… no, not yet"

"We have to do it soon. It will go really fast" Gabby smiled

"I want Mommy too"

"Ok Maddie on 3"

"No…. Mommy" Maddie cried

"She didn't use to scream like this"

"She was too weak to fight it then…" Gabby whispered as she whipped the area with an alcohol swab

"Please d-don't"

"Ok Madison… here we go" Gabby said pulling the needle out of the pasket

"Mommy"

"I'm here" Brooke finally saif walking in and sitting down next to Lucas. She didn't know which was worse… actually seeing them stick her baby… or listening to little Maddie crying from the hallway

"Brooke… you don't have to do this" Lucas said, he knew how hard this was on her

"Either I hold her hand, or listen to her scream my name out in the hall…"

"Mommy, take me home, please. I'll be reallys good"

"1, 2, 3" Gabby said and Maddie cried in pain

"Its all over…"

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It w-was terrible…I-I w-was going to d-die" Maddie said shaking and grabbing tighter to Lucas's chest

"Drama queen… if I didn't cry, you should cry" Brooke giggled kissing Maddie on the forehead

"Ok… you're in a hep-lock now" Gabby smiled

"A hep-lock?"

"No tubes… just the catheter in your hand. Your free to roam the halls until 5:00"

"God don't tell her that" Lucas laughed

"I wanna lay withs mommy and daddy make chicken people" Maddie said still shaken up

"Whatever you want until 5:00"

"Chicken people…"

The rest of the day was slow… Maddie roamed the halls wondering into everyone's room trying to cheer all the sick kids up showing them her IV in her hand and her chicken people Lucas had made her. Then when Lucas and Brooke finally found her and drug her back to her room at 5:30 they hooked her up to her fluids and she was stuck in the bed for the rest of the night, depending on Lucas and Brooke to entertain her.

"There… your all prettyful!" Maddie said putting the last hair clip in Lucas's hair

"You do realize that you are the only person in the world I would let do my hair right?"

"Yes…" Maddie giggled knowing good and well she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger

"Good… ok Mommy's turn to play"

"Mommy is sleeping…shhh"

"Mommy is faking it… wake up Cheery" Luca said throwing a rubber glove chicken at her

"Daddy… she is sleepy!"

"So am I…"

"I'm not…" Maddie giggled

"Are you ever sleepy?"

"No…"

"Hello?" Dr. Staurt said from the doorway

"Brooke… Dr. Stuarts here"

"A few of Madison's results are in… lets talk"

YAY! OK it is 12:38 and I'm finished! Sorry if this is a totally crappy chapter… I know it is short and all but it was this or nothing… This is how much I love you guys! Hahaha my parents think I am crazy for staying up to write this, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Hope you enjoyed… have a GREAT Christmas and I will update sometime next week with a much longer Chapter… I swear! Please review…


	8. Carter

Chapter 8! Finally… hahaha. So this Christmas week I got drug from one end of the state to the next… it was crazy! And of course… we never stayed anywhere long enough for me to actually sit down and write, which wasn't cool. I have been in writing withdrawal. On the way to the mountains my sister and I even wrote a short story called "The Birds of Peyton" LOL… It was hilarious and made absolutely no since. Anyway I am happy to be back writing THIS story… I have had a lot of time to think about what direction I wanted to go with the story and I think I may have found one… then again knowing me, you never know. As of right now things are too perfect in the Scott house and it needs some chaos… LOL. I was thinking about what that Chaos could be and I KNOW that I want it to have nothing to do with Brooke and Lucas fighting… so I do have some idea what I want to happen but nothing is set in stone… yet.

I hope you guys all had great holidays! I did! Ok so now for Chapter 8! Hope you like it, please review… because you know you want too LOL

Austin and Amber sat on the couch in the living room with Hannah and Dana watching Rug rats, their favorite TV show. Austin couldn't stand it but he figured since this wasn't his house he probably better not say anything. Thankfully Amber looked just as annoyed and took matters into her own hands.

"Hannah… turn it" Amber whined throwing a pillow at her sister

"No… We're watching this" Dana whispered still in a trance

"I don't care, this is boring"

"Mom says we don't have to listen to you anymore" Hannah giggled glaring at her sister

"Mom is lying"

"Mommy doesn't lie"

"Mom!" Amber cried into the kitchen where Haley and Emma were cooking

"What?'

"Hannah and Dana won't let us watch anything good"

"Who was there first?" Haley asked

"They were"

"Then they can watch it until it is over. Why don't you and Austin go play with Sally and Nate?"

"Because they are like 4 and 6!" Amber yelled stomping her foot

"Well one day they will be 10…"

"Your mean"

"I know… Emma can you hand me the butter" Haley laughed ignoring Amber's last desperate attempts to win the TV.

"I am going to run away"

"Have fun"

"And become a stripper" Amber yelled seeing Haley flinch

"You might wanna get those abs first" Haley answered coolly. She had given up on sheltering her children as soon as the twins were born. Now she just tried to ignore their remarks about strippers and pimps best she could.

"Mom!"

"Amber… go study or something"

"I'm not like you mom! Studying isn't fun for me!" Amber pouted

"Right, I forgot… you get that from your dad"

"At least dad loves me"

"I don't know… he was thinking of turning your bedroom into a workout room, making you share with Dana and Hannah" Haley laughed

"Yea! And we can play with her stuff!" Dana yelled from the den

"Come on Austin"

"Emma have you called mom?" Austin asked as Amber tried to pull him away

"No… she said she would call us"

"Go ahead Austin… I'll send Emma to get you when she calls" Haley smiled. She could see it in his eyes that he missed Brooke. She sometimes forgot that he was still only a 10 year old boy, who still had his mommy kiss him good night and tell him silly stories. Austin just seemed so mature.

"Ok…"

"He misses her"

"Yea… he just want admit he is a mommy's boy" Emma giggled trying not to let it show that she really missed Brooke and Lucas too.

"He's almost 11… When your dad was that age Karen was still burping him"

"Is Nate a Mommy's boy?"

"He might be if Nathan ever let me get my hands on him" Haley laughed

Brooke listened and waited for Dr. Stuart to get to something important in all the medical talk. All the words like hemoglobin and Branch Chain Ameanoacids weren't making any since to her or Lucas because his face looked just as blank as hers. Maddie on the other hand was keeping the whole conversation very interesting with her bunny ears and devil horns she was giving Dr. Stuart as she spoke.

"So, this means what?" Lucas finally asked what Brooke had been thinking for the past 10 minutes

"Basically, she isn't sick… but she isn't well either"

"I'm not quite sure how to take that" Brooke said sliding closer to Lucas

"Well her immune system is still very weak, even after the treatments. Which is making me think there is a bigger problem"

"Or…"

"Here is a growth Chart… on Average you want to be on the 50th percentile for weight and height. Now I have taken into account that both Emma and Austin were tiny for their ages… Emma always on the 30th percentile for both and Austin at barely 40th. Now height wise… Madison is on the 25th percentile… which isn't bad. She is about like Emma was… just petite. Weight wise… she is on the 15th percentile. She just isn't gaining the weight" Dr. Stuart sighed

"She eats…"

"I don't think this has anything to do with eating. We'll finish the tests, I am just trying to get her as healthy as possible. As I see it this is not life threatening at all… over all she is doing well. But she could be doing better"

"What are the rest of the tests for?" Lucas asked

"Various things… look at me you 2. She is 150 better than she was 2 years ago. There was a point then when I wasn't sure she was going to make it, now I have no doubt in my mind she is going to be fine, go to school, have a perfectly normal life just like Emma and Austin. But until we figure out why her immune system is so messed up, she could get very sick again if the right germ finds her"

"It won't… Emma stompded on all of those germs" Madison giggled from behind them now jumping up and down on the bed

"Did she?"

"Yea…"

"Ok… well you 3 get some sleep… and stop worrying. I am taking care of everything" Dr. Stuart smiled walking out

"Luke…" Brooke whined leaning on Lucas

"I'm just as lost"

"Ok, good"

"I'll go find Gabby and see if she cant decipher this for us" Lucas said. It was like a ritual… Dr. Stuart explained, then Gabby re-explained.

"K"

"Mommy wills you lay with me?" Maddie asked still jumping on the bed

"Sure…" Brooke smiled crawling into bed with her, letting Maddie lay down on her chest

"And tell me bout when I was bornded?"

"You've heard this story a gazillion times you know…" Brooke giggled.

"I know"

"Well… Emma and Austin were in the waiting room with Pepa, Emma was about 9 and Austin was 7"

"Wow" Maddie giggled

"And Austin wanted you to be a boy so bad"

"He did?"

"Yea… he wanted us to name you Darth Vador" Brooke laughed

"No…"

"Yes… and Emma wanted you to be a girl and name you Madison"

"Emma always wins" Maddie sighed

"Guess so… so I was very strung out on some serious pain killers, hints how you got the middle name Tallulah…"

"You was a crack whore?" Maddie giggled

"I don't know what drug it was but it was some good stuff"

"Where was Daddy?"

"In the room with me, Brooding" Brooke said stating the obvious

"Then what happened?"

"Well you came out… and you were so cute, and tiny! And everyone was very shocked because you were actually breathing, they say babies that early usually cant breath but you were"

"Cause I is smart" Madison giggled

"So, I was holding you and you were screaming your little head off, and then you got really quiet"

"Cause I stopped breathing"

"Yep… it was very uncool" Brooke added

"Was Austin sad I was a girl?"

"At first… but the day we brought you home from the hospital you threw up on him and he thought that was cool"

"Ew" Maddie gagged

"He's a boy…"

"And was daddy happy?"

"Very… when you were so sick he use to be the only one who could get you to stop crying… he would rock you for hours and hours… but I was the one who got you to smile" Brooke said running her fingers across Maddie's dimples

"Cause your silly mommy!"

"So I hear…"

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed seeing Lucas walk back into the room

"Ladybug…"

"Lay with us"

"Slide…" Lucas said lying in bed beside them

"What did she say?"

"Basically to wait…"

"Figures…" Brooke sighed

Nathan, Haley, Emma, Austin, Amber, Hannah, Dana, Sally and Nate were all playing go fish when the phone finally rang. Emma and Austin were both hoping it was Brooke or Lucas so they raced to the phone shoving each other out of the way to get to it.

"Hello?" Austin asked beating Emma to the phone

"Hey Babe…"

"Mom!"

"What's happening?" Brooke asked

"Not much… we're playing Go Fish… what are you guys doing?"

"Dad and I are having hot wild sex and letting Maddie do crack"

"Sounds fun…" Austin laughed

"Very much! Miss me?"

"Yea… How is Maddie"

"She's Maddie… right now she and your dad are shooting the nurses with Nerf guns, and its not going over very well" Brooke giggled

"Come on mom… you know your helping them"

"I was… but I have really bad aim so I lost all of my arrows…" Brooke sighed

"I'm sorry…"

"Yea, Yea… let me talk to Emmy"

"Ok… when will you be home?" Austin asked

"The day after tomorrow"

"Good! Love you"

"Love you more, bye" Brooke laughed

"Mom!" Emma squealed into the phone

"Ear drums…"

"Sorry… how's Maddie?"

"She's good, how's Tutor wives?" Brooke asked… she knew there was probably some drama going on over there… there had to be

"Fun… she is teaching me to cook"

"No! Cooking is bad… Emmy, you have to fight it! Don turn over to the dark side…"

"Calm down Mom… Believe me… I'm not learning anything. I didn't know there was a difference between flour and sugar" Emma giggled

"That's my girl… ok well I am going to run… may the force be with you"

"Funny, call us tomorrow"

"Will do… Love ya" Brooke laughed

"Love you too, Bye"

"What did your mom say?" Haley asked once Emma and Austin made their way back to the table moping and looking miserable. She had never seen 2 children that miserable with out their parents. Her kids were happy when she and Nathan left them places

"Not much… she was just checking in"

"To make sure I wasn't turning you over to the good side?"

"Pretty much" Emma laughed

Brooke and Lucas sat in the recliner totally bored. Once Maddie had fallen asleep she had taken over the whole bed with her tubes and wires leaving Brooke and Lucas in the tiny chair.

"This cant be good for your shoulder"

"Or my back"

"Since when do you have back problems"

"I will after tonight"

"I'm bored…"

"Your always bored"

"Not when we are having sex"

"I'd hope not…"

"Lets do something"

"I'm not having sex with you in this chair"

"Not sex… lets… Oh! I know… lets go down to the nursery and claim to be family members of the babies and see if they will let us in"

"And the point of that would be Cheery?"

"Just to see if it still works"

"Or we could go to the playroom, and play with the toys"

"They do have really cool toys…"

"We could do both, its only 8:00"

"And we need an elevator race…"

"What would a stay here be without one?"

"Lets go… we'll tell Gabby on the way out to watch Maddie"

"Come on then…"

"My feet are tired"

"You are so lazy… get on."

"Thank you!"

"You are never going to win the elevator race on my back"

"We'll just see about that"

Emma and Austin laid on the pull out couch together watching a movie. Haley and Nathan were over all very cool parents… except when it came to bedtime. At 8:00 everyone was aloud to watch a movie until 10:00 then they had to go to sleep. So Emma and Austin were watching Legends of the Fall with Brad Pitt.

"Slide over…" Austin whined pushing Emma to the side

"I cant…"

"You're touching me"

"You're cranky!" Emma giggled

"Sorry…"

"What's your deal?"

"This movie is depressing" Austin sighed

"Well his name is Tristan so we are watching it"

"Have you talked to Tristan today?"

"Yes… he is going on Vacation next week to Mexico" Emma whined

"Lucky…"

"His parents won the trip over the radio or something"

"Do you think Karen will be around more now?" Austin asked. He had a bunch of lingering questions in his head to ask Emma and he guessed now was as good of time as any

"That was random… I don't know, why?"

"I don't know… I was just thinking about it and I can't imagine choosing a girl over mom. How did dad do it?"

"Karen is a lot different from mom. Mom would never make you choose" Emma whispered

"I guess…how come mom never talks about herself when she was our age?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked getting annoyed with all the questions.

"I mean she tells us all these stories about her life from the time she was 16 up… We know dad's whole life history, but not moms"

"I am trying to watch this movie… Ask mom. She'll probably tell you"

"Don't you want to know?" Austin asked

"I know that she has been friends with Peyton forever, and she hated her parents… I guess that's enough"

Brooke and Lucas tiptoed down the halls of the hospital. Brooke was of course pouting because she had lost every single elevator race to Lucas… every single one. Even when she had cheated. Now it was time to play "Family Member" and go corrupt the babies. She and Lucas had done this a million times before, but with the new security in the nursery it was going to be hard.

"I don't think we are going to be able to get in" Lucas said seeing the security cameras

"Maybe not as family members… but if we were doctors"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed

"Come on Lucas! These babies need corrupting! Please… we just need scrubs"

"This is like a felony…"

"Come here" Brooke said pulling him close and kissing him

"That's nor fair"

"All's fair in Love and War Broody…" Brooke giggled kissing him again

"How the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Years of experience… now we need some scrubs…" Brooke smiled pulling him into the closet full of scrubs

"I never agreed to this"

"Yes you did! When you married me"

"Right, because I distinctly remember saying I will always Love, honor cherish and be a criminal with you" Lucas laughed slipping a green scrub top on

"I knew you would… let's go"

"Green or blue?"

"Hmmm, Green" Brooke said slipping it over her head

"These things are so uncomfortable"

"Compared to your jerseys?"

"How do I look?" Lucas asked pulling her close

"Very doctorish…"

"Good, lets go"

"Wait!" Brooke shrieked before he opened the door

"What?"

"We need our IDs…"

"I don't even remember where we hid them" Lucas sighed

"I do! Top shelf to the right"

"Here you are Dr. Sadie Michaels" Lucas said handing her, her Doctor ID

"Thank you Dr. Adam Spencer"

"This is bad of us Brooke"

"We've got to have some fun…" Brooke whined kissing him one last time before pulling him out of the closet

"Look at all those babies"

"Tell me about it… hit the buzzer"

"Wow… look at that, they let us in" Lucas laughed as the door opened for them

"We're so evil"

"Alicaiconna Alexia Author… what kind of a name is that?"

"Well it says her parents name are Fred and Bertha…" Brooke giggled

"Look there's an Austin…"

"And a Madison"

"No Emmalyne" Lucas sighed

"Wonder why…"

"What have I told you 2 about sneaking in here as doctors"

"Kathy!" Brooke squealed seeing her friend. She had met her at Duke her Jr. Year and Kathy had been the one who had helped them when they had decided they wanted Madison, so she knew all of their evil tricks around the hospital

"Brooke… Lucas, you 2 up to your old evil tricks I see"

"The babies were lonely" Brooke whined

"Sure… how is Madison?"

"She's good… upstairs asleep"

"And you 2 were bored…" Kathy laughed

"Yes…"

"Come here, I'll give you the lowdown on the babies"

"See Lucas… I told you this was going to be fine" Brooke giggled taking his hand

"This one is Leigh, she is a crier"

"Poor parents" Lucas laughed

"And this is Morgan… he is a screamer"

"Wow… he is"

"Hey… since Maddie is upstairs being pampered like a princess, you 2 wanna do me a favor?" Kathy asked

"Sure…"

"Follow me"

Maddie sat upstairs in her bed trying her best to undo the tape that was holding her IV in. It wasn't going as well as she would have liked… since Gabby had put so much tape on the IV that it wouldn't come loose. After trying to peel it away for a little more than an hour she decided that the nurse call button was more fun.

"Can we help you?" A nurse asked over the intercom

"My IV is beeping" Maddie lied

"Ok, I'll send Gabby in, in a second"

"I think it's blown…" Maddie lied again… she knew the tricks that got the nurses in her room fast, instead of having to wait 2 hours

"Ok…"

"And I cant breath…" Maddie giggled taking the pulse ox off her tiny finger

"Madison is off the screen…" She heard the nurse say

"Maddie… what are you doing… your IV isn't beeping"

"Really?" Maddie asked pretending to be shocked

"Nope…"

"Frosty said it was"

"Really now?" Gabby asked

"Yea, where is Mommy and Daddy?"

"They needed a break"

"Good, they was talking too loud" Maddie giggled

"Here… I brought you something, this should keep you entertained"

"A cwrash cart!"

"Yes… its by Fisher Price… and here is a babydoll… you can shock it and bring it back to life all you want" Gabby smiled

"Thank you… woah, this baby needs lypo"

"Babies don't need lypo"

"This one does… look!" Maddie giggled pointing to the babies realistic baby fat

"Your silly"

"Oh My God" Maddie screeched pointing to the dolls groin

"What…"

"LOOK!"

"Oh" Gabby laughed

"This is defiantly a boy baby"

"Yes it is"

"Or a it" Maddie added

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I think it hases boobies…"

"You are your mothers child…" Gabby laughed

Brooke and Lucas followed Kathy up to the PEDS floor just a few halls down from Maddie's room, into a small dark room with a crib.

"This is Carter… he's about 18 months old and lonely" Kathy said turning on the light. In the crib was a little boy with big brown eyes staring back at them.

"Aw! He looks fine… no IV"

"We was sick when he came… 3 weeks ago. His mother brought him in using a fake name and left him here. He just needs come company… I thought he might keep you 2 from getting arrested for a while"

"Look at that hair! It's such a pretty color brown, and those eyes! I think he looks like Nathan!" Brooke giggled

"Hey there little dude… come here" Lucas said pulling the little boy out of the crib into his arms

"Of course he likes Lucas…" Brooke whined

"He isn't sick… if you want you guys can take him to Maddie's room later and they can play. He just finished his antibiotics this morning so he has no germs… he just needs some company until Social Services can get here… you know how that is"

"What is he wearing?" Brooke asked seeing the babies grungy looking gown

"A gown… all he had when his mother bought him was a dirty diaper"

"Looks like I am going to be making a trip to Gap to get that poor baby some clothes…"

"Well I've got to get back down to the nursery… you 2 have fun" Kathy laughed waving bye

"Bye…"

"He's quiet…" Lucas whispered

"Hi there Carter! You want to come see me?" Brooke asked holding her hands out for the baby

"Dude, he likes me…" Lucas laughed

"Fine… I am going to run to Gap, and dress this poor child. That gown is sad…"

"I don't think he minds it…"

"Well I do… I'll be back, Bye Carter…Look! He waves!" Brooke said waving at Carter, watching him wave back

"Its because he knows your buying him something… come on dude, lets go see Maddie"

Emma and Austin laid in bed listening to Haley and Nathan talk. They had long since turned the movie off since it was now just depressing them both. Now they were getting their laughs from Amber, Haley and Nathan's conversation about sex. They both knew good and well Amber knew all about it, they had told her… but since Amber was mad at them about the TV she decided to make them as uncomfortable as possible.

"But what IS sex" Amber asked very seriously

"Its, its what a man and a woman do when they love each other" Nathan said

"And when they are married" Haley added

"But what does it entail?" Amber asked

"Um… kissing" Haley said looking over at Nathan

"Yea, Kissing"

"That's all?" Amber asked

"Yea… sure"

"That's it…" Haley smiled

"I kissed Ashton Murphy at School last week…"

"That's different…" Nathan said quickly

"How?" Amber asked

"This has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard" Emma whispered trying hard not to bust out laughing

"Tell me about it…" Austin agreed

"Amber has been hanging around Mom too much lately…"

"Defiantly" Austin laughed

"So Daddy didn't have sex until he married you?" Amber asked trying to be innocent, even though she knew good and well about Peyton

"Uh, um, well" Nathan started

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"My abs hurt from laughing!" Emma giggled

"You think they'll tell her about Peyton?"

"Probably not"

"Amber go to bed!" Haley finally said

"But you said if I ever have any questions I can talk to you guys… ok well I guess I can always ask Emma later" Amber giggled

"Sit…"

Lucas carried Carter to Maddie's room where she was pretending to shock her babydoll. Seeing Carter Maddie's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open as if she was speechless. This was hilarious to Lucas, considering Maddie was only 4.

"What is that?" Maddie finally said once Lucas sat Carter on the bed with her

"Its Carter… I brought him to play with you Ladybug" Lucas said kissing her on the forehead

"Hola Carter" Maddie giggled

"He likes you"

"Where is Mommy?"

"Shopping" Lucas laughed

"Hello Baby… I am Ma-da-son… can yous say that?" Maddie said in baby talk patting Carter's cheeks

"He's kinda quiet huh?" Lucas asked

"And little! Can you hand me that?"

"What is that?" Lucas asked

"Look! He listeneded!"

"He likes you…" Lucas smiled as Carter crawled up and cuddled next to Maddie

"Do you like Frosty?" Maddie asked, then Carter shook his head yes blankly

"I need a camera" Lucas laughed

"He says he doeses! Do you want to watch it withith me?" Maddie asked and Carter shook his head yes again

"Maddie I think he is going to agree with whatever you say"

"Do you like Bella?" Maddie asked and again, Carter shook his dark brown hair back and forth

"See?" Lucas laughed

"Maybe is he Psycho?"

"Physic?"

"Yea…" Maddie giggled

"He doesn't know Bella… he is a baby"

"Hey Chick, Dudes…" Brooke giggled walking into the room

"That was fast"

"Yea, its 9:00 Baby Gap is closed… but I did manage to find something in the gift shop… Look at them." Brooke said handing him 6 bags full of clothes and toys… some for Maddie, some for Carter

"Look Mommy! Daddy boughted a baby!" Maddie giggled pointing to Carter who was leaning next to her

"No… More like borrowed for a little while"

"Come here Carter… God he is so sweet, I told you he liked he…. Do you want me to dress you?" Brooke asked as little Carter climbed into her arms

"I has money… we can buy him!"

"Baby, you cant buy babies… you don't even like babies" Brooke laughed

"He does what I says! I like him… He doesn't not need Lypo" Maddie added

"You can play with him tonight… here Carter go back to Madison"

"He hugs me!" Maddie giggled

"I am somehow getting the impression that it was a bad idea to bring him to see Madison"

"Its not just you…" Lucas laughed

"Can he spended the night with me?"

"He's already here… why not"

"Lucas…" Brooke whined

"What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Lucas asked

"Nevermind…"

Spoilers: Ok so I have finally figured out a way to make everything come together… YAY! Things may seem strange at first the net few chapters but I have a plan! LOL Maddie, Lucas and Brooke go home… Brooke does the Bake sale, Lucas gets another call about basketball, Austin and Emma deal with life in general. Please Review!!


	9. Baby Gap

Chapter 9! Ok… well I you guys reviews totally changed my direction of this story. LOL! But that's ok because I like it this way better, it adds more drama and you guys know how much I love drama! That's why you guys have to always review so I know what you like! Anyway… I hope you like this chapter, its setting up for more… but I tried to make it pretty funny, especially near the end. Please Review!!!

"Brooke, Lucas… Can I talk to you 2 for a second?" Kathy whispered knocking on the door waking both Brooke and Lucas up

It was early, Maddie and little Carter were asleep together on Maddie's bed and Brooke and Lucas were squashed together in the recliner. Kathy of course felt the need to wake them up at 5:30, probably because her shift was ending but it still drove Brooke insane. She and Lucas got up anyway and walked out into the hall where Kathy was standing with another lady.

"So, how was you 2's night?" Kathy grinned. Brooke could tell she was up to something…

"As good as it can be in a hospital I guess…"

"And Carter?" The lady standing beside her asked

"Slept the whole night…"

"Does Maddie like him?" Kathy broke in, a little too cheery for Brooke's taste… especially for someone who just got off a 12 hour shift.

"Yea… she loves that he does what she says" Lucas laughed

"What would you 2 think of taking care of Carter for a while?"

"For a while… you mean like until we leave?" Brooke asked. She didn't like the sound of this.

"I mean more like until we can find him a permanent home" The lady smiled, that's when it hit both Brooke and Lucas who she was, a social worker.

"Wait… you mean like foster him?" Brooke asked

"Yes…"

"Well, um…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in

"We have 3 kids…"

"I know, and we understand if you 2 can't… we're just giving you the choice." The lady smiled. Brooke didn't like her smile, it was almost as if she was using the smile to make them feel guilty.

"We're going to have to talk about this…"

"Brooke…" Lucas started but Brooke wasn't going to do this in the hall

"Lucas! Closet now… could you excuse us for a second?"

"What?" Lucas asked as Brooke drug him into the medical supply closet

"Lucas, we can't take in an 18 month old!" Brooke whispered loudly

"Why not?"

"Lucas… maybe you're the one who needs to be hooked up to all of those tubes in there, or in a mental institution! We have 3 children… 2 of which we haven't even discussed this with! Plus they're finally all out of diapers…" Brooke whined

"Like you ever changed a diaper" Lucas laughed

"That's not the point! The point is I don't know if I have the energy to do this again"

"Brooke, most people don't even have their first baby until they are the age we are now" Lucas whispered. This was the same line Brooke used on him when she wanted Maddie… he just hoped it was going to be as effective on her as it had been on him

"Well maybe if someone could have kept their pants on, we would be in that situation… but we're not…" Brooke mumbled

"Brooke, you were the one who wanted another baby"

"No… see I liked whining about another baby, because I knew it would never happen… Don't you think that if I really wanted another baby I would be pregnant by now?" Brooke asked. They both knew it was the truth, Lucas just wasn't ready to admit it yet

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, I'm sorry… but that baby deserves a home where it is going to get all the attention on the world and the parents are going to have all the time in the world for it, we barely have time to watch the 3 we have now… or do you not remember a certain 10 year old little boy running my brand new convertible into a street light!"

"We could make time…" Lucas said trying to look sad and pathetic

"Where would we put him?"

"Cheery, that's not even a serious question… you do live in our house don't you?"

"Luke, with Maddie the way she is right now… and Emma in Middle school, and Austin well being Austin, Luke please just think about it and don't make me be the one to say no alone" Brooke said now crying, this was exactly what she didn't want to happen, but Lucas should have known with her being her, there were going to be tears

"Ok… If you don't think we have time, we don't have to do it" Lucas said hugging her, he was upset but Brooke came first

"Thank you Luke…"

Nathan, Tim, Jake, Amber and Austin played basketball outside while Emma taught Hannah, Dana, Sally, Nate and Britt a cheer. This was a usual morning in Tree Hill. Peyton and Haley… and Brooke when she was home talked and gossiped about everyone. They guys played basketball, along with Amber who wanted to play too and Emma got stuck with the little kids since they all idolized her and wouldn't leave her side. Today was no different, just minus Brooke, Lucas and Maddie.

"Hey Emma, have you heard from your parents today?" Haley asked during a break in their cheerng

"Nope… but she said yesterday that they would be home tomorrow"

"Does that mean you have to leave Emma?" Hannah asked

"Yep… I have to go home to my house"

"Mommy, can we keep her here?" Sally begged

"Yea… Aunt Brooke can have Amber instead" Dana laughed

"Sorry guys… I don't think Brooke is going to go for that"

"What if we don't tell her?" Britt giggled

"Howdy howdy!" Mouth yelled

"Mouth, Bevin" Haley smiled rolling her eyes at Peyton

"Hey Mouth" Emma laughed

"Where is everyone… your missing…" Mouth started looking everywhere for Brooke

"Brooke, Lucas and Madison… their in Chapel Hill" Peyton answered

"Oh, well we brought food" Bevin smiled

"Good… wait, why?" Haley asked suspiciously… Bevin never contributed to anything unless she was forced…

"Because we are all going on a picnic" Mouth grinned

"Oh God, ok Britt, Sally start coughing really loud" Emma whispered

"Why are we going on a picnic?" Sally asked curiously

"Because Mouth and I, well we're" Bevin started but Peyton broke in

"Pregnant?"

"No… we got a dog!" Mouth yelled

"Ok…"

"Name it puddles!" Britt laughed

"Oh No Britt, Puddles is a very bad name for a puppy…" Peyton whispered to her little girl

"She is a Great Dane"

"And her name is Brooke" Mouth added

"Brooke?" Haley and Peyton burst out laughing

"Yea… Brooke has been making out with me all morning" Mouth laughed

"This is so wrong…" Emma giggled

"Mouth says we are naming it Brooke because it's like a babbling Brooke"

"Or maybe its because your husband is in love with Brooke…" Haley whispered to Peyton

"Mouth, you do realize that Brooke is going to kill you once she finds out you named a dog after her…"

"We aren't naming it after her! Its after a babbling Brooke" Bevin added quickly

"Of course it is dear… who is ready for food?"

Brooke was feeling really guilty by the time they walked out of the closet… and it got even worse when she was the one who had to say no, that they couldn't do it… surprisingly both Kathy and the Social worker seemed to understand and supported her decision… even walking back to the room with them.

"Ok, I gotta go… Tony is at home waiting, bye Brooke" Kathy smiled hugging her bye

"Bye Kathy"

"Hey Gabby…" Lucas said walking into the room where Maddie was bouncing off the walls

"Dr. Staurt called, she said you guys can go home today if you'd like" Gabby laughed

"What about the tests?"

"She's worried, but having Maddie cooped up here isn't going to be any good for anyone… we can call you with the results… OK Maddie, IV's out"

"Daddy! Play room, please?" Maddie begged grabbing onto Lucas's neck

"Alright, lets go…hop on. Wave bye bye to Carter" Lucas whispered pointing to the sleeping baby

"Bye, bye Carter…" Maddie whispered

"Brooke, you coming?"

"I'll catch up in a minute, I've got to get his stuff out" Brooke said trying to smile, it wasn't working but it was worth a shot

"Ok Carter… wake up, I'm going to go get a stroller from down the hall, you mind watching him for a minute?" The social worker asked gently shaking the little boy

"No, go ahead"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute little guy" She smiled winking at him

"Ok, Carter… your going to go on a fun ride!" Brooke said in her baby voice tickling the little boy

"Don't look at me like that, you really don't want to live with us…"

"Your doing this to torture me aren't you?" Brooke asked as little Carter stared up at her with his big brown eyes

"And you know its working don't you?" Brooke asked as Carter threw his little arms up to be held

"Come here…" Brooke said finally caving into the little boys desperate attempts to be held

"Ok Carter! Lets go…is this his stuff?" The social worker asked taking the bad of clothes

"Yea…Bye Carter" Brooke smiled handing the little boy over to her

"Say bye, bye"

"Wait…" Brooke said stopping them at the doorway

"Yes?"

"What… what would fostering him entail?"

"Just loving him, since you have 3 children already Kathy and I found a way to wave the parenting classes" The social worker smiled

"Carter, Do you want to come and live with me?" Brooke asked holding her hands out letting Carter climb into them. She couldn't believe what she was doing… this was the last thing she needed, but no one could say no to those big brown pleading eyes

"I guess we can take that as a yes"

"What the hell am I doing… With 4 children I am going to be the one begging to be adopted" Brooke laughed

"I'll go and get the paper work run… Meet me back here with Lucas in an hour?"

"We'll be here…"

Lucas and Maddie walked into the playroom, which was pretty much empty except for 2 little boys fighting over racecar. They had waited down the hall for Brooke but Madison had gotten restless so Lucas had to take her ahead. Knowing Brooke she had probably gone shopping to clear her head, whenever she was upset about something and didn't want to talk to Lucas about it she shopped, or took Emma or Maddie shopping…

"Daddy… lets play pony" Maddie begged

"We can play pony at home ladybug… why don't you play with the toys here?"

"Cause you a good daddy"

"That's not going to work, and you know it" Lucas laughed

"It wases worth a shot"

"Lets color… what are you going to color?"

"Frosty!" Maddie giggled

"I'm shocked…"

"Your pants awre singing daddy" Maddie said pointing to his pocket where his cell phone was ringing

"That's my cell phone silly… Hello?"

"Lucas"

"Coach…" Lucas sighed looking over at Maddie who was looking through his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Lucas whispered

"Looking for the tiny singing peoples"

"Just calling to see if you had put anymore thought into our last phone call"

"I have, and I don't know…" Lucas said turning his attention back to the phone call

"Scott, we need you… this team needs you"

"So does my wife, and children" Lucas added

"Your children are older… they'll understand, and Brooke's a good one… she knows what basketball means to you"

"I need more time… I still haven't talked to Brooke about this…"

"I got that impression when I called the other day… look you think about it, and when my wife and I come down in a couple of weeks you let us know… give Brooke and the kids our love" The coach sighed

"I will"

"Look daddy… mommy's here, and she broughted Carter to play" Maddie giggled running over to Brooke and the baby

"Um… I'm going to have to call you back"

"Broody, Ladybug…" Brooke smiled setting Carter down

"Brooke, I"

"Don't… Maddie, take Carter to color… can you do that for me baby girl?" Brooke asked prying Carter's hands from around her neck

"What happened?"

"I couldn't give him to that woman… I mean at least with us we know he will be safe and loved… I kept having Laney Da ja vu… what if he ended up with someone like her parents?" Brooke asked

"That's true"

"I'm not changing diapers…"

"Emma and Austin are going to kill us" Lucas laughed

"Or Emma is going to be excited to have another baby in the house and Austin is just going to be glad there is another boy"

"Your parents are going to be happy"

"Its not about them though Luke, or even Emma and Austin and Maddie… Its whether or not he is going to make us happy, are you sure this is what we want?" Brooke asked sitting down next to Lucas on the table

"I am if you are"

"When we play water war from now on we can have even teams" Brooke giggled

"You girls are so going down…"

"Not if I teach Carter to shoot you and not me"

"Who would of thought that you and I would end up having a baby without the sex…" Lucas laughed, no one in Tree Hill was going to believe this

"On the bright side I didn't get have to get fat"

"And he sleeps through the night"

"And he doesn't talk yet…" Brooke giggled laying her head on Lucas's shoulder

"We're lying to ourselves now… you do realize that our house is going to be pure chaos from now on…"

"When is our house not pure chaos?"

At the river court there was a very heated game going on… Tim and Nathan against Mouth, Fergie and Jake. It really wasn't a fair game but it was fun to watch anyway. Haley and Peyton were busy trying to keep Sally, Hannah, Dana, Nate and Britt from jumping into the water while Emma, Amber and Austin sat on the picnic tables watching. Peyton and Haley's challenge was much more interesting… 5 kids against 2 adults was defiantly entertaining…

"Who do you think will be the first to jump in?" Emma asked watching the 5 little kids trying to find a way

"Sally… defiantly Sally"

"I think Britt, she doesn't listen to anyone" Austin laughed

"Your both wrong… there went Nate" Emma giggled watching the little boy jump in

"Nathan Daniel Scott Jr.! You get out of that water right now" Haley screamd

"Mama, I am swimming like a fish" Nate yelled back

"Its cold!"

"There go Sally and Britt" Austin laughed

"I knew they would win"

"Good thing Maddie isn't here, knowing her she would manage to slip onto a boat like she did last summer when we were here visiting"

"Hannah, Dana… don't you dare jump in that nasty water!" Haley cried

"Why does she bother?" Austin asked laughing

"And she thinks I am the bad child" Amber added

"She knows you're the good one… she just wants you to be better"

"Did your mom and dad do that?" Amber asked

"What?"

"Carve that into the table… BD 3 LS?"

"Probably… they were into tattooing things back then I think" Emma laughed

"Nathan! Stop your stupid basketball game and help me fish out your children before a boat hits them!" Haley screamed

"If that happens we can just start over…" Nathan laughed still playing

"Jake!" Peyton cried

"Peyton… we only have 1 kid… cant you get her out?"

"I don't want to get wet!" Peyton whined

"Mom and Dad use to skinny dip in there" Austin laughed

"Ew"

"I am counting to 3!" Haley screamed

"Mama, I am a fishy! Look!" Nate giggled

"Nate, don't drink that water…"

"He is going to get some disease" Amber laughed at her little brother who was gulping down river water

"That's my phone, Hello?" Emma answered

"Hey babe"

"Hey Mom!"

"Guess what?" Brooke asked

"What?"

"Guess…" Brooke whined

"Your dumping dad for Brad Pitt?" Emma giggled

"No…"

"Dad's dumping you for Hilary Duff?"

"Ew, no" Brooke giggled

"Wait… Dad is dumping you for Brad Pitt?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing them both shirtless… but no…" Brooke added

"I don't know"

"You never know… anyway we're on our way home"

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly…. She was just ready to get back to life as normal

"Yea… long story but we'll be there like around 1ish… where are you guys?"

"On a picnic… Mouth and Bevin bought a dog and named it Brooke" Emma laughed

"Your kidding me…"

"Never"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Brooke whined

"Who knows… so what's the surprise? I gave up guessing"

"You'll see when we get home"

"Will I like it?" Emma asked suspiciously

"Hope so, ok I gotta go, tell your brother I love him… love you… oh and do me a favor and talk lips into changing that dogs name?" Brooke sighed

"I'll try mom"

"Bye babe"

"That was mom" Emma said hanging up her cell phone

"What did she say?"

"She hates you and she and uncle Luke are selling you" Amber laughed

"Funny"

"She said she loves you and she will be home around 1… they have a surprise for us"

"What do you think it is?" Austin asked

"I have no clue… knowing mom and dad it could anything!"

Brooke buckled Maddie and Carter into their car seats. After they had signed all of the paper work and checked Maddie out of the hospital they made a quick stop at Target to get everything they needed. Maddie seemed pretty happy with the arrangement… she insisted that they stop buy baby gap to buy her "Little brother" as she called Carter all new clothes since he after all, had to be a Gap baby too. Brooke and Lucas on the other hand were feeling nothing but nervous and anxious… Brooke was talking non-stop like she usually did when her nerves were shaky and Lucas was Brooding, but "happy" Brooding as Maddie called it.

"Ok are we ready?" Lucas asked putting the last bag into the back

"I think so…."

"Only us…" Lucas laughed

"Only us what?"

"Would come up here with 1 child and leave with 2"

"We're Brooke and Lucas… I would expect nothing less… now before we go kiss me and tell me everything is going to be ok" Brooke said wrapping her amrs around Lucas's neck

"I can do that"

"Mommy and daddy does that a lot…" Madison laughed

"Oh god…"

"What"

"Imagine the things she is going to teach him" Lucas sighed

"Lets go to the mall… we need expose that baby to the mall"

"You 2 ready back there?" Lucas asked getting in the drivers seat

"Since I got a little brother, does that mean I cant gets a pony?"

"Damn it"

"Lucas…" Brooke started

"We may have to make a phone call" Lucas laughed

"What did you do?"

"Well she looked so pitiful when she was begging for a pony" Lucas started

"So you got her one!" Brooke giggled

"Just a little one…"

"She has got you so whipped… your going to have to call them back now"

"Why… Why cant she have a pony?" Lucas asked

"You didn't let me finish… you cant get her a pony and not get Carter a pony, do you want a pony Carter?" Brooke asked the little boy, then waited for him to giggled and shake his head

"Can I name his pony too?"

"Ask him" Brooke laughed

"Can I name your pony too?"

"God… Lucas, your terrible" Brooke giggled shaking her head as they drove

"I bet you spent more on clothes for Maddie in the past 2 weeks than both those horses are going to cost"

"Well she needs clothes… she doesn't need a horse"

"He sayd yes… we'll name it Frosty" Maddie smiled

"Frosty the pony?" Lucas asked

"He hases to be white"

"Yea…" Brooke agreed

"Since I has a new brother, are we going to sell Austin?" Maddie asked hopefully

"No" Lucas laughed

"How come?"

"Because we love Austin…" Brooke sighed, Maddie's obsession with selling her brother worried her, but Lucas thought it was hilarious

"Oh…"

"Are we going to sell Emma?"

"Maybe…" Brooke giggled

"Mommy!"

"I'm just kidding… look Carter thinks I'm funny" Brooke said turning back to the smiling, giggling baby

"Is daddy going to teach him to play basetball?"

"What do you think?" Brooke asked

"He neededs a nickname"

"His nickname is monkey… I've already named him" Lucas broke in

"Are you a monkey?" Brooke asked Carter

"How bout Frosty?" Maddie asked ignoring Lucas's suggestion

"Why Monkey, Broody?"

"Because he was climbing all over me earlier"

"I am going to call him Fred" Maddie finally said looking over at Carter

"But he is Carter silly"

"Oh, I forgotted"

"Maddie, you kill me" Brooke laughed

"No mommy! You can't die"

"I was kidding, my blonde baby" Brooke said now laughing harder

"What is Carter?"

"He is my brown eyed baby, look at those big brown eyes"

"Mine are blue" Maddie giggled stating the obvious

"I know…"

"MALL!!" Madison shrieked as the turned in

"I didn't think a child could ever love a mall like Emma did, but I was wrong"

"Baby gap… Lets go…" Maddie whined and struggled to get out of her carseat as Lucas parked

"Chill child"

"I-I- cant gets out" Maddie cried

"Press the button…" Brooke laughed

"It wont go…Mommy"

"She's weak, that medicine does it to her every time"

"Come here dude… here's the deal, don't listen to these women about anything, us guys have to stick together, deal?" Lucas asked pulling Carter into his arms

"Oh No! Mommy! Daddy is courewtinhg Carter!" Maddie shrieked finally freeing herself from her car seat and climbing into Brooke's arms

"Corrupting… let him do his damage, Carter will be a mommy's in no time after I get my hands on him…"

"We'll see about that" Lucas laughed

"Silly daddy, mommy always wins" Maddie giggled

"Whose side are you on anyway ladybug?"

"My own"

"She is her own person" Brooke laughed

"Until she wants something"

"Mommy… walk faster, its callinging my name" Maddie cried seeing Baby Gap

"What is?"

"Gap…"

"You have ruined her Brooke…" Lucas laughed

"Hey, She isn't ½ as bad is Austin when he sees so damn sports store and you know it"

"Can we name him Baby gap?" Maddie asked

"Name who?"

"The Carter" Maddie said as if it were obvious what she were talking about

"The Carter… Maddie his name IS Carter… he isn't A Carter, Lucas look what your blonde genes have done to this child" Brooke laughed

"You keep thinking it's my blonde genes, Have you met your mother?"

"Your funny, you know that?" Brooke asked grabbing Lucas's hand

"Yes…"

"Your just lucky I looked past your funniness when I fell in love with you" Brooke giggled

"You know what's going to happen don't you?"

"What?"

"Nathan and Haley are going to want another boy" Lucas laughed

"Good luck with that one, they'll have 6 more girls"

"Baby gap!" Maddie shrieked as they walked into the store

"Oh Good Lord go… here is a basket, just put everything you want in it… remember you where a 3X" Brooke said setting her down and handing her a basket

"She can't grasp her ABC's but she can find her size clothes?"

"Its all about what she WANTS to do…"

"Apparently…" Lucas laughed

"Hand over the baby… he is going to shop with his mommy"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go call Emma and Austin and torture them about that the surprise is, then we'll drive home really slow so they have to wait and see" Brooke giggled evilly

"You're mean…"

"I know… go call, they miss you"

Spoilers: Maddie, Carter, Lucas and Brooke go home… Brooke does the Bake sale, Lucas gets another call about basketball, Austin and Emma deal with life in general. Please Review!!


	10. Intros

Chapter 10! YAY! Ok so I tried really hard to get to the bake sale this chapter but it just wasn't going to happen… but the WHOLE next Chapter will be the bake sale and drama at the carnival. Hahaha YAY! Anyway… this isn't the greatest chapter, I had to intro Carter and set up for some things that are going to happen next chapter so it's a little crazy… but it has its parts hahaha. I also added Peyton, Jenny, and Britt more in this chapter because I felt like I was leaving them out LOL…

It looks like I may be going on vacation again…hahaha Don't kill me guys… anyway if I do it will only be for a few days… nothing like last time, and I will try and get another chapter up before I leave for you guys. But this one is nice and long…

Anyway! Hope you like it! Thank you SOO much for the reviews last chapter! I think we hit a new record… most reviews for a chapter! I was so excited hahahaha Hope you guys like this one! Please review!!

"Ok… Dudes, its toast time" Tim smiled finishing his plate with 4 chicken legs. After Haley had finally fished her children out of the pond, and blow-dried them with her travel hair dryer it was time to eat.

"Oh, No" Peyton sighed pulling Britt into her arms incase she needed to cover up her ears at some point in Tim's Toast.

"I have so much I should be thankful for"

"Tim…" Haley started but Nathan stopped her, it was useless

"My life" Tim smiled dimly

"Please don't" Jake begged

"Beer"

"This is pointless" Bevin whined at Mouth

"Strippers" Tim said dazed, ignoring everyone's remarks

"Good thing Teresa isn't here" Emma laughed

"Illegal hookers"

"Mama what's a hooker?" Britt asked looking up at Peyton

"It's a type of fish…"

"And most of all, basketball" Tim said smiling at the basketball court. Nathan and Jake just shook their heads, if anything Tim had lessoned in maturity since high school

"Do you think he knows that he didn't even mention his wife or baby in that whole speech?" Amber asked

"Tim? Of course not, he cant even remember which girl dad married, he still asks me if I have seen my aunt Brooke lately" Austin laughed

"Mom and dad are going to beat us home at this rate" Emma whined. She always had fun staying with Haley and Nathan. But she missed her room, and her bed and her dog… and especially her parents.

"Can we just eat?" Dana asked stealing a chicken leg off Bevin's plate when she wasn't looking

"Yes, dig in… Brooke come here darling, would you like daddy to give you a roll?" Mouth asked calling the dog to him

"I think I am going to be sick, that sounds so, gross!" Austin gaged

"Emma, remind me to remind your mom about tomorrow" Haley laughed

"What's tomorrow?"

"We get started with Bake sale stuff…"

Lucas, Brooke Maddie, and little Carter drove into the driveway. The house looked so quiet and peaceful, Brooke hated to think how it was going to be an hour from now with 4 children home. Then tomorrow when she was going to have to cook for the bake sale. She had been thinking about it the last 30 minutes of the ride home and decided that she had to do it. She couldn't let Pregnant Charlotte have 1 up on her… but now that Carter was there things were going to get a lot harder. They had just gotten Maddie to the age where she would play by herself, even if it were in Brooke's make-up… Now there was an 18 month old to entertain again.

"Look Carter! This is our house! You can meet Bella!" Maddie giggled

"Madison, can you do Mommy a HUGE Favor baby?"

"Yes"

"Can you run in the house after daddy and let Bella, Taco, Nacho, and Mr. Figgï outside in the backyard?" Brooke asked. She wanted Maddie to feel as included as possible, she had been the baby for 4 years and the shock of being a big sister was going to set in sooner or later.

"Ok! But when is daddy goings to bring in my Baby Gap bags?"

"In a second…" Brooke laughed, Maddie hated for her shopping bags to be left alone in the car. She always swore that they had feelings too.

"They are sad when they have to sit in the cars"

"Your silly"

"I know…" Maddie giggled running towards the house behind Lucas

"Come on Carter, let's get you inside before Emma and Austin get home"

The house was cleaner than they had left it, Alison their maid had obviously been by to clean what Brooke refused to do, Thankfully she had let the dogs out when she was there too.

"Your parents called like 7 times, my mom called twice, Jeff and Linda called, and Tim called" Lucas said plopping down on the couch with Maddie

"But no Bob?" Brooke asked

"Bob?"

"My fiancé, we were planning on going out tonight"

"No… he didn't call" Lucas laughed

"Well, I guess I'll just have to walk the streets of Tree Hill alone in my fish net hose" Brooke sighed

"Emma would probably go with you"

"Very true… but then theirs that whole legal thing…Carter could come with me"

"Because every man wants a hooker with a baby…" Lucas added

"Are we ever going to grow up?"

"Maybe when we realize one day far, far from now that our children has surpassed us in maturity…" Lucas laughed

"Good, we're still got awhile…Come on gorgeous, we've got work to do…" Brooke said grabbing his hand

"What? No… we just got home… I want to sleep… Maddie, Carter and I were going to take a nap" Lucas whined pulling her and Carter on the couch with him and Maddie

"Well poor little Carter doesn't have a bed to take a nap in, or a room or a anything for that matter, move it husband"

"Cant he just sleep with us tonight?"

"He is going to sleep with us for the next like 100 nights… but he still needs a bedroom, go, attic, now" Brooke insisted.

"Which room do you want the stuff?"

"Umm, the guest bedroom next to Maddie's… I'm gonna talk to Peyton and see if she can paint something pretty on the walls" Brooke said excitedly. When they had Maddie Peyton had come to Chapel Hill and painted flowers and ladybugs on her walls, which was why later Lucas had dubbed her Ladybug

"Where is Maddie?"

"Passed out on the couch with Bella, that medicine is getting to her, she might feel better if she sleeps" Brooke sighed looking over at Maddie who was curled up with the dog, with her pacy in her mouth

"Ok what do we need before I get up there?"

"Playpen, crib, changing table, dresser, those bags of clothes that were Austin's, and his old toys, it shouldn't be too hard… Haley organized it for us when we moved in… its alphabetized"

"Thank god for Haley… which Crib? You realize we have 4 of them…" Lucas laughed. They had a whole crib collection, since Emma was still in cribs when Austin was born… so they had 2 cribs, then when Maddie was born Brooke insisted on buying everything new so he had bought one for Maddie's room, and one for their room, leaving them with 4 cribs.

"Hmm, maybe we should buy him his own" Brooke suggested.

"Brooke…"

"Fine…The newest one, whatcha think Carter? Are you spoiled rotten yet? No? Wait till Emma, Maddie and I go shopping for you later…"

"Brooke, we just spent 3 hours at a mall, aren't you tired?"

"I don't get tired! Besides Emma wasn't with us… Madison, Emma and I will go and you Austin, and Carter can do your little male bonding thing or whatever" Brooke laughed

"AKA Build his room"

"I love it when you can read my mind, ok handsome… work up a sweat, Carter and I are going to play"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Lucas asked before Brooke walked away

"Nothing, I'm the Mommy… I play… you're the daddy, you move heavy furniture for your beautiful wife"

"Uh huh…" Lucas laughed heading towards the attic

"Call me if you need me! Come on Carter…"

Emma and Austin were ready to get home, but Haley and Nathan were being so slow. Haley was busy dressing Hannah, Dana, and Sally who refused to take a bath claiming they had had one on the picnic. Nate on the other hand refused to get out of the tub for Nathan claiming that the water had turned him into a fish fighting power ranger and he had to stay in the water to live. Then whenever he tried to take Nate out, Nate tried to bite him. Amber, Emma and Austin just watched and laughed. Haley and Nathan defiantly had their hands full… but they were happy with their big family. Emma just couldn't wait to see the house when all 4 girls were teenagers, Sally 13, Hannah and Dana 15 and Amber 17. All she could think was Poor Nathan.

"Hey guys… its like a circus in here, what's going on?" Peyton asked coming in the back door

"Bath time" Amber laughed

"Ah… Britt just had one. I swear that child's curls are getting thicker and thicker by the minute… I can barely get a brush through them! You 2 ready to do home? I'll drive you if you want… I need to talk to your mom anyway"

"Seriously… I love you" Emma smiled

"Go get your stuff, Hey Haley…"

"Don't… just take me with you where ever you are going, Nathan can watch the kids" Haley sighed running her fingers though her hair frustrated

"You ok mom?"

"Amber, my baby… you didn't jump into a river, and you take bathes… where did we go wrong with the other 4?" Haley asked hugging Amber

"Its ok mom… you can come with us"

"Where are we going?"

"Just to the Scott Palace" Peyton laughed

"I'll get my pocketbook… let Nathan try and give them a bath…" Haley laughed evilly

"Ok we're ready" Emma and Austin said at the same time running back with their stuff

"Britt, you coming or staying?" Peyton asked

"I wanna play with Sally"

"See if you can talk her into taking a bath" Haley mumbled

"Hold on… where are they?"

"Bedroom" Amber laughed following Peyton upstairs

"Hey guys… I'm so glad you guys got home in time to take a bath…" Peyton whispered to the 3 girls

"What? Why?" Dana asked

"Why? Because Jake went swimming in that water, and now we has spiders coming out of his belly button! Then, his har started turning colors and now its falling out! Plus he grew hair on his back and legs!"

"Nate! Get out of the Bath! Its our turn!" Sally screeched running towards the door with Hannah and Dana not too far behind her

"Nice…now wanna try getting Nate out of the tub?" Haley asked

"Already did… he's outside" Nathan said walking out of the bathroom looking pretty proud

"Doing what?"

"Streaking" Nathan, said quietly

"NATHAN!!!"

"Haley, it was the only way he would get out" Nathan laughed

"If you let him streak? Ok… lets go… take me away from here"

"And we thought our house was crazy…" Austin whispered

"You want Crazy? Crazy is Britt last night when Jenny and I went shopping and didn't take her"

"Temper?" Haley asked

"She tried to hit Jake with a bat"

"Sweet little Brittany?"

"Its always the quiet ones" Nathan mumbled glaring at Haley

Lucas finally finished dragging all of the furniture Brooke had requested into Carters room and then met them in the kitchen where Brooke was letting them eat cookie dough and whipped cream, since it was the only thing they had in the house that was edible.

"Daddy! I made a cookie man named, guess his name" Maddie said showing him her blob of cookie dough

"Umm… Cookie monster?"

"No…" Maddie giggled

"Umm, Ginger bread man?" Lucas pretended to guess

"No! Frosty!"

"I would have never guessed… you guys are going to have stomach aches" Lucas laughed looking over at Carter who had cookie dough smeared from one end of his face to the other

"Us? Nope… this family has stomachs of steel…" Brooke giggled

"Any left?"

"Of course… here"

"Brooke, this is like 2 pounds of cookie dough" Lucas laughed as she handed him the huge tub

"Yea… there are two more in the fridge…"

"Haley?"

"Yep… Bake sale, I am guessing… Carter, don't eat it with your nose silly…" Brooke laughed

"Daddy… will you wash my hairs?" Maddie begged

"Tonight after you, Mommy and Emma go shopping"

"Yay! Will you be gay?"

"If I have too" Lucas sighed

"You has too"

"Mom! We're home" Emma yelled from the door

"Uh oh…Things are getting ready to get really interesting"

"We're coming…" Brooke yelled back finishing off her spoonful of cookie dough

"What's the surprise?" Austin yelled

"Wanna clean the cookie dough monsters up or should I?" Brooke asked

"I'll clean them up, you go talk to Emma and Austin"

"If I must…"

"Mom!" Emma and Austin shrieked both running to Brooke as if they hadn't seen her is weeks

"Hey guys… miss me?"

"Yes!" Austin sighed

"Haley… you look frazzled" Brooke laughed as Haley laid down on the couch

"I have 5 children… I'm always frazzled"

"Where are dad and Maddie?" Emma asked looking around the room

"They'll be here in a second… why don't you guys sit down"

"Mom… is someone dead?" Austin asked quietly

"What? No, why would someone be dead"

"Because this is exactly what you did when you vacuumed up my Hamster" Austin laughed nervously

"Who actually vacuums up hamsters?" Peyton asked

"Mom" Emma giggled

"No ones dead…"

"Who's that?" Emma asked seeing Carter run to Brooke and grab onto her legs

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled into the kitchen. She gave him 1 job and he had already screwed it up…

"Dude… I am changing that kids nickname to Flash… I look away to wipe Maddie's hands and he was gone!" Lucas said carrying Maddie into the den

"Emma!" Maddie shrieked

"Hey Lula… Mom, dad I'm confused"

"So are we…" Peyton added

"That's Carter! He's our brother silly…" Madie laughed as if what she knew was obvious

"Well put Ladybug" Lucas smiled

"Thank you!"

"What?" Emma asked still confused

"Some of us are still lost"

"Right so Carter, his parents abandoned him at the hospital" Brooke said blankly pulling the little boy into her arms

"Brooke, Lucas…you didn't…" Haley started

"We couldn't just leave him there! Besides Maddie loves him"

"Don't worry Austin… we don't has to sell you if we keep him" Maddie said patting Austin on his head

"Good to know Maddie"

"So you guys are what like fostering him?" Peyton asked

"He needed a home"

"He likes Frosty!" Maddie added in randomly

"How old is he?" Haley asked

"18 months" Lucas answered

"Can we take him upstairs and play with him?" Emma begged. At least she was happy with her new brother

"Yea" Austin added

"I'll get the toys out of the hall" Lucas said taking Carter from Brooke and handing him to Emma

"Wow, when you guys said surprise we thought you go Maddie a pony or something" Haley laughed

"So you guys are really going to do this?"

"Yea, I mean why not?" Brooke asked

"Well its hard enough having a baby… but adopting one?" Peyton sighed

"Isn't there a lot that could go wrong?" Haley asked. Brooke was shocked by all their questions. Couldn't they just be happy for her and Lucas?

"So because we were scared we were supposed to leave him there to end up with some crazy people who wont love him?" Brooke asked

"No, Its just I figured if you guys had another one it would be "yours"" Haley whispered

"He is "ours"! Or at least he will be when they settle everything"

"Look, don't think I'm not happy for you guys… because I am…but aren't these things usually planned?" Haley asked

"Emma and Austin weren't planned…"

"But they were "yours"" Haley said again. This whole "Yours" Business was pissing Brooke off. What did his or hers have to do with anything in a situation like this?

"So because he doesn't have our genes and blood we cant love him like we love Emma, Austin and Maddie?"

"I'm just saying maybe you guys should have thought this through first… you have 3 children" Haley sighed

"You have 5"

"Brooke you know that's different!" Peyton said

"How Peyton? How is that different from you and Jenny? Its ok for you to love someone else's child but is not okay for Lucas and I too?"

"I didn't have a choice with Jenny, Brooke, you guys… you guys 3 children who love you and are YOURS… how is that baby going to feel when he is their age? You are Lucas take so much pride in Emma, Austin and Maddie being yours… what if you regret this one day?" Peyton asked

"Your right we do take pride in them because they are ours… but not because they have our genes or blood, its because their our children, just like Carter would be. Peyton when you were with Jake and Jenny I supported you the whole time even though I didn't think it was the best idea! And Tutorwife, when you and Nathan kept popping out those babies just because you wanted a boy I never said a word! Do you guys regret those things now?"

"No…" Haley sighed

"Then why should I?"

"Brooke, you say people don't change…but your wrong. The Brooke I knew 13 years ago would have never done this… if you and Lucas think this is what is best then I'm here for you" Peyton smiled. Brooke could tell she still want happy with what they had done, but at least she was trying to be supportive

"Thanks Peyton"

"Me too…" Haley sighed

"Thanks Tutormom!"

"So Emma, and Austin didn't seem upset or anything" Peyton laughed

"Its because Luke and I raised them right… plus theirs the fact that Emma loves babies and Austin wanted another boy in the house"

"If you did this to get out of the bake sale tomorrow it isn't going to work" Haley grinned

"Damn"

"So are we going to cook or what?"

"After we shop" Brooke smiled

Emma, and Maddie played with Carter while Lucas and Austin worked on the crib and other things for Carter's bedroom. There was defiantly enough stuff to put in there and Lucas was starting to wish that they hadn't taken it all apart in the first place, since now the instructions were long gone and everything was guessing.

"So who's idea was this?" Austin asked

"It was mines!" Maddie giggled from the corner of the room where she, Emma nad Carter were playing

"It was not" Lucas laughed

"Well it almosted was"

"It was the social workers"

"He's sweet! Carter… can you say Emma?" Emma asked but Carter just giggled

"He's really quiet too…"

"You think moms down there getting the 3rd degree?" Austin asked

"She can handle them… as good of friends as Haley and Peyton are to her they were raised in Tree Hill… Change is scary for them, they are going to have to learnt to be open minded"

"How come you and mom aren't like that?" Emma asked curiously

"Cause we went through a lot at young ages… then got far, far away from here"

"I am just glad you guys didn't bring home another girl" Austin laughed

"Be careful… Maddie and Emma might turn him into one at this rate"

"He don't have enough hair to be a girl… and he has something else" Maddie giggled

"Lula! How was the hospital?"

"Crazy! I got a brother! And daddy has people who sing in his pants" Maddie shreiked

"Ok?"

"Ok girls… shopping time… Haley and Peyton are coming with us… Broody, Broody Jr. Looking good in here…" Brooke said walking into the room

"This crib might collapse in the middle of the night" Austin laughed

"Ok maybe not so good… well we are going shopping… for thongs and such"

"Mommy! We has to buy baby stuff!" Maddie giggled climbing into Brooke's arms

"We do? Why?"

"Cause we has a baby!"

"Wow! Your right… no thongs?" Brooke asked sadly

"And no bras" Maddie added

"Your going to upset daddy… ok lets go chicks…"

"Bye dudes" Maddie yelled as the walked out

"Bye"

"You think they are really going baby shopping?"

"They'll come home with just enough to look like they did but really their going for them" Lucas laughed, he knew Brooke to well…

"Girls…"

The rest of the day went by quickly for everyone. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Emma and Maddie shopped until their feet hurt so bad that could barely walk to the car, except for Maddie's who didn't have to walk at all. They of course went to Toys R Us and baby gap again… but they also made their rounds in Victoria Secrets and Bernie & Cecil. Madison was the most unselfish Brooke had ever seen her, she was dead set on buying "her" brother every toy at Toys R Us… telling the manager that her daddy was rich and he could buy him out.

Meanwhile at home Lucas, Austin, and Carter finished the bedroom and then went outside to teach Carter how to play basketball. By the end of the night he was making "Slam dunks" when Lucas held him up to the goal and let him drop the ball in. Then as soon as he did it h clapped his hands and giggled, never getting bored of it. After they finished basketball and finally drug little Carter away from the goal they went inside to try and find something to eat… when that failed they ordered Pizza and watched the ECU vs. Carolina game.

Finally Brooke, Emma, and Madison got home and passed out on the couch, (Brooke on top of Lucas so as to block his view of the game) By 10:00 everyone was warn out and ready for bed… which was a first in the Scott house hold. Emma and Austin both drug themselves up to their room whining about something that Brooke wasn't paying attention too, Next Maddie and Carter fell asleep on the floor playing with one of his new toys and Lucas carried them up to bed, putting them both in their own beds, which left Brooke and Lucas lying in bed talking, both struggling to keep their eyes open.

"So did Bob ever call?" Lucas laughed running his fingers through Brooke's hair

"Of course he did…You don't just not call Brooke Scott" Brooke giggled from Lucas's chest

"I didn't…"

"Well you were playing hard to get, which was not smart I might add" Brooke laughed

"Not smart…" Lucas agreed sleepily

"You don't think what we did was a mistake do you?"

"Nope… Do you?" Lucas asked

"Nope…But Haley and Peyton do"

"Haley and Peyton have no room to judge…"

"I know… so what did you boys do while we were gone?" Brooke asked curiously

"Played basketball… Carter was making slam dunks"

"Nice…" Brooke giggled

"What about you girls?"

"We hired a mechanic stripper, then went and got wasted… Emma can hold her alcohol!"

"Fun…Keith called" Lucas laughed sleepily…

"What's his drama?"

"He's just lonely… apparently he saw Mom and Nick at the grocery store"

"Ouch… You should go see him tomorrow… spend the day with him or something" Brooke whispered

"Who is going to watch the kids?"

"Emma and Austin can fend for themselves at the carnival, and Maddie and Carter can hang with me"

"Wasn't the bake sale supposed to be at the Halloween carnival?" Lucas asked.

"Yes but that bitch Charlotte moved it up just to piss me off"

"I'll call Keith in the morning..."

"Lets sleep…" Brooke whispered falling asleep on his chest

"I can do that…"

By 7:00 the next morning Haley, and Peyton were already there to cook. Apparently while Brooke had been gone Charlotte had changed her separate cooking idea into one where they all 4 cooked together at Brooke's house (Since she had the gourmet kitchen) so she had called and said she would be there by 8. Emma and Austin were off somewhere around Tree Hill with Amber and Jenny shopping for stuff to wear to the carnival and Maddie and Carter were right under Brooke's feet, wanting her to play with them. Carter was feeling more at home now and Brooke was having Emma/Austin Da ja vu. So after Lucas left to go to Keith's Brooke sat Maddie and Carter on the couch with Frosty on TV and they were set for at least 45 minutes.

"Do I really have to do this?" Brooke whined looking down at the brownies she was supposed to be mixing

"Brooke… we have already been over this, Charlotte will be here any minute" Haley sighed

"She's like an elephant! She is so big she is going to smash all my expensive stuff with her clumsiness!" Brooke whined louder trying to get her point across

"She's pregnant… now Mix" Peyton laughed

"Mix?"

"How do you work this oven?"

"Wait… your seriously asking me?" Brooke asked

"Right, what was I thinking?"

"Mommy! A giant pumpkin is at the door!" Maddie screamed

"Charlotte is here… Maddie will you open it for me baby?"

"Hello there… is your mommy home?" Charlotte asked the wide-eyed little girl

"The pumpkin talks! Carter… RUN!" Maddie screamed running to Brooke and clinging to a leg, then Carter came and clung to the other one

"Charlotte…" Brooke smiled trying to walk with 2 children on her legs

"Brooke"

"Who is this?"

"This is Carter" Brooke smiled pulling both children into her arms

"Is that your boyfriend Madison?"

"Ew! He is my brother! APEST!" Maddie gagged

"Incest Maddie, incest… not apest" Brooke laughed

"I didn't know you had another one"

"We didn't until yesterday… Carter, Are you watching Frosty with Maddie?" Brooke asked, Carter just giggled and hugged her

"Well are we ready to cook?"

"Ok Carter… go with Maddie" Brooke said sitting them down on the floor

"Your kitchen is gorgeous! Your so lucky to have it" Charlotte squealed when she saw the kitchen

"I didn't want a kitchen… Lucas made us have one" Brooke whined

"Hey Charlotte… you are looking, orange today" Peyton laughed seeing her bright orange jump suit

"Haley… Peyton… Lets cook! I have a schedule made out!"

"Kill me now" Brooke cried putting her head on the table

"Mommy…"

"Maddie what did I tell you guys about staying in the den?" Brooke asked sitting down on the floor so she could be at their level

"Me and Carter miss you" Maddie whined hugging Brooke. Maddie's medicine always made her clingy for a few days after she came home so there wasn't really anything Brooke could do

"I miss you guys too but the wicked witch of the west is making me slave over a hot stove and cook food for people I don't even know for free!" Brooke shrieked to add drama and make Carter laugh

"But Mommy! We want to play with you, we love you!"

"I love you guys too! Come here… sit…you each get a knee… You guys want to help me cook?" Brooke asked sitting Carter on one knee and Maddie on the other

"Yea!"

"Ok… I'll let you guys make me some cookies… you can put whatever you want in them, lets get you into the high chairs"

"You're going to let them stay in here?" Charlotte asked

"Yes… they love me and want to spend time with me" Brooke giggled

"But didn't you tell them to stay in the den?"

"Yes, but they don't want too… they want to help… Haley can you hand me Carter's bottle" Brooke asked

"It just seems like you are teaching them not to respect you by doing that"

"Why don't you do what you're best at and cook, and I'll do what I'm best at… play with my children"

"Brownies first" Charlotte sighed handing Brooke a bowl of batter

"This is going to be a long day…"

Spoilers: BAKE SALE!! Lucas talks to Keith about his basketball Problem, Brooke finds out, Brooke's parents meet Carter, Karen meets Carter, Emma and Austin go back to school, A LOT… hahhahaha Please Review!


	11. Cooking

Chapter 11! YAY!! This is a long chapter too… its like I start writing and I cant stop LOL. Hope you guys like! Please review!

"Ok Brooke… now how is that mixing coming?" Charlotte smiled pulling a loaf of banana bread oout of the oven

"Aren't there electric things made for this?" Brooke whined looking down that the brownie mix. Her arm was going numb and she still had lumps in the batter

"Yes… but brownies should always be mixed by hand"

"Who is going to care what this stuff tastes like? I mean they are going top play for it before they eat it" Brooke mumbled. A bake sale… how cliché was that? Not only was she a stay at home mom with 4 kids… but now she was baking? It was almost too much for her to handle

"That isn't the point"

"Well it should be! I mean we are doing this for free…" Brooke whined looking over at Maddie and Carter who were laughing at her

"Brooke, Mix" Haley laughed

"Do you guys not remember high school with me? I don't cook, I don't clean, I don't do anything but…" Brooke started but Charlotte broke in

"Corrupt poor boys and steel their virginity from them?"

"Hey! I did that to 1 guy! And I am happily married to him now thank you" Brooke smiled deviously… at least she could add some drama if she was going to be stuck here all day with Charlotte

"Only because you got pregnant! Do you really think he would have stayed with you if you hadn't gotten pregnant?" Charlotte asked glaring at Brooke with the loaf of banana bread in her hand

"Yes! We were back together before he knew I was pregnant!"

"So… he would have gone off to college and met someone who would cook and clean for him" Charlotte grinned. She knew she was getting to Brooke.

"Someone like you?"

"Maybe"

"You are so lucky you're pregnant and my children are watching" Brooke said glaring at her

"Kick the pumpkin mommy!" Maddie giggled from the highchair

"I'm so scared… Brooke Davis threatening me… the only person you have ever come close to beating up was Nicki at that party, and Lucas had to save you from her"

"It's Brooke Scott now and maybe that's because I have more class than that!"

"Brooke, Charlotte… CHILL" Haley laughed

"She started it" Brooke mumbled sitting back in her spot between Carter and Madison

"MIX… Charlotte, cook" Peyton instructed

"I swear… didn't you 2 use to be friends?" Haley asked

"Until her desperate attempts to get Lucas didn't work…" Brooke said sarcastically

"Brooke… you mix in this corner with Maddie and Carter"

"Charlotte… you cook over here" Peyton finished

"You 2 are acting like 3 year olds" Haley laughed

"Mommy is you going to cook with us?" Maddie asked patting Brooke's ponytail

"Yes I am! What are we baking babies?" Brooke asked turning her attention from Charlotte to her children

"Tuna!"

"With cookie dough? Why not…" Brooke giggled

"Is everyone calm now?"

"I guess… why?" Charlotte asked

"Because you are getting ready to get stressed again…" Haley whispered pointing to the Bake sale sheet

"What?"

"Charlotte… you realize you write us down for 50 cakes right?" Haley asked

"What? No… 15 cakes"

"The people who sent the letter are expecting 50" Peyton coughed

"You're kidding me!" Charlotte shrieked

"Would she joke about something like that?"

"And see this guys… this is why Mommy doesn't cook… only bad things happen, so you should always let other people cook for you…. Got it?" Brooke asked looking at Maddie and Carter

"Got it" Maddie giggled

"Brooke you're not helping!" Haley laughed

"I'm mixing… that's helping" Brooke smiled

"How are we going to make 50 cakes in 5 hours?"

"Bake really fast?"

"Brooke!" Peyton snapped

"Hey! I was just making a suggestion… don't bite my head off!

"Well what are we going to do?" Haley asked

"We cant do this in here… we don't have enough stuff!" Charlotte sniffled getting teary eyed

"Wait… this is a long shot… but I might have a plan"

Lucas and Keith walked by the river in silence. Lucas had been with him for an hour and things had been so tense he hadn't even told him about Carter. Keith was not doing well. His eyes were bloodshot, and had huge bags under them, his hair was long, and he had defiantly packed on some pounds. Then there was the fact that he never came to see Emma, Austin, and Maddie anymore… Frankly Lucas was worried.

"So… you wanna hear something crazy?" Lucas asked deciding that they were getting nowhere with silence

"Uh, ok"

"Brooke and I are fostering a baby boy" Lucas laughed. It was the only thing he could think of that might wipe the sadness of of Keith's face

"What?"

"He's 18 months old… his name's Carter"

"You 2… never seize to surprise me" Keith laughed for a second and then went back to his moping

"He's sweet, Em, Austin, and Maddie love him"

"Planning on adopting him?"

"Yea… we said it was just fostering at first but we've only had him a day and we are all too attached to him" Lucas smiled. This apparently wasn't working

"That's great Luke, I always knew you were going to make a great father some day… I didn't expect it to be at 16, with Brooke… but all the same."

"Keith, I'm not going to lie to you man, you don't look good" Lucas said after a long pause.

"I think I've been hanging out at Whitey's a little too much… He's always got a drink waiting for me there" Keith chuckled

"Keith…"

"What does it matter if I drink Lucas? Its not like I have anyone who is depending on me"

"I do, and Brooke does, and so do the kids, Keith" Lucas started but Keith broke in

"Nick has gotten big" Keith said, then there was a long pause

"You can make her get him the test you know… to see if he is yours"

"And what if he is Dan's and Dan finds out? He is going to do the same thing to him he did to you and Nathan"

"At least you'll know… and you can fight for custody if he is yours… Keith you cant live like this" Lucas said almost yelling. He couldn't stand to see Keith this way. It had been far too long to still be moping about it, now it was time to take action

"Like what?"

"Like this! Trying to run from everything! I tried that once…"

"Yea?" Keith mumbled obviously not paying any attention to Lucas

"Yea… then a crazy lady tried to take Emmy away from me"

"You don't run anymore?" Keith asked

"Not from family…"

"But from other things?"

"Not really…" Lucas lied. He knew he had talked himself into a corner now

"Lucas"

"Just basketball" Lucas said scratching his head like he always did when he was nervous

"What?"

"They called, and they want me back to coach for a while until I am completely healed"

"And what did Brooke say?" Keith asked knowing there was a catch to this

"Brooke doesn't know"

"Lucas…"

"She would never admit it but she's happy here… her friends are here" Lucas sighed

"She had friends in Chapel Hill and Charlotte"

"But they weren't Haley and Peyton…" Lucas laughed

"She would go again if you asked her too"

"I know she would… but I don't want to have to ask her too… I wanna deal with it without her having to worry about it"

"You're a good husband and Father Luke" Keith smiled before going back to his moping as they walked

"You would be too Keith…"

Emma, Austin, Amber, and Jenny walked back and forth through the mall. Since Jenny had no interest in shopping, Emma, Austin and Amber had gotten nothing they had come for… except a pretzel.

"Jenny… we know you are having fun looking in the window but we really need to shop" Emma whined. They had been standing there looking through the window of the body-piercing place for an hour and it was getting old

"So do you think that Peyton would let me get my tongue pierced?" Jenny asked ignoring Emma's whining

"Ewww" Amber giggled

"Probably not" Austin laughed. They all knew Peyton wasn't into the whole body piercing thing. She hadn't even let Brittany get her ears done yet, while Emma and Maddie both had had theirs pierced no older than 6 months old

"Why would you want something in your tongue?"

"Seth might like it… Well what if I get it done with mom?" Jenny asked.

"And it turn out like your hair did when you tried to dye it black?" Emma giggled remembering how bad her hair had looked when Nicki had tried to die it for her

"It was supposed to have highlights!"

"White highlights?"

"You looked like a skunk" Amber giggled

"Whatever… do you guys have what you need?"

"You haven't let us go anywhere to get what we need" Emma laughed

"You've got 10 minutes… I'll meet you right here"

"Deal" Amber said dragging Emma and Austin away

"You think she is going to get her tongue done while we are gone?" Austin asked

"Probably…"

"Emma" Someone yelled from behind them

"Its your posy Emma" Amber giggled

"No, that's a dude"

"Cooper! What are you doing here?" Emma asked turning around and running to her best friend to give him a hug.

"My sister had a cheerleading competition!"

"You look great" Emma smiled hugging him again grinning from ear to ear

"So do you…"

"This is gross" Austin whispered

"You think she will mention she has a boyfriend anywhere in this conversation?"

"Probably not… Emma, like mom has a tendency to "forget" these things" Austin laughed

"You remember Austin, and this is our cousin Amber"

"Hi… so are your parents here?" Cooper asked nervously. Lucas never liked Cooper, probably since he was Emma's first boyfriend.

"Nope… dad is out with Uncle Keith and Mom is cooking with Carter and Madison"

"Carter?"

"Long story… so how long are you here?" Emma asked. She had no thoughts in her mind at this point… she was just so glad to see him

"Just today and tomorrow"

"Well I gotta go, but call my cell later… maybe you can come to the carnival with us" Emma smiled as Austin and Amber drug her away from Cooper

"Great… bye"

"Emma!" Austin shrieked

"What?"

"You have a boyfriend!"

"I know that! Cooper is just a friend!" Emma laughed

"Like dad was friends with Peyton?"

"No… like dad was friends with Haley… I'm not going to cheat on Tristan"

"Sure…" Amber laughed

"Keep telling yourself that Emma"

"Grow up"

Brooke picked up the phone and dialed 555-3843. She was regretting it already by the time she hit the 3rd 5. What was she thinking? Calling Karen…Out of all the people in the world why did Karen have to be the one who had a café… with the perfect amount of space to cook for a bake sale?

"Hello?" Karen answered

"Karen… its Brooke"

"Oh, Hi"

"Look… I need a favor" Brooke said. It was taking every bit of will power she had left to ask Karen for a favor.

"Ok"

"See I am having to help cook for this idiotic bake sale… and well we kinda need a place…"

"Like the café to cook?" Karen finished

"Yea…"

"You can use the café under one condition…"

"Ok?" Brooke asked shocked. She wasn't expecting her to say yes

"You have to let me help"

"Of course!"

"I'll meet you there with Nick in 10 minutes" Karen said cheerily. It made Brooke want to puke

"Wait… do you still have that crib and playpen?"

"Yea why?"

"10 minutes… we'll be there" Brooke said hanging up the phone

"What did she say?" Charlotte asked eagerly

"She wants to help… so we have to meet her there in 10 minutes" Brooke whined pulling Carter into her lap

"Awesome"

"You guys owe me majorly… considering what I just did"

"Why? I love my mother in law" Charlotte smiled

"You would wouldn't you?"

"No fighting…" Peyton broke in. They didn't have time to fight… they had 50 cakes tobake

"I gotta dress Madison and Carter… come on babies" Brooke said carrying them both upstairs. Her arms were defiantly killing her

"Baby gap?

"Maddie… do you own anything that isn't baby gap?" Brooke laughed kissing her on the forehead

"No…" Maddie giggled

"Carter, your sister is crazy"

"I am not!"

"You are so… lets go, Madison you clothes are on your bed…Sweetie are you feeling ok?" Brooke asked. Maddie just looked so pale and her eyes so dark… it was normal after a hospital visit but it still made Brooke's stomach churn

"Yea…"

"Ok… go get dressed…"

5 minutes later Brooke, Madison and Carter were downstairs ready to go, and Haley, Peyton, and Charlotte or "pumpkin lady" as Madison called her had everything packed into Charlottes Mini-van.

"Ok, lets go"

"Like that?" Charlotte asked

"Like what?"

"That child looks like a stripper"

"Daddy says they are not strippers! They are narcotic dancers" Maddie shrieked.

"Maddie, exotic dancers… not narcotic… and Charlotte its 89 degrees outside! She is wearing a dress" Brooke laughed

"Her underwear are showing" Charlotte pointed out as if Brooke wouldn't already see the pink flowered underwear

"Ok she is wearing a short dress"

"And it ties around the neck" Charlotte said solemnly

"If it bothers you so much then you go and try to put her in pants… she wont wear them"

"My legs cant breaf" Maddie added

"What?"

"They need airs to live silly!"

"Whenever you 2 are ready to go, we are" Peyton said tapping her foot

"Maddie come on"

"With her?" Maddie asked shocked

"Yes with her" Brooke laughed

"In a car?"

"Yes…"

"She might's make the tires pop" Maddie whispered loudly

"Come on Madison… you can sit in my sons car seat" Charlotte said in a baby voice. For a second there Brooke thought Maddie was going to hall off and hit her, thankfully she didnt

"And get cooties? I don't like you… Mommy my legs are sleepy" Maddie whined holding her arms up to be held

"I'll carry you… and you guys wonder why my figure is so good" Brooke giggled carrying both children to the car. She didn't know what she was going to do when either of them gained weight

"I hate you…" Haley whined

Lucas finally got Keith to agree to do something other than mope… so Lucas decided that the root of the problem was Whitey… since Whitey washed away his problems with booz, Keith was now doing the same thing…

"Whitey" Lucas said walking into his office with Keith, Whitey was of course sitting there looking at pictures drinking his scotch

"Lucas… Keith come in… you 2 want a drink?"

"Sure" Keith said quickly

"No…"

"I heard about you and Brooke, Lucas! Congratulations! Another boy huh? Well lets just see how long it takes Nathan and Haley to have one… and then Jake and Peyton" Whitey laughed

"Yea…"

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

"I only drink with Brooke…" Lucas laughed. It was about the truth…

"I'll bet, I'll bet… so what can I do for you 2?"

"I was just talking to Keith earlier about how he should maybe get mom to have Nick tested to see who is father is"

"How do you think she is going to react to that?" Whitey asked

"I don't know" Lucas answered but he had some idea

"Not well…"

"She can't do what she is doing…" Lucas started

"No, but if he turns out to be Dan's"

"Then Keith can move on…"

"Is that your phone?" Whitey asked

"No… I have little people singing in my pants according to Madison… Hello?"

"Daddy…"

"Hey Em, whats wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Well we lost Jenny!" Emma laughed nervously

"What?"

"She was here and now her car is gone"

"Where are you guys?" Lucas asked.

"The mall… can you come get us? This creepy guy keeps whistling at me"

"I'll be there in a second… Meet me in the front"

"K, bye" Emma said hanging up

"I gotta go pick Emmy, Austin and Amber up at the mall… Whitey… stop giving him beer… that's what Brooke's for" Lucas laughed as he left

Brooke carried Maddie and Carter into the Café where Karen was waiting with Nick in her apron. Every time Brooke saw Nick she thought of Porky pig, she was just thankful Lucas didn't have those genes. Nick was one of those kids who could be small if he just watched what he ate, but with a mother like Karen that wasn't going to happen.

"It's the chicken killer!" Maddie squealed seeing Karen

"Maddie…" Brooke laughed

"Well she is betters than the Pumpkin lady…" Maddie admitted still glaring at Charlotte

"Brooke, Maddie… who is this?" Karen asked seeing Carter

"That's my new brother, he's a boy"

"I, um, I…"

"Lucas and I just can't stop having sex…" Brooke giggled

"Sex is bad mommy!"

"Brooke, tell her the truth before she has a heart attack and cant help us cook" Haley laughed

"Fine… Lucas is really a woman and had Carter… he's been keeping it a secret for some time now…"

"Brooke" Peyton sighed

"You guys are no fun… Lucas and I are adopting him, speaking of Lucas" Brooke said hearing her phone

"Mommy! The little peoples moved to your pants now! They must smell better"

"Someone wanna answer that? I only have 2 hands here" Brooke said realizing she had a child in each arm

"Hello?" Haley asked trying hard to sound like Brooke

"Haley?" Lucas asked confused

"Damn… I was trying to hard to imitate Brooke too"

"Where are you guys?"

"Your mothers café cooking" Haley answered

"You didn't let Brooke talk you into breaking in did you?"

"Tell Lucas my volume is on high and I heard that!" Brooke yelled sitting Maddie and Carter on the counter in front of her where she could hold on to them

"Put the phone to her ear" Lucas laughed

"Broody" Brooke said stubbornly

"Cheery… what's wrong?"

"I am in your mothers café with Charlotte… and your asking me what's wrong?"

"Want me to come help?" Lucas asked. He knew this couldn't be much fun for her

"Can you cook?" Brooke asked knowing the answer

"Nope… but I can keep Maddie and Carter entertained"

"True… what about Emma, Austin and Amber… have you heard from them?"

"There with me right now" Lucas answered

"Jenny leave them?"

"Yea"

"Well that's the last time that will happen… ok Handsome its up to you…" Brooke giggled giving up her stubbornness for Lucas

"We might stop by later… I think I am going to take them to see Keith"

"Ok… Bye Gorgeous"

"Brooke…" Haley whispered but Brooke was ignoring her

"Lucas is coming by…"

"Brooke…" Haley whispered again

"Jenny left them at the mall again…"

"BROOKE!" Peyton finally yelled

"What?"

"Carter…" Haley laughed

"What?" Brooke asked. She hated it when they did this to her, left her totally confused

"Listen"

"Babal" Carter whined trying hard to grab his bottle which was at the end of the counter

"Oh My God…" Brooke gasped

"He wants his bottle" Maddie giggled handing it to him

"Did you talk? Maddie did you hear him?"

"He talks silly!"

"What?" Brooke asked

"Yea, he can say Mama, and Dada, and Babal, and ball" Maddie laughed as if it were no big deal

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday in the cars… I taughted him"

"Carter… say Mama" Brooke said looking at Carter

"mama"

"Oh My God she's right…Madison dial daddies cell phone number… hold down the 1"

"I don't understand what the big deal is" Charlotte said frustrated and ready to cook

"Hello" Lucas said

"Carter say Dada" Brooke whispered

"Dada"

"Hello?"

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked

"Who was that?"

"Carter!"

"He talks?" Lucas asked just as shocked as Brooke was

"Just get your cute ass over here!"

The rest of the day was spent cooking, and playing until 4:00 when they finally had everything cooked for the carnival at 5. Lucas spent the time with Emma, Austin, Maddie and Amber trying to make Carter say the most random things, while Brooke was forced to cook with the help of Karen. Once they were at the carnival with their booth set up it was 4:45 and people were already starting to come. Emma had found Cooper and was off with him, while Austin and Amber rode rides, and Lucas took Maddie and Carter to the petting zoo, leaving Brooke under the tent… with Haley, Peyton and Charlotte bored out of her mind.

"Wasn't cooking enough? Cant I go have fun now?" Brooke begged trying to sneak out of the tent

"Brooke… this isn't high school, you cant kidnap Lucas from the basketball tent, take him to your car and sleep with him" Haley laughed

"I could if I wanted too, and no… I wanna go hang with Maddie and Carter…. Or I can let you guys hang with Maddie and Carter while Lucas and I go do other things"

"Brooke, just smile and try to get people to buy the food"

"I'm smiling" Brooke whined

"Bigger, like your cheesy Cheerleading smile!"

"I lost that during child birth"

"Brooke…" Peyton laughed

"Fine… smiling, smiling"

"Brooke…." Mouth said walking to the table with his dog

"Mouth"

"This is Brooke"

"That has to be the ugliest dog I have ever seen Mouth, if your going to name a dog after it at least make it a cute one!" Brooke whined.

"Brooke is cute!"

"If you buy everything in this tent so I can leave this place I will forgive you" Brooke smiled her cheesy smile for Mouth

"No, but I will buy a cake"

"Close enough"

Emma and Cooper walked and forth around the tiny carnival. The entire town of Tree Hill was there it looked like so everything was crowded and full, making Emma mad because she wasn't one to wait for things… ever.

"Wanna just sit and talk?" Emma asked getting frustrated with the lines

"Sure… how has school been here?"

"Good…"

"I've missed you at home" Cooper smiled

"I've missed you too"

"Emma, I was thinking… long distant relationships aren't so bad are they?" Cooper asked

"Carter… I cant, I have a boyfriend"

"Shhh" Cooper whihspered as he leaned in to kiss her

Spoilers: Brooke finds out about the basketball issue, Brooke's parents meet Carter, Emma and Austin go back to school, A LOT… hahhahaha Please Review!


	12. Lets be creative here and call this Chap...

YAY!! Chapter 12. We're going through some serious chapters in this story! And they are long chapters too. LOL Anyway… Apparently we aren't going on vacation that I know of… so no worries there. The good news is OTH is back in 14 days… the bad news is, that's still 14 days! Hahaha anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!

As cooper leaned in to kiss her Emma had a gazillion thoughts race through her head. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend, a good boyfriend… who was on vacation, but that didn't mean she was aloud to do this. Then there was the thought of what her mom would say… that defiantly wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. Just as she could feel Coopers breath on her lips she pulled back, shocking cooper.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked as Emma pulled away from him

"I can't do this Coop"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend… a sweet boyfriend who wouldn't cheat on me… besides Cooper, we're us" Emma laughed sitting back against the bench

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cooper asked getting frustrated

"It means this isn't going to work, even if I didn't have a boyfriend… you're my best friend"

"Emma, I don't want to be just your best friend anymore"

"Don't feed me that lifetime movie crap Cooper… where were you when I wanted to be your girlfriend?" Emma asked. She knew there was going to be a time she got to throw that back in his face, of course they were like 10 at the time, but still

"I was there"

"Oh, right I forgot… and so were Leslie and Tess!" Emma laughed

"Emma, everyone makes mistakes… look at your dad"

"Don't… don't you dare go comparing yourself to my dad, my dad hates you remember?"

"Emma! Why do you have to be so frustrating!" Cooper yelled obviously upset, but Emma couldn't help but laugh… he was so funny when he got mad

"Because I'm my mothers child… that's why"

"That you are… I'm going to go, call me when you aren't so"

"Right?" Emma asked. They both knew she was, and neither of them could stay mad at the other one for long

"Yea…"

"I will… tell everyone in Chapel Hill I say Hi"

"Will do, bye Em" Cooper smiled, obviously still hurt… but trying to act cool with what had just happened

"Bye Coop"

Brooke watched as Emma made the smartest decision of her life up to this point. At least the some what morals she and Lucas had tried to teach her had stuck. Then there was the fact that maybe this meant that Emma didn't inherit Lucas's "Cheating" Gene as Brooke called it. Everyone could be thankful for that because with Brooke's attitude and Lucas's cheating gene, Emma could have defiantly caused some damage. Now she just sat there, Brooke knew she had to be feeling bad… guilt was something she had inherited from Lucas.

"Hey, I'll be back in 10" Brooke said handing Peyton the cash box

"Brooke…"

"I'll be back" Brooke yelled as she walked over to Emma who was still sitting alone on the bench

"You have 5 minutes"

"Hey babe" Brooke smiled hugging her daughter tight, ignoring Charlottes attempts to hurt her up

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I just made a mistake or not" Emma whispered in the verge of tears

"Oh, Cooper made his move huh?"

"You saw?"

"I see everything… is he upset?" Brooke asked wiping a tear from Emma's pale face

"He tried not to show it, but I could tell he was"

"You did the right thing Em…" Brooke smiled trying to make her feel better. Unlike Brooke who could have cared less about breaking a boys heart at that age, Emma was too sweet and Brooke knew that was hard on her.

"It was hard… I miss Cooper"

"I know, but when you are looking for a relationship… there are 3 things you have to look for. 1, is he good in bed… that one doesn't apply to you yet… 2, do you guys have chemistry? And 3… is he going to respect you, and the decisions you make"

"I think this is the most serious conversation we have ever had" Emma laughed sitting up

"Damn, guess that means we're growing up" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes. In a way she and Emma had grown up together.

"That's scary"

"God, tell me about it… lets go do something totally juvenile"

"Like what?" Emma laughed. There was no telling what Brooke had in mind

"Hmm, Anyone in Tokyo you feel like calling? I saw where that bitch Charlotte put her cell phone"

"Mom…"

"Ok, ok… feel better?" Brooke asked wiping one last tear streak from Emma's face

"Yea"

"Good because I have got to get back to that damn bake sale… you think they are going to sell anything without my cleavage?"

"Not to men" Emma laughed seeing Charlotte out of the corner of her eye in that bright orange sweat suite

"I am so not cut out for this… I should be like pole dancing for money, not selling baked goods… That's it… next year you and I are pole dancing"

"The school board will love that!"

"I know right…" Brooke giggled giving Emma one last hug before helping her onto her feet

"I'm going to go find dad, Maddie and Carter"

"K, tell your dad I have his phone, oh and find your brother too… make sure he isn't driving into any street lights"

Lucas reluctantly handed Maddie another $5 bill to play the goldfish game. The object was to throw the ping-pong ball into the goldfish bowl and you won a gold fish… Maddie who couldn't even see over the table was throwing the ball randomly hitting various people as they walked by… totally missing the goldfish. Carter just watched amused at the people's reactions when they say a ping-pong ball flying at them.

"Daddy… I need more moneys" Maddie begged holding out her little hand

"Madison… this is the last time"

"You saided that last time"

"Well I'm serious this time… why don't you just let me buy you a pretty fish… one that won't die in a week?" Lucas asked. He was tired of apologizing to people who had been hit with her flying ping pong balls, plus Carter was getting restless

"Cause I want to win one… don't you want me to win daddy?" Maddie asked pathetically

"Throw away…" Lucas laughed handing her more money… if this was what kept her happy then she could do it for as long as she wanted for all he cared

"I is going to name my fish Shark" Maddie giggled throwing the ball at the man who worked the booth

"If you ever catch one" The man mumbled

"Dude… shut up, I'm giving you the money"

"Shark the fish it is then" The man smiled fakely so not to jinx his money

"Ladybug… can we please go do something else…I'll buy you like 20 fish" Lucas finally asked after another 10 minutes of Madison's terrible throwing

"Nowa… daddy please, I want to win! I never win" Maddie cried hugging Lucas's leg tight

"Dude… can you just give her the fish?" Lucas begged

"She has to win it"

"She is a tiny, short little girl who can't see over the table! I've given you more money than this whole tent probably costs"

"Daddy! Mommy says I am height challengeded like Emma" Maddie corrected

"I'll give her the fish for $50"

"You're kidding me…"

"Take it or leave it" The man smiled

"Ladybug… don't you want to go ride the ponies?"

"Can I win one of vose?" Maddie asked grinning

"Sure… why not"

"Ok… adios Fish man!" Maddie giggled throwing her last ping pong ball at him as they walked away

"Or would you rather go get food?"

"I'm not hungry… I want to win a…FROSTY!" Maddie screamed walking past a tent called "The Christmas Station"

"Damn it! Why me?" Lucas asked Carter who was almost asleep with his beat on his shoulder

"Its bigger than you daddy!" Maddie giggled

"Its 6 feet tall… I'm 6'1… I'm taller"

"Maybe you are swinking"

"Keep walking" Lucas laughed pulling her up into his other arm

"Daddy! It's my dwream! All I ever wanted! I will never ever never ask is for anything else again! Its just a little bit of monies" Maddie said quietly

"That's what you said about the fish… look, Carter has a frog… why don't you get a little one like him?"

"It even has my name on it!" Maddie shrieked ignoring Lucas's attempts to get her away from the huge frosty

"It says Merchandise… not Madison" Lucas laughed

"Well if you had named me Merdice it would be my name… daddy… I need a sick price" Maddie whimpered. Whenever she was sick Lucas always took her out for a "sick prize" to make her feel better when they got home

"Man… your busted" Nathan laughed walking up with Nate

"Thanks… how did Nate when A fish?"

"He put it in his mouth when the man wasn't looking… so they just gave it to him" Nathan laughed

"God…Ok Maddie, come here… if I say no are you going to cry?" Lucas asked bending down to her level

"Uh huh" Maddie whispered sadly

"A lot?"

"Uh huh"

"Maddie…" Lucas started… Brooke was not going to like a huge frosty in her babies angelic bedroom

"I love you daddy" Maddie smiled

"God you are spoiled rotten… go ask the man what you have to do to win it"

"You're the bestest daddy ever!" Maddie giggled hugging him before running to the tent

"That thing is going to fall on her and crush her you know" Nathan laughed

"Nice fish Nate… what's his name?"

"Dinner… Daddy and I are gonna fry him!" Nate laughed shaking the poor fish in its bag

"Uh huh… He's defiantly special Nathan…" Lucas smiled patting his brother on the shoulder

"This must be the infamous Carter… how's it hangin dude?" Nathan asked Carter who was barely awake

"Daddy… you has to pay monies and make 21 shots in a row" Maddie shrieked as she ran back to Lucas

"Wait, its basketball?"

"Yea!"

"This just might be cheaper than I thought… here take him" Lucas laughed handing Carter to Nathan

Austin, Amber and Emma ran to the bake sale tent for food, where Brooke was of course sitting there pouting to Haley and Peyton, ignoring the customers who desperately wanted their yearly cakes.

"Mom… we're hungry" Austin said out of breath

"Me too… but apparently if you slave away baking the food… you cant eat the food"

"That sucks… what if we buy some for you?" Austin asked

"I knew I had you for a reason… here is $10… I want that cookie" Brooke said pointing to the chocolate chip cookie in the corner of the table

"Brooke, your so evil" Peyton laughed

"I'm starving to death"

"Go buy some real food"

"I would if certain people would let me leave the tent" Brooke said loudly so Charlotte could hear her

"She's just scared you are going to leave and not come back"

"She is probably right… Hmm, you think she'd kick me out if I started stripping?" Brooke asked thinking seriously about it. It was really hot for the beginning of October

"No… but Mouth might come back with Brooke"

"Here mom" Austin laughed handing her the cookie

"Thanks… where is you guys food?"

"Yea, we weren't really hungry… we just needed more money" Amber laughed

"I figured… here, and don't play any of those stupid games…there a scam"

"What are we supposed to do then?" Austin asked

"What every other boy your ago does… save the money up for cheap, but dirty magazines"

"Mom…"

"Go… Just don't whine about loosing all your money to them… be careful… if you do drugs, at least do the high end stuff" Brooke yelled as the ran off

"Thanks" Austin yelled back

"Amber… watch them…" Brooke laughed

"You got it aunt Brooke, oh and you're jingling" Amber laughed pointing to the cell phone on the table

"Hello?" Brooke asked frustrated

"Brooke?"

"Coach"

"Lucas there?" He asked happily, which annoyed Brooke… he was never happy

"Nope… he is somewhere with our little monsters spoiling them worse than they already are I am sure"

"Well that's good… you just tell him that I think I have found an apartment, this way he can go back and forth"

"Wait… what?" Brooke asked almost choking on her cookie

"You know, for the coaching job until his shoulder is healed"

"Right that… I'll be sure to tell him" Brooke said hanging up as soon as she finished

"Who was that?"

Lucas's coach… something about him coaching until he gets his shoulder back, and he got him an apartment?" Brooke asked totally confused

"Oh that… yea Nathan told me" Haley laughed nervously

"So you knew about this?"

"Yea, Peyton did you know?" Haley asked Peyton who was trying to sneak away

"Yea Jake told me… Nathan told him"

"Wait so you all knew about what MY husband was doing… and I didn't, god I feel like this is sophomore year again!" Brooke yelled

"I didn't know" Charrlotte offered but Brooke wasn't in the mood

"Shut up"

"Brooke, its not a big deal…you guys have had a lot going on lately with Maddie and Carter… he probably just hasn't found the time to tell you" Peyton comforted

"But he found the time to tell Nathan! How long have you guys known?"

"Uh, about a month?" Haley asked

"WHAT?"

"Yea…" Peyton sighed thumping Haley

"And YOU didn't tell me! I tell you guys everything"

"Nathan made it pretty clear we weren't supposed to tell anyone" Haley laughed

"But he told everyone!"

"Brooke… it's not a big deal"

"Says the 2 whose husbands aren't lying to them" Brooke coughed

"He isn't lying to you… he just hasn't told you yet" Peyton said but soon regretted it

"Hey! Maybe Jeff will know something about this… he called the other day and left a message!"

"Brooke… just ask Lucas" Haley sighed

"No… Now I'm just mad and I wanna see if he ever tells me!"

"Brooke… breathe… inhale, exhale" Peyton said taking her phone away from her

"Fine… How much longer is this stupid thing anyway?"

"An hour" Charlotte smiled

"Great… just great"

Nathan, Maddie, Nate and Carter watched as Lucas shot the balls in 1 by 1. The man in the tent seemed to be getting more and more frustrated every time he shot another one in, and when Lucas hit 20 he stopped him.

"Now we move you up a level" The man said figeting with the basketball hoop

"At 21?" Lucas asked suspiciously

"Yes…"

"I love Frosty" Maddie giggled staring longingly at the huge Frosty

"Dude… your tilting it so the ball wont go in"

"No I'm not" The man laughed

"Yes you are… I use to do it to the guys all the time"

"And the truth finally comes out" Nathan laughed

"Does this mean no Frosty Uncle Nathan?" Maddie asked quietly

"Your daddy will get you frosty"

"We can feed Frosty dinner!" Nate yelled holding up his ½ dead fish

"Frosty eats snow Nate… not fishys!" Maddie laughed

"Mine is a snow fish"

"Really?"

"Yea… he tasted like snow" Nate lied

"Can I taste?"

"Maddie don't you dare put that fish in your mouth" Lucas said in between arguing with the man

"I wasn't going to, I was going to make Carter taste is it for me"

"Dude… I'm sorry you got such a screwed up family" Nathan said to Carter who was trying to get back to Lucas

"Dada"

"Ok Ladybug, Frosty's yours" Lucas said finally taking Carter back

"Thank you daddy!" Maddie shrieked

"What did you have to do?" Nathan laughed

"That's the guy from high school who based his whole reputation off of sleeping with Brooke"

"So?"

"He never slept with Brooke… She just went along with it because she needed community service to graduate and his mom was in charge… so he fixed it for her" Lucas continued

"Ok?"

"So he still bases his reputation of off the fact he slept with Brooke"

"Yea?" Nathan asked still confused

"Ok Dude… I think Tim is rubbing off on you… I just told him I was married to her and she was here and didn't really need those hours anymore"

"Lucas Scott into blackmail… I never thought I'd see the day"

"When you've been married to Brooke as long as I have something is bound to rub off" Lucas laughed pulling Maddie into his other arm

"Daddy…"

"Yea?"

"How are we going to get Frosty home?" Maddie asked staring back at the huge frosty

"That's a good question"

Austin, Amber and Emma finally ran out of money again playing games and decided that it was time for something more interesting. Something like watching Jenny show Peyton her new tongue ring. Not only did she have a new tongue ring, but a pierced eyebrow too. Peyton was going to have a fit.

"Hey Jenny! Wait for us" Emma yelled running to catch up to her

"Right… sorry about leaving you guys at the mall… I had to go downtown to get it done because there is some age thing here"

"Its ok, my dad came and got us… so are you going to show Peyton now?" Emma asked excitedly

"Yea, why?"

"Can we come?" Amber begged

"I don't care… and Peyton is very supportive of my self expression" Jenny laughed. She knew exactly what they wanted

"Yea in art… not body piercing" Austin mumbled

"I have known Peyton for a long time… she is basically my mother, she'll understand… watch"

"Hey guys" Brooke pouted

"Mom what's wrong?" Emma asked

"How much do you guys love your dad?"

"A lot… why?"

"So you would be terribly upset if I killed him and buried him in the back yard?" Brooke asked

"What did he do now?" Austin laughed sitting up on the table beside Brooke

"Long story… Oh My God, Jenny…" Brooke gasped

"Do you like it?"

"Peyton is going to…"

"Peyton is going to what?" Peyton asked walking up to them

"Do you like it?"

"You pieced your eyebrow?" Peyton asked turning red in the face

"And tongue!" Amber giggled

"Inhale, Exhale Peyton… she isn't lying to you, she just isn't telling you everything" Brooke laughed, paybacks hell

"I am calm, cool, collected… calm, cool, what the hell were you thinking?" Peyton finally asked

"I thought it would be cool"

"To look like a pin cushion?" Peyton asked louder

"Peyton…" Brooke started

"What's next tattoos?"

"It's a form of art"

"So you know anyone who has a tattoo that they don't regret?" Peyton asked looking around the tent

"Brooke and Lucas"

"Uh, Um, Uh, I totally regret mine" Brooke lied

"See…Ok… I am going to take 10 minutes to cool down…Talk to Haley, she is a good influence"

"Peyton…" Haley whined

"Brooke… you come with me!"

"Do I have too?" Brooke asked as Peyton drug her from the table

"Brooke…"

"Coming… You guys stay here; don't get any piercings while I'm gone"

"Got it"

Peyton pulled Brooke into the bushes where Brooke had made out with guys many times before outside the school. It wasn't helping that her brain was being flooded my crazy memories while she was trying to help Peyton who was seriously having issues with this. She and Jenny had been really close for a long time until Nikki had become a bigger part of her life when she turned 13. Now it was something new everyday that Jenny was doing that drove Peyton insane.

"Brooke… what do I do?" Peyton asked in a panic

"What do you mean?"

"Jake is going to freak out, and somehow this is going to end up being all my fault"

"Peyt. How is this all your fault?" Brooke asked

"I don't know but Jake will think of some way… nothing is Jenny's fault because she has had such a hard life"

"Peyton you cant let him do that… Jenny made these choices… she knows better and he knows that" Brooke comforted. Jake did play favorites and everyone knew it… she didn't think he meant too, it just sorta happened

"Brooke" Lucas yelled from the tent

"I gotta go… It's the dead man walking… call me tonight and we'll talk ok?" Brooke asked giving Peyton a quick hug

"If your not in jail for murder"

"True…coming handsome"

"MOMMY!" Maddie shrieked jumping into Brooke's arms

"BABY!… What's that big smile on your face for?"

"I gotted a Frosty that is bigger than daddy!"

"Did you? What did you get Carter? Did you get a frog?" Brooke asked Carter who was ½ awake

"He's kinda out of it… we wore him out"

"Poor baby… where is this "Huge" frosty?" Brooke asked looking around

"We couldn't carry it" Lucas laughed

"Wait… you mean its seriously bigger than you?"

"No… it's an inch shorter" Lucas said making Maddie shake her head

"Oh My God… Lucas"

"She wanted it" Lucas laughed

"Ok…cleaning is finished! The Bake sale is officially over" Charlotte smiled

"Thank god… lets go home…"

After retrieving the Frosty from the Christmas tent, they went home. Before Brooke and Lucas could finish bringing in all the stuff from the car Emma, Austin, Maddie and Carter were asleep in the den in front of the TV, which was unheard of in the Scott house, especially at 8:30 at night.

"Is that everything?" Lucas asked carrying the huge Frosty into the house

"I think so… how did they win that much stuff?"

"They could have bought triple that for the money we gave them…"

"So how was cooking Cheery?" Lucas asked pulling her onto the living room couch with him. Brooke wanted to yell at him so much but she also wanted to kiss him so she had to choose, and kissing always came first

"It was cooking… I hate Charlotte with a passion, your mother had the best day of her life, Peyton had a terrible one and Haley was the one holding us all together"

"Poor Hales" Lucas laughed

"She had fun, what about you guys?"

"Maddie should never, ever play any sport that involves aiming at something"

"That bad huh?" Brooke asked

"Yea…"

"Ouch, she much throw like her mommy"

"Yes…" Lucas agreed

"Did Carter have fun?"

"He slept the whole time"

"He got a froggie though" Brooke laughed

"That he did… I am worn out"

"Me too, lets go to bed"

"What about them?" Lucas asked remembering that all of their children were asleep on the couch

"They can sleep on the couch tonight" Brooke giggled

"Ok…"

"Luke, wait… we need to talk"

Spoilers: Brooke's parents meet Carter, Emma and Austin go back to school, Brooke confronts Lucas about basketball, Tristan comes back from vacation, Maddie's test results come back, SO MUCH MORE!!! Please review!!!


	13. Guilt

Chapter 13! This isn't the greatest chapter… maybe because its 13 LOL, or maybe because I am sick but whatever reason it has some important stuff in it. I have finally figured out the drama I need for the next few chapters but I have to close up a few loose ends first before I start with all my drama, so that is basically what this chapter is LOL.

The next update may be a little later than usual because next week is crazy for me! This weekend I have to go to Charlotte with my sister for cheerleading, then on Wednesday I turn 16! And Thursday I get my license… plus I have every doctor's appt. known to man for my ankle next week so I will write when I get a chance… probably Monday or Tuesday.

Since this is chapter 13… I am guessing this story will have about 10 more chapters left… give or take depending on what I can come up with. LOL ANY ideas you guys may have please send them in your reviews! I have tried to get my sister to help with ideas but all she wants me to do is make an earthquake happen hahaha… so she is really no help. When this story is finished though I already have 2 more in mind… 1 I have already started called "Sugar and Spice". It is of course a Brooke and Lucas fic, and my beta readers like it A LOT so far… apparently even better than they like this one… so that one will probably be up once I finish this one.

Ok… so enjoy this chapter! Please review… because you know you want too hahahaha

"Brooke… what's wrong… and PLEASE don't tell me your pregnant" Lucas said as it occurred to him what she might be telling him.

"I'm not pregnant"

"That is really good to know… now talk"

"We tell each other everything right?" Brooke asked innocently. She figured if she played the guilt card she could get more out of him.

"Yea, I mean I tell you about everything"

"About?"

"Brooke…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in no longer able to hold in her frustration.

"Ok I am going to come right out and say this… Why didn't you tell me about the basketball thing?"

"What basketball thing?" Lucas asked, then it hit him

"Don't you play dumb with me Lucas Eugene Scott… that is only going to make things worse" Brooke pouted.

"Yea, you mean that basketball thing"

"Lucas…"

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do" Lucas sighed. He couldn't believe someone had told her. Then again he should have known considering this was Tree Hill. There were no secrets.

"So that means you don't have to tell me? This could change out whole lives and you don't think it is important enough to tell me"

"I didn't say that"

"That's what you meant!" Brooke snapped glaring at him. She knew he was feeling major guilt now by how he squinted his eyes at her

"How do you know what I meant?"

"I've been married to you for 10 years! You know how lucky you are that the kids love you?" Brooke asked still glaring at him

"What?"

"Because if they would have let me you'd be buried in the backyard right now and we'd be living off of your insurance with Bob… and Mouth would be in Jail!" Brooke added deciding to make the story interesting

"Ok if scares me how much thought you have put into this…and why would Mouth be in jail? And who the hell is Bob?"

"Because he's the one I'd frame! Hello… and Bob is the secret love of my life… he would never lie to me because he knows that that is the 1 thing that drives me the most crazy! I can deal with a lot… but not lying!" Brooke whispered loudly remembering they did have 4 kids asleep in the other room

"Brooke I was going to tell you, after I thought about what I wanted to do… I figured there wasn't a point to making you worry until then"

"Don't" Brooke said shaking her head at him

"Don't what?"

"Don't make me feel bad for yelling at you… what you did was wrong, and I want to stay mad at you for a night… then in the morning you can make me un-mad"

"Your crazy…" Lucas laughed pulling her to his chest

"But that's why you love me, and you can start your groveling now if you want" Brooke giggled. She couldn't stay but so mad at him… he was after all Lucas.

"Groveling?"

"Yep…"

"Too tired to climb upstairs?" Lucas asked knowing exactly what she wanted

"Too tired, too lazy…whichever… you know me too well"

By the next morning Brooke wasn't really mad at Lucas anymore. She was still hurt that he hadn't told her, but he had paid his time and she really didn't want to take Emma and Austin to school, so Lucas who was still feeling guilty did, letting her, Maddie and Carter sleep in.

"Maddie…" Brooke whined looking over at her make-up counter where Madison was admiring all of her make-up.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing" Maddie giggled opening up Brooke's red lipstick

"In my room?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Brooke asked too tired to really care

"Cause Emma lockeded her room" Maddie laughed walking over to Brooke's side of the bed

"Maybe I should lock my room…come here, come snuggle" Brooke smiled pulling her under the covers with her, hoping Maddie would fall back asleep

"Daddy kiddednapped Emma and Austin"

"He did?"

"Yeas, he said he wasn't bringing them back" Maddie giggled excitedly

"Hmm, maybe we should have a party then"

"Peyton is already here"

"What?" Brooke asked… Maddie's constant lack of information was starting too cause problems… poor Maddie just didn't think.

"Yea…she is downstairs"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you didn't ask silly…" Maddie laughed

"How long has she been down there?"

"Like a hundred minutes"

"God… Can I not get any peace around here?" Brooke asked getting out of bed and putting her bathrobe on

"Carter wants you" Maddie giggled jumping up and down on Brooke's bed

"Everybody wants me… that's life"

"This is wallgreens"

"No more TV for you… go down stairs and eat something crazy girl" Brooke yawned pulling little Maddie off the bed

"Ice Cream?"

"Why not… Tell Peyton I'll be there in a second"

After Lucas dropped Emma and Austin off at school he swung by his moms to talk to her about the whole Keith/paternity test thing. He knew she wasn't going to take it well but someone had to talk to her about it, and he was the only one with enough courage… other than Brooke of course, and that probably wasn't the best idea, considering Brooke's way of handling things. His old house was just the way he remembered it as he drove up. Tiny but cute, and homey… It was never a bad house and he and Brooke defiantly had some memories there. Karen and Nick were outside on the porch when he got out of the car doing god only knew what.

"Mom…" Lucas yelled as he walked up to the front porch

"Lucas! Come join us in our yoga" Karen laughed

"I don't do Yoga…unless it's with Brooke"

"Where are the kids?"

"Emma and Austin are at school, and Brooke's at home with Madison and Carter" Lucas answered. He didn't know why she asked when she already knew the answer.

"Have Maddie's tests come back yet?"

"Nope… but no news is good news I guess… Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure… Nick go inside and have a snack… there is some peanut brittle on the counter" Karen smiled patting him on the head

"Don't you think he should be doing some kind of sport?"

"What and become a jock like you, get a girl pregnant at 16, and then again at 18? No… sorry Nick is just fine the way he is" Karen smiled sarcastically

"Mom… Nick needs a man in his life, growing up with you is great… but at least I had Keith"

"Yes, and that's when all the trouble started with you… when I went to Italy and left you with Keith… if I recall when I came back you had a tattoo and a crazy girlfriend"

"Who is now my wife… see good things mom, focus on the good things" Lucas laughed sitting down on the swing. There wasn't a point in arguing with her about Brooke or anything that happened back then. She would just use her motherly ways to make him feel guilty and he still had guilt left from Brooke last night.

"I am sorry but I will never see how you and Brooke keeping that baby was a good thing"

"But see, now she is basically 13 and she can watch our other 3 monsters… and don't I recall you saying something to the affect of I need to stand by Brooke whatever her decision is? Anyway, to each their own. Now back to what I am here for"

"Do I even want to know?" Karen laughed

"No, but you need to know. Keith wants Nick to have a paternity test"

"What?" Karen gasped.

"Yea, and either you do it now or he is going to take you to court for it"

"And I wonder who could have put this idea into his head?" Karen snapped knowing this was all Lucas's doings.

"Who knows… anyway I just thought you should know"

"Well since you felt the need to look out for Nick's well being by telling me this I guess you wouldn't mind watching him while Keith and I have a little chat?" Karen smiled grabbing her pocketbook

"I-I have to get home to Brooke"

"Well if she is as understanding as you make her out to be she will understand…"

Emma walked into class where Haley was grading papers. Maggie and Christine were of course right behind her. She had been trying to ditch them al day so she could so find Tristan but they knew the school a lot better than she did so it was like an impossible task. Brooke had defiantly been right about having groupies… it wasn't all it was made out to be.

"And so I was like I don't get zits and he was all like yes you do and I was like never" Maggie ranted on and on about her zit like it was some major thing. Emma was getting so annoyed she wanted to hit her.

"Wow! That is so crazy" Christine laughed like it was actually funny

"I know its like that's what make up is for… when I am finally aloud to wear it"

"Emma… do you think your dad knows who I am?" Christine asked changing the subject totally

"Duh… you have met him like 20 times" Emma laughed rolling her eyes at her ver blonde friends.

"I told my mom I wanted to marry him and she was all like Me too!"

"This is so gross…" Emma gagged. She hated it when they talked about her dad like this… like he was some kind of object they could win.

"So do you think your parents will like ever get divorced?" Maggie asked

"I hope not…"

"Right because that would be bad… but then I could like marry your dad, and I could like be your step mom!" Christine shrieked

"Only in Tree Hill" Emma sighed

"Emma… come here" Haley called from her desk

"Alone?" Emma asked almost begging

"Sure…"

"Thank you…"

"Here is your test…we can all be thankful you didn't get your mothers studying habits" Haley laughed handing her the paper with an A on it

"But I didn't study"

"Well then we can all be thankful that you got your own smarts… Are you trying to avoid your posy?" Haley asked noticing Emma's attempts to get away from them

"They're just kinda annoying, and they ask way too many questions, and they're in love with my dad! Its gross… and I have to cheer with them today… fun" Emma laughed

"Oh… being popular is so hard… like I would know, don't worry I wont pair them up with you today…"

"Thanks aunt Tutor girl"

"No problem" Haley smiled

Brooke walked down the spiral stairs with Carter to meet Peyton who was in the kitchen making Maddie eggs and toast for breakfast. She looked frazzled, her hair was everywhere, and she had bags under her eyes… and she was beating the eggs to death.

"Peyton… chill those eggs never did anything to you" Brooke laughed

"Mommy! Peyton is making me scanbled eggs!" Maddie shrieked

"Wow! Peyton is awesome like that huh… where did we get eggs?"

"Left over from yesterday… Brooke lets go shopping… We need a girl day, just us! I need to get out and do something"

"Sounds good… but we have a problem…" Brooke sighed pointing to Maddie and Carter

"Can't you get a babysitter?"

"All the babysitters I would consider letting watch my children are in school"

"Lucas?" Peyton asked desperately

"He was going by to talk to his mom… no telling when he will be home"

"What about your parents?"

"I guess… I mean I haven't actually told them about Carter yet… so I was kinda" Brooke started but Peyton broke in

"Brooke…"

"I'll call them… if you need a girl day that's what we'll do" Brooke smiled. She knew Peyton really needed her right now… things were tough for her and Brooke hadn't exactly been the most reliable person the past couple of weeks.

"Thank you…"

"Ho's over bro's… although in this case I am not sure how that applies but whatever…." Brooke laughed dialing her parent's number

"Ho's over children"

"Hello?"

"Hey dad" Brooke said sweetly

"Brooke… it's been days since you called! How was Chapel Hill?" Norman asked nervously

"Good… I need a favor" Brooke said jumping right to the chase

"Babysitter?"

"Please?" Brooke begged knowing he would say yes

"When and where?"

"Here and now… you might wanna bring mom"

"Why?" Norman asked

"You'll see" Brooke laughed hanging up

"Are they coming?"

"Of course! I wonder if this whole guilt thing is going to last forever with them"

"You can only hope" Peyton laughed

Austin and Amber sat alone at their desks. Since Amber had had the brilliant idea to stab Jonathan Baker with a Pencil and Austin had supplied the pencil their teacher decided that it was best if they both stayed in for recess and thought about what they had done. Amber of course was not feeling the least bit bad about what she did… claiming that he deserved it and she would do it again if she had too but Austin just wanted to go outside and get out of the old stuffy classroom.

"Amber… why? Why stab him with a pencil?" Austin asked tracing his desk with his finger

"He deserved it!" Amber yelled slamming her fist on her desk, and then bursting out in laughter

"He didn't do anything but eat your Twinkie!"

"I like in a house with 5 children! We only get 1 Twinkie! And that was MINE!"

"Ok… but couldn't you have just stolen his gummy snacks?" Austin laughed but Amber didn't seem amused

"Don't you think that is a little babyish?"

"And stabbing him with a pencil wasn't?"

"It was all I could think of!" Amber giggled

"So what are we supposed to do for 30 mire minutes while we wait for them to come back in?"

"We could ramble!"

"Or we could not… I am still in trouble for the car incident…" Austin sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get off the hook for that one

"We could pull the fire alarm?"

"Are you trying to get suspended?"

"Maybe…" Amber giggled evilly

"Ok you 2… have you thought about what you have done? Austin, Emma?" The teacher asked walking back in the room

"All I did was give her the pencil"

"Did you know she was going to stab Jonathan?"

"Yes" Austin sighed

"Are you sorry?"

"He ate my Twinkie! I am a starving child with no food and parents who lock me in a closet from 2:30 when I get home until 7:30 the next morning! That Twinkie was all I had!" Amber yelled making very dramatic hand motions as she did it

"Amber… I know your parents…"

"They aren't my real parents… that's why they hate me so much, they found me in a dumpster, at the mall!"

"Have they ever thought about putting you in therapy?" The teacher laughed

"Many, many times… but mom says she use to be the same way… so its all good"

"And Austin I am guessing your family life is messed up too? Your parents force you to work and clean and cook?"

"No… but we did just get a new brother if that counts for anything" Austin laughed

"Sorry, no I talked to your mom yesterday at the bake sale… I would like you each to write "I will not stab people with pencils" 100 times"

"Finished!" Amber giggled handing her a sheet of paper that read exactly "I will not stab people with pencils 100x"

"Amber… that's 200 times for you now"

"I think that I am not well liked around here" Amber giggled

Lucas walked into the house where Nick was sitting on what use to be Lucas's old bed playing his game boy and eating peanut brittle. What was sad was the inside of the house still looked exactly the same… of course it had been just sitting there for years but his old walls still had his Michael Jordan Posters up, and his pictures on Brooke on his night stand… which was now Nick's night stand.

"So, mom went out for a little while, and I just talked to Brooke and she is going shopping and leaving the kids with her parents so it looks like its just you and me" Lucas said sitting down on the bed next to Nick

"Ok"

"So we can do whatever you want"

"I am fine playing game boy… I have almost won!" Nick snorted

"Yea… so we could go outside"

"Do you really have a tattoo?"

"Yea…" Lucas said lifting up his sleeve

"That's gross"

"Right…"

"Any piercings?" Nick asked very interested

"No…"

"That sucks"

"So you know who your real dad is don't you?" Lucas asked giving up on the small talk

"Of course! Mom tells me everything"

"So who is it?"

"I can't tell… she says he will take me away" Nick said still staring at his gameboy

"Mom… mom is a little crazy… ok a lot crazy"

"She said you would say that"

"Dude… don't you want to go to school and have friends and stuff?" Lucas asked. He knew it had to be miserable for him to be at home with Karen alone all day!

"Why? What's the point? They all just stab you in the back anyway"

"Who says?"

"Mom" Nick laughed

"Like I said… loony"

"She probably wouldn't like you talking about this with me" Nick whined getting annoyed with all of the questions Lucas was asking

"She has to know I am… Who is your father Nick?"

Brooke sent Peyton home to get dressed, and at least brush her hair before they went out. There was no telling where Peyton was going to drag her, probably some thrift store or some smelly book store that she and Lucas were so into… as long as it wasn't CD Alley Brooke was good. When her parents finally got there Carter was hanging with Brooke, and Madison was gold only knew where doing god only knew what with her free time.

"Knock Knock" Norman yelled from the door

"We're here… Madison, guess whose here"

"Pepa!" Maddie squealed running into the den

"Madison"

"I knew that would get her in here… hey dad…" Brooke smiled

"Pepa guess what! I am going to be a ho for Halloween!" Maddie laughed

"Brooke…" Her mother sighed hearing Maddie's announcement

"Ok so this is Carter"

"Playmate of Maddie's?" Norman asked

"Sorta… this is Madison's new little brother… ok you guys have fun!"

"Brooke wait…"

"Damn I knew that was too easy" Brooke whined sitting back down on the couch with Carter

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you guys were begging for more grandchildren"

"We meant a baby…" Helen sighed

"He is a baby… aren't you Carter?" Brooke asked the little boy

"Yes, but he is someone else's baby"

"Not anymore he isn't… well not as soon as we get those papers"

"He's a Carter" Maddie added

"But he isn't…"

"Now Helen you be quiet, let me see the boy… Carter, who is that?" Norman asked pointing to Brooke

"Mama"

"He's their baby alright… Brooke ignore your mother… she's dingbat" Norman said seriously

"Norman!"

"Dingbat" Maddie giggled

"Oh No…Maddie learned a new word"

"You go have fun shopping Brooke" Norman said handing Carter to Helen

"Does that mean Grama can fly?" Maddie asked hugging Brooke bye

"Dingbats cant fly baby, they Para shoot, I'll be back later, love you, love you Carter"

"Go to BabyGap!"

Once Brooke was gone Norman and Helen sat with the 2 children for a second, each with their own agenda with what they planned on doing with the baby, leaving Maddie to do as she pleased.

"Grama, Pepa… hola?" Maddie said trying to get their attention

"Young ladies do not sit around in their pajamas all day now do they? Go up to your room and get dressed please" Helen said sternly

"Alone?"

"You are 4… you can do it like a big girl"

"But I am a little girl" Maddie whined

"Well its time you grew up"

"Peter Pan doesn't think so"

"Upstairs" Helen said again

"Pepa?" Maddie asked hoping for some kind of back up

"Do what your grama says"

"But"

"Go…" Helen said now very irritated

"Mommy is right, you 2 are fustating"

"Frustrating? Aren't you our girl?" Norman laughed

"No. I am mommy's girl, Carter can be your girl"

Brooke walked up the pathway to Peyton and Jakes house where Jake was asleep on the front porch swing. It made her mad to look at him, he was tearing Peyton apart slowly and he didn't even realize it. It probably wasn't even really his fault… Jenny was his daughter and he wanted what was best for her… it just seemed like sometimes Brittany and Peyton were put to the side so that Jenny could get what she needed to wanted.

"Brooke… don't glare at me like that" Jake laughed as Brooke walked up the steps

"Me? I'm not glaring… I am taking your wife shopping though"

"Not everyone has life as good as you and Lucas, so stop judging me"

"I'm not judging you!" Brooke laughed

"You were judging from the second you stepped out of that car"

"I don't judge… Peyton come on!"

"Coming… Jake I'll be back later" Peyton said kissing him before she walked to the car with Brooke.

"Bye"

"What's his deal" Brooke asked once they were out of Jake's sight

"Jenny was out all night last night… he didn't sleep a wink"

"Seriously when is someone going to knock some sense into that girl?"

"Lets just shop… I don't want to even think about this anymore" Peyton sighed fixing her hair in the car mirror

"You got it… shopping, that's it"

"And I need to tell you something…"

"Anything P. Sawyer" Brooke smiled

"I think I'm pregnant"

Lucas drove Nick to the schools to pick up Emma and Austin who were both waiting in the office when he got there. Emma of course for dress code… her skirt being too short, so they wouldn't let her stay for cheerleading, and Austin for the pencil incident and refusing to apologize… so Lucas had to walk in and bail them both out.

"It isn't fair dad! I didn't do anything wrong! I just let her use my pencil" Austin ranted as he walked to the car from inside Emma's school.

"And who cares how short my skirt is…its cute!" Emma added

"Austin, Teachers here are idiots… Emma, very cute skirt… everyone happy?"

"But I have to stay in ISS tomorrow"

"But they are making me stay in Detention all day tomorrow! Do you know what kind of people are in detention?" Emma asked

"People who make out under the bleachers, in janitors closets, in locker rooms…. Basically your mom and I"

"Dad… cant you talk to the principals?" Austin begged

"I already tried… look you 2 just don't have to got o school tomorrow Ok? Everyone happy"

"Thank you!" Emma shrieked

"Now you get to spend the whole day tomorrow with us!"

"And we can do like we use too and go to the park!"

"You 2 didn't plan this did you?" Lucas laughed

"No… I really wanted to cheer today"

"Whose in the car?"

"Nick… long story" Lucas said shaking his head

"Gotcha…"

"Can we go get ice cream?" Austin asked climbing into the car handing Lucas his ringing cell phone

"Yea… Hello?"

"Lucas… this is Helen" Helen said in a panic

"Helen… how are Carter and Maddie?"

"Carter is fine… Maddie just tried to Para shoot from the top of the stairs with a plastic grocery bag as her Para shoot"

"Are you kidding me…did it by any chance work?" Lucas asked knowing it didn't

"It was a plastic bag…"

"Is she ok?"

"Norman and I don't know" Helen cried

"Is she breathing?"

"She is crying a lot… calling the stairs a crack whore and fire wood, oh and she refuses to walk saying it hurts…"

"How long ago did this happen?" Lucas asked shaking his head

"About 45 minutes ago"

"And you just calling now?"

"We thought we could handle it" Helen whispered

"We'll be home in 10 minutes"

Spoilers: Lucas's coach comes and stays for a few days, You will find out who Nick's dad is I swear! Hahaha, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Austin and Lucas go camping, Emma has to make a hard decision… and Dan and Deb are back! Lots to come! Please review!


	14. Who's your daddy?

Chapter 14

YAY!! Chapter 14! Sorry this Chapter is a little late… I wasn't in a writing mood yesterday hahaha. I am in a good mood today since my birthday is tomorrow! Happy birthday to me hahha

Anyway! Hope you guys like!

"Helen, Norman…" Lucas yelled as he opened the side door. He had no idea what kind of shape Maddie was in.

"Lucas, we're in here"

"Hey Maddie, what happened?" Lucas asked walking over to the sniffling little girl and taking her into his arms

"My Para shoot didn't work…." Maddie cried into Lucas's chest. She seemed more upset that her para shoot was a fraud than she was about being hurt.

"Maybe because it isn't a real Para shoot" Lucas laughed kissing her on the forehead.

"Maybe it was" Maddie sniffled, trying to get the last word

"It wasn't…come here, let me see"

"Kiss it and makes it better daddy"

"Where does it hurt?" Lucas asked sitting her up on his knee

"Here" Maddie said pointing to her knee

"Better?"

"A little" Maddie whined climbing back into Lucas's arms

"What were you 2 doing while Madison was jumping?"

"We were watching Carter" Helen said as if it were obvious

"Both of you?"

"Daddy… My hairs hurt" Maddie giggled

"What?"

"You needs to wash it to make it better"

"And be gay?" Lucas asked knowing where she was going with this

"Yea"

"You 2 realize that it only takes 1 person to watch Carter" Lucas asked looking over at Carter who was trying hard to pull out Helen's earring.

"Well Emma would have never have done anything like this! Usually Madison is an angel!"

"Madison is an angel… but she isn't Emma"

"I'm not an angel daddy! I'm a goddess!" Maddie giggled

"Your too much like your mother is what you are… are you ok?"

"Yea"

"Carter what did you let your sister do dude?" Lucas asked taking Carter from Helen

"He was babysitting Pepa" Maddie laughed

"I see"

"Lucas… she needs discipline" Helen whispered pointing to Maddie

"Your right… Maddie…"

"Daddy" Madison giggled

"Next time you jump from the top of the steps put a mattress at the bottom first…"

"Do the little people ever stop singing?" Maddie asked ignoring him staring down at his pocket

"Not when mommy is shopping, hello?"

"Broody… so I just got an interesting phone call" Brooke said quickly

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not… Guess who is on their way, to our house and should be there in the next 10 minutes"

"Um, Social Services?" Lucas laughed, but Helen and Norman didn't seem amused

"Nope… but close… Dan and Deb"

"To our house?"

"Yep… apparently Dan doesn't see his grandchildren enough… all 9 of his grandchildren, so he wants to stay with us" Brooke said in a sarcastic happy voice

"He does realize that our children are not his grandchildren…"

"Right… have a nice time telling him this… I am dealing with my own crisis! Love you" Brooke said hanging up the phone before Lucas had a chance to say anything else

"Brooke… great"

"What is wrong daddy?" Maddie asked climbing back into his lap with Carter

"Nothing… Norman, Helen… I appreciate it" Lucas lied trying to give them a hint to leave now

"DAD!" Emma shrieked from the drive way.

"Damn it… what?"

"You might wanna some see this!"

Brooke walked with Peyton through the mall. They really hadn't talked about much… which seemed like to Brooke defeated the whole purpose of this girls day. Peyton didn't want to talk about her problems with Jake, or the fact that she might be pregnant, or Jenny… she just wanted to talk about Brooke's life… which was usually fine, but Brooke was kinda all talked out considering all the talking she had been doing with everyone lately.

"So what did Lucas say about Dan and Deb?" Peyton asked after a minute of silence

"I didn't give him a chance to say anything… I hung up" Brooke giggled

"Nice… where to next?"

"Bernie and Cecil I guess… Peyton are we going to do this all day?" Brooke asked pulling her over to a empty bench to sit down

"What shop? Yea, that's kinda the point"

"No… I mean avoid all your problems… last time we did this you tried to steal my husband… for the 2nd time…"

"I'm not going to try and steal Lucas" Peyton laughed

"Peyton you cant just hold it all in… talk to me"

"I don't want to… right now I just wanna have fun… I wanna ignore everything bad happening in my life and just shop like we use to! And talk about the boys in our lives… there is always a new guy in your life Brooke… so tell me about him"

"Peyton…" Brooke whined. This wasn't going well… at this rate they could be here for weeks

"Brooke"

"The men in my life…I'll start with my newest one I guess… Short, quiet and very cute"

"Carter?" Peyton asked

"What other boy would I have in my life right now that is new…"

"This just isn't the same Brooke"

"How can you expect it to be Peyton?" Brooke asked. And she thought she was having issues with turning 30. There was apparently a lot that Peyton wasn't letting out.

"OK fine… you want to talk about me? I hate my life Brooke… I have a husband who is still too wrapped up in his baggage from his relationship with Nicki to give a damn what the hell happens with us, No job, we're barely making ends meet as it is, and now I have a baby on the way that I don't have time for. Its hard enough keeping Britt straight and keeping my patience with her… how could you just let another baby in… one that isn't even yours! I just don't see how you made room to love him" Peyton finally finished. Brooke sat shocked. She had had no idea Peyton was dealing with this… any of it. She had kept it so quiet.

"I didn't know if I could at first… but I just kept thinking about him and finally it hit me…if I can't get him out of my head then maybe he's supposed to be there. Sometimes you just know, when I looked at him I saw him like I see Emma, Austin and Maddie… it was instant. Why haven't you said anything? Peyton I could have helped"

"When? In between dealing with Maddie's health, and getting Carter settled, and Austin's new found rebellion, and Emma's boys and Lucas's basketball… Brooke you barely have time for you…"

"All that stuff you said is for me… you know if I didn't love it I wouldn't do it, I'm conceded like that, I can make time" Brooke smiled hugging Peyton

"I just want things to be normal again"

"Maybe this is normal… everything else was just all out of whack and things are finally the way they should be"

"Jake and I at each others throats?" Peyton laughed

"Jake loves you Peyt. Its normal to fight…"

"You and Lucas don't fight…"

"Love with our men is like war… easy to start, hard to stop and impossible to forget. We fight… in our own crazy way… we don't yell or ignore each other when we do it, but in the end it all hurts the same… and then we get over it and go have sex… which is apparently what you and Jakie do too considering…" Brooke giggled looking down at Peyton's stomach

"Brooke…"

"What? You wanted things to be like normal… I am being blunt and out there…now please lets just go try on some sexy lingerie before you start getting all fat on me"

"13 years ago did you see us like this?" Peyton laughed

"Like what?"

"Adults…"

"Nope… I saw you as an adult, I saw me as a pole dancer in Miami with STD's…lots and lots of STD's" Brooke giggled, at least Peyton was smiling

"Brooke…"

"Good thing I snagged Lucas"

"Do you actually tell your children this?" Peyton asked as they walked down the mall

"They know it is my life long dream to be a pole dancer…"

"Everyone knows it is your life long dream to be a pole dancer"

Lucas walked outside with Maddie in one arm, Carter in the other and Norman and Helen right behind him. Emma, Austin and Nick were all 3 staring blankly at Dan and Deb who were smiling and waving.

"How did I not see this coming?" Lucas said shaking his head… things were never normal in Tree Hill… some kind of Drama had to be happening or something was defiantly wrong

"Whose that daddy?" Maddie asked pointing to Dan and Deb

"That is what is going to make daddy go insane"

"Lucas…" Dan smiled

"Dan…what are you doing here?"

"We miss the grandchildren"

"You have 5 living with Nathan and Haley… go stay with them… these aren't your grandchildren" Lucas said slowly so he would get the point

"Technically they are"

"You look like a monkey" Maddie giggled

"You look like your daddy"

"Dan…" Lucas whined… he really wasn't in the mood for this… not Dan.

"You can let Brooke's parents fix their mistakes with her and your children, but you wont let me? Don't you think that is a little hypocritical? Hello Norman, Helen" Dan smiled. He was playing the guilt card

"My daddy is not a hippo dude!" Maddie yelled shaking her little finger at Dan

"Lucas, that is a little hypocritical…" Helen whispered.

"My dad has the right to be hypocritical! He has 4 children!" Emma said angrily. She was the only one of the children who actually had some memory of Dan and who he really was.

"Listen to Emma… she is smart…"

"You will let Karen back into your life…after everything she put your wife through but not me? I always supported you and Brooke…" Dan added

"He's right…" Deb smiled

"You guys have got to be kidding me"

"Just for a few days" Deb pleaded

"And we brought presents!" Dan said showing the children the Toys R Us bag

"But you know dad… you could give them a chance, just for a few days" Emma giggled

"What happened to I had 4 children and I had the right to be a hypocrite?"

"That was before they mentioned presents" Austin laughed knowing exactly what his sister was thinking

"We could help out…" Deb said hopefully

"Yea dad! They could watch Maddie and Carter while we go camping!" Austin said excitedly

"And mom and I could go shopping!"

"You guys aren't helping me here" Lucas whined

"I'll help you daddy… I hope you fall down the crwack whore stairs monkey man!" Maddie yelled glaring at Dan

"Is that why you have a black eye?" Deb laughed

"Nowa... I jumped"

"Lucas… you called me a hypocrite for all of those years… so you really want to become me?"

"Lucas we are going to get going…. Bye kids… Bye Carter" Helen smiled sneaking away with Norman

"Bye!" Maddie giggled

"Lucas… its up to you… but think of the ways we could help… when was the last time you and Brooke were really alone… or the last time you and Austin did guy stuff… like camping" Dan said very persuasively

"Dad… I really want to go camping"

"Fine… whatever, come in… I'll talk to Brooke when she gets home" Lucas said in defeat

"Great because we are kind of avoiding Nathan and Haley…"

"Here if you want to help take Carter and Madison inside… let me talk to Emma and Austin" Lucas said handing them each a child

"Daddy! You are letting these stwrange people take me?"

"Dan is from the artic… he knows all about frosty… he has met him a lot" Lucas laughed

"Do you know about Peyton's coke birds?" Maddie asked checking Dan's hair

"No…"

"I'll tell you"

"OK that should keep them busy for a while… Karen is going to KILL me if she finds out Nick is here with Dan… can you guys take him somewhere?" Lucas asked once Dan and Deb were in the house

"Where?"

"I don't care... I trust you, maybe the river court… or I don't know… but Emma is in charge…" Lucas said handing her $20

"Oh no…" Nick laughed

"This isn't going to end well"

After Brooke dropped Peyton off at home she drove back the long way to think. By the end of the day Peyton seemed better… she was calmer, and more excited about the thought of a baby… and she swore she was going to talk to Jake about it as soon as she got home… but Brooke was still worried… Peyton just wasn't Peyton. As she turned into Target to get Madison and Carter a little something for being good while she was gone she saw something very interesting out of the corner of her eye. Karen and Keith walking towards the river front… which wasn't so bad, until they saw her.

"Brooke…" Karen yelled running next to the car as Brooke parked next to the grass

"Damn it… What?" Brooke whined

"Get out" Karen said opening her door

"Are you mugging me or something? Karen please just let me go home and see my babies"

"I need your help… Keith don't you go anywhere" Karen snapped

"Are we killing Keith?"

"Brooke… this is serious"

"Apparently" Brooke giggled

"Now… tell Keith that he has no right to be in Nick's life"

"Who would I do that… you tell him… this isn't my fight"

"You're a mother like me" Karen whispered

"I am a mother, but not like you… I wouldn't never try and ruin my sons lives…"

"Brooke"

"I am going home… and if you 2 fight…. Keith watch out, she might can take you, where is Nick?" Brooke asked looking around

"With Lucas…"

"Oh, wow that's not good" Brooke laughed trying to imagine what happened when Dan and Deb drove up

"Why isn't that good?"

"No reason… I am going now…" Brooke smiled walking back to her car

"Brooke… we need someone who is on mutual sides here"

"What? No… I am on Keith's side… Karen…" Brooke whined as Karen dug her back to the grass

"Your also a mother"

"No, no I'm not… I stole them from Haley and Nathan… they were multiplying like rabbits so Emma, Austin, Maddie and Carter… their all Naley children… I am just holding them hostage…" Brooke giggled

"Brooke, be helpful"

"I really have to pee, I don't have to stay here and deal with the Tree Hill Crazies… I have enough of that waiting for me when I get home I have a feeling"

"Just tell Keith that he doesn't need the test"

"Tell Karen that he does" Ketih yelled finally speaking

"Well you can both tell the police this…" Brooke giggled

"What?"

"I hit the emergency button on my phone about 5 minutes ago… oh and here they are now" Brooke smiled pointing to the police car

"Ma'am?" The officer asked walking towards them

"Officer, Bonnie and Clyde here need a time out… they pulled me out of my car and tried to mug me!" Brooke yelled

"I'll take them to the station right now… you 2, in the car!"

"But, but-I… Brooke!" Karen cried

"Ma'am… don't make me cuff you"

"Thanks Fergie…" Brooke giggled once they were out of earshot

"No problem Brooke… A night in the cell should make these 2 think about what they are doing to that poor kid"

"I hope so…" Brooke smiled

"Tell Lucas to call me later, we'll shoot some hoops"

Emma drug Austin and Nick downtown until finally they were there. There being where Teresa gave manicures… Emma knew this was going to be fun, considering Austin and Nick were both guys and they didn't get these… but Lucas did say Emma was in charge and they were getting manicures.

"Ok boys…" Emma giggled opening the door for them

"Emma… no" Austin whined

"We can't do this" Nick laughed

"Oh yes you can… sit, hey Teresa"

"Hey Emma sweetie… 3?" Teresa asked

"Yep"

"I'll be with you in a second"

"Emma…" Austin whined louder

"Mom makes dad get his nails done"

"Yea, but she is mom"

"And I am Emma… its going to feel really good" Emma promised. This was going to be the best black mail ever

"If you turn me gay dad is going to kill you"

"He wont care… he still has Carter"

"You are so dead Emmalyne Katherine Scott" Austin laughed

"Oh Sea monkeys… I think I might be allergic to this stuff" Nick sighed

"You're not getting out of this either Nick"

"My mother isn't going to like this"

"Well your mother is crazy…" Emma smiled

"Ok you 3 come on back"

Lucas walked into the house where Deb was playing on the floor with Carter and Emma was explaining something about Peyton's hair and coke birds to Dan, who was listening quite intently.

"Maddie, how does your eye feel?" Lucas asked sitting down on the couch beside her

"Its all better"

"Good… Dan, Deb… you 2 can stay in the guest bedroom on the 2nd floor" Lucas said giving in to them… they would be a help with Carter and Maddie

"Thank you Lucas"

"A few days… like as in 2 or 3" Lucas added making sure that was clear

"Of course… we just needed to come and visit"

"Daddy… you rupted my story" Madison whined

"Ladybug… want me to wash your hair?"

"Sorry monkey boy! I gotta go… Daddy is going to makes me prettyful" Maddie laughed climbing into Lucas's lap

"Dada"

"Carter wants to wook handsome daddy…"

"Carter is getting his hair washed too… and you are both getting a bubble bath" Lucas said picking them both up

"Bubbles!"

"Dan… you guys do whatever… but don't break anything"

"Daddy… walk…" Maddie whined

"I'm walking"

"And be gay…" Maddie laughed

"When we get upstairs"

"Gay dresser"

"Wait… Mommys home…rewind" Lucas said seeing Brooke walk towards the door

"Hey Broody… Hey babies… Where are my 2 big babies?" Brooke asked looking around for Emma and Austin

"I sent Emma with Austin and Nick downtown…"

"I see… Nick might have to spend the night with us to night"

"What… Brooke why?" Lucas asked

"Keith and Karen are kinda in Jail…"

"What?"

"Fergie owed me… Danny boy, cleavage… you 2 are looking…well" Brooke laughed

"Brooke…"

"Ha, sucks to be on my turf huh?"

"Mommy…" Maddie said squirming to get to Brooke

"Baby…what the hell happened to your eye!"

"She tried to commit suicide…" Lucas laughed

"My Para shoot did not work… we can sue" Maddie giggled

"Plastic bags are not Para shoots Ladybug" Lucas laughed

"Carter… what are we going to do with your sister?"

"We are going to take her upstairs and wash her hair… come on Maddie" Lucas said taking her back

"I'll be up in a second… Danny boy and I need to have a little chat"

"Brooke… what?" Dan snorted

"You're here for a reason… not to see these kids… Haley didn't even know you were coming…"

"Maybe we didn't want to tell her" Dan laughed

"Or maybe you know something that I don't… like something about Karen and Nick…"

"We know nothing" Deb said quickly

"Really…because Karen told me she called you"

"She did?" Dan asked

"Yea, and she also told me who Nick's father was too… the real story, not that crap that she has been feeding to everyone else"

"Deb can we have a minute"

"Sure… I'll go bring some stuff in from the car" Deb whispered

"What did she tell you"

"Who the father was"

"You can't trick me… I am the master of this… she didn't tell you" Dan laughed

"Wanna bet?"

"Tell me what you know then"

"I know that you 2 were dating when I was pregnant with Emma, and she had an affair with Keith" Brooke smiled

"She did tell you…"

"What can I day… she likes me…"

"Well you should hear my side of the story before you jump to any conclusions… I offered to raise him even though he is Keiths! And she took me up on it! Telling everyone he was mine… EVERYONE… Keith cant be a father… he drinks too much" Dan laughed

"He's Keith's! I knew it!"

"What?"

"Karen didn't tell me… she hates me! Wow… I am good, and you have seriously lost your touch Danny boy…" Brooke giggled

"At this point I don't care who knows… Karen called because she wants me to come play Daddy to him… I don't want too"

"Its Keith's turn…I'll be back"

Lucas listened as Brooke worked her magic. She was a master at making people confess, and lying to get it… he had always told her she should have been a lawyer because she could argue with a wall until it confessed.

"You are so good" Lucas laughed kissing Brooke once she got up the stairs

"I know… wow… Keith"

"I know… I just knew it was going to be Dan"

"Where are Maddie and Carter?" Brooke asked pulling him into their bedroom

"Watching Frosty"

"No hair washing?"

"Not now…" Lucas smiled

"Peyton's pregnant…" Brooke giggled remembering to tell him

"Wow…"

"Crazy huh?"

"So we have like an hour before we have to worry about what to do with Nick…" Lucas said shutting their door

"Hours are good…"

"Very good…"

"What about Maddie and Carter?" Brooke asked, knowing Frosty was only so long

"Dan and Deb are here…"

Good lord… is that phone ever going to stop ringing?"

"Probably not…" Lucas laughed secretly hating the phone

"Hello?" Brooke giggled

"Who is it?"

"Its Dr. Stuart with Maddie's results"

Spoilers: Lucas's coach comes and stays for a few days, Hahaha, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Austin and Lucas go camping, Emma has to make a hard decision… Keith fights for Nick, Dan makes himself at home… Lots to come! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Short Chapter… but lots of Brucas love!

OK you guys! Sorry for dragging out the cliff hangers… if I didn't then the chapters would end up being like 30 pages each (Right now they are about 17 each) … hahaha with so many characters in this story its hard to fit everything I need in… so things get drug out… hahaha. Its also hard for me to make time with just Brooke and Lucas when I have like 5 storylines going on at once hahaha. Each Chapter is like its own little episode, and for some reason they keep getting longer and longer… and harder and harder for me to fit everything in… But I will try harder!

Here is some Answers to some of you guys questions in the past reviews!

Q: Will Brooke turn 30 in this story?

A: Hmmm that sounds like a good idea for the last chapter… like the end of an era!

Q: Will Brooke and Lucas have another baby?

A: Nooooo, hahaha no more!! I wasn't even sure I wanted to add Carter

Q: How come Jenny is like that?

A: Jenny isn't a BAD kid per say, and she loves Peyton like a mother, but she has had a hard life and her teenage years are reflecting on that… She and Peyton will be ok

Q: How come Keith is Nick's father?

A: Because I flipped a coin and got tails (Keith) hahaha

Q: Did you know you were using names from Chad's movies and TV shows? (Austin, Tristan, Nick)

A: I had no idea!! Seriously… Nick sounded good with Lucas, Tristan was from Legends of the Fall and Austin sounded good with Emma hahaha

Q: Do you hate Karen?

A: Actually, no not really… on the show she is great and REALLY funny… but I needed someone to be the drama and she just kinda fit… I have nothing against Karen lol

Ok! Now for Chapter 15!

"What did she say? Wait… do I want to know what she said?" Lucas asked nervously as Brooke hung up the phone. Sometimes it was better not knowing… at least then there was a 50/50 shot

"She said… everything looks great, not great for a normal kid… but great for Maddie!" Brooke smiled hugging Lucas. It wasn't the best news they could have gotten… but it was definitely not the worst.

"Thank god…"

"I think I just had a thousand pounds of stress lifted off of me…" Brooke giggled sitting down on the bed with Lucas

"Lets go celebrate…"

"Where?"

"Anywhere… somewhere to get away from this house and problems and kids! Brooke if we don't get some time to ourselves we are going to loose it" Lucas said running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was stressed. They needed a break from everything or else things were not going work

"Do we really trust Dan and Deb with our children?"

"Nathan is still alive isn't he?"

"That's true… ok lets go eat somewhere!" Brooke said excitedly. They hadn't had a nice dinner in forever! Not since Maddie was born.

"Chili's?"

"Do we ever eat anywhere else?"

"I'll get our coats" Lucas said in a hurry

"I'll tell Cleavage and Danny boy, their going to just love this"

"Wait… what about Nick, we can't leave him here with Dan"

"Why not… you said he knows his father is Keith…" Brooke whined. She knew this was too good to be true

"He does… which means he probably hates Dan"

"So…Lucas… Broody… Husband…" Brooke begged. She wanted to go to dinner with him so bad it was killing her inside

"He'll live…lets go" Lucas laughed kissing Brooke

"Where are we going Mommy?" Maddie asked sleepily

"Daddy and I are going to go eat, and so fun stuff like that"

"Don't have sex…"

"I cant make you any promises… where's Carter?" Brooke asked looking around for Maddie's "Shadow" as they called him

"Saleeping"

"Ok, I'll put him in the bed… You ladybug can do whatever you want while we're gone"

"Can I play hair dresser?" Maddie asked excitedly

"On Dan? Sure… and make sure you do it on Deb too"

"Ok!"

"Broody I am putting Carter to bed and then I'll be downstairs" Brooke said carrying Maddie to the playroom where Carter was conked out on the floor sucking his pacy.

Lucas walked into the coatroom to grab his and Brooke's coats. This was definitely a benefit to having Dan and Deb here… He and Brooke desperately needed a night out together, without having to worry about what a babysitter was doing to their children. Not that he wasn't starting to worry what Dan was going to do to them… but even Dan had his high points, and children were one of them.

"Can you guys watch the kids while Brooke and I go out?" Lucas asked once he had gotten the coats

"That's what we're here for"

"Great…" Lucas sighed

"When will you be back…"

"I have no idea and that's the plan I'm sticking too… you guys have fun, Ready Cheery?"

"Yep… Carter is sleeping, Maddie is in charge, and please don't let her jump off of anymore staircases" Brooke begged

"Don't worry… we'll be fine"

"Lets get out of here before I start to regret this…Bye Maddie" Brooke smiled kissing Maddie by. She was ready to get out of there.

After their Manicures and Pedicures Emma figured it was safe to walk home… Nick and Carter were in awe with how soft their fingers were and how their feet felt like flowers. Emma could barely keep from laughing at the 2 boys… she also loved the blackmail this was going to give her on these 2.

"Ok you 2… we can go home now" Emma laughed as they called passed Port City Java

"So how often do we have to get this done?" Nick asked rubbing his fingernails

"Every 2 weeks or so… you guys aren't actually going to get it done again are you?"

"My hands are never going to feel that rough again" Austin laughed

"Dad is going to kill me…"

"Is that Tristan?" Austin asked pointing to a boy in the window of Port City Java

"Yea…"

"Whose that with him?" Nick asked seeing the brunette girl beside him

"Christine… he hates her though"

"Then why is he kissing her?" Nick laughed

"What?"

"Emma, come on… Emma don't watch its just going to make you upset" Austin said trying to pull Emma away from the window

"I, um, I cant believe I turned down Cooper for that!" Emma sighed trying not to make a big deal out of it, even though it was hurting a lot

"Emma…are you ok?"

"I'm fine… let's go home, don't tell mom and dad, please?" Emma begged he brother, but she knew he wouldn't

"If that's what you want… I can beat him up if you want me too"

"No thanks, lets just go home"

"You aren't going to let him see that you saw him?" Nick asked not understanding the whole situation

"Maybe its not what I think… Austin lets just go" Emma said

"No, nobody treats my sister like that"

"You can write him a letter from home… lets just go!" Emma said getting madder and madder

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Austin asked quietly

"What?"

"That you saw him… you're just going to let him get away with it"

"Who says?" Emma asked

"I've known you my whole life Emma… Your like the mirror image of mom, except when it comes to this… your better than him"

"Austin, I know your trying to help… but it's making me mad knowing your right… so just don't talk" Emma said frustrated

"If you say so…"

"So he was your boyfriend?" Nick asked

"He is my boyfriend… until tomorrow when I dump him very publicly in front of the whole School"

"Ouch… sounds fun… I wish I went to your school" Austin laughed

"No… you don't"

Dan sat on the couch and watched as Maddie pretended to cut Deb's hair with the scissors. Deb seemed amused at the little girls attempt to make fake scissors cut Debs hair but Dan wasn't…

"Hey Maddie… here" Dan said slipping the little girl a pair of real scissors

"Daddy says…" Maddie started but Dan broke in so Deb couldn't hear

"Shh… is daddy here?"

"I like the way you think" Maddie giggled

"Dan what is she talking about?"

"I just told her I was sharpening her scissors for her… She is little… we have to play along" Dan laughed

"And people say you were a terrible father… they should see you with these kids"

"I have reformed my ways"

"Mommy has too! She is a reformed slut!" Maddie laughed as she snipped away the blonde hair

"We know…" Deb sighed

"We will make you look like Frosty!"

"Whatever you want…" Deb laughed

"Frosty… how about Keith"

"Nowa! Frosty!"

"This one has a temper" Dan smiled

"I do not…"

"See…"

"Well you look like a monkey!" Maddie yelled

"Hey… remember what I just did for you?"

"Oh yea…"

"Dan… what is she using?" Deb asked

"Just little toy things"

"So that wasn't my hair that just fell to the floor?"

"Yes it was… don't lie! Mommy saided Liars are bad and they turn into crack whores" Maddie laughed

"Maddie what kind of sissors are you using?"

"Pink ones"

"Are they actually cutting my hair?" Deb asked Maddie who was still snipping away

"Yes they are"

"DAN!"

Brooke and Lucas walked into Chili's. It was crowded for a weeknight, and of course they knew everything that was there… so they had to act somewhat mature which disappointed Brooke. Mature wasn't in her vocabulary tonight.

"This place brings back memories" Brooke said sitting down on a bench to wait

"Good or bad?"

"Both…"

"What are we going to do after we eat?" Brooke asked grinning

"Whatever you want…" Lucas smiled putting his arm around Brooke while they waited. It was so strange just being the 2 of them… no children begging for change or whinging because the wait was so long

"Oh yay! This is going to be fun…"

"But…please keep it"

"Legal? If I have too…" Brooke whined… she knew she could talk him into doing anything she wanted too so it didn't really matter

"We do want to keep our children…"

"Or do we?" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at him

"Brooke! Lucas… come join us!" Bevin yelled from a table close to the front of the restaurant

"No…" Brooke whined but Lucas pulled her up

"Bevin, Mouth…"

"Its going to be a 45 minute wait unless you would like to sit with them sir"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked giving her the choice

"I am hungry…"

"Ok that's fine…"

"Brooke, Lucas… what are you guys going here?" Mouth asked as if he hadn't seen them… but Brooke knew good and well it was probably his idea to have them sit with them

"We needed a break..."

"Same here… Brooke is teething and chewing up everything…" Mouth laughed

"That is just so wrong…." Brooke gagged

"So what are you guys doing after this? We were thinking of taking the boat out for a while"

"We are, going to a party" Brooke lied…she was not spending their whole night with Bevin and Mouth… Never

"Really? Who is having a party on a weeknight?"

"Um, Tallulah… old friend… yea so we really have to eat fast" Brooke lied… she could see the skink of Lucas's face growing

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered

"Do you really want to spend our night with them?"

"Yea… she likes to have a party every night and we haven't been able to make it in a while" Lucas joined in… Brooke had a point, there was no way they were spending their night with them

"Well that's nice isn't it Mouth…" Bevin smiled fakely

"Yea…Hey, I'll be right back…" Mouth said getting up from the table

"Ok you to have to help me!" Bevin cried once he was out of earshot

"What?"

"I need to break up with Mouth?"

"Why?" Brooke asked shocked… she didn't see this one coming

"Because he is in love with you!"

"What? No…" Brooke started but she knew it was true

"He thinks I am stupid and I don't see it but I do…"

"He loves you Bevin" Lucas said trying to help but he knew the truth, Mouth had always loved Brooke…

"Right because that's why he named our dog Brooke!"

"Right…"

"Why does this always happen to us?" Brooke whined knowing they were going to have to help

"I don't know…"

Emma, Austin and Nick walked into the house where Deb was crying over the kitchen sink, Dan was laughing on the couch and Maddie was sitting in the corner quietly. Emma really wasn't in the mood to deal with them…not with the way she was feeling. But since her dads car was gone, she had a feeling she was going to have too.

"Lula what's wrong?" Emma asked pulling the little girl out of the corner

"Deb yelleded at me"

"Why?"

"Cause Monkeywhore told me to cut her hair" Maddie cried

"Come here Lula… where are Mommy and daddy"

"Having sex" Maddie cried harder

"Your parents went to dinner" Dan laughed still looking at Deb

"Where is Carter?"

"Sleeping…"

"You look sleepy… you want to come take a nap with me?" Emma asked

"Ywes…"

"Ok you run upstairs in crawl into my bed… I'll be there in a minute…"

"So…" Austin laughed

"You guys are so dead when my parents come home" Emma said glaring at Dan

"Dan! You are dead… I'm finished! You are NOT welcome back in my house! EVER! I hope you burn in…" Deb screamed

"Woah… ok everyone chill, you've upset Maddie… I am going to lie down with her for like 5 minutes and then she will be asleep… NO ONE MOVE until I get back!"

"What's her deal?" Dan laughed

"Long story… nice hair, Maddie really did a hack job"

"Dan… I am going home! I hope you have a nice life here! ALONE!"

"Wow she is mad, don't you know to never mess with a woman's hair?" Austin asked

"It will grow back…"

"I don't know… she looks kinda old…" Austin laughed

"Your Nick?"

"Yes, You must be Dan"

"Yea… ok then your mother is just going to love this! Wanna get some ice cream?" Dan asked still laughing

"Oh god…"

Brooke and Lucas sat and listened to Bevin rant about Mouth until he came back… and then even when he did come back, she still ranted. By the time their drinks were there Brooke had had it and was ready to kill both of them… luckily Lucas was there to keep her calm.

"You know what… we had better get to our party…" Brooke said dragging Lucas away from the table

"Its early" Bevin smiled trying to get them to stay

"Tallulah has early parties… it is a weeknight"

"You 2 have a good night…" Brooke said starting to walk away but Bevin broke in

"Wait… don't you want to stay and eat?"

"I think we better go… bye" Lucas said trying to help Brooke

"But…"

"You know what… no, Lucas and I came out for a NICE QUIET evening… just US… not to listen to you rant about how you hate you life… if you hate it do something about it and stop complaining!" Brooke finally yelled

"Wow…" Lucas laughed

"Sorry that has been built up for a long time…"

"I love you Mouth and I think we need to have a baby and get away from this town!" Bevin cried

"I love you too… only if Brooke tells me it will never work out"

"It will NEVER work out…"

"I don't think I am in love with Brooke…. Just the idea of Brooke… Like Lucas was with Peyton in high school" Mouth sighed

"Ok, problem solved… now can Lucas and I go now…?

"Sure…" Bevin laughed kissing Mouth

"OK Broody… lets get out of here before someone else needs us…"

"Where too?"

"Somewhere with food…" Brooke whined

"I have an idea"

"Alright Broody… but keep this legal" Brooke giggled mocking him

"Haha… Is breaking into my moms café legal"

"Lucas Scott…. I am so proud…"

After Emma put Maddie in her bed she walked downstairs where Dan, Austin and Nick were playing Go Fish. Deb had apparently run off because she wasn't crying over the sink anymore… but it at least looked like Nick, Dan and Austin were enoying themselves.

"Ok you 3… Mom left me a note… she says I am aloud to do whatever I want with you" Emma giggled

"No…"

"Emma please" Austin begged

"We are watching Dawson's creek until mom and dad get home" Emma laughed

"They could be gone all night"

"I have 6 seasons worth… everyone get comphy!"

"I'm not aloud to watch this show" Nick sighed

"Your not aloud to talk to Dan and Keith either…"

"Your right…"

"Ok then… Dan you make the popcorn" Emma instructed… this was going to be awesome

"You can't tell me what to do…" Dan laughed

"I can and I will so get over it… got it?"

"Damn you being your mothers child!"

"Thank you…" Emma giggled

Brooke and Lucas walked into the alley behind the café where the ladder, lead up to the roof. There was only one way to get into the café without the alarm going off and Brooke didn't exactly like it… ladders weren't her thing…

"Climb Cheery!" Lucas laughed

"I am going to fall" Brooke whined

"No your not… I'm behind you"

"So then I will fall and kill you! Then who am I going to sleep with?" Brooke giggled turning around to kiss him

"You wont kill me… climb"

"Well I will cripple you!"

"Go… there is food in there" Lucas said knowing that would get her moving

"Fine…I cant believe I turned you felon…"

"Wow…" Lucas said once they got to the top

"What?"

"Haley and I's stuff is still up here…"

"Wow… yay! ok food" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas

"Wait… do you hear something?"

"Police… Your under arrest"

Spoilers: Lucas's coach comes and stays for a few days, Hahaha, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Austin and Lucas go camping, Emma has to make a hard decision… Keith fights for Nick, Dan makes himself at home… Lots to come! Please review!


	16. Jail

Ok you guys… This chapter is late because its OTH week hahaha. I did nothing but watch the DVDs, Listen to the CD, watch them on talk shows, and watch the new eppie…. Hahahahaha and I am a very happy person now!! So sorry this chapter is so late… the next may be a little late too because I never know what they are going to be doing to my ankle…

The next chapter will be back on track but I seriously had to close up some story lines in this chapter before I could really go anywhere else. The next chapter will take place a few months in the future because I really have to get things moving! Hahaha

Anyway! Enjoy and please review!

"Stay really still and maybe they wont see us" Brooke giggled grabbing onto Lucas, she knew they saw them but this gave her a reason to grab him

"Why do things like this always happen to us?"

"Because we are us… haven't you figured this out yet?"

"Come down slowly" The officer yelled. By the sound of his voice Brooke could tell it wasn't Fergie…, which was bad for them

"What do we tell them?"

"Its my moms café… she will say we weren't breaking in"

"Lucas I just had her put in jail for the night with Keith… and when she finds out that her son is at home with Dan? She will have us put away for a very long time" Brooke whispered loudly

"Brooke… I am her son"

"So…"

"You have a point… what should we do?" Lucas asked trying to stall as long as possible

"You're asking me?"

"You got us into this mess"

"COME DOWN SLOWLY" The officer yelled, louder this time

"We could jump…"

"And leave our kids with who?"

"Dan…" Brooke giggled

"Brooke this isn't the best time to joke"

"We have got to do something…"

"Lets go" Lucas finally said kissing Brooke

"Down there? They are going to eat us alive!"

"They aren't piranhas… Brooke if we don't then they are going to get us for something worse"

"Fine… only if you give me a piggy back ride" Brooke whined… her feet were killing her

"Down the ladder?"

"I think I twisted my ankle"

"You're a terrible liar… get on" Lucas laughed kissing her one last time before letting her on

Emma, Austin, Nick and Dan sat on the couch watching their 3rd episode of Dawson's creek. Dan was not amused… but every time he tried to get up Emma shot him a look saying "You move, you die" Normally he wouldn't let a 13 year old girl get to him, but this 13 year old girl had more connections than he did… if that was even possible and she could defiantly damage his rep.

"Should we call mom and dad?" Austin asked looking at his watch. He always worried when he parents were out late.

"Why?"

"It's getting late"

"Their mom and dad…" Emma laughed

"Yea but don't they usually call?"

"Maybe they have been killed" Dan whispered trying to make Emma mad

"Maybe you should shut your mouth…"

"Emma" Maddie whispered from behind the couch

"What Lula?"

"Carter is waked up"

"I'm coming… you 3 have fun with your DVDs… I'll be back" Emma giggled

"Can't we pause them?"

"No…"

"Listen to Emmy, she is smart!" Maddie laughed hugging Emma

"Thank you Lula… I'll be back with Maddie and Carter, don't move"

"That girl is mean" Dan snorted as she walked away

"She has had a hard day"

"Her boyfriend is cheating on her"

"Nick!" Austin whispered… Emma was going to kill them

"I wasn't supposed to tell that was I?"

"Emma is going to kill you"

"Why doesn't she just let him knock her up, that worked for your mom" Dan laughed deviously

"Your so dead when I tell my mom you just said that"

"Right because I am so scared of your mother kid"

"Hello…" Peyton yelled from the side door breaking up the

"Hey Peyton"

"Is your mom here?"

"Nope… but Dan is…" Austin smiled sarcastically

"Wow… maybe I should have brought my ice skates because it looks like Hell has frozen over"

"Funny…" Dan snorted hitting the play button on the remote

"When's your mom going to be back?"

"Who knows…"

"Peyton!" Maddie squealed running into Peyton's arms

"Hey Maddie…"

"I love you"

"I love you too…" Peyton laughed

"Take me home and get me away from these crazy peoples!"

"Lula! We're not crazy" Emma giggled walking down with Austin

"He is, and so is he!" Maddie said pointing to Dan and then Nick

"Do you want me to take Carter and Maddie to my house for the night?"

"You don't have too"

"Brooke has saved my butt with Britt so many times… Go pack you a little bag Maddie" Peyton said putting her down

"Thanks Peyton"

"You and Austin wanna come too?"

"And leave Nick with Dan?" Emma laughed

"Gotcha… Come on Carter… lets go pack you a bag"

"I'll take him… come on Carter"

"What… you scared to see what I will do to these kids?" Dan laughed

"I dated your son… I know what you do to kids…"

"Good thing my son dumped you"

"Your right…Then I wouldn't have Jake" Peyton smiled. She did love Jake… as Brooke put it he was her Lucas

"Ok Peyton they're packed… Thank you so much" Emma said running down with Carter, Maddie and their bags

"No problem babe… I am going to take them home and see if they can help me talk some since into my hubbie"

"Have fun" Emma laughed kissing Maddie and Carter bye

"You too…come on guys"

Brooke and Lucas sat in the police car waiting for the police to decide what to do with them. Lucky for them Brooke had been "friends" with one of them before she and Lucas had started dating… the bad news was she hadn't been so friendly with the other one. So now they were stuck listening to the 2 argue over what to do.

"How long is this going to go on do you think?" Brooke whined trying to unlock the door

"Who knows…"

"Lets escape!" Brooke shrieked still trying to pick the lock

"And get put away for years?"

"This sucks… we need to do something to occupy the time"

"Brooke… you have that look" Lucas laughed

"Have you ever made out in the back of a police car?" Brooke giggled sliding over into his lap

"No…"

"Want to now?"

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed

"Come on Broody! It will be fun! And… its something we can tell our grandchildren"

"Don't we have enough to tell our grandchildren?"

"No… Lucas, come on… for me" Brooke pouted. Lucas was way to seriously lately with everything that was going on lately… this was exactly what they needed tonight to make him loosen up

"For you?"

"Yea…" Brooke whispered kissing him

"I guess we do have a lot of time" Lucas saud changing his mind quickly. Brooke had a way of making him do that.

"How much more fun would this be if they had put us in handcuffs…" Brooke giggled checking the back for accessories

"Um… no"

"Yes! We could like I don't know… try and beak free!"

"Are we going to talk this whole time?" Lucas asked pulling her towards him

"Your right…"

"Wait…"

"What?" Brooke whined

"If they see this aren't they just going to get mad and take us in?"

"Probably… but hey! We can spend a nice night with Karen and Keith!"

"And the kids?" Lucas asked

"Well… Dan can't do but so much damage!"

"Alright you 2… we have to make a stop to pick up a teenager who tried to break into the mall… you can ride along and we'll take you down to the station and decide there" One of the officers said getting into the drivers seat

"It was my moms café!" Lucas yelled

"We'll see what your mother has to say about that"

"Oh great… we could be in here forever…"

"The foster people are going to be so pissed at us" Lucas said realizing how much trouble they were going to be in if they did get arrested

"Maybe… but we have Dan at our house… as bad as that he can pull some strings if we need him too"

Peyton carried Carter and Maddie into the house where Jake was sitting on the couch with Brittany watching cartoons. Britt was giggling and going on and on about how the road runner was going to get caught at some point, and Jake had the same old worried look on his face that he always had.

"Hola uncle Jake" Maddie giggled as they walked into the house

"Hey Maddie, Carter what are you guys doing here?"

"Brooke and Lucas went out and they were there with Dan…" Peyton whispered

"Oh… Yikes"

"Tell me about it… so they are going to stay the night. Where's Jenny?"

"She went to the mall with some friends" Jake sighed

"You let her go?"

"Peyton… please, lets not do this now"

"Jake… We can't let her do this anymore" Peyton yelled

"You can locks her in the cellar" Maddie giggled

"We don't have a cellar silly"

"Or in your dungeon!"

"We don't have one of those either" Jake laughed

"Hawee always tells Nate she is going to lock him in your dungeon if he is bad"

"Haley will say anything to make those kids behave… Britt you and Maddie go play ok honey?" Peyton asked

"OK… come on Maddie! Lets play Baby dolls!"

"And we can make frosty come!" Maddie squealed running to Britt's room with her

"You girls be good"

"Peyt… sit" Jake sighed making room on the couch for her

"I've got my hands full"

"He can listen…" Jake laughed taking Carter

"Jake"

"Peyton… I think we should send Jenny to live with my parents for a while"

"What?" Peyton asked totally blindsided

"Obviously I'm not spending enough time with you and Brittany… Britt asked me today what I did for a living… Peyt she has no idea who her father is…"

"I know…"

"Jenny needs structure and I can't give her that anymore" Jake sighed

"Jake… I love Jenny, we cant"

"I know you love Jenny Peyton… God sometimes I think you love her most in this world, but she isn't your daughter and you shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Jake, I cannot believe you just said that to me! Jenny has been my daughter from day 1 and she is no less of one now than Brittany or this new baby will be! Don't you ever say that again!" Peyton snapped

"New baby?"

Brooke picked up her cell phone while the cops were out talking to the juvenile delinquents and dialed home so she could at least let Emma know where they were so they wouldn't worry. It rang 3 times and then Emma picked up.

"Hello?" Emma answered quietly

"Hey babe"

"Hey mom… where are you guys?"

"Making out in the back of a police car" Brooke giggled

"No seriously… where are you guys"

"Making out in the back of a police car"

"Wow… how'd that happen?" Emma laughed

"Long story… apparently breaking into Karen's café…. Not even breaking in but trespassing… bad idea"

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked hearing the tone of Emma's voice. It wasn't her usually cheery bubbly ness… she was sad and almost bitter

"Nothing…"

"Emmalyne Katherine Scott you have a tone… the same tone I get when I am upset"

"I'm not upset mom… just tired" Emma lied

"Ok I am going to let you get away with this this one time since I am strapped for time… how are Maddie and Carter?"

"Good… Peyton took them home"

"Good to know… ok well we should be home sometime tonight… unless Karen goes all psycho bitch on us and stuff" Brooke sighed

"Good luck…"

"Thanks babe" Brooke said hanging up the phone

"How are they?"

"Peyton took Maddie and Carter home with her, and Emma is mad about something"

"This is taking forever" Lucas sighed

"You think they would turn the sirens on if we asked?" Brooke asked. If they were going to have to be in the car they should at least get sirens

"No…"

"What if I made out with them or something"

"Brooke!" Lucas laughed putting his arm around her

"I'm just kidding… I only make out with you and Bob"

"Bob…."

"You are going to feel very silly one day when you find out there really is a Bob" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

"Ok you 2… off each other… make room"

"Jenny?" Brooke asked seeing the girl getting into the seat next to her

"Brooke… thank god"

"Wow… how crazy is this?" Brooke asked

"You know her?" The officer asked starting the car

"Yea…"

"Figures… lets go"

"So Jenny what happened?" Brooke whispered

"I was drinking… and I thought the mall would be a fun place to go"

"Like mother, like daughter" Lucas coughed

"Lucas…"

Emma sat next to Austin and tried to work on some homework. Of course it wasn't going well… She was too upset to think. All she had written on her whole math sheet was "Tristan is an idiot" and drawn a little stick figure with Arrows flying at it. She knew it wasn't the best way to handle this but it did help with her anger and sadness.

"Wow, that's violent" Austin laughed seeing her picture

"Too much?"

"After what he did to you? You should add some fire on the end of those arrows"

"Your right" Emma giggled. Her little brother wasn't good for much but he alwys made her feel better when she needed it

"Would you 2 be quiet? I am trying to think" Dan snorted

"Or watch Dawson's creek"

"I am not watching this show"

"That's what dad use to say…" Emma laughed

"Your dad and I are different"

"Obviously… unlike you dad actually cares"

"I care" Dan laughed

"About yourself"

"That's still caring and don't you forget it… you better be nice to me… I can get you a deal on a car when you are 16"

"He really is clueless" Austin sighed

"Nick your quiet…"

"Mom says if I don't have anything to say then just don't talk"

"My mom says the opposite…" Austin laughed

"Hey Nick… you know you're their uncle… so you can like boss them around, lets see you do it!"

"You're technically our grandfather but you don't boss us around" Austin asked

"I have my reasons… I could if I wanted too…"

"Sure… you keep telling yourself that"

Peyton walked upstairs to where Maddie and Britt were playing to try and get them to bed. After explaining to Jake about the baby, which defiantly took long enough and then convincing him to re-think the whole Jenny thing she was warn out… and now she had to get 3 little kids to bed.

"Alright you 2… what happened in here?" Peyton asked walking into the room covered with white flakes

"We made it snow" Maddie giggled

"It was my idea" Brittany added

"How did you make snow?"

"With soap…"

"And the cheese shredder" Britt laughed

"Wow… ok, just get your pajamas on"

"Can't we play in the snow for just 1 more minute?" Britt begged

"Its not snow… its my good soap… bed"

"It is snow… if felled from the ceiling" Maddie laughed

"Really?"

"Frosty made it come"

"Well now frosty wants you to go to bed… nite nite girls" Peyton smiled

"Night Mommy"

"Night Peyton"

Brooke, Lucas and Jenny finally got to the police station where Fergie was waiting. Brooke had never been more relieved to see him in her life and neither had Lucas. Karen and Keith on the other hand, who were sitting in the tiny cell, did not look amused. Karen was glaring at Brooke shaking her head every few seconds while Keith just sat there.

"Lucas… Brooke what have you 2 done?" Fergie laughed as they walked in

"We were just going to get some food and dumb and dumber here decided we were trespassing"

"Were you?"

"Fergie… you have known me forever… would I trespass?" Brooke asked seriously

"Yes…"

"Well we weren't… were we Broody, can we please just go home to our kids?"

"Are you really going home?" Fergie asked suspiciously

"Where else would be go?"

"With you 2 there is no telling…"

"Fergie…" Brooke whined

"Go ahead… Jenny come on, your staying the night, I already talked to your dad and he thinks it's the best idea"

"Brooke…come on" Lucas said grabbing her hand

"Um, you go ahead I think I am going to stay"

"What?"

"Maybe talk to Jenny…" Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck to give him a quick kiss

"Cheery… come home"

"I want too… but this is important to Peyton and I haven't really been there for her lately and"

"I get it… call me later?" Lucas asked kissing her on the forehead

"Of course…"

"Come here… I had fun tonight" Lucas laughed pulling her closer

"Liar"

"No… I really did, it was like us again"

"Its always us" Brooke smiled

"I know…but us us"

"Kiss the kids for me…"

"I will… good luck with Jenny…" Lucas laughed

"Lord help me… love you Broody"

"Love you too Cheery"

Once Lucas was gone Brooke walked over to where Jenny was sitting by the officer. She looked so sad and messed up… it reminded Brooke of a younger Peyton, back when they were in high school and their whole lives were boys and drama.

"So what really happened tonight?" Brooke asked sitting down next to Jenny

"I already told you"

"No… you lied, believe me I use to do it all the time"

"I was lonely… I just thought I should leave Peyton and dad alone for the night" Jenny sighed

"Jenny…"

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong? Like where ever you go you just don't fit in?"

"Is that how you feel?" Brooke asked

"Mom only wants me at her house to make dad and Peyton mad…and when I am at home with dad he is so busy trying to make sure I don't get in Peyton's way its like he doesn't even care… and Peyton has Britt"

"Jenny, you know Peyton loves you right? From the second she met you in high school when I was dating Lucas she clung to you… she was always trying to come up with some reason to go see you or babysit you and when you and your dad left… it almost killed her…"

"Really?" Jenny asked letting a tear slip down her cheek

"Doesn't she tell you this stuff?"

"I don't ask…"

"Well you should… I always ask… everything… too much sometimes, ok all the time" Brooke giggled

"So am I really going to have to stay here tonight?"

"Are you going to be better?"

"Yea…" Jenny said seriously

"I'll talk to Fergie, see what I can do"

"Thanks Brooke"

Lucas drove into the driveway. All the lights in the house were off, so he was guessing they were all asleep. He walked up to the porch to open the door when he heard a little couch coming from the steps.

"Hey Em" Lucas said sitting down next to Emma

"Hey dad"

"Emmy, its freezing out here" Lucas said handing her his coat

"Its not so bad…"

"For you to be your mothers child you look very un-cheery… what's wrong"

"What made you cheat on mom… I mean why did you do it if you knew she liked you?" Emma asked trying hard not to cry

"It was a lot of things I guess… fear of loving her back, being 16, a lot…"

"But why with Peyton?"

"I had in it my head for a long time I was in love with Peyton…" Lucas sighed

"Were you?"

"Am I married to her? I was in love with the idea of Peyton… then your mom came and kinda blindsided me…"

"But you didn't do it to hurt mom?" Emma asked letting a tear run down her cheek

"Never… Where's this coming from Em?"

"When we were downtown today… I saw Tristan kissing Christine, and it hurt… I really liked him dad"

"Come here…" Lucas said pulling her to his chest. He wasn't prepared for this… all that was running through his head was how much that boy was going to pay for breaking his little girls heart

"And I had just turned down Cooper and"

"Shh"

"I wanna be little again" Emma cried

"You are little…"

"Like Maddie's age"

"Me too…" Lucas laughed stroking her long auburn hair

"What do I do dad?"

"I cant tell you what to do Em, but your not even 13 yet… a lot of boys are going to come and go…"

"Does it get easier?" Emma asked sitting up from his chest

"In some ways… but mostly it stays the same"

"It hurts a lot dad" Emma cried harder

"Want me to kick his ass?" Lucas asked

"Just don't kick his face… he's hott"

"You got it" Lucas laughed kissing her forehead. Now he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach… Emma was growing up

"Thanks dad"

Spoilers: Lucas's coach comes and stays for a few days, Hahaha, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Austin and Lucas go camping, Emma has to make a hard decision… Keith fights for Nick, Dan makes himself at home… Lots to come! Please review!


	17. Camping

Chapter 17… YAY! OK so I know you guys want more Brucas action and I'm trying! It's just hard with them because of all the drama… Through out these stories they had been through A LOT together and now its just hard coming up with new original stuff for them to do! But I will try my hardest!!

"Brooke… wake up" Lucas whispered rolling over to face Brooke who was sleeping. He had a lot on his mind and couldn't seem to get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Usually when he talked to Brooke it made him feel better and helped him sleep

"Why… is someone dying?"

"No I just wanted to talk"

"Your such a girl Broody… kiss me and maybe I will think about it" Brooke giggled trying to play hard to get. He wasn't going to get away with waking her up for free and he knew it.

"Come here…" Pulling her towards him so that their foreheads were touching and his arms were wrapped around her. That was how they had all of their best conversations

"So I think the who Peyton/Jake Drama saga is over"

"Really?"

"Yea… Jenny has sworn to be good, Peyton told Jake about the baby and they are all happy again" Brooke smiled looking through the dark into Lucas's sexy brown eyes. She was happy they were happy, and that she had helped get them that way. They deserved it.

"That's good"

"Always… what are you all tense about?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"I mean I know you love me handsome… you're your squeezing me to death" Brooke giggled sliding even closer to him so that she could feel his breath on hers. She felt safest that way.

"Sorry…"

"Or are you?" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Maddie get to bed ok?"

"Yea… she was mad I made her come home though… she used the whole "Your ruining my life mommy" line on me…"

"Ouch…" Lucas laughed. Maddie was growing up faster than Emma and Austin had. Being small for her age had defiantly done nothing to her maturity level

"She is so much different than Emma…how about Carter, did he get down?"

"Yea… he always does….so much easier then the other 3 ever did"

"It's because he rocks like that" Brooke giggled thinking of Carter. Everything time she thought about him actually being theirs it made her smile

"When did it change for you with him?"

"Luke, what?"

"I thought you said you can read me like a book" Lucas said rolling his eyes at her so she would see it. They were so close he had to strain his eyes to make eye contact

"Yes… but you know I don't like to read… when did what change for me?"

"With Carter… I mean we brought him home and he was so new, when did it hit you he was our boy instead of the new one?"

"When you said you wanted to talk you meant it didn't you?" Brooke giggled running her fingers through his blonde silky hair

"Just answer…"

"The other day… I had just finished helping Maddie get dressed and I was tickling her, and Carter got jealous and wouldn't let go of my hand… so I asked him who he loved and he said Mama"

"And you cried didn't you?" Lucas laughed feeling her tense up as she talked about it

"No… I don't cry, I teared up"

"Crazy…"

"Crazy beautiful maybe… ok your turn" Brooke giggled. She wasn't sure why this was coming up, or what on earth was running through his head but he needed to talk about it or they were never going o get any sleep

"I don't know… I was thinking about it when I was rocking him to sleep… at some point over the last week he just went from Carter… to Carter"

"Are you high?"

"Can I not have a serious conversation with my wife?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh at Brooke who was giggling. He was trying to have a serious conversation and here she was giggling

"You can… Luke… I'm kidding, you're scaring me… what's wrong?"

"I don't like that their growing up I guess"

"Now the truth comes out" Brooke giggled again. She knew it was driving him totally crazy but she wouldn't help it. He knew how she was at night… everything made her laugh… which was why her name was Cheery

"Your not helping" Lucas said giving up and laughing with her

"I always help! Think of it this way… as soon as they are all out of the house! We can have sex whenever, and where ever we want!"

"We do that now…"

"Well we can do it without feeling guilty about it" Brooke whispered deviously

"We don't feel guilty about it now…"

"Well I'm trying to help here and your killing me… so tell me about this camping trip?"

"You heard Dan and I talking?" Lucas asked. He had really hoped she hadn't… that way he wouldn't have to go, but now Brooke was going to make him

"Yep…"

"You and I could go… just us"

"You know I don't too the tent thing Broody Scott… sticks and sex… not a good combination, you boys go and have fun!" Brooke smiled sarcastically sliding closer to him… he was warm and she was freezing

"Carter too?"

"You think I am letting you take my baby boy out in the wild where a bear can eat him?"

"Brooke, there are no bears" Lucas laughed

"Correction… where Dan could eat him… He is fine at home with is mommy thank you"

"You wanna show him off at the PTA meeting tomorrow night don't you"

"Of course! Don't you know that's what children are for? Feel better yet?" Brooke asked taking her forehead off of his and laying it on his chest

"Yea…"

"Its because your snuggling with me… I am so snugable" Brooke giggled

"Your not tired anymore are you?"

"Uh uh… and your woke me up so that means you have to stay up and talk to me all night"

"Do we have to talk…" Lucas whined

"You are such a guy…"

"I'd hope so or else you'd be married to a girl"

"Kiss me before you go any farther with that comment and get me out of the mood" Brooke giggled

"I can do that"

Brooke was woken up by the bed shaking back and forth with Maddie jumping up and down as fast as her little legs would allow her too. Lucas just ignored it… he was use to it and knew it he said nothing she would get bored and go bug Emma or Austin. But Brooke couldn't stand to have Maddie there and not give her attention.

"Lady bug… what are you doing?" Brooke asked as Maddie bounced up and down

"Bouncing" Maddie giggled

"Why?"

"Cause you lockeded your make ups!"

"I did! No… that wasn't me… it must have been frosty… come here" Brooke laughed pulling the little girl under the covers with her

"I climbded on the bed all by my self"

"I know… go wake daddy up" Brooke whispered pointing to Lucas

"No…"

"Go do it… it will be funny" Brooke giggled

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed rolling over

"Oh My God!"

"What…"

"Maddie… Sweetie, I love you" Brooke giggled kissing Maddie on the forehead

"Brooke… what?"

"You like unicorns don't you Luke?"

"Not really… why?" Lucas asked suspiciously

"Because you have stickers of them all over your head" Brooke burst out laughing

"Ladybug what did you do?"

"I gave you tattoos! Sticker tattoos" Maddie giggled

"I already have a tattoo"

"Now you has more"

"This is funny…" Brooke laughed

"Come here Madison, Princess" Lucas smiled making space for her

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you"

"Don't go Maddie! It's a trick… stay with mommy" Brooke whispered

"You know she cant resist a surprise" Lucas laughed… it was the truth… Maddie would never be able to hold back and of course she didn't… as soon as Brooke let her she left into Lucas's arms

"No daddy! Don't—tickle—me…" Maddie squealed with laughter as Lucas tickled her

"I am going to go wake up the other 3… have fun Maddie!"

"Mommy—Help—me!" Maddie giggled

"Nope… I told you not to go! Not you have to endure the torture!"

"Ahhh"

Brooke giggled as she walked into Carters room hearing Maddie's shrieks of laughter through out the house. That was worth all the trouble and pain having her right there. Carter was in his crib trying to pull the eyes off his bear and grinned at the site of Brooke, which of course made her heart melt. Having little children had made her so much softer than she had ever thought she would be.

"Anger management issues this morning I see… what did you bear do?" Brooke asked pulling Carter out of his crib and into her arms

"Baree"

"Uh huh… Barry the bear… you're so smart…" Brooke laughed

"Mama"

"Mom… are we going shopping today?" Emma asked coming into the bedroom already dressed and ready to go. Lucas had told Brooke what had happened after she had gotten home from Peyton's with Maddie and Carter

"Morning babe… yep… as soon as we get the guys out of here and Maddie and Carter to Tutorwife's house!"

"Did dad tell you what happened?" Emma asked quietly leaning against the door frame

"Yea… hug, come here… baby I'm sorry… guys suck"

"Except Carter… your rock dude"

"We'll talk about our revenge plan later after I get them out of here… K?" Brooke asked trying to make her feel better. If anyone knew what it felt like to be cheated on it was definitely her

"Ok…"

Finally by 10:00 Lucas, Austin and Dan were out of the house and out on their camping adventure. Brooke couldn't wait to hear stories about this one… Karen had been by once she was released from jail to pick up Nick and Haley was there with Nate to pick up Carter and Maddie. Brooke felt bad about leaving them with Haley but Haley insisted that Brooke take Emma out and spoil her even worse so that she could get the boy troubles out of her head, so Brooke gave up and agreed.

"Ok… tutormom are you sure about this?" Brooke asked one last time as she put Carter and Maddie's coats on

"Yes… go have fun and then you 2 can come over tonight for dinner if you want"

"Mommy… how come I can't go too?" Maddie cried clinging to Brooke's neck

"Because you have to keep tutormom straight… you know how she can be"

"We can play with BUGS!" Nate laughed

"Ew…" Maddie gagged

"Nate… no bugs, they have feelings too"

"Do Spiders?" Nate asked looking up at his mom

"Yes"

"What about Cats?"

"What did you do to the cat?" Haley asked shaking her head

"We gave him a bath in the potty!" Maddie giggled

"Gross…" Emma laughed realizing she had been petting the cat earlier

"Carter… my only sweet innocent child left… ignore everything they tell you. Who loves you?" Brooke asked taking little Carter into her arms

"Mama"

"Ok… Haley you see this? Do not mess it up…"

"Brooke…" Haley laughed

"Right… now Maddie, give me a hug"

"I love you mommy"

"Love you too baby… ok be good for tutormom ok?" Brooke asked almost begging

"Ok…"

"No para shooting, or mud sliding or make up"

"How am I sposeded to fight the ding bats?" Maddie asked confused

"We'll fight them in water war tonight, k?"

"K… goes to baby gap"

"You got it" Brooke laughed

Dan, Lucas and Austin drove up to the campsite. Austin and Lucas were both so ready to get out of the car they almost fell out as soon as Dan stopped. It had only been a 15-minute drive but Dan had made it seem like hours with his talk about basketball and selling cars. Austin had never been so bored in his life, when he usually came with Lucas they talked about sports and girls… and even when he was with Brooke she always made it fun for him and talked about whatever he wanted… after all she was his mom and she and Lucas both new him well enough that he was comfortable enough to talk about anything with them. Dan on the other hand had just totally reversed that feeling in 1 car ride.

"Ok! Lets race and see who can put up their tent the fastest" Dan yelled as he pulled 3 tents from the back of the truck

"What do you mean? Dad, please don't make me sleep in a tent alone"

"You're turning him into a wimp Lucas"

"God… I knew this was going to happen. Dan… you, out of all people are not giving me advice on how you raise Austin" Lucas laughed shaking his head. He knew the minute they walked out that door that this was a bad idea but he looked past what he was feeling in his gut. Now he was regretting it.

"Lucas, I just want us to have fun! There are 3 generations of Scott men here and we should reflect on that!"

"This is going to be a long weekend dad" Austin sighed shaking his head

"Just ignore him…"

"Are you still going to tell me Pecos man and screaming skull stories?"

"Yep… and just imagine Dan as a mix between the both of them…" Lucas laughed

"Austin… we're here!" Amber yelled from Nathan truck

"Amber! Thank god…"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Amber wanted to come camping so we came" Nathan laughed

"Dan's here" Lucas whispered giving him fair warning before he had no choice but to stay

"I know, Brooke called… she thought that you might could use some back up"

"Dad can Amber and I go play?"

"Yea, you know the drill be back by dinner" Lucas said throwing them each a can of Pepsi. AT least now that Nathan and Amber where here Austin wouldn't have to deal with Dan but so bad and since Nathan was there they could double team him like they use too if they had too.

"I was going to bring Nate… since this was a guy thing, but Maddie wouldn't part with him and neither would Haley… Thank god Amber isn't prissy"

"Nathan…" Dan said walking back up to the cars

"Dad"

"Where's Nate?"

"At home with Haley, I brought Amber" Nathan said almost in monotone. Come to think of it that was the only way Lucas could ever remember Nathan talking to Dan, in a cold bitter voice

"On our guys weekend?" Dan asked obviously not amused by the fact that Nathan had brought his daughter

"Amber doesn't mind dirt…"

"Great…"

Brooke and Emma walked through the mall. Emma was quieter than Brooke had expected… she had forgotten what it felt like to loose something you thought you had. Part of her hoped that she and Tristan could work things out, just because she and Lucas had and they were happy. But then the mother in her hoped that Tristan flunked out of school, became a cocaine junkie and ended up in jail somewhere for breaking her daughters heart.

"Your quiet…" Brooke said ask they walked down the way to Belk.

"Just thinking"

"Sit…" Brooke said pulling Emma down on the bench beside her

"I can't believe I turned Cooper down… I mean he would have never cheated on me!"

"You know… when I started dating your dad… I thought if anything I was going to be the one to cheat on him… I mean I wasn't really the type to stay with just 1 guy. Then about a week into dating him I started to fall for him hard… and I thought to myself that I definitely wasn't going to cheat on him… and he was just way to sweet to cheat on me, so unless we got into some huge fight we were going to be great together, I was so blindsided by the way I felt for him I didn't even see the whole him and Peyton thing when it was right there in front of me. The point is babe you don't know that Cooper wouldn't have cheated on you… love is a risk, and your not even 13 yet Em, I don't want you hating it before you get old enough to see what it really is"

"So I shouldn't have a boyfriend?" Emma asked letting a tear slip down her cheek. She was so confused in what to do… she was just thankful she had Brooke there to help her

"Just don't get too attached, have fun… maybe you should have like 3 boyfriends… that's how I did it"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not if you tell them you don't believe in dating just one guy at the age of 13. Cheating is going behind someone's back" Brooke giggled

"You know you are like the only mom in the world who would tell her daughter it was ok to have 3 boyfriends"

"I know…"

"I'm glad you are" Emma laughed

"I'm good like that…"

"One more thing… how did you trust dad again? I mean after what he did to you?"

"Well considering I was pregnant with someone who shall remain nameless I didn't have much of a choice. I knew I loved him, and I couldn't do it alone… and the rest just kinda came with time… but your young… there are going to be a million other boys before you find the one" Brooke promised. She knew Emma had to be seriously confused by all of this. There was no reason for her to have been cheated on.

"Your sure?"

"Yep… at least I am hoping for your dads sake because I don't think he could take you being "in love" quite yet…"

"I feel so much better" Emma smiled hugging Brooke. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest

"Good… that's what I'm here for"

"What now?"

"We could shop more… or" Brooke said starting to giggle. She had a plan that was going to beat all plans

"Or what?"

Haley graded papers while Maddie and Nate tortured Sally, Dana and Hannah and Carter started at the red marks she was drawing on the papers. Her house was crazy… but that was they way she liked and expected it to be, unlike Peyton's house where everything was perfect and organized… and Brooke's where she had a maid to do all her dirty work. Haley liked it just like this.

"Haywee" Maddie asked walking up to the couch where she and Carter were sitting

"What-ee?"

"What are you doings?"

"Grading papers with Carter… why?" Haley asked suspiciously. Maddie had the look. The same look she always got when she and Nate had done something to destroy the house

"Nate is in trouble"

"Why?"

"Causes he turnded him into a girl" Maddie laughed

"He didn't cut anything off did he?"

"Nowa… but I did is make up!"

"Oh Brother…" Haley sighed seeing Nate run into the den ½ naked covered in blue eye shadow

"I am a sister! Not a brother!" Maddie laughed

"It's a good thing Nathan isn't here… Nate! Come here"

"I'm a power ranger!" Nate yelled kicking the t able

"A blue power ranger cat" Maddie added

"Your whole face is blue…"

"I know mom… I am a power ranger! Hi-ya!" Nate laughed kicking the couch, almost hitting Haley

"Don't kick your mother… I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it"

"Not with my karate chop!"

"What are you Maddie… in that outfit" Haley laughed seeing Maddie in her belly shirt and short skirt

"I am a hooker…"

"Uh huh…" Haley smiled shaking her head

"Now Nate just has to get a car! Like on Vice City… and then we beeps the horn and I gets in" Maddie added

"Carter… and your mother was worried we were going to corrupt you. Power Ranger meets Hooker huh? I wouldn't doubt it… What are Sally, Dana and Hannah?"

"I locked them in the closet and put tape in their hair" Nate laughed

"Nate! Your daddy is going to spank you when he gets home"

"He told me to do it"

"Why do I even bother" Haley asked Carter who was fixated on Nate's blue face

"Can we do play some more?"

"Go… have fun… Nate just let your sisters out of the closet"

"If I have too… Come on Hooker!" Nate yelled

"Coming Pimp man" Maddie laughed running behind him

"I'm a Power ranger!"

"Pimp, power ranger… no difference, lets go fight the dingbats!"

"Ok! Hi-ya!"

By 6:00 it was dark and Amber and Austin were back sitting in front of the camp fire with Lucas, Nathan and Dan ready to hear a Pecos man story. The Pecos man was North Carolina's version of basically what big foot would be. He lived in the woods or the mountains. Everytime they went camping Lucas and Nathan would tell stories about their encounters with The Pecos man when they were camping as teenagers and scare Austin and Amber so bad they wouldn't sleep for nights.

"Ok tell us a Pecos man story now dad!" Amber whined

"Yea… tell us the one about the time you guys were camping in the mountains and you saw the screaming skull, the Pecos man, and the wolf man and all of them were playing poker in the cabin when you guys were looking for a camping spot"

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked clearly confused

"Ever since they were little we have told them stories about how Nathan and I had encounters with the Pecos man"

"Its so awesome"

"You wanna hear a real story! Its about love, heart break, loss… terrible" Dan said shaking his head

"When you lost Deb?" Austin asked

"No… I was talking about when I lost basketball"

"Right…"

"Don't laugh… it was a very emotional time in my life… I would give anything to have basketball back" Dan whispered

"Not this again…" Lucas sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to how Dan's career was ruined

"Amber… do you play?" Dan asked

"I take Dance"

"Figures… Austin?"

"I take dance too" Austin laughed

"What?"

"Kidding… I play"

"Are you training right now?" Dan asked early

"I play soccer and I surf too… I don't really train"

"Well you should… you have the gene! You could be a great basketball player"

"I want to be a Neurosurgeon" Austin laughed

"What good is that?"

"It saves people's lives…"

"Lucas what have you done to this kid?' Dan asked shaking his head. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at him

"Ok who wants a hot dog" Nathan asked trying to change the subject

"This is going to be a long night…"

"Tell me about it"

"OK Pecos man Story… Nathan and I were out in the woods looking for a campsite, when we came across a cabin where inside we saw the moth man, the Pecos man, the screaming skull, the wolf man and big foot playing poker. Then! The Pecos man sees us at the window… and he didn't look too happy" Lucas started. HE could already see Amber and Austin getting nervous

After Brooke called Haley and asked her if she could watch Maddie and Carter for the rest of the night Brooke dug into the back of her closet for the clothes she liked to call her "crap" clothes. They were going to need them if she and Emma were going to go through with their plan.

"You ready Em?" Brooke asked finally getting dressed in something she felt like she could get dirty… it was muddy outside and she had a feeling Lucas was going to want revenge

"Yep… This is going to be so funny"

"They aren't going to know what hit them!"

"Isn't this kinda mean?" Emma asked laughing

"Kinda… but don't you wanna see the looks on their faces when we scare the hell out of them?"

"Yes!"

"That's my girl… ok… here" Brooke said drawing black smudges under her eyes

"What's that?"

"I don't know… but it looks cool"

"I look like a football player" Emma giggled

"Maddie is going to be so mad we didn't bring her… I'm going to have to take her and Carter to Chucky Cheese or something next week"

"Ok… I think we are ready…"

"You wanna drive?" Brooke asked throwing her the keys

"What?"

"Kidding… but your face was classic"

"Your feeling mean tonight aren't you?" Emma laughed

"Sorry… you can drive on the country roads…"

"Ok Lets go…"

Brooke and Emma drove to the campsite where Lucas, Nathan, Amber, Austin and Dan were already in their tents asleep. By now they should have told their scary little stories and were probably shaking in their sleeping bags. At least Brooke hoped they were.

"Mom"

"Austin… shouldn't you be asleep?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We are scaring the hell out of your dad and uncle! Help us…"

"Ok… what do I do?"

"Just walk up to the tent and start shaking it and yelling like a crazy person!"

"They are going to jump out of their skin!"

"Can I do Dan's? Please…"

"You and Emma… I'll do Dad's and Nathan's"

They each walked up to a tent and when Brooke gave the signal started shaking as hard as they could. The looks on Lucas, Nathan, and Dan's faces were the most priceless things Brooke had ever seen in her life. They came out of those tents looking like they had seen a ghost… while Amber sat in her tent laughing hysterically at her dad.

"That… that was mean" Lucas laughed once everyone was calm again

"That was brilliant Broody and you know it! Haha you looked more scared them than when I told you I was pregnant!" Brooke giggled grabbing him around the neck and kissing him

"I wasn't scared" Lucas lied

"Liar…"

"I was!" Nathan yelled from Amber's tent

"Nathan tells the truth"

"You are so going down!" Lcuas said shaking his head at Brooke

"Me?"

"Wow… look at all the mud, wouldn't it be a shame if you fell in it?"

"Bring it Broody! I am prepared!" Brooke giggled showing him her old shirt

"You want to get dirty don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"And Emma… my oldest daughter, come here… give your father a hug" Lucas laughed

"Run while you still can Emmy! RUN!"

"And Austin… Dude…"

"Sorry dad… it was just too funny" Austin laughed running with Emma

"Where is Dan?" Nathan asked looking around

"Hiding in the truck"

"Ok… its time for some serious revenge… mud wrestling" Lucas said pointing to the huge mud puddles at the bottom of the hill

"Your on Broody!"

Spoilers: Lucas's coach comes and stays for a few days, Hahaha, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Keith fights for Nick, Someone from Carter's past comes into the picture! Lots to come! Please review!


	18. A mess

OK you guys, this chapter is BAD hahaha seriously I am sorry… I took my pain medicine right before writing it and I feel miserable, so I tried but IDK… it just wasn't flowing hahaha… sorry another short chapter… I am getting bad about it I know but between my ankle issues and the medicine I am on for it it just makes it really hard for me to sit down and write a lot… but I am going to get as much done as possible. Then there is the fact that I am going to be an extra next week on OTH so I have no idea when they will be calling me for that… so I am just totally confused hahaha… but I am going to write as much as possible and get it up so you guys will atleast have something! Thank you all for being so supportive… your reviews always make me smile and feel like I am doing something good with this extra time I have because of my ankle. I really appreciate it!

The next update will be with in the next week…I SWEAR! Hahaha and it WILL be better than this!

For Brooke and Lucas, the months passed like days. Before either of them new it September had turned into October, October into November, and now it was the middle of December. Things had of course gotten less chaotic as they got into a pattern. Dan had finally left, and was now rooming with Whitey to help him out since he was getting older. Lucas liked to go over there just to see the 2 men to at each other like a married couple.

Peyton was now a good 5 months pregnant and was definitely showing it, which of course Brooke loved; she got all the fun of baby shopping, spending money and everything else without having to get fat. Lucas worried that she was going to want yet another baby after Peyton had hers… but Brooke seemed content with "Her" baby as she referred to Carter as. A few months in the Scott house had definitely had an effect on Carter. He was now talking… a lot and he and Maddie were fighting just like a normal brother and sister, which was driving Brooke insane. Lucas loved it though… to him it meant Carter was "Theirs" and there was no doubt about it. Of course lately he was more "Brooke's" since he was going through his as Lucas referred to it "This is MY mommy so leave her alone" phase. But he and Lucas had their time too… it never failed, every morning at 6:00 Carter would climb out of his crib, find his way to Lucas's bedside, pat him on the chest and beg for him to take him outside to play basketball with him.

Maddie was now 4 and 1/3 and she made sure everyone knew it. She was no longer just 4. But over all she was the same Maddie, just 3 times more hyper since Christmas was less than 2 weeks away. Austin and Emma were dealing with life in general. Emma had of course gotten over her Tristan issue very fast and had had a new boyfriend every week which Brooke thought was going to give Lucas a heart attack. Austin was busy playing his many sports and hanging out with Amber, so Brooke and Lucas barely saw him.

Now it was the morning before everyone got out for Christmas break and everyone was wild. Brooke hadn't gotten any sleep since Madison had decided that she wanted "Mommy to sleep in her bed" Then Carter had decided that wasn't fair and so she had been smushed in a twin bed with 2 small children, while Lucas was in their HUGE Bed all alone.

"Brooke" Lucas whispered from Maddie's doorway. Poor Brooke was all twisteted and turned around children and Maddie's lady bug bedspread Lucas could barely spot her

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"No… I am going to have permanent back problems after this one" Brooke giggled trying to free herself from children

"Come on… leave them here, lets go back to bed"

"Are Em, and Austin gone?" Brooke asked finally getting Carter to let go of her neck

"I just dropped them off"

"Did Carter wake you up this morning?"

"Yep… and then he got tired and came back to bed with you and Maddie" Lucas laughed as Brooek struggled to get Maddie off of her arm

"And you didn't wake me up? I could have gotten in our bed…"

"You just looked so comfortable all up against the wall like that"

"You better run because when I finally get out of this position you are so dead" Brooke giggled finally almost getting free

"Whatever you say Cheery… I got a good nights sleep last night… no one hogging the covers or snoring"

"Ok your going down"

"I thought you said you couldn't get up?" Lucas asked walking away slowly from the doorframe as Brooke slowly stood up not to wake Maddie and Carter

"I lied…"

Emma walked through the halls trying to break through the mobs of people to get to her class. Ever since she had broken up with Tristan in front of the whole school, people had flocked around her to ask her questions and try to be her friend… which was great and all at first but it got old. The only friends she really wanted were her ones in Chapel Hill who liked her for her, not because she broke up with some guy so publicly. All the guys wanted her, just to make Tristan mad, and all the girls wanted to know why she did it… she was just glad today was the last day before Christmas break. Her first class was loud and Haley was sitting at her desk looking like she was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Hey Tutorwife" Emma said sitting down in the extra chair beside Haley before class started

"Emma… so if I like just kill all of these kids right now, how long do you think they would put me away for?"

"Just please insanity…"

"I could do that…" Haley laughed

"I'm just glad today is the LAST day!"

"Me too… your mom, Peyton and I are going to have a fun 3 weeks torturing you kids while you're at home"

"Mom doesn't have the time… she is getting ready for dad's coach whose coming next weekend, and then dad is busy helping Keith out with Nick…" Emma sighed

"Well my kids… they are going to cook and clean and be my slaves"

"So basically Amber is going to be living at our house?"

"Yea... probably" Haley laughed shaking her head

"So you and Nathan aren't going to do anything… I don't know, special"

"You are too much like your mother… go… sit… work, you're the only one in this class who makes any decent grades"

"Mom still can't figure that one out" Emma giggled. How she had gotten brains still stumped Brooke

"Neither can I…"

Lucas and Brooke sat on the kitchen floor looking at the mess they had made. Brooke couldn't help but think they were worse than their children… it was ok when they had these crazy water gun and flour fights with the kids… but alone? That had to make them the worst parents ever… or at least the craziest!

"We're terrible…" Brooke said shaking her head looking around at the destroyed kitchen

"Why?"

"Lucas, we have strawberries, whipped cream, sugar, and chocolate syrup ALL over this kitchen"

"Your point being…" Lucas laughed kissing her

"If the kids made a mess like this we would kill them!"

"Well there kids, we're…"

"Not… ok good point but still" Brooke giggled throwing more sugar at him

"We're out of strawberries"

"Figures…. Shower time"

"I like showers" Lucas smiled

"Mommy…"

"We're busted"

"Whatcha need baby?" Brooke asked seeing sleepy Maddie staring horrified at the kitchen

"What are you and daddy doing?"

"We are being bad bad parents…" Brooke giggled

"Can I be bad parents too?"

"Sure… where is your brother?"

"He is coming" Maddie giggled sliding around in the chocolate syrup

"Carter…" Brooke yelled to make sure he was coming. Carter was a good toddler, but he had a way of wondering off

"Are we swimming in syrup?"

"Basically… but now that the syrup and sugar and flour are kinda mixed together… its all, well like glue"

"Mama" Carter giggled looking at the messy floor

"Carter… look at you sleepy head… you wanna swim in the chocolate?"

"Yea"

"We can ice skate on the chocolate" Maddie giggled slipping and sliding everywhere

"Lucas… I just had an idea that is brilliant… but totally messy…"

"Messier than this?"

"I don't know… remember in high school when we use to go to your moms café to have sex so no one would catch us" Brooke asked

"Yea…"

"She had these HUGE things of chocolate syrup"

"Yea…" Lucas sighed scared to hear where this was going

"Luke… its every little kids dream to swim in chocolate syrup"

"Brooke…"

"What? We're on good terms with your mother! Remember the stuff we use to let Emma and Austin do at this age…" Brooke whined knowing he would cave… he always did

"Yea…"

"And we are on semi good terms with your mother right now… how much fun would it be if we filled up one of those baby pulls from Target with chocolate syrup and let them play in it"

"We would be washing chocolate syrup out of their hair for weeks…" Lucas laughed looking at Maddie who was already a mess

"So? Remember when we let Emma and Austin play in the peanut butter"

"Your right… nothing can be worse than that peanut butter…"

"Call your mom" Brooke giggled throwing more sugar at Maddie

"Mommy"

"Not you… Daddy is calling Karen"

"The crackwhore?" Maddie giggled painting chocolate marks on Brooke's face

"Yep…"

"Whore?" Carter asked eating the syrup

"Yep…"

"We should probably clean this up first… its going to dry and stick to everything"

"Hey… Oh My God… what happened?" Peyton asked walking in unannounced as usual

"Peyton…"

"Wow… So um… yea" Peyton laughed

"Peyton!" Maddie shrieked running to Peyton tracking syrup everywhere

"Maddie…"

"You gots fatter!" Maddie gigged touching her stomach

"Thank you… I think…"

"Ok my monsters…. Lets get you dressed and cleaned up…So I can get dressed and cleaned up… while daddy calls Karen!" Brooke said in her usually cheery baby talk trying to stand up from the mess

"YAY!" Maddie squealed

"Karen?"

"Long story… wanna help me with these 2?"

"I'll take them upstairs… you and Lucas might wanna start cleaning…" Peyton laughed

"Why?"

"Because there is some guy and his wife outside…"

"What?" Lucas asked looking out the window

"They have Bobcats stickers all over their car"

"Oh Shit…" Brooke giggled. She and Lucas weren't even dressed. Lucas was in his lovely Duke boxers and Brooke was in her frilly bra and underwear… then the doorbell rang

"What do we do?"

"We can't just leave them out there…" Brooke sighed, this was after all the man who was in charge of Lucas's career

"We can't answer the door like this!"

"Why? You look hott in your frilly bra" Lucas smiled kissing her

"And you look hott in your Duke Boxers…"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"On 3…" Brooke giggled

"1,2,3 Ha"

"Damn it! I always loose… ok but if he hits on me then I'm sleeping with him, so you better kiss me fast!"

"I can do that" Lucas laughed kissing her

Austin walked through the halls with Amber. They were both trying to figure out where they were supposed to be. Since it was the last day before Christmas break there were parties galore and no one knew where and when to be places.

"This is so crazy!" Amber sighed frustrated that they couldn't find where they were supposed to be

"I know…"

"I am ready for this day to just be over!"

"I'm not… Dad's coach is coming today and I really don't like him" Austin laughed

"Why?"

"Because he is almost as bad as Dan when it comes to basketball"

"Yikes" Amber giggled

"Yea… every time I see him he is trying to get me to practice with him or something. Dad understands I don't wanna go pro… but other people don't!"

"I'm sorry… maybe he will work on Carter and leave you alone"

"That would be nice" Austin laughed, he hoped Amber was right

"But then Carter doesn't have the Scott genes so who knows"

"Lucky Kid… gets mom and dad as parents but doesn't have to deal with the pressure"

"Yea… he's lucky your parents found him" Amber smiled

"Wait… I think I found where we are supposed to be…"

"Finally"

Emma walked down to the GYM for cheerleading with Maggie and Christine who she was totally ignoring. She still hadn't forgiven her for what she and done to her, but Christine just wouldn't leave her alone. She had even nominated her for Cheerleading Capitan in her attempt to try and make up with her… but Emma didn't want any of that. She just wanted to Cheer and then go home to her family.

"So Emma… head cheerleader" Christine smiled flashing the paper in front of her

"Stop it Christine"

"I'm serious, you would be good at it!"

"Why?" Emma asked annoyed

"Because you are a born leader"

"Sucking up isn't going to do anything for you I hope you know"

"It was worth a shot" Christine smiled

"Come on Emma… give her a break"

"Sorry… I am just irritated… I can't get anytime to myself these days"

"Want us to leave?" Maggie asked quietly

"I don't care…we have to practice"

"What is your problem?"

"Sorry… My dad's coach is coming this weekend and its seriously going to crazy… my poor mom is trying to get everything perfect and my dad is nervous and I really just don't want to go home" Emma whispered

"Well tell your mom I hope everything goes ok"

"Brooke walked to the door. She was still dripping in chocolate syrup, and she couldn't believe she was doing this… why couldn't Peyton just answer the door? Because she got her kicks out of seeing Brooke and Lucas have to deal with these embarrassing things that they always managed to get themselves into.

"Hi…" Brooke smiled as she opened the door

"Brooke, um"

"It's a really long story… we weren't expecting you guys until tomorrow"

"Yea sorry about that, the friend we were supposed to stop and see wasn't home so we just came on so we wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room… did we interrupt something" Lucas's coach asked looking at Brooke awkwardly

"No… we were just letting the kids get messy…come in"

"Coach…" Lucas smiled walking up beside Brooke and putting his arm around her

"Lucas… you're looking well, and chocolaty"

"Long story… so you guys come in… make yourselves comfortable and Brooke and I are going to change"

"Mama!" Carter yelled running into the foyer with Maddie

"Who is this?"

"This is Carter, and you remember Maddie"

"Hi Maddie, how old are you now?" Chelsea, Lucas's coaches wife asked

"I am 4 and 1/3" Maddie said holding up 7 fingers

"Wow! Look at you, such a tiny thing… are they feeding you"

"Chocolate syrup!"

"Brooke I'm going to go… I just wanted to see if you needed some help with kids this weekend" Peyton said trying not to laugh… it was a priceless site seeing Brooke and Lucas standing there… like that

"Thanks P. Sawyer, but you go home and rest… and feed that baby"

"Will do… Bye"

"Why don't you 2 go get changed… we will play with Carter and Maddie while you get ready" Lucas's coach laughed picking up little Carter

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… we can catch up"

"Mama, I come" Carter cried trying to get from the coaches arms to Brooke

"You stay here with Daddy's coach"

"I come too, Dada" Carter whined

"Someone is attached to his mommy and daddy"

"Baby, if you stay down here then Daddy will take you outside and play basketball!" Brooke promised the little boy

"Ball!"

"Yea!"

"Oka" Carter agreed reluctantly

"No sit with Maddie…"

"We'll be back"

Brooke and Lucas walked upstairs trying their hardest not to laugh at what had just happened. There was no telling what was going through his coaches mind right then… Brooke in her bra and underwear and Lucas in his boxers covered in chocolate syrup… that didn't look good.

"Shower?" Brooke asked wrapping her arms around Lucas kissing him

"Yes…"

"Together?"

"Of course…" Lucas smiled kissing her back as they made their way into the bathroom

"The things we get our selves into…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Is that the doorbell again?" Brooke whined

"We can just ignore it, and shower… together"

"Fun… what if it is important…"

"Showers are important…" Lucas whispered trying to change her mind

"Together… I know… give me 5 minutes I'll go see who it is"

Downstairs Maddie ran to the door and opened it just like she always did. She loved being the first one too it just incase a real life hooker was there so she could meet her, or a pimp… that would be fine too. But it was neither at the door this time. It was a strange looking woman in her opinion. She looked older than her mom and a lot bigger

"Madison… who is it?" Brooke yelled running down the stairs

"Not a hooker… and if it is a hooker she is broke!"

"Maddie… your so evil you make me proud" Brooke giggled

"Mommy… you are still almost Nakey!"

"I know… I cant even get a shower in peace"

"Hi, um are you Brooke?" The woman asked

"That's me"

"And I'm Madison Tallulah Scott and I'm 4 1/3, are you a hooker?" Maddie asked

"Nope sorry…"

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked

"I'm here to get my son… Carter"

Spoilers: Lucas decides what to do with basketball, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Keith fights for Nick, Brooke and Lucas fight for Carter, Emma and Austin deal with life in general! Lots to come! Please review! Again… sorry for the crappy chapter… I figured it was better than nothing though


	19. Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

Chapter 19! Wow… We are getting up there in chapters! I am guessing this story will have about 25-30 chapters depending on what you guys want. I will keep writing as long as you guys keep reading. Like I said… I have a story after this one called "Sugar and Spice" It is of course Brucas, and it doesn't have anything to do with the Brucas trilogy. It's a Fresh start! But I will put that one up as soon as we finish with this one! Anyway hope you guys like this chapter! I had longer to sit down and write this one… and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS for the last chapter! They were awesomely awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! LUVIES! Please review!

Brooke stood staring blankly at the woman… there to get "her" son. Who the hell did she think she was. That wasn't "Her" son… it hadn't been since they had brought him home. The woman didn't look young, as in a teenager… if anything she was at least Brooke's age. She was just taller, wider and scarier. No wonder Maddie had called her a Broke hooker.

"What do you mean… your son?" Brooke asked trying to stay as calm, cool and collected as she possible could under the given circumstances

"Carter… my little boy"

"He, isn't… ok lady lets get one thing straight… that isn't YOUR little boy… that is MY little boy, got it?"

"I think blood tests would beg to differ" The woman said shaking her head at Brooke

"Really? Blood tests… wow well I wonder what the courts would say, Maddie go get daddy for me ok?"

"No… what if the fat whore beats yous up?" Maddie asked grabbing tight to Brooke

"I can hold my own… go get daddy… run"

"Ok… Dingbat if you touch MY mommy MY daddy is going to beat you up" Maddie yelled shaking her little finger at the woman

"Maddie, sweetie go"

"Wow… real good environment you have been raising my son in"

"Well we tried to keep up to par with the streets…" Brooke said glaring at the woman

"Don't… don't try and make me feel guilty for what I did… it wont work. Carter is my son and I am here to take him off your hands… it looks like your hands are full already"

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"This, this is Carter's…" Brooke started but wasn't about to say the word mother

"Mother?"

"I was going to say the bitch who abandoned him but if that's what your version of a "mother" is…" Brooke smiled sarcastically

"Look lady… you don't want to mess with me… I have probably seen more out there then you ever have or will in your ritzy 10 bedroom house"

"Deep breaths Brooke… inhale, exhale, I will not hit the crazy bitch who wants to steal my son, I will not hit the crazy bitch who wants to steal my son" Brooke whispered to herself trying to stay calm… but it wasn't working and Lucas could tell

"Brooke… come here"

"Lucas, what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do… Brooke he is basically "ours"" Lucas whispered trying to comfort Brooke

"Its that basically that scares me…"

"She cant do anything until she goes to court"

"And if she has fixed her ways and whatever then they are going to give him back! That's what they do… that is the reason for "foster care". We are just supposed to be taking care of him until we either adopt him or the mother or father comes back into the picture. Lucas I'm scared" Brooke said starting to freak out worse. She had a knot in the pit of her stomach that was making her feel sick

"She can't do anything without a court order…"

"Ok your right… I just need to chill out…"

"Go take a shower… I'll deal with her, ok?" Lucas said taking Brooke shoulders to make sure he got through to her

"Ok…ok I can do that…"

"Brooke, come here… don't cry" Lucas whispered pulling Brooke to his chest before she walked away. Tears were streaming down her face and she had chill bumps on her arms

"I'm scared Luke, I wont loose him"

"You aren't going to have too"

Emma walked towards Austin's school since apparently Brooke and Lucas weren't going to be there anytime soon to pick them up. Not that it bothered Emma… it wasn't too cold, round about 60 degrees and they didn't live to far from the schools… they could walk if they really wanted too… usually they were both just too lazy and would rather have Lucas or Brooke take them. But today she was glad she was walking… the fresh air could help clear her mind. Austin and Amber were waiting at the front of the school when she walked up. Both looking pretty pissed at the fact that they were the only 2 left standing.

"Hey…"

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Austin asked annoyed

"Who knows? We can walk home"

"Do we have too?"

"I guess you can wait here all day and waste the first day of your Christmas break at school" Emma giggled starting to walk away

"Ok lets walk… Amber are you coming?"

"Guess so since your mom and dad were supposed to pick me up… this bites! Do your parents not know I depend on them to pick up the slack from my parents? When your parents start leaving slack who am I supposed to go to? Mouth?" Amber shrieked

"Amber…" Emma laughed as they walked. Amber was definitely like Haley when it came to these things Emma thought

"I'm not finished ranting… your parents are who have kept me sane these past few months! How they can get everything done, and be all happy and have so many problems outside of their relationship, but have such a strong one... do they not know this? Are they trying to crush all my hopes and dreams?"

"Amber… they probably lost track of time…"

"First its time, then its life… that's all I'm saying" Amber sighed

"Have your parents ever considered therapy for you?"

"They think I was exposed to Dan and Deb for to long as a baby…"

"I think I am starting to agree with them… you guys wanna go on the beach first?" Emma asked as they walked. She wasn't ready to go home and deal with the chaos of getting ready for Lucas's coach…

"Shouldn't we go home and make sure mom and dad aren't dead?"

"I really don't wanna be the one to find the bodies if they are… 10 minutes at the beach"

"We'll race!" Austin said getting a head start

"Wait… no! I'm in Heels!"

"That's what you get for dressing like mom!"

"Your so dead" Emma giggled running after Austin and Amber

After Brooke took her shower and got dressed… finally she tip toed downstairs where Lucas was still at the doorway talking. She thought about joining him and then changed her mind… the fact that Lucas's coach and wife were still in the living room had slipped both their minds. At least they were 1 thing that she could control.

"Hey… I am so sorry, family crisis…" Brooke apologized walking into the living room where the coach and his wife were playing with Maddie and Carter

"No problem… we have enough of them" The coach laughed

"Jim thinks anything to do with basketball is a family crisis, these 2 really are a joy Brooke"

"Thank you…"

"Mama" Carter grinned seeing Brooke

"Baby…" Brooke smiled pulling Carter into her arms. It almost broke her heart seeing him run to her. It was of course going to be hard on him if he had to go back with that woman… but it was going to be even harder on her and Lucas

"Daddy is still yelling at the fat crack whore" Maddie giggled walking over to Brooke and Carter

"What is he yelling?"

"That she is a fat crack whore" Maddie giggled again plopping down on Brooke's other knee

"Wow…"

"And then she said that she haded only done crack 1 time…"

"And then what happened?" Brooke asked wiping Maddie's blonde hair out of her eyes

"He called her a fat whore"

"Sounds like daddy is mad"

"He slamded the door in her face" Maddie whispered as if it were some secret

"What?"

"And then she opended it again"

"Damn it" Brooke sighed

"She saided she wanted to see Carter"

"And what did Daddy say?"

"Over his dead body and then he saided that she could arranges that" Maddie said shaking her blonde hair back and forth

"Oh Crap…what do you think about this Carter?" Brooke asked looking down at poor confused Carter

"It bad"

"Bad? I agree…"

"Is there anything we can help with?" Lucas's coach asked finally after everyone had stopped talking

"We may have to bail Lucas out of jail later for hitting a woman… You guys just make yourselves at home… hopefully we will have this over with soon"

"Bye bye?" Carter asked

"Yes… Bye bye"

"Is that him?" The woman said pointing to Carter as she walked into the living room

"How the hell did you get in here… look lady don't make me call the police"

"Your husbands weaker than he looks… letting a woman push him around"

"Or maybe you're secretly a man" Brooke shot back

"A manwhore!" Maddie added excitedly

"I just got off the phone with the police… their on their way"

"No need… I am leaving… but I'll be back, with a court order"

"Good luck with that one… Nikki wouldn't even give you a court order to be a mother" Brooke snapped

"Bye Bye Carter"

"Can you say Bitch" Brooke asked once she was gone

"Bitch" Carter repeated thinking she had asked him to say it

"Carter… you are almost as bad as Emma was… Oh shit…"

"What?" Lucas asked

"Emma, Austin and Amber… school"

"What time is it?"

"3:00" Brooke said cringing

"Calm down you guys… we're home" Emma laughed walking through the back door

"I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!" Brooke whispered giving all 3 of them a hug

"Its ok… we hitch hiked… met a nice guy named Bob"

"My other man… Hmmm, God I am so glad you guys are home… family crisis, sit talk"

"We are going to go upstairs… we will let you guys talk" Jim whispered pulling his wife towards the hallway

"I better get home…" Amber smiled

"Amber… stay, when have you not been involved in our little family meetings?"

"True…"

"What's the family crisis… who did Maddie kill?" Austin laughed looking at Maddie who was getting very irritated with her brother

"I didn't kill anyones! The fat whore might though"

"We really need to teach her a new word" Amber sighed

"She really wases!"

"OK Lula… if you say so" Emma comforted rolling her eyes

"Maddie isn't lying for once… so if you guys see a fat whore come by don't answer the door, call Fergie"

"What's going on? And why is the kitchen filled with chocolate syrup?" Austin asked seriously

"Ok so that has nothing to do with anything really…Um Maddie why don't you take Carter upstairs with Daddy?"

"Nowa…" Maddie cried clinging to Brooke's arm

"Why not?"

"Cause you are gowing to tell Emmy and Austin somfing and not tell me"

"What makes you think that?" Brooke asked

"Cause you will"

"Why did you have to inherit my smarts at a time like this?"

"Brooke, maybe we should let her in on this too… I mean if she is old enough to understand that then she needs to no, and be prepared" Lucas sighed sitting down next to Brooke

"Be prepared for what dad? Who was that woman leaving?"

"Hey guys" Haley said walking in the living room. She was always walking in at just the wrong time

"Tutorwife…"

"Wow… seriously all the joy was just drained from me when I walked into this house, Hey Amber"

"Mom… cant you see we are having a family crisis?" Amber asked rolling her eyes at her mom

"What's the crisis?"

"The ho who abandoned Carter was here to try and take him" Brooke said flatly

"Oh my God"

"Ho" Carter repeated

"See? Even he knows she is a ho"

"Brooke… Lucas are you guys ok?" Haley asked knowing how bad this could get

"I guess… I mean I don't know anymore"

"I have the perfect idea… why don't Peyton, Jake, Nathan and I come spend the night?"

"Why?" Lucas asked confused

"Because you guys don't need to be alone… and maybe having all of us here will take your mind off of things… I'll send the kids to Dans"

"Me too?" Amber whined

"No… no more Dan exposure for you… but you, Emma and Austin come with me to get Peyton, Jake and Nathan… Maddie you too"

"But I wanna stay with Mommy…" Maddie cried clinging harder to Brooke who was forced to hand Carter over to Lucas

"Thank you Haley" Brooke smiled

"Wow… you really must mean it! You didn't even think about calling me tutorwife did you?"

"Seriously"

"Brooke, Lucas… don't worry… this woman doesn't know who she is dealing with, or what the 6 of us have been through together… Carter isn't going anywhere" Haley said seriously

"Thanks Hales"

"Ok Troops… to the car"

After Haley and the kids were gone Brooke just sat staring blankly at Lucas and he stared back. Neither of them new quite what to do and neither were going to admit that. Lucas was too busy trying to be strong and Brooke was too busy being her stubborn self, so they both sat there in silence until Maddie finally broke it.

"So are we going to swim in the chocolate?" Maddie asked breaking the awkward silence

"What?"

"You saided we were going to swim in chocolate"

"Swam" Carter laughed

"Maddie baby this isn't a good time" Brooke smiled trying to act happy but it just wasn't happening

"You wanna swim in the chocolate?" Lucas asked interrupting Brooke

"Yea"

"Lucas…"

"Do you wanna swim in the chocolate little dude?" Lucas asked Carter who was clapping his hands

"Yeah"

"I'll call mom"

"Lucas…" Brooke said totally stunned. They were in a crisis and he was calling his mother to get chocolate?

"Brooke… Smile… if we let him know something is wrong then he is going to be upset, and we don't wont that right?" Lucas asked hugging her

"Right"

"So live up to your nickname and be cheery, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke said trying to smile

"Yes there is a chance we COULD loose him, but there's a change we could loose all 4 of them to anything… so lets just have fun with them while we can, ok?" Lucas asked kissing her on the forehead

"Ok… Luke?"

"Yea"

"You know you're the greatest right?" Brooke giggled

"Of course I do Cheery…"

"Come on… lets swim in the chocolates!"

"I'll go call mom" Lucas laughed pulling Carter into his arms

"I'll get the little pool"

"I will get my hot kini on!"

"Your biniki?" Brooke asked

"Yea!"

"You go do that…" Brooke giggled

"Meet back in 10?"

"You got it"

Haley drove faster than normal on the way to her house. It was making Emma, Austin and Amber nervous. If nothing was wrong like she had said then why was she going 10 miles over the speed limit trying to get home?

"Mom…" Amber whispered

"What?"

"Why are we well you know… speeding?"

"Bite your tounge… I'm not speeding… you can go 9 miles over the speed limit without getting a ticket" Haley snapped

"Your going 12"

"I have to pee"

"She's lying" Amber said sitting back in her seat

"How do you know?"

"Because when she really has to pee her face turns red"

"Amber" Haley sighed

"Mom why are you lying to us?"

"Guys… I just think we should get back to your house as soon as we can, ok home, out" Haley said hitting the breaks and parking the car

"Am I the only one who is really confused?"

"No Emma, for once its not just you" Austin laughed

"Good to know"

"Amber, you and Emma go help Sally, Hannah and Dana pack… Austin you pack for Nate"

"Ok…" Amber giggled

"I'll call Dan and Whitey and Peyton"

"What's Nathan going to do?" Emma asked

"Getting off the couch is going to be a hard enough task for him"

"Tell him Tim is bringing over a Keg mom… he'll be up really fast"

"You help your sisters pack" Haley said throwing 3 bags at her

"Can I tell them aliens are invading and we are all going to die so they have to pack really fast?"

"If it gets them moving I don't care what you tell them"

"This should be fun" Amber giggled evilly

"Poor Brooke and Lucas, they are probably at home worrying and moping… Nathan get up! We have to go and get them out of their depression!"

Brooke and Lucas were in anything but depression by this point. Karen had dropped off the chocolate, all 50 things of it, Maddie and Carter were in their bathing suites, even though it was like 60 degrees outside and their "Chocoland" was set up. Complete with a chocolate swimming pool, and a chocolate slip and slide for when Emma, Austin and Amber got back. It was definitely every little kids dream, and every adults too.

"Ok Cheery… Lets slide" Lucas said sitting down beside Brooke who was playing with her fingernails just like she always did when she was nervous

"I just had a shower…"

"So? You can get another one…"

"Mommy! Get messy" Maddie giggled throwing chocolate around

"Mommy is to scared" Lucas laughed

"Your going down Broody"

"What?"

"I'm too scared? You had to know I was going to kill you for saying that one…" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Slip N Slide?"

"I'm wearing a bikini… I'm going to loose my top"

"Wow… I didn't even think about that" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at her

"Your such a guy… 10 bucks says I can clear whatever distance you make" Brooke giggled tying her top tighter

"Your on"

"Daddy, are you going to take all of mommy's monies?"

"Of course he isn't Maddie… because he is going down…" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas

"Down?"

"Down…"

"Hey you guys… we're back… I brought Tissues, Oh My God" Haley shrieked

"Its Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!" Nathan said in awe staring at all the chocolate

"Nathan…"

"Sorry"

"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asked laughing as Brooke and Lucas slide all over the slip N Slide trying to beat the other one to the end

"Having fun…"

"Mom! Can we play?" Austin begged

"Go get your bathing suites on!"

"Dude, we have like the BEST parents ever! Look at our back yard!" Emma laughed as they ran upstairs to their rooms

"Karen is bringing over more stuff later, she went to see what else she could find that went with chocolate"

"Like whipped cream" Brooke giggled still fighting to keep Lucas away from the finish line

"They don't look depressed to me Haley" Jake laughed

"We figured we could either sit around and be sad and worry, or we could have fun while we can!"

"You 2 will come up with any excuse to play in condiments…" Haley laughed rolling her eyes at them

"Whatever works… I hope you guys brought drinks or something…"

"We can call Tim…" Maddie giggled

"Or Jake can go out and get some"

"But Peyton… I wanna pay in the chocolate"

"Your so whiney… drinks!" Peyton snapped

"Its not like you can drink"

"But I can watch you all get slobbering drunk, and that's worth it all!"

"Watch Peyton! I can jump into the chocolate!" Maddie said trying to do cannon balls into the shallow chocolate

"These kids are going to have some stories to tell when they are older"

"I dreamed this happened once…" Nathan said still in awe

"I think everyone dreams this happens once"

"Leave it to Lucas and Brooke to make it REALLY happen"

"Are you guys going to stand there and talk all day or are you going to get messy? Lucas don't you dare AH!" Brooke screamed as Lucas pushed her into more chocolate

"What the Hell?"

"Coach…" Lucas laughed

"Wanna play in the chocolate Mr.?" Maddie asked offering him her sticky hand

"Does in involve basketball?"

"I don't know… It has chocolate" Madde giggled

"So this is what I am paying you to do here Scott?"

"You pay Daddy to play in chocolate? Can you give me monies too?"

"We aren't usually like this" Lucas lied still throwing Chocolate at Brooke

"Really?"

"He's lying, they're always like this" Haley laughed

"Who wants to cook out?"

"I do… I am craving steak… Jake! Buy Steak" Peyton yelled after Jake who was leaving to get the drinks

"Phones ringing…" Brooke whined sitting on top of Lucas so he couldn't go anywhere

"Mom… Its for you or dad" Emma sad bringing the cordless phone outside

"Who is it?"

"He said he is a lawyer"

Spoilers: Brooke and Lucas fight for Carter, Lucas decides what to do with basketball, Brooke and Haley help Peyton out. Keith fights for Nick, Emma and Austin deal with life in general! Lots to come! Please review!


	20. I am running out of names someone think ...

Chapter 20! It's short but sweet… I am just so busy this week it seems like I never have time to sit down and write a good chapter anymore… which really sucks! But next week should be calmer! Enjoy this chapter and Please Review… because you know you love too hahaha

Brooke and Lucas froze as those dreaded words came out of Emma's mouth. Lawyer. That definitely wasn't a good sign. If this girl had the nerve to go out and get a lawyer then she was serious about taking Carte back. Brooke knew she didn't want to answer the phone, and from what she could tell Lucas was feeling the same way since he was just standing there.

"Do you want me to get it?" Haley asked seeing the looks on both Brooke and Lucas's faces

"No… I'll do it"

"Here" Emma said handing Lucas the phone nervously

"Hello?"

"Mr. Scott?" the lady on the other end of the phone asked

"This is he"

"Hi, This is Megan Askew, Justine Askew's lawyer"

"Are you like her mother or something?" Lucas asked confused

"Something like that, I just wanted to inform you that you might want to get a lawyer"

"For what? She can't do anything until she goes to court"

"I believe I know more about this than you do… good day" She said hanging up

"Ok…"

"What did they say" Brooke asked nervously walking over to Lucas

"Get this… her mother is a lawyer"

"Thank god…" Brooke said with a sigh of relief that confused Lucas

"What?"

"That's a good thing"

"Why?" Lucas asked still confused at Brooke's sudden change of mood

"Its kinda like stage moms! They only end up making everything worse since they are emotionally attached!"

"Brooke…"

"Lucas I know what I am talking about, this is great!" Brooke said excitedly

"Great?"

"Ok well not great considering they are trying to steal our son… but come on Luke, think about it, we can get a kick ass lawyer"

"Like who?" Lucas asked. They didn't know any lawyers

"I don't know… just a good lawyer!"

"Jake knows one!"

"Right, Peyton… we're not hiring the lawyer that gave Nikki partial custody of Jenny" Brooke said shaking her head

"Right…"

"Think… who do we know who is a lawyer"

"How about the lawyer who defended O.J Simpson…" Jim asked

"Perfect! Ok Lucas… come on… shower, then we have work to do"

"Aren't you going to play in the chocolate Mommy?" Maddie asked sadly

"Mommy and daddy have to get some things done… you play in the chocolate for us ok?"

"Ok!"

"Can you guys watch them for us?" Lucas asked

"Yea"

"Ok great… Broody come on"

While Brooke and Lucas went to shower and fun stuff like that everyone else stayed outside in the chocolate. Haley and Brooke decided that they should help everyone have as much fun as possible, so as soon as Karen got there with more condiments that went with chocolate, they played the most fun game of all. "Build a ice cream Sunday… on Jake and Nathan's heads."

"Peyton… what awre we doing?" Maddie asked as Peyton threw another empty can of whipped cream to the ground

"We are making Jake and Nathan a really big mess"

"How come"

"Because there isn't a thing they can do about it" Peyton giggled

"Oh…Add more whipped cream"

"Peyton… Carter and I are totally kicking you and Maddie's ass… Look at Nathan's head!" Haley laughed pointing to the giant mound of whipped cream

"You worked in a café for ever! Plus Maddie is eating all the whipped cream"

"No I'm not… you are!" Maddie laughed

"OK well I am…"

"You think this is doing anything for my hair?" Nathan asked looking into the travel mirror

"Other than making it sticky? Probably not"

"Where did Emma, Austin and Maddie go?"

"Beach to wash off in the ocean" Haley laughed shaking her head

"They are gonna freeze their asses off!"

"You're telling me"

"Oh no! How will they sit down?" Maddie asked with her mouth wide open

"They wont… they will have to walk everywhere!"

"How will they uses the potty?"

"They wont…" Peyton laughed

"Oh my God!" Maddie shrieked covering her mouth with her little hand

"I know…"

"We have to stop them!"

"Don't you want them to be cripple?" Peyton asked laughing

"Hmm…" Maddie giggled

"That's pretty bad she has to think about it"

"Will they sales Austin if he is cipple?"

"Maybe…" Haley whispered

"What bout Emmy?"

"No… she was the first"

"Will you sale Amber?" Maddie asked still thinking

"Sure, I'll sell them all"

"Ok… leave them theres"

"Will do…" Haley laughed grabbing more whipped cream

"Does he look like a crack whore yet?"

"Why you getting bored?"

"No, but nexts I wanna make him look like frosty!" Maddie giggled

"I thought you were over that obsession"

"No… I love frosty!"

"God…" Peyton sighed

"Carter is it good"

"No" Carter said spitting out the whipped cream

"Carter doesn't like whipped cream"

"He's more into the chocolate, aren't you dude" Peyton asked

"Someone is going to be hyper tonight"

"Oh damn! NO! Nathan look what you did!" Haley shrieked as Nathan sneezed and ruined her whipped cream tower

"I had to sneeze"

"Me" Carter said pointing to the chair

"You want me to build whipped cream up on your head?"

"Yeawa" Carter laughed

"Your mother is going to kill me… ok sit down"

"Me too! Peyton do me"

"Alright Jake, you're finished" Peyton said putting a cherry on top

"Jake…"

"He is slweeping" Maddie whispered

"Great… could he be anymore useless?"

"No" Maddie giggled

"Thanks Maddie… now do me a favor and yell in his ear"

"What do I yell?"

"You're a creative little girl… make something up" Peyton giggled

"Wake up you crack whore pony snowman guy with a cherry head"

"That works"

"I'm up… Peyton what the hell did you do to me?" Jake whined looking into Nathan's mirror

"Don't worry… I have pictures… out of the chair"

"Carter if you want me to build whipped cream on you, you cant keep throwing it at me" Haley laughed

"I taughted him to do that"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't knowa" Maddie giggled

After Brooke and Lucas finished their shower Brooke wasted no time pulling out phone books and calling every lawyer she could find. She figured the one who charged the most was probably the best one. Lucas on the other hand took a different approach, calling the unthinkable for help. Dan.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke asked getting annoyed that Lucas wouldn't stay still long enough for her to get comfortable in his lap, not to mention the fact he was calling Dan

"Brooke the guys an ass but he has some killer connections"

"How do you know he isn't going to screw us over?"

"Because he can't… He won't admit it but this is his only family fight now and if we turn on him then" Lucas started but Brooke interrupted

"Your brilliant! Blackmail!"

"What? No… just persuasion"

"What ever you wanna call it babe… call already" Brooke said dialing the number for him

"Hello?"

"Whitey…"

"Lucas, how are ya son? How are the kids? Brooke? When are you guys going to come by and see me?" Whitey asked with out a breath

"Soon, is Dan there?"

"Yep… hold on a second… Danny, phone"

"Old man, I have told you time after time not to call me Danny" Lucas heard Dan yell

"Just answer the phone"

"Hello?" Dan asked

"Dan…"

"Who is this?"

"Its Lucas…" Lucas laughed

"Lucas, what do you need?"

"What makes you think I need something"

"Because that's when you call" Dan snorted

"Right, I need a name of a really good lawyer"

"Who did you cheat on Brooke with? And how far along is she?"

"Dan, I didn't cheat on Brooke" Lucas sighed. This was typical Dan

"She cheated on you? It was only a matter of time son… they pretty ones always do it… look at Deb, with my own brother, she didn't cheat on you with Nathan did she?"

"Brooke didn't cheat on me"

"Then why the hell do you need a lawyer?" Dan asked confused

"Carter"

"Oh, well then just blackmail the woman" Dan said already knowing what Lucas was talking about by the tone of his voice

"You sound like Brooke"

"Smart woman…you should listen to her"

"I just called to get a good lawyers name" Lucas said getting annoyed with Dan's constant need to be right

"Try Cynthia Elks… she is who helped he fight and win the dealership back when I almost lost it"

"Is she good?"

"Well put it this way… the dealership was 100,000 in the hole and I still got it back" Dan laughed

"Ok then, thanks"

"What did he say?" Brooke asked as soon as he hung up the phone

"Cynthia Elks"

"And?"

"I should listen to you…" Lucas smiled kissing her

"Well you should"

"Ok what now?"

"I am going to go give Carter and Maddie their second bath for the day…you wanna call her?" Brooke asked handing him the phone back

"I'll do it right now"

"Good"

"Have fun bathing the monsters…" Lucas smiled as Brooke reluctantly got out of his lap

"Oh yes… the joy of my life… getting slashed by toddlers"

Brooke walked downstairs to hear Maddie and Carter giggling by the window. Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were nowhere in sight, which wasn't a good sign. When Madison and Carter were left up to their own ideas things could get pretty bad.

"What are you 2 doing?" Brooke asked walking over to the window where Carter and Maddie were standing

"Mooning the neighbors" Maddie giggled

"Why?" Brooke asked shaking her head. While most parents would be horrified at this, she couldn't help but laugh… at least they weren't self-conscience about their butts

"Cause its fun"

"Madison, sweetie you don't moon the neighbors! That's not lady like"

"Its not?" Maddie asked confused

"Nope… you flash the neighbors" Brooke giggled tickling her

"Oh! What about Carter?"

"He can moon them"

"Mama" Carter giggled running into Brooke's arms

"Wow you 2 are all clean! Did you take a bath?"

"All buy our self!" Maddie said proudly

"Oh God… where? Please don't say in the potty"

"No…silly mommy! We didn't take one in the potty"

"Then where did you take one because you are too little to get in the bathtub alone" Brooke sighed

"We tookded one in the sink"

"Lovely… at least your clean… where are Peyton and Tutor girl"

"Slweeping…" Maddie whispered

"I swear… they have to stamina, alright you 2 whatcha wanna do?"

"Jump on the bed!"

"Yeahwa" Carter agreed

"It kills me how you 2 would rather jump on a bed then our big trampoline"

"Please" Maddie begged

"Pese"

"Ok you win… lets go jump on the bouncy bed in the guest bedroom" Brooke smiled leading them towards the bedroom

"You jump too"

"Don't I always?"

"Mom… towels, heat fast" Austin cried from the door where he, Emma and Amber were shivering

"You guys do realize it's the middle of December right?"

"Mom…" Emma whined

"What? It's fun watching you shiver"

"You are mean"

"Go get in the Jacuzzi… its warm" Brooke giggled

"Did your butts fwreeze off?"

"Almost…" Amber laughed

"So your not cipple"

"What are you talking about Ladybug?" Brooke asked confused

"I don't know"

"Do you ever know?" Emma laughed

"No"

"Wow… ok lets go jump before I get anymore confused than I already am… I'll send Haley out for cold medicine later"

"Why?" Amber asked ringing some of the water out of her hair

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Your right… why are they passed out on the couch?" Austin laughed hearing Jake's snores

"Because I left them alone with Maddie and Carter all afternoon" Brooke giggled

"Your so evil"

"I know… you 3 go get warm!"

"K, and Mom…Karen said to call her, apparently she is having issues with the whole having to let Nick stay with Keith on weekends" Emma sighed knowing Brooke didn't really care

"If she calls back tell her I am dead…"

"Ok…"

"Wait… no something better! Tell her I am upstairs with Lucas, with the door closed, she'll hate that" Brooke giggled

"Will do"

"Mommy! Come on" Maddie whined trying to pull Brooke to the bedroom

"Gotta go… the jumping bed awaits me"

"Can we come?" Austin asked shivering

"After you get warm"

"Jumping will make us warm!"

"Your guys are worse than Maddie and Carter, go… go jump and become professional jumpers, then you can support your dad when he is old and gray" Brooke giggled throwing them each a towel

"What about you?"

"Mom isn't going to ever get old and gray" Emma laughed

"Oh…"

"And Mr. Kent yelled at me telling me to get my brother and sisters butts out of our window?"

"That man is crazy… ignore him" Brooke giggled

"We moonded him"

"Austin use to moon everyone… We're all use to it"

"Jumb" Carter whined tugging on Brooke's shirt

"Carter's ready to jump…lets go"

Lucas waited while the phone connected. It seemed like every beep was getting longer and longer. This phone call was probably one of the most important phone calls he had ever made and he was definitely brooding now if he had ever before. Finally a secretary picked up.

"Hello, Cynthia Elks office"

"Hi… Could I speak with her?" Lucas asked nervously

"She is in court right now… would you like to leave a message?"

"No, I'll call back… thanks"

"Broody… come on there is a serious jump off going on downstairs and the kids are kicking my ass! I need back up" Brooke giggled jumping onto the bed with Lucas

"Yea"

"What's wrong, what did she say?"

"Nothing… she was in court… so how bad are you loosing?" Lucas asked laughing at Brooke's desperate attempts to win

"I am up against 5 hyper active children…"

"Gotcha… lets go"

"There's the smile I love!" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

"We can worry tomorrow"

"Or maybe the sun will come out tomorrow" Brooke giggled

"Don't you dare start singing that"

"Why not? You know you want me to serenade you"

"No… not really" Lucas laughed quieting her by kissing her

"Come on Luke, sing with me"

"No…"

"The sun will come out to…. No fair! Tickling is cheating…" Brooke giggled trying to escape

"Cheating… how am I cheating…."

"Don't make me call for help" Brooke giggled trying to catch her breath

"Who is going to help you"

"The 5 little monkeys jumping on the bed downstairs"

"Come on…" Lucas said grabbing her hand

"Where are we going?"

"To win a jumping contest"

"Are we ever going to grow up?" Brooke giggled as they walked downstairs

"Hope not…"

Spoilers: Haha yea… ok 10 chapters left! Things heat up with Evil woman (Carter's mother) Peyton and Jake get some bad news, Haley gets an offer she cant refuse, Lucas deals with pressures from his coach and Dan, Lots to come… all leading up to the end! How depressing… ENJOY and as always… Please review!


	21. 3AM

Chapter 21! YAY! Fun fun fun! This one is pretty long and I tried to give everyone a good amount of screen time. I am going to Atlanta this weekend so I don't know when I will have the next update up. I will try and put one more up before I leave but it just all depends! I'm just so busy! LOL Anyway hope you guys like! ENJOY and please review!

"Brooke…" Haley whispered tapping Brooke on the shoulder

"What?"

"Come on…"

"Where?" Brooke whined pulling the covers back over her head

"Downstairs"

"Why, its 3:00 in the morning"

"No its not" Haley laughed looking at the clock

"What time is it then?"

"3:12 in the morning…"

"Tutorwife… die" Brooke groaned sliding closer to Lucas

"Brooke…"

"Make Lucas go"

"He is sleeping" Haley whispered looking over at Lucas who was scratching his head

"So am I…"

"Not anymore"

"Tutorgirl…" Brooke whined louder to get her point across

"Come on…"

"This better be good"

"It is" Haley laughed handing Brooke her robe

"I mean seriously good… like Brad Pitt good"

"Peyton and I have a plan?"

"Do you remember the last plan you and Peyton had?" Brooke asked glaring at Haley as she tried to get her hair up

"Yes…"

"And what was it?"

"To wait you and Lucas out until you broke up so Peyton could date him" Haley giggled

"Great…"

"Brooke…"

"Brooke go" Lucas groaned turning over

"Lucas! Whose side are you on?"

"Hers… I wanna sleep"

"You'll pay for this broody…" Brooke sighed throwing her pillow at him

"Go…"

"Come on…"

"Are you guys coming?" Peyton yelled from the stairs

"Who all is in my living room at 3:00!"

"Someone who could be very helpful to this whole situation"

That word. Situation. It made Brooke cringe. Since when had her family become a situation for some judge to deal with? Apparently since 4:00 yesterday afternoon when their so-called lawyer had told them there actually was a chance they could loose him to Justine. "Foster families are families to look after the child until it can be re-united with a family member or be adopted." She had said looking Brooke and Lucas straight in the eyes. Since then Brooke had come up with 2 plans to make everything work. 1, sleep with the judge, or 2 run away to Mexico. Lucas didn't seem content with either plan so she had to later throw them out the window.

"Ok… close your eyes" Haley said blocking her view

"Why…"

"Because its kinda a surprise"

"I hate surprises" Brooke giggled trying to be a pain

"Just do it" Haley laughed

"Brad Pitt had better be standing in my living room"

"Brooke!"

"Linda! Your not Brad Pitt!" Brooke screamed running to hug Linda

"No…"

"That's ok you were my second choice! What are you doing here?"

"So its midnight right? And I am reading to Kenny and Josh and I get this phone call from these 2 crazy girls saying they knew you and you needed some help, so of course I hung up on them. Then they called back like 20 times and finally I believed them!" Linda laughed

"YAY!"

"I know!"

"Wait… how is she supposed to help the situation?" Brooke asked totally confused

"Brooke, Jeff and I have 2 adopted children and 1 foster… we know how these things work"

"So you can help?"

"I can try!" Linda smiled hugging Brooke again

"This is great! I knew I made friends with you guys for a reason!"

"Uh huh…" Peyton laughed

"Where are Jeff and the kids?"

"Home… in the bed"

"Lucky them" Brooke whined

"Mommy… why awre you yelling?" Maddie asked walking sleepily down the stairs into Brooke's arms

"Maddie go get in the bed with Daddy"

"Winda!" Maddie shrieked seeing Linda

"Hey sweetcakes… Look at you!"

"This is our house!"

"I see" Linda laughed

"You has hair!"

"I know…"

"No more rainbow hair?" Maddie asked sadly seeing Linda's plain black hair

"Nope… all my new hair grew in so no more rainbow wigs"

"Oh…"

"I hear you have a brother" Linda said trying to change the subject to something happier

"I has 2 brothers!"

"Wow…"

"And a gianticamous Frosty!" Maddie squealed

"She still isn't over him?"

"Nope…"

"Maddie… go wake daddy up" Brooke whispered giggling

"Why?"

"Because if I don't get to sleep he doesn't either"

"Carter is alweady doing it" Maddie whispered back

"Nice… I bet he wants to play basketball! HA! That's what he gets…"

Lucas laid in bed trying his hardest to make Carter fall bask asleep but nothing was working. All he wanted to do was play basketball… convincing a 2 year old that basketball at 3:00 am wasn't the best idea wasn't easy.

"Dada… ball" Carter whined jumping up and down on the bed making in impossible for Lucas to go back to sleep

"No… sleep"

"Ball"

"Sleep" Lucas whined putting the blanket over his head

"Pese…ball"

"How about we make a tent with the sheets instead, and then sleep?"

"Tent?" Carter asked confused

"Yes!"

"Nowa…"

"Yes…" Lucas sighed pulling Carter down onto his chest

"Ball…"

"Did your mother put you up to this?" Lucas asked finally giving up

"Nowa"

"You know its 3AM?"

"Free?" Carter repeated holding up 2 fingers

"This is impossible…ok, go get your tennis shoes, but we are only playing for a little while"

"Daddy! Winda's here" Maddie squealed running into t he bedroom past Carter who was running to get his shoes

"I don't wanna know… not now… I wanna play basketball and then sleep… go get your shoes Ladybug…"

"Why?"

"Cause your playing too" Lucas said pulling her up into his arms

"Do I has too?"

"Yes…"

"Can I do slam ducks?" Maddie asked thinking hard about how much she really wanted to play

"Dunks? Yep…"

"Can I wear my Princess dwress!"

"You can wear whatever you want" Lucas said putting her back down on the floor

"And my black tomato shoes?"

"What?"

"The shoes from the black tomato movie!" Maddie giggled

"Your Dorothy shoes from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Did it has a black tomato?"

"It had a black tornado ladybug" Lucas laughed flipping on a shirt

"Shoe!" Carter yelled running back with his tennis shoes with little basketballs on them

"Carters back"

"I'll go get rweady!"

"You go do that… god its 3AM…" Lucas sighed slipping Carters little shoes onto his feet

"Tie"

"I'm tying dude"

"Ank you!" Carter smiled once Lucas had them both tied

"Your welcome… go tell mommy what we're doing"

"What the heck is going on?"

"I have no idea… I never have any idea… I just do what I am told" Lucas sighed helping Carter onto his feet

"You guys do know its like 3:00" Amber laughed rolling her eyes at Lucas

"Yes we do, thanks Amber"

"No problem uncle Luke"

"You 2 wanna play basketball?" Lucas asked nnow putting his own tennis shoes on

"At 3:00?"

"We'll pass"

"Can we play playstation?" Austin asked figuring it was worth a shot

"Why not… everyone else seems to be awake, except Emma"

"Emma's awake" Amber sighed shaking her head

"What's she doing?"

"Crying…"

"What the hell? Why?" Lucas asked. He was so confused and tired he wasn't even sure he wanted to know

"I don't know… I never know why Emma is crying these days! She cries about everything"

"You're her brother… maybe you should ask?"

"And have to listen to her boy troubles and how she is scared she is going to be flat chested? No thanks… that's what you and mom are for!" Austin laughed

"When you go downstairs to raid the fridge tell Maddie and Carter I'll be down in a second"

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to your sister…" Lucas sighed looking down the hall at her room light

"Why… you are just going to have to hear about how she is going to end up a flat old maid alone with like 27 cats"

"Austin…" Lucas said seriously trying not to laugh. Austin was right, poor Emma was so emotional right now everything was a crisis

"Just repeating what she tells me every night"

"She definitely has your mothers dramatic side…"

After listening to Madison yell from her bedroom for help looking like a princess for 5 minutes Brooke left Carter downstairs with Linda, Peyton and Haley to go help her before she tried to do something crazy like curl her pretty blonde hair. By now every light in the house was on including Emma's where she and Lucas were talking in her bedroom. Brooke made a mental note to find out what about after she finished helping Maddie.

"Ok ladybug… what's the deal?" Brooke asked walking into Maddie's room where she was struggling to get her zipper zipped

"I want to look like a princess"

"But you are a princess… so you always look like a princess"

"Mommy…" Maddie whined knowing what Brooke was trying to pull

"Ok… ok turn around…"

"Zip me"

"I am zipping… ok all set" Brooke smiled pushing the hair out of Maddie's face

"Thank you mommy!"

"Your welcome…"

"I love you" Maddie giggled hugging Brooke tight

"What do you want?"

"Will you do my eyes like Emma's?"

"Sure… why not, hand me the eye liner which I know you already have in your hand" Brooke laughed seeing the eyeliner

"Here"

"Silly… close your eyes"

"Finished?" Maddie asked

"Yep! Beautiful!"

"Like you and Emmy?"

"Just like me and Emmy…now go downstairs and wait for daddy ok?" Brooke asked trying keep from yawning

"Ok"

After Brooke got Maddie squared away she walked down the long hall to Emma's room where she was crying in Lucas's arms. Here hormones were so out of whack lately it was totally blindsiding both her and Lucas, especially poor Lucas who had no idea how to help Emma with most of her problems but he wanted to so bad. No matter how old she got or how many other children they had Emma was HIS baby girl and the whole growing up thing seemed to be harder on him then it was on Emma.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Brooke asked sitting on the other side of Emma

"Sorry…I just felt like crying…"

"Aww Emmy, crying is ok"

"Why do I feel like this?" Emma sniffled laying her head back on Lucas

"Like what?"

"Mad at the world"

"Because your basically 13…" Brooke laughed wiping a tear from her cheek

"Its normal?"

"Totally"

"Daddy… make it go away" Emma said starting to cry again

"Ha! Emmy baby that isn't going to work…" Brooke laughed

"Daddy made the chicken pox go away" Emma giggled wiping her face

"Wow… you know she means it when she calls you daddy Luke…"

"Swear to me I wont stay an A cup forever"

"Emma… look at your mother" Lucas said seriously

"DD baby…" Brooke smiled

"But Karen doesn't have any! What if I get her genes!"

"Then we'll buy you some…" Lucas laughed

"No big deal" Brooke sighed

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I wonder how many dads out there actually tell their daughters they'll buy them boobs" Lucas laughed realizing what he had just told Emma

"Only the good ones"

"Feel better?"

"A little…" Emma smiled sitting up

"Will basketball help?"

"Like we use too?"

"Only against Princess Maddie and Carter" Lucas laughed

"Is Linda really here?"

"Yep… she has a plan!"

"A legal plan?" Emma asked remembering Brooke's crazy Mexico plan

"Hey! My plans could have been legal…"

"Ok lets go before Maddie and Carter do something crazy"

"K, let me go get my tennis shoes" Emma said running to her closet

"We'll meet you down there"

"That was… interesting" Brooke laughed once they got out of Emma's bedroom

"There are no words"

"There are words… give it 3 years! Then there will be no words"

"Oh God…" Lucas sighed

"You did good Luke, most men would just leave it up to the mom when their daughters got like this"

"I'm not most men"

"I know and that's why I love you!" Brooke giggled kissing him before heading downstairs

"At least Emma is a good kid"

"I don't worry about Emma, Maddie… she is going to give us gray hairs I have a feeling, but not Emma"

By 3:45 everyone was outside. It was really warm for a December night, an un-common 70 degrees. Maddie was prancing around in her princess dress and ruby red slippers refusing to touch the ball, Carter was refusing to let go of his ball and Lucas and Emma were playing one on one while Nathan and Jake played Amber and Austin at the other goal. Meanwhile Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Linda sat on the picnic table watching and talking.

"So we had to fight to keep Kenny… even though he adopted him form Africa his mother came all the way here to try and get him" Linda sighed

"So what happened?"

"The judge saw that he knew us as his parents and up-rooting all the way to another country where he was going to be poverty stricken and exposed to AIDS"

"Yea but Justine isn't from Africa and she has a rich lawyer mother" Brooke whispered. This conversation was making her feel week in the knees.

"So what? She got pregnant young and then abandoned her baby"

"Yea but"

"But what? Carter loves you guys and he is doing well here, in his mind you're his parents and he's your son. They judge will look at that" Linda smiled comforting Brooke

"But don't some judges like to pair the family back together"

"She abandoned him once, whose to say she wont do it again… its one thing to have a baby while your on drugs or drinking and then clean up your life to get it back. Its another to abandon it like she did"

"I guess" Brooke smiled still not feeling much better

"Brooke, look at there, you see that?" Linda asked pointing to Carter, and Lucas

"Yea…"

"That little boy has no idea there is anyone else out there but you guys, and when the judge interviews him that is going to show"

"It better" Brooke laughed nervously

"It will"

"OK lets talk about something happy for a while…"

"Baby names!" Brooke squealed looking down at Peytons stomach

"Not again Brooke…"

"PLEASE Peyton! You know you want to let me name this baby! PLEASE"

"You have 4 kids who you got to name!" Peyton laughed

"Hey, technically I only got to name 2! Carter was already named and I was too drugged to name Maddie… hints why her middle name is Tallulah! Peyton! I come up with awesome names! Emmalyne? Austin? Those are great!"

"What do you have in mind…" Peyton sighed rolling her eyes at Brooke

"If it's a boy, you should totally name him Cruiser"

"Why?"

"Because that's a good name?" Brooke laughed

"What about for a girl… I mean we used the good names on Britt… Anna Brittany after both Jake and Is moms"

"Brooke!" Brooke squealed

"Right…"

"Haley Brooke!" Haley cut in

"Haley!" Peyton laughed

"Why couldn't it be Brooke Haley?"

"I wanna give it a name with meaning…"

"All mine have meaning… Amber is Precious Jewel, Hannah and Dana both mean Grace of god, Sally Princess means , and Nate means gift of god"

"Uhm, ok well that is technical… Emmalyne because it sounded cool, Austin because it went with Emma, Madison because Emma named her and yea…" Brooke laughed

"Emmalyne…" Linda sighed shaking her head

"I was 16! Besides that is a totally awesome name"

"What awre we talking bout?" Maddie asked climbing into Brooke's lap

"What to name Peyton's baby"

"Wesley!"

"Wesley? Why Wesley?" Haley laughed

"Causes its from the Princess Bride"

"I actually like that!"

"What? You are going to let my 4 year old name your baby?" Brooke whined

"Its better than Cruiser!"

"Fine… I guess I am just going to have to get a dog and name it Cruiser"

"We can buy a baby!" Maddie giggled

"Yea…" Peyton agreed

"I would hit you if you weren't pregnant…"

"That didn't stop you with Brittany"

"Maybe that's why she is the way she is!" Haley laughed

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"OK next question…" Brooke sighed

"What?"

"Isn't Dan getting tired of watching the kids?"

"Probably" Peyton laughed

"You guys have been here for 4 days"

"Tired of us?"

"No… its like having free babysitters with Nathan and Jake, a cook with Peyton and a maid with Haley… I have to do nothing!" Brooke giggled kissing Maddie's forehead

"You do nothing anyway"

"Yea but now I feel less guilty about it"

"Mommy your silly" Maddie laughed

"I know…" Brooke smiled and then there was a long pause. They were all thinking the same thing, but Haley was the first to ask

"When's the first court date"

"Friday"

"We're here as long as you need Brooke" Peyton smiled hugging Brooke

"I know…"

"Brooke, come play!" Lucas yelled

"He just wants to watch me loose… NO!" Brooke giggled

"Come on"

"I'm sleepy!"

"I'll wake you up!" Lucas laughed helping Carter make another shot

"Mama!"

"I'll be back… I've gotta go kick Broody's ass"

"You think she will beat him?" Linda asked laughing

"Are you kidding me? No… but he'll let her win"

"Why?"

"Because he loves her. I asked him once why he let her win every time" Haley smiled

"What did he say?"

"He said it was because she smiled when she won and when he made her smile he had won too"

"Cheesy…" Peyton gagged

"I'm not going to lie to you guys… what there getting ready to go through is either going to make them or break them…"

"But you said…"

"You don't tell a mother there is good chance she could loose her baby… you just, don't"

"So you lied?" Haley whispered

"I comforted, pre-paring for the worst starts tomorrow"

"Is that necessary?" Peyton sighed

"Its 50/50 at this point…Justine could win"

Spoilers: Haha yea… ok 9 chapters left! Things heat up with Evil woman (Carter's mother) Peyton and Jake get some bad news, Haley gets an offer she cant refuse, Lucas deals with pressures from his coach and Dan, Lots to come… all leading up to the end! How depressing… ENJOY and as always… Please review!


	22. PutPut

Chapter 22! I am going to do my best here! I just got back from having about 12 needles in my back so I am not in the best of moods! But I am going to try and get you guys something up before I go to Atlanta! Because after today I wont be able to write again until Wednesday! It sucks… I know. I figured I would make this chapter happy and full of questions since the next 8 are going to be busy and full of drama since I have them all planned out… hahah for once. Usually I just sit down and start writing… having no idea what is going to end up happening. I wanna thank you guys SOO much for putting up with me and my writing during these stories! It means a lot that you guys take your time to read them! Thank you so much!

QA time!

Q: Are you doing another sequel to this?

A: No! Hahaha NEVER AGAIN! Hahaha This story is about warn out… as much as I love it I have so much trouble writing these last few chapters its terrible! My new stories will be similar… Brooke and Lucas are young (1 they are in high school and 1 they are a little older, early 20's) but they will have absolutely NOTHING to do with the Brucas trilogy hahaha they are their own stories-D

Q: The whole Emma thing confused me… what was the deal with that? Why was she crying?

A: OK… I'll admit… it confused me too after I wrote it, but the way I see it is Emma is 12. Even though she is Brooke's child she is still insecure about her looks and her life… just like every other pre-teen. I know I use to cry for the dumbest reasons and it drove my parents INSANE hahaha

Ok! Now for Chapter 22…Muhahahaha (Sorry that just sounded cool)

Brooke and Haley sat in the doctor's office with Peyton. They had been so busy dealing with courtroom drama and trying to figure things out Peyton had had to cancel her doctor's appointment 3 times. Finally Brooke decided no more and forced her there making Haley tag along. Since Jake was away on a business trip (His boss was so mad that he was taking so much time off work he sent him to Texas for 2 weeks leaving Peyton under the care of Brooke and Haley) Brooke decided they could be like some kinky 3-some couple and creep the doctor out. Haley and Peyton weren't exactly going for the idea but it made Brooke smile.

"Brooke… you have chill bumps" Haley laughed looking at the tiny bumps on her bare arms

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! Look at your arms"

"This place creeps me out" Brooke whispered pulling her coat over her arms. She hoped this showed Peyton what a good friend she was because she didn't do this for just anyone.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Uh… they take you out back and beat you?" Peyton laughed putting down her book

"No… every time I come in here I remember that first doctors appointment…"

"Oh that sucks"

"Very much so" Brooke whispered looking at the picture of some stupid furry bunny on the wall. It was the same picture they had had up there 13 years ago

"But it got happier right?"

"Once I had her…"

"I went to a different doctor with mine" Haley laughed

"Fun…"

"You think its possible to run out of conversation?" Peyton asked picking her book back up. They had spent so much time together lately their conversations were starting to get shorter and shorter

"Yes"

"Because I think we have done it"

"Me too" Brooke sighed staring back up at the creepy bunny

"Peyton… Mrs. Scott… both of them… oh lordie" The doctor laughed walking in the room

"Calm down… we're just here as friends"

"Thank god… this world doesn't need anymore Scott children running around"

"And this is why I went to a different doctor" Haley whispered rolling her eyes at the doctor

"So how are all of you? Brooke how are Lucas and the kids?"

"I wouldn't know… see Peyton, Haley and I are now a couple…" Brooke smiled putting her arm around Haley… now this was a cure for boredom

"Brooke…"

"You guys are so boring… their good… Lucas is a home with all 4 of them… maybe I will run into Brad Pitt on the way home and fun off"

"You haven't changed a bit now have you?" The doctor smiled looking annoyed

"Never"

"Peyton, how have you been feeling?"

"Not the greatest. I think I am gaining 10 pounds a week!" Peyton laughed throwing Brooke her book hoping it would keep her quiet

"You are a little bit big for this stage in the pregnancy… but it could be a number of things… no reason to worry"

"Are you eating well?"

"She cleaned out our refrigerator…" Brooke giggled to Haley

"Hey! I am eating for 2"

"I didn't say that was bad P. Sawyer"

"You know that isn't my last name anymore" Peyton whined

"You will always be P. Sawyer to me!"

"Ok lets take a look here… Baby looks good… getting big… Peyton, have you been tested for gestational diabetes?"

"No… what's that?" Peyton asked changing to a very serious tone

"Its just when the mother develops a case of diabetes while pregnant… a lot of woman get it…"

"No… I haven't"

"Well we'll run a quick blood test… don't worry"

By 11:30 Lucas was ready to pull his hair out. It was like Emma, Austin, Maddie, and Carter decided that as soon as Brooke was out of the house… that was when they were bored, or sick, or whiney. Never giving him a second to relax or sleep late or anything. He could only imagine how Nathan felt… at home with 5. At least they were at home now… and he had his house and his children back to himself… now only Peyton was there which was nice since she helped Brooke keep her mind off of things and Brooke helped her.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed running into Lucas's arms just as he had finally gotten Carter settled on the couch watching Teletubbies. He knew Brooke was going to kill him but it was the only thing that kept him entertained.

"What?"

"Austin hit me!"

"No I didn't!" Austin yelled from the kitchen

"Yes he did! Look!"

"I don't see anything" Lucas laughed kissing her arm

"That's because there is nothing there?" Austin sighed glaring at Maddie

"Was I bevable?"

"Believable?" Lucas asked putting her down on the floor

"Uh huh"

"Yes…" Lucas sighed giving into her… it was pointless to argue with a 4 year old… especially when he knew he wouldn't win

"See! I tolded you I was a good actress!"

"God…"

"God can't hear you daddy… talk louder" Maddie whispered

"Maddie…sweetie… I thought you were sick"

"I am"

"Then why aren't you in bed?" Lucas asked picking her up and hanging her upside down over his good shoulder

"You believeded me again!" Maddie giggld

"Maddie!"

"Whatie?"

"Your nuts…" Lucas laughed

"Like a squirrel?"

"You know what mommy use to call squirrels?"

"What?" Maddie giggled trying to break free from Lucas who was now tickling her

"Squellers"

"That's silly!"

"Mommies silly" Lucas laughed sitting her on the couch beside Carter

"Can we go ride Bob tomorrow?"

"Nope… it's going to rain"

"The nextest day?" Maddie begged hugging Lucas so that she seemed sweeter

"Nope…court date"

"But Bob is lonely…"

"Bob is a horse" Lucas sighed

"Shh! He might hears you Daddy! Then he will runs away from home and be losted for ever and never know who he really is!"

"Emma…"

"What?" Emma laughed sitting down beside them

"No more Dawson's Creek for her"

"Agreed"

"Dad there's nothing to do" Austin complained joining them on the couch

"Its Christmas break… you can think of something"

"What did you do on Christmas break?"

"At what age?" Lucas laughed

"Um… our age"

"Haley and I usually found some kind of trouble to get into…one time we were blowing up bottle rockets, which I will add are totally illegal in North Carolina… and we almost caught Dan's house on fire"

"Oh my God! What happened?" Emma shrieked

"We ran like hell and never did it again"

"What did you do when you were older?"

"How much older?" Lucas asked know exactly where this was going

"Like high school"

"And that you guys are still too young to hear about"

"That's ok… mom will tell us later" Emma laughed turning off Carter's teletubbies

"Dad… please take us somewhere fun"

"Pese" Carter begged still in a trance

"Now you guys have Carter begging and he doesn't even know what you are talking about…"

"Daddy"

"Ok… get your coats…" Lucas sighed giving up. He obviously wasn't going to win when he was up against 4 kids

"Yes!"

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked jumping up and down on the couch

"It's a surprise"

"Is it a toy?"

"Nope…" Lucas said stopping her jumping

"Another brother?"

"NO"

"Um"

"No ums Ladybug… coat…" Lucas laughed helping her and Carter down

"But?"

"No Buts"

"Daddy" Maddie giggled

Brooke, Haley and Peyton waited while they ran Peyton's blood work. Haley was entertaining herself by grading papers and Peyton was looking though a book of baby names still looking for a middle name, which left Brooke completely alone in, her boredom. She was "supposed" to be looking over court documents but it was all like a foreign language to her, which wasn't a good thing since just 2 days from now they had to be in a court room righting for Carter. Thankfully Linda was at the courthouse right now dealing with legal matters to help them in the case. So that at least put Brooke's mind at ease a little.

"This sucks" Brooke whined blocking Haley's papers so she couldn't grade anymore

"Shhh"

"Tutor girl… its Christmas break"

"So?" Haley laughed making red marks on Brooke's hand

"Cant you just like say, ok… I don't like you… you get a C?"

"Subjective grading?"

"Yea… sure" Brooke giggled stealing her pen

"No"

"Guys! I'm Bored… I should have brought one of my funny children… they are entertaining"

"What do you think about Robert?" Peyton asked ignoring Brooke's whining

"Huh?"

"As a middle name?"

"Someone kill me now" Brooke cried leaning her head on Haley, blocking all her light

"Ok… the lab called… the machines are down right now but I will give you a call as soon as we get them, ok?" The doctor smiled helping Peyton up

"Thanks"

"Can we go to the mall now?"

"Yes honey and then we will go get you some ice cream" Haley mocked talking in a baby voice

"Shut up"

"So anything I should do until we know?" Peyton asked looking worried

"Just keep doing what you have been… any problems call me Ok?"

"Thanks"

"Mall…" Brooke giggled throwing Haley's papers in her bag

"After you get your phone"

"Hello?" Brooke asked answering her pink sparkly phone

"Its Linda"

"Hey"

"Want some good news?" Linda asked excitedly

"Please"

"The judge on you guys case… he is all for re-uniting parents with their children"

"Ok Linda… sweetie that's BAD news" Brooke said slowly

"Let me finish… but he was 3 adopted children of his own… so he sees both sides!"

"Yay?"

"Yes YAY! That's awesome!"

"Oh then YAY!" Brooke giggled. She tried to sound excited for Linda's sake but she really wasn't. She had sworn to herself as soon as this started that she wouldn't let anything get her too excited… just incase she ended up getting hurt

"I couldn't get in touch with Lucas…"

"No telling"

Lucas helped Maddie and Carter up the stairs behind Emma and Austin to the Put-Put green on top of his mom's café. He couldn't believe they had been here for almost 5 months and he still hadn't brought them up here to play. Of course he and Brooke were a little scared after their "Incident" there so they did avoid it for a while… just incase. In the daylight it looked just like it always did… only with a few leaves scattered around the holes.

"Wow" Austin said in awe looking at the amazing golf course

"You and Tutor girl made this!"

"What is this?" Maddie asked totally confused

"It's a put put course"

"Put put?"

"Like golf?" Lucas laughed handing her a ball

"Golf?"

"You are way too sheltered…"

"Can we play?" Emma asked grabbing a putter

"That's what I brought you here for"

"LOOK DADDY! Its what they kill people with!" Maddie shrieked seeing the golf club

"Ok… not sheltered enough apparently"

"What do I do with them?"

"Oh My God this is sad… ok you hit the ball…" Lucas laughed

"Like this?"

"No Lula! You hit the ball into the hole! Not into the ground" Emma giggled at Maddie's desperate attempts to figure the game out

"This is ball abuse!"

"Its not ball abuse… the ball isn't real" Lucas laughed showing Maddie how to hit the ball

"Daddy! The ball can hear you! Be nice"

"Maddie…" Brooke smiled walking towards them, she could only imagine what Maddie was worried about now

"Mommy!"

"Hey Baby girl!"

"Mama!" Carter shrieked

"Hey Cheery… how did you find us?" Lucas asked hugging her once all the kids had made their way back to the game

"Driving downtown… 5 people standing on a roof… figured it was a safe bet, Maddie what are you doing?"

"Daddy is abusing his balls! He is hitting them with a killing stick!"

"Brooke… that's not funny" Lucas said stopping her before she said anything about the comment by kissing her

"How is that not funny? That has to be the funniest thing I have heard all day" Brooke laughed breaking away from the kiss

"Don't you dare expand on her comment"

"Fine… but only because I love you and you asked nicely… Maddie that was great"

"What?" Maddie asked confused

"Nothing… come here, how was your day?" Lucas asked pulling Brooke over to the bench with him

"Boring… I missed you"

"You 2 are gross" Austin gagged

"Well if we weren't so gross you wouldn't be here"

"Lets just play"

"What is Carter doing?" Brooke asked squinting at Carter who was trying to dribble the golf ball

"Trying to play basketball with the golf ball…"

"Nice… Carter I wanna play too"

"Ball" Carter smiled handing Brooke the ball

"What color is it?"

"Bwue"

"So smart! Not only are our kids hotter than Tutor wives kids! But they're smarter! How did we manage that?" Brooke giggled handing the ball back to Carter

"Your mean today Cheery!"

"Me? Never… Sorry the boredom was getting to me… so are we going to play or what?"

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked secretly hoping she was gone for good. It wasn't that he didn't like having her there… she kept Brooke company and was great to watch the kids… they had just had non-stop people in their house for the past few months and it was getting annoying

"Haley is dropping her off later"

"Have fun at the mall?"

"Of course I did…Linda called" Brooke smiled leaning up against Lucas

"Good news"

"Later… but yea"

"Lets go!" Emma yelled getting annoyed with all the waiting

"You guys play… we'll watch"

"Are you going to kiss?" Maddie giggled

"Maybe… you got a problem with it Ladybug"

"Nowa"

"Good…" Brooke smiled winking at Maddie

"Your silly mommy"

"Silly…"

"Yea" Maddie laughed petting her golf ball

"Go play"

"Wow" Lucas said after a long pause

"What?"

"Its kinda crazy…"

"What is?" Brooke asked totally confused.

"15 years ago when we met… did you have any idea we'd end up like this?"

"Together?"

"Yea… and happy" Lucas smiled

"Who says I'm happy?"

"Your funny…"

"I know" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Are you ready for this?"

"This and what it could do to us?" Brooke sighed

"For better, for worse right?"

"Right…"

Spoilers: Ok so forget every other spoiler you have read because last night I sat down and I figured out the rest of the story like a good person hahaha. A lot is the same… the next 4 or 5 chapters are going to be dealing with court battles… Christmas break, Emma and Boys, Austin and Maddie, ect. Then about chapter 28ish will be Peyton and her baby, Lucas dealing with Dan and his coach and what he really wants, Brooke being Brooke bonding with Emma… all that fun stuff, finishing up with Keith/Karen/Nick. Then 29 will be some serious closure! And Emma's 13th birthday… and then 30 is a surprise! So that's a general map of how things are going to go from now on… things could vary but that's the basic jist! Enjoy and please review!


	23. Finally hahaha

Ok! I am back and ready to write! Hahaha After a long trip to Atlanta… Now I am refreshed and full of storylines… I hope! Hahaha For you guys sake! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up! I wasn't planning on it being almost a week! But it just turned out that way… Blame the WB boards LOL… anyway! This Chapter is nice and long for you guys! ENJOY and please review!

Brooke and Lucas sat together in the hall while the social worker had Carter in a big room with closed doors talking to him. Brooke wasn't sure why… he was after all, all of 2 years old and could barely talk… how was a conversation with him going to help them decide who he should be with? All of this was stressing Brooke out to no end. Last night neither she or Lucas had gotten any sleep… and not for the reasons she would have liked either. Emma, Austin and Maddie were at Haley's house… hopefully learning something Brooke hoped. They always came back from her house with some useless fact that kept them occupied for weeks like "All polar bears are left handed". Of course they were never going to need these facts but it did make them sound smart.

Lucas was sitting beside her running his fingers through his hear every few minutes and then sighing looking back down at his book. "Of Human Bondage" That was a good memory for Brooke, something to keep her mind off of things… sorta. Of course that book also made her think of high school and how Peyton and Lucas had cheated on her… so really it wasn't helping matters at all.

"Didn't you bring your IPOD or something…" Brooke whined taking Lucas's book away from him

"Its in the car… bored?"

"So bored… my eyes are watering! How long does it take to talk to a 2 year old…"

"So far? 2 hours and 36 minutes" Lucas sighed looking down at his watch. He had to give it to Brooke he was bored too

"Great… you could have at least brought a better book"

"You like this book and you know it"

"Never… it's about a crippled boy" Brooke giggled flipping though the old pages. She actually didn't mind the book too much when she really thought about it… it was just fun to make Lucas mad

"So?"

"So… I don't know… I'm so bored I forgot to think up a reason why I don't like that book"

"You realize your making no sense…" Lucas laughed taking his book back from her

"Or am I?"

"Ok… you have my attention… what do you want to do"

"Listen in on them" Brooke whispered looking at the wall behind her and squinting her eyes deviously at Lucas

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We have 3 options"

"Your going to get all of our children taken from us aren't you" Lucas laughed running his fingers through is spiky hair

"Just stay with me here! Ok plan A" Brooke giggled pulling 2 glasses out of her pocketbook

"Cups?"

"Yes! You put them next to the door… Emma's idea, do you know how brilliant our daughter is?"

"What if we get caught?" Lucas asked looking down at the glasses

"They said it was going to be AT LEAST 4 hours… come on Luke! Don't you want to hear what they are asking him?"

"Hand me a glass…but if we get caught" Lucas started but Brooke broke in giggling

"Then I am blaming everything on you Broody!"

"Come on… what door was it?"

"This one…" Brooke whispered putting her glass to the door

"I can't hear anything"

"Me either"

"What do we do?" Lucas asked handing her back his glass. He was scared to hear plan B… there was no telling what it was going to be

"Plan B"

"What's plan B"

"This was Austin's plan" Brooke smiled

"What did do to these kids before we came?"

"Well they watch a lot of TV… They had to have some ideas!"

"Ok what's plan B?" Lucas sighed

"Air ducts"

"OK what's plan C"

"Maddie's plan?" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes

"Oh god…"

"Maddie said to call frosty"

"Does this place even have air ducts" Lucas asked looking up at the ceiling

"Yep! I checked while you were reading that dumb book"

"Not the book again… Brooke, we can't climb through air ducts"

"We can and we will! We have to know what to expect!" Brooke whined leaning on Lucas to make him feel sorry for her

"Or we can just sit in our chairs like every other parent… Brooke… don't you dare fake cry"

"I'm not" Brooke said quietly

"What if they catch us?"

"What if they don't?"

"What if they do?" Lucas asked thinking hard about what to do

"What if the world explodes and the only living thing left is flying pigs!"

"Brooke"

"We wouldn't be Brooke and Lucas if we didn't do this" Brooke whined kissing Lucas to try and persuade him

"And we wouldn't be Brooke and Lucas if I didn't argue with you about it first either"

"That's true!" Brooke giggled kissing him again

"I give in"

"Ha! I knew you wanted to listen just as bad as I do! Hand me your phone"

"Why?" Lucas asked having no idea what on earth she was doing

"I need to call Austin and get help"

"Here"

"It's ringing" Brooke whispered

"Hello?"

"Emma… let me talk to your brother"

"Cups didn't work?" Emma laughed

"Walls were too think"

"That sucks… here he is"

"Hello?" Austin answered

"Hey ok so help us"

"Ducts?"

"Yes…" Brooke sighed

"I don't know anything about them! I was kidding… are you really going to get in the air ducts?" Austin asked excitedly

"Guess not…"

"Sorry mom"

"No problem… love you, you guys BEHAVE for Tutor girl" Brooke giggled

"We will"

"Uh huh… bye"

"What did he say" Lucas asked seeing the disappointment on Brooke's face

"He doesn't know anything about air ducts"

"So its back to the chairs?"

"It was fun while it lasted" Brooke smiled leaning on Lucas as they walked. AT least she had been distracted for a little while, something to help get her mind off of this

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott?" A tall man said from the door just as Lucas and Brooke were getting back to their seats

"Yes?"

"You can come in now"

"That was fast" Brooke whispered grabbing her stuff

"Guess it was a good thing we didn't get in the ducts"

"This way… now we have asked him a series of simple questions, just to get the basic gist of how he feels about things… now we would like to ask him questions with you two in the room with him, as well as Justine"

"Ok" Lucas sighed taking Brooke's hand

"This should be interesting"

Emma and Austin sat bored as usual watching cartoons with Maddie, and all of Haley's kids. Haley was off somewhere cleaning or cooking or helping Peyton out and Nathan was busy outside cutting the grass, which was already too sort to begin with. This place was definitely way different from home where Brooke never cleaned or cooked or anything, and Lucas claimed that his shoulder was hurt to bad to cut the grass. They just had people come in and do it for them.

"You think our house would be more interesting is mom and dad did this stuff?" Austin asked in total boredom

"No silly! Who would we play with!" Maddie laughed

"Each other"

"Oh My God… the horror!" Amber giggled

"Mommy wouldn't play with us?"

"Mommy would play with us Lula"

"Would daddy?" Maddie asked worried

"Of course!"

"We just wouldn't get to play in chocolate, and flour and stuff like that because mom and dad would be the ones who had to clean it up" Austin laughed

"So what would we do for fun?"

"Watch TV"

"Or you guys could do like me and find someone whose parents don't do this stuff to hang out with" Amber giggled looking down at her watch

"I am bored" Emma sighed turning away from the TV

"Lets do something"

"Like what?"

"I have my phone… we could go through mom and dads year books and call random guys and take a poll on how many slept with mom… and how many claim they slept with mom" Emma laughed pulling out her cell phone

"You guys actually do that"

"When we're bored… mom likes to do it too" Austin smiled

"I think I was born into the wrong family"

"We did it too recently"

"Umm… we could take Maddie downtown and get her to pretend she is a hooker to all the little boys who walk by with their parents" Austin suggested

"We better not… mom and dad said we have to be good! We can't have anything bad on the record or they could take Carter away"

"So that means no blowing up condoms and shooting them off like missals onto the beach?" Amber asked sadly

"We're in Tree Hill… where are we going to find condoms"

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Maddie asked joining in the conversation

"We could go Christmas shipping for mom and dad"

"Who would take us?

"Call Tim!" Maddie shrieked

"Madison Tallulah Scott! You are brilliant"

"I know" Maddie smiled proudly

"What's Tim going to do?"

"Tim is fun"

"How are we going to get him here?" Austin asked

"Call him and tell him we has booz!"

"That's good…"

"Then we get him to take us Christmas shopping for mom and dad!" Emma smiled picking looking under her number list for Tim

"Tim?"

"Yea…Mouth is too practical, Haley and Nathan and busy, Peyton is well out of commission… who better than Tim!"

"What about Whitey or Dan?" Amber asked

"Dan is mean and Whitey is old… TIM!"

"He is going to wanna take us to some porn store…" Austin whined

"Well we'll sit in the car while he goes in… Tim likes the mall!"

"Ok… call"

"Emmy! Tutor girl isn't going to let us goes with him!" Maddie cried

"Yes she will Lula… watch and learn… wait until she is really busy like now and ask"

"Oh"

"Haley… can Austin, Amber, Maddie and I go Christmas shopping with Tim" Emma yelled as Haley walked through the living room with piles of clothes

"Be home by dark"

"See… now to call Tim" Emma giggled. This was going to be a better day than she thought

Brooke and Lucas walked into the room where Carter was sitting quietly in a chair playing with his bear that they had let him bring in… that is until he saw Brooke and Lucas walk in. Once he spotted them there was no turning back. He even dropped his bear to run into Lucas's arms and be held. Seeing his tear stained face from where they had carried him away into that room crying still made Brooke's stomach turn and blood boil.

"Mama!" Carter giggled from Lucas's arms showing Brooke the sticker they had given him with a power Ranger on it

"Hey Baby! Did you have fun playing with the silly lawyer people"

"Nowa" Carter whispered putting his head down on Lucas's chest

"Why not"

"Go bye bye"

"We can't go bye bye yet dude, we are going to play some more" Lucas said pulling him closer

"Mama, go bye bye"

"Oh great… he's already playing us, Carter baby we are going to stay here for a little while and play! And then we'll go home and see Maddie!"

"Ok Dude?" Lucas asked

"K"

"Carter… come back to your chair please… we are going to play another game"

"Nowa…" Carter cried burying his face in Lucas's chest

"We're right here… go show is your game man"

"Carter come on" A man said pulling Carter away, and taking him back to the tiny table

"You 2 can sit right there please" another man asked pointing to 2 chairs against the wall

"Can we say stuffy…" Brooke whispered

"Now we are going to ask Carter a few questions right now to see how he interacts with each of you. Brooke, Lucas and Justine… if you all could not make any motions to him or say anything that would make this process go a lot faster… Understood?"

"Yes" Brooke sighed

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Now Carter… who is that lady right there?" The taller man asked Carter pointing to Brooke

"Mama!"

"And that man?"

"Dada!" Carter shrieked giggling and smiling

"What about that lady?"

"Please don't say crackwhore, please don't say crackwhore" Brooke whispered crossing her fingers, toes and everything else

"Carter who is that? Do you know?" The man asked again

"Nowa"

"That's ok. Please note that we have established that she sees Mr. And Mrs. Scott and his mother and father" The man smiled and then turned to another man at the tble

"Noted"

"Now Carter… when you fall down and hurt yourself, who makes it better?"

"Mama" Carter said not paying any attention to the man, instead he looked as if he were plotting a away to get to Brooke

"What games do you like to play?"

"Ball!"

"Who plays ball with you?" The man asked sweetly to Carter who was now excited at the sound of Ball

"Dada!"

"This is nerve wrecking" Lucas whispered

"Why is she even in here? He doesn't know who she is!"

"I don't know…"

"Ok… I think we have what we are going to need for the courtroom next week… Now you may meet with your lawyers… Carter you can go to your mommy" The man said helping Carter down

"Mama"

"Hey Babe…you did good…" Brooke smiled picking Carter up

"Go bye bye?"

"Not yet… We get to meet with the creepy Lawyer man, and then we are going Christmas shopping for Maddie, Austin and Emma"

"Madee!" Carter squealed

"Yes… Maddie"

"Just to give you 2 fair warning… Justine and I will be asking for visitation until this trial is over" Justine's mother snorted as she walked past them with Justine at her side

"What!"

"You cant do that!" Brooke yelled

"We can and we will!"

"You B-"

"What?" Justine asked

"You are so freakin lucky that I love this little boy so much or"

"Or what?"

"You just want me to say or what so you can hold it against me in court! I wont… come on Lucas lets go" Brooke said glaring at both women… she knew if she didn't get out of there soon she was definitely going to do something she would regret

"We'll see you in court"

"We'll see you in court! Who does that little bitch think she is?"

Tim drove into the driveway in his "Pimpmobile" as he called it and honked the horn for Emma, Austin, Amber and Maddie to hurry up. Once Emma had Maddie ready and Austin and Amber both had their money they ran out to his car quickly just to make sure Haley didn't have second thoughts… or realize what she was letting them do.

"What up Scott x 5" Tim yelled as the walked to the car

"There are only 4 of us here Tim"

"No dude, look…1, 2, 3, 4, 5"

"Your not a Scott" Emma laughed helping Maddie in

"Do you 3 want a ride or not?"

"4 Tim"

"Are you sure we should be riding with him?" Austin whispered climbing into the dirt car

"It's either him or you… and we know what you do to cars"

"Ha ha…"

"Where too my little bambinas" Tim smiled

"The mall?"

"Do they have a "store""

"Sure?" Emma asked

"Mall it is then!"

"What's a babeena?" Maddie asked confused

"Nothing"

"Is it like a Green been? I don't like green beans… they are too green"

"Its not like a Green bean Maddie" Amber laughed

"Mom is going to kill us"

"Have you been drinking Tim?" Emma asked before shutting the car door

"The Tim Mister doesn't drink anymore… all for Tina"

"Good for you"

"So I am trying to find a good dealer" Tim sighed

"We're going to die aren't we?" Austin asked

"Kidding dudes… I already know a good dealer"

"Oh God"

"You has a hole in your car!" Maddie giggled pointing to the floor

"That's the trash hole…"

"Maddie could fall through that thing…" Austin laughed

"We also use it when we have to, well you know…"

"Play Golf?" Maddie asked

"No Maddie not play golf"

"Oh… Then I don't know"

After meeting with the lawyer… where all the found out was that Justine COULD get visitation, She COULD win, and The lawyer had on really terrible shoes… so he definitely wasn't gay like Brooke had first thought. Then they went to the mall. At the mall after Brooke had loaded Lucas up with Baby gap, toys are us, Claries, and every other stores bags they went to the food court to eat.

"I swear to god I think I am seeing things" Lucas said wiping his eyes

"What?"

"That girl over there looked JUST like Emma"

"Someone needs to sleep more" Brooke laughed hitting him with a French fry

"Hey look! There's Tim"

"Hide" Brooke whispered

"Too late"

"Lucas! Dude…"

"Tim…" Lucas sighed

"Isn't Peyton going to get mad you are here with Brooke?"

"Tim…"

"I'm just kidding dude! I know you're not married to Peyton" Tim laughed sitting down

"Finally"

"Haley is your woman"

"What are you doing here, at a mall with no porn store?" Brooke asked smacking the back of his head

"What? Those kids told me there was a porn store! Dude…."

"What kids?"

"Your 5 kids" Tim whined

"We don't have 5 kids"

"Man, now my heard hurts… if I hear that damn frosty the snowman song one more time"

"Tim… where are our children" Brooke sighed shaking her head

"Ouch… talk quieter… there getting ice cream"

"Why are they at the mall with you?"

"Because they needed to Christmas shop or something?" Tim whispered

"Tutorgirl is so dead"

"AH, uh, um mom" Emma said stopping dead in her tracks

"Emmy… sweetie" Brooke said sarcastically

"We were um, well we um"

"Austin…"

"Madee!" Carter squealed

"Mommy! We roded with Tim in his car with a hole in it! And I almosted felled out! And Tim knows a Dealer!"

"You guys have fun with Tim?" Brooke asked pulling Maddie in her lap

"Not really… how much trouble are we in?"

"Depends on how good my present is…."

"Its good!" Emma smiled showing Brooke the shiny bag

"Ok… then you're not in trouble"

"Really…"

"I give up… I got in trouble for everything when I was little, and I still got pregnant at 16…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at Lucas

"Ok…"

"You guys ready to go?"

"You guys go… Tim will drive Emma and I home" Brooke said throwing the keys at Lucas

"What? No dude" Tim whined

"Tim WILL drive us home"

"I would listen to her man…" Lucas smiled kissing Brooke bye

"Brooke, my FAVORITE aunt in the WHOLE wide world" Amber started but Brooke already knew what was coming

"Yes you can spend the night… just tell your mom"

"Thank you!"

"So whats up with you lately Em?" Brooke asked once everyone was gone

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean… Riding with Tim… you do realize that I love you guys and I don't want you dead"

"It was either that or Austin's idea"

"That being?" Brooke asked and then regretted it

"Lets just say it involved Maddie as a hooker"

"Interesting"

"I was just kinda bored I guess" Emma said quietly

"Bored… bored is not always good… when I was bored… well we'll leave it at that"

"I know"

"You ok?" Brooke asked. Emma was way too quiet tonight. It made Brooke nervous.

"Yea"

"Don't lie to me"

"I guess… I just miss you mom. Remember when we use to do this like everyday" Emma asked quietly

"Yea…"

"And I know you're busy! Its important obviously"

"But as hard as I am fighting to stay Carter's mom, I'm still you guys mom too" Brooke finished. She felt terrible… The sad look on Emma's face could have killed her

"Mom don't look like that… we understand! We don't want to loose Carter either!"

"I know… but I should be doing better, come here" Brooke said pulling Emma into her lap. She was so thankful that Emma was tiny like her at this point

"Is this getting ready to get Cheesy?"

"Probably…"

"Uh oh" Emma laughed

"You wanna skip the cheese?"

"Yea"

"K, but you know I love you Em… I've loved you longest, and from now on no matter what the hell is going on… we're going shopping at least 3 times a week… because I think my shopping shoes are starting to miss me too" Brooke giggled

"Really?"

"I think they were whining from my closet last night"

"Or that would have been Maddie… she was trying to talk to Bella" Emma laughed rolling her eyes

"Creepy… ok come on…"

"Where to?"

"Well I was thinking today and you do know your birthdays in like a month right? Or have I neglected you so bad that you've forgotten your own birthday?" Brooke asked putting her arm around Emma

"Mom…"

"Ok so we probably need to start planning"

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly

"Unless you want no one to come…"

"Can it be a dance?"

"Of course…." Brooke smiled

"And a sleepover?"

"Why not…"

"This is going to be so awesome!" Emma squealed.

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to be broke after this?"

"You wont be broke…" Emma promised

"I wont?" Brooke asked. That right there made her think she had really done something wrong

"Dad might be"

"Ok well we can live with that… he doesn't need much"

Spoilers: Ok so forget every other spoiler you have read because last night I sat down and I figured out the rest of the story like a good person hahaha. A lot is the same… the next 4 or 5 chapters are going to be dealing with court battles… Christmas break, Emma and Boys, Austin and Maddie, ect. Then about chapter 28ish will be Peyton and her baby, Lucas dealing with Dan and his coach and what he really wants, Brooke being Brooke bonding with Emma… all that fun stuff, finishing up with Keith/Karen/Nick. Then 29 will be some serious closure! And Emma's 13th birthday… and then 30 is a surprise! So that's a general map of how things are going to go from now on… things could vary but that's the basic jist! Enjoy and please review!


	24. Karen vs Keith

Hey guys! Sorry it is taking me so long to get these up… I seriously am trying LOL it just isn't working for me! LOL So This is Chapter 24! Just 6 more Chapters left after this one. Right now I am trying to close up a lot of stuff I left open and then ignored hahaha so I am working on that. Enjoy and Please review!

Lucas, Austin, Carter and Maddie sat on the couch listening to Peyton whine from the bedroom every 2 seconds about how she needed something. Since Brooke and Emma were shopping in Chapel Hill for Party stuff, and Haley had adamantly refused to have Peyton anywhere near her house for a while, and Jake was taking care of Jenny and Brittany… that left Lucas… the good guy to make sure Peyton was ok until Jake had things ready for her at home, and work was under control.

"Lucas!" Peyton whined from the bedroom for the 10th time. Lucas had been trying to ignore her for the past 9 times hoping she would give up

"What…"

"Could you get me something to drink?"

"Austin?" Lucas smiled looking at Austin

"I did it last time…"

"I'll do it!" Maddie shrieked wanting to help so badly

"Thank you ladybug"

"She might poison her" Austin laughed

"Maybe that will shut her up long enough for me to get anything done around here!"

"Was mom this whiney?"

"Mom was the opposite, she insisted on doing everything herself" Lucas laughed bouncing Carter on his knee

"I wish Peyton were like that"

"Me too"

"Lucas" Peyton yelled again

"This is why I didn't marry that woman!" Lucas sighed shaking his head

"I thought it was because you loved mom and you and Peyton could never have what you and mom have"

"That too"

"Lucas…"

"Maddie's brings it" Lucas yelled back

"Maybe she'll slip some Nyquil in it"

"Don't tempt me… I just may help her"

"When are mom and Emma getting home…" Austin asked getting just as annoyed as Lucas

"We have to be in court at 1:30 on Tuesday"

"So…"

"They'll walk in the door about 1:15 Tuesday" Lucas laughed flipping through channels to drown out Peyton's whines

"This is going to be a long 2 days"

"Lucas"

"Where is Jake!" Austin sighed ignoring Peyton

"Playing the "I am out making money to support my family" card"

"Did you play that?"

"If I had played that card I would be 6 feet under right now" Lucas laughed handing Carter to Austin so he could go help Maddie in the kitchen.

In the kitchen Maddie had all the condiments pulled out of the refrigerator squirting them into a cup with Pepsi in it. At first Lucas was ready to explode considering he had just finished cleaning the kitchen but then the look on Maddie's face showing him how proud she was of her creation changed his mind.

"Look daddy!" Maddie shrieked showing him her creation

"I see…"

"I did good!"

"You did…" Lucas laughed squinting at what looked like an olive

"Can I gives it to Peyton now?"

"Maddie Peyton isn't going to drink that"

"Why not?" Maddie asked sadly

"Because its… ketchup and whipped cream"

"And Pepsi and Mustard"

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled louder this time

"Ok…" Maddie whispered

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Actually… take it to her…. Just don't tell her what's in it" Lucas whispered putting a straw in the cup

"Like a surprise?"

"Yea…"

"Ok!" Maddie giggled prancing out of the kitchen with her drink

"I'll start on this mess"

"Thank you daddy" Maddie yelled as she left

"No problem"

"Pway!" Carter giggled coming into the kitchen

"Nope dude… you just got a bath…"

"No?" Carter asked shocked

"Nope… tell Austin to take you outside and play with Maddie"

"There you are Carter…"

"Shh…" Lucas whispered hearing Maddie give Peyton the drink from the other room

"What?"

"Listen…" Lucas laughed

"Oh my God! What is this?"

"Maddie "made" her drink"

"Gross" Austin gagged

"Lucas…"

"You guys go play outside… I am going to go deal with Cruella"

"Have fun…"

Brooke and Emma walked through their 11th store looking for the perfect dress. If it was possible Emma was pickier when than Brooke when it came to clothes… so their shopping was taking 10 times longer than Brooke had imagined. Not that she mined, it was nice to be able to shop, just her and Emma without Lucas complaining about time, or Maddie wanting to go to Baby Gap. This way it was just them.

"What about this one?" Brooke asked pulling out a shirt shiny pink dress

"Its kinda pink…"

"I know"

"Isn't pink, I don't know too pink?" Emma laughed looking down at the dress then back at Brooke

"What?"

"Now I'm confused… lets just veto the pink dress"

"You got it… ok, what about purple?" Brooke asked pulling a short dark purple dress off the rack

"I like purple"

"Thank god! This is a start"

"Don't complain! I got my pickiness from you" Emma giggled putting the pink dress back

"Sadly I know… ok purple"

"Oh My God" Emma whispered pulling Brooke behind a rack of clothes

"What?"

"Look"

"Where?" Brooke asked seeing no one she was too concerned about, and there definitely wasn't Brad Pitt anywhere

"At 10:00"

"Em…" Brooke whined feeling so lost

"Its Cooper!" Emma whispered covering Brooke's mouth before she said something too loud

"Oh! …Oh…"

"Hide!"

"Why?" Brooke giggled as Emma pulled her farther back into the store

"Because we aren't on the best of terms"

"Emma!" Cooper yelled waving

"Crap…"

"Be nice" Brooke smiled waving at Cooper

"Hey Cooper…"

"Hey, nice dress" Cooper said kind of awkwardly. Brooke felt bad for the boy… his eyes were racing back and forth as if he were trying to think of something to say…

"Thanks…"

"My mom is shopping for some Christmas presents so she sent me off to find something for my sister"

"Cool" Emma smiled looking just as lost and awkward as Cooper. Times like these Brooke was so glad she didn't have to do that anymore… any awkwardness she and Lucas had had was gone on their first date

"My god you 2 are slow…" Brooke whispered rolling her eyes

"What?" Emma asked glaring at Brooke

"Never mind… I am going to go look at more dresses, come find me K Em?"

"Ok"

"So…" Cooper whispered shuffling back and forth. With Brooke gone there was nothing to hide behind

"Yea…"

"That's a nice dress"

"Hey, so I'm having this killer 13th birthday party in a couple of weeks… you wanna come?" Emma asked figuring why not. What was the worst that could go wrong? He could say no… and then Lucas would just kick his ass…

"Sure…"

"Good cause I need a date" Emma smiled seeing Coopers mom walk into the store

"Cooper… we have to go"

"I'll call you"

"K" Cooper smiled walking bye to Emma grinning from ear to ear

"Now that's how you work them!" Brooke giggled putting her arm around Emma

"You were listening?"

"I'm me… so that's the dress?"

"He said it was nice…" Emma smiled blushing

"Ok then… guess so! Mission accomplished…. What now?"

"You think he will come?"

"He will be there if I have to physically drive up here and get him…" Brooke sighed and then laughed. Of course he was going to come. The way he looked at Emma was the same way Brooke remembered Lucas looking at her. Which was scary because Emma wasn't even 13

"Thanks"

Lucas sat in the chair in Peyton's room listening to her spout off about how babies changed everything… as if he didn't already know. She was talking to the guy who by 19 had 2 babies… so he knew. Arguing with her was pointless… he had given up on that an hour ago after she insisted that Maddie probably would grow up to be a murderer. Jake owned him so big for this. If Lucas had wanted to deal with a pregnant Peyton he would have married her.

"So your precious daughter tried to kill me today" Peyton laughed putting her baby names book down

"Maddie… what did she do?" Lucas asked innocently trying not to laugh

"Tried to poison me…"

"I knew Brooke and I were doing something right with that one"

"Ha Ha… that stuff was toxic"

"Is that thing ready to be born yet?" Lucas asked getting more and more annoyed with Jake and his lack of being home by the second

"My children aren't like yours… they actually like to stay in the full 9 months"

"Maybe that's because their scared to come out"

"Your mean…" Peyton snorted picking her book back up

"I'm tired… you do realize you aren't on bed rest… you are just taking it easy"

"So?"

"You can get out of bed to get food and drinks and to help out some" Lucas smiled pattig her on the leg

"No wonder Brooke threw a remote at your head when she was pregnant with Maddie"

"Dude! That was at Nathan's head… it just hit me"

"Shut up and answer your phone…" Peyton laughed throwing her book at him

"I'll send Maddie in here to keep you company…"

"Please don't"

"Madison" Lucas yelled as he left

"Yes…"

"Damn…"

Lucas walked out of the room laughing and then looked down at his cell phone. Of course it was his coach calling for the 100th time today. The words "In the middle of a custody battle" Meant nothing to him and he was still convinced on getting Lucas back to the Bobcats as soon as possible"

"Hello" Lucas groaned

"Lucas"

"Coach…"

"So I was thinking about what you said… you couldn't come back right now because you were dealing with family problems and couldn't leave Brooke to do it alone" His coach said happily

"That's not really what I said…"

"Never mind that… I talked to Dan Scott today and he has offered to"

"You talked to Dan?" Lucas asked shaking his head in disbelief

"Yes… your father? And he has offered to stay with Brooke until she and the kids can get back up here with you"

"Dan…"

"Yes… are you going deaf son?" The coach chickled

"Did you call Dan or did he call you?"

"He called me…"

"Can I call you back?" Lucas asked grabbing his car keys

"Sure… only if you actually call me back this time"

"Yea… ok bye"

"Dad…" Austin said catching Lucas just before he walked out

"Yep?"

"Amber is here… can she stay?"

"Yea if you 2 will do me a huge favor and watch Maddie and Carter while I run to Dan's." Lucas begged

"Peyton's here right… in case we need her"

"Yea… and don't drive any cars into street lights… please"

"Dad…" Austin sighed rolling his eyes at him

"Sorry dude… your never going to live that one down"

Finally after dragging Emma out of the jewelry store Brooke finally got her to sit down and eat something at the food court. When they shopped, they shopped… usually there was no eating involved… but since they had been there since the mall opened Brooke figured taking a break to eat was better than one of them blacking out from starvation.

"Mom… I just thought of something kind of evil and I need you to tell me if it is too evil" Emma smiled getting the same devious look on her face that Brooke usually got

"Are you sure I am reliable on that?"

"Just listen… ok so you know how I am not speaking to Christine or Tristan?"

"Yes… I think you have told me that a few hundred times" Brooke smiled

"Well what if I invite them to the party"

"How is that evil?"

"Well they kiss and stuff in the hall just to make me mad right?" Emma asked trying to get her point across

"That whore…"

"So what if I invite them and I am with Cooper"

"Oh… that's good! Piss the whore off" Brooke giggled

"You think it will make her mad?"

"Of course it will… she just wants to make you mad so you have to be smarter and make her madder!"

"This is going to be fun" Emma smiled

"Good to know you inherited my evil Gene"

Maddie bounced up and down on Peyton's bed singing something about babies and how they had no teeth. Peyton's tolerance level at this point was at 0 and she couldn't take it anymore. Not that Maddie would listen anyway. Brooke had taught all her children at a young age that they didn't have to listen to anyone unless Brooke or Lucas told them they did and Lucas definitely hadn't told Maddie anything before he left.

"Maddie… sit, talk something but stop bouncing" Peyton whined

"What if the baby bites a hole in your tummy"

"It won't"

"What if the baby is ugly?" Maddie asked still bouncing

"It wont be"

"Some babies are!"

"All babies are beautiful" Peyton sighed

"If you say so"

"I do"

"What if Britt doesn't likes it" Maddie giggled now trying to do flips on the bed

"She will"

"Austin didn't like me"

"Austin is a boy" Peyton laughed trying to get her to sit down

"What if this baby is a boy?"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"No…" Maddie said out of breath

"Well you are"

"What if the baby doesn't like you"

"It will" Peyton laughed annoyed

"How do you know?"

"I know"

"If it cries a lot will you hit it on the head with a frying pan?" Maddie giggled demonstrating with Peyton's book

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Daddy said you might do something crazy"

"Did he?" Peyton asked

"Yep! He said you must drive Jake insane!"

"What else?"

"That he knows why is goes on business lots" Maddie giggled cluelessly

"I am going to hit your daddy with a frying pan!"

By the time Lucas got to Dan and Whitey's it was Dark and there were 2 other cars there. Keith and Karens. He thought about turning back for a minute and then remembered what Dan had done… but then again he had no idea what was happening in poor Nicks custody case lately so Karen was probably going to jump his throat… but hey, at least Whitey was there to play ref if they needed him too. Lucas walked up to the door and when he hit the last step is when he heard the yelling.

"What's going on" Lucas asked walking into the den where Keith and Whitey were sitting

"Lucas, sit down… front row seats" Dan laughed making room

"To what?"

"Karen vs Keith" Whitey laughed pointing to the sunroom

"They have been going at it for 3 hours"

"Where's Nick?" Lucas asked deciding this could be interesting

"Therapy"

"Poor kid"

"HE'S MINE!" Karen yelled throwing a plant at Keith's head

"It took both of us to make him"

"Karen! Use that line on Keith that you used on me… You don't have the right to think of him today or any other day of his life! Use it" Dan yelled throwing popcorn into the air

"Dude… what are you doing?"

"Yea Danny… whose side are you on?" Whitey asked stealing the popcorn

"The winner"

"What's the score?"

"10-6 Karen" Whitey smiled

"Grow some balls Keith" Dan yelled

"Maybe I should bring Peyton over…"

"She bad?"

"Terrible" Lucas sighed

"Good thing you didn't marry her… did good with Brooke"

"Dan… we need to talk… you called my coach" Lucas asked

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KEITH SCOTT" Karen yelled slapping Keith across the face

"Ouch… that had to hurt"

"Son… can we talk later… the fights on…" Dan whispered

"Hey Whitey should we stop them?"

"No Point… sit back and enjoy" Whitey chuckled

"You should have brought Austin over…"

"Hey guys… what did I miss?" Nathan asked bringing in another case of beer

"Karen bitch slapped him"

"Man I miss everything" Nathan sighed

"Nate"

"Luke, man you really should come to these more often"

"Uh huh…" Lucas laughed deciding to ignore what Dan had done for now and just relax since he wasn't going to get to when he got home.

Spoilers: Ok so forget every other spoiler you have read because last night I sat down and I figured out the rest of the story like a good person hahaha. A lot is the same… the next 4 or 5 chapters are going to be dealing with court battles… Christmas break, Emma and Boys, Austin and Maddie, ect. Then about chapter 28ish will be Peyton and her baby, Lucas dealing with Dan and his coach and what he really wants, Brooke being Brooke bonding with Emma… all that fun stuff, finishing up with Keith/Karen/Nick. Then 29 will be some serious closure! And Emma's 13th birthday… and then 30 is a surprise! So that's a general map of how things are going to go from now on… things could vary but that's the basic jist! Enjoy and please review!


	25. Cliffhanger

Chapter 25! What did you guys think of the eppie before the hiatus? Cliffhangers suck huh? Hahaha well I have lots of fun cliffhangers for you here too! LOL I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Its kinda short but I like this chapter LOL I hope you guys do too! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep reviewing!

"Brooke… Why the hell is she still here?" Lucas whispered walking into the bedroom from taking Peyton a drink

"Who Peyton?"

"Yes Peyton!"

"Because she is our friend and she needs us right now" Brooke sighed throwing Lucas his tie she had picked out for him to wear

"But she has a husband" Lucas whined hugging Brooke

"A husband who is working… until Peyton knows if she has that diabetes thingy she cant be alone, come on Luke… she isn't THAT bad"

"You remember what she said last time I kissed you?"

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at him

"To get a room"

"So?"

"We were in our room!" Lucas laughed kissing Brooke

"At least she is watching the kids while we have a fun filled day in court"

"If she watches them"

"Its her or Dan" Brooke putting her forehead against Lucas's

"Dan might at least remember to feed them"

"Emma's here, and Amber"

"Amber's 10" Lucas laughed

"So? She grew up with Tutor girl that makes her at least somewhat responsible"

"And why cant Nathan and Haley watch them?"

"Because they have 4 more children at home… with the flu" Brooke sighed. She was praying that none of them caught it

"This sucks…"

"Life sucks, but if you kiss me I can make it better" Brooke giggled

"If I kiss you will it send her home?"

"You didn't mind her so much when we were in high school…"

"Ok I am kissing" Lucas laughed kissing her to stop her from going where he knew she wanted to with this conversation

"Good boy…"

"Whitey could come…"

"Lucas!" Brooke giggled shutting him up by kissing him again

"Sorry"

"No your not…"

"You look hott" Lucas said changing to subject before Brooke decided to play dirty

"Good save, and thank you…so do you"

"This is going to suck"

"I don't wanna go…" Brooke sighed

"We could run away to Mexico instead"

"There we can just like steal children"

"And make them work for us" Lucas laughed raising his eyebrows

"And stay on the beach all day"

"I think your evilness has rubbed off on me"

"Good… that was my plan all along… now I can run off with Bob" Brooke giggled excitedly

"When am I going to meet this Bob?"

"You don't wanna meet Bob" Brooke smiled

"How come?"

"Because it will totally shatter your ego"

"Better looking?" Lucas asked

"Much"

"Ah, that sucks"

"Uh huh" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Your lip gloss taste like cherries"

"We better stop"

"Why?" Lucas whined

"Because we're, well us and we have to be in a court room in an hour"

"Damn the legal system"

"There's always later" Brooke smiled fixing his tie

"Mommy…" Maddie asked skipping into the bedroom in her tiny bikini

"Ladybug, what are you wearing?" Lucas sighed shaking his head at her

"Silly daddy! It's called a bathing swuite"

"I know that, but why are you wearing it?"

"Causes Peyton said Jake was going to be swimming with the fishys soon if he didn't come home, and I wanna swim with the fishys!" Maddie said excitedly

"I have a feeling the fishys Jake is going to be swimming with could eat you baby"

"Like Nocico's daddy?"

"Pinocchio?" Brooke laughed

"The boy who needed a nose job!"

"Only Maddie could turn a classic Disney Movie, into the boy who needed a nose job"

"We've gotta go" Lucas said looking at the clock

"Alright baby, kisses"

"I can flash easy in this suite" Maddie giggled

"God, your going to be my one child who gets pregnant at 16 aren't you?"

"Where did you learn that?" Lucas asked

"Come on Luke… like you said we've gotta go" Brooke laughed nervously pulling Lucas away

"You know what… I don't wanna know, watch this"

"Ok genesis, but I've been trying to get her to stop flashing for weeks"

"Come here Ladybug" Lucas said squatting to Maddie's level

"Ok"

"You know what's going to happen if you flash people a lot?"

"What?" Maddie giggled

"The flashing monster is going to get mad"

"He is?"

"Yep…" Lucas said shaking his head

"And what's he goings to do?"

"Take away all your baby gap… so then you will have to be naked all the time"

"My Baby Gap!" Maddie shrieked

"Yes"

"Oh no!"

"Terrible thing Maddie… it happened to me" Brooke giggled

"I-I"

"No more flashing?"

"No more…" Maddie agreed with huge scared eyes

"Good… ok lets go"

"You are evil…"

"I know" Lucas laughed handing Brooke her coat

"I think you probably just scarred her for life"

"If we're lucky"

When they finally got to the courthouse it was the same dreary place as always. Bailiffs walked the halls brooding even worse than Lucas with handcuffs and doughnuts, staring Brooke down like she was a criminal. Yep… that was the Tree Hill Court house. Most of the people who worked there Brooke and Lucas already knew. Some they went to high school with, some knew Dan, but everyone knew "their" story and Brooke wasn't sure if that was good thing or not.

"Ok you 2… remember, today has nothing to do with who gets him, it's just about visitation. So there is no need to get defensive or excited over anything. Ok?" Brooke and Lucas's lawyer asked sternly. She scared Brooke, she was a very strict workingwoman who didn't like jokes or sarcasm, but she was also the woman who was going to win this case for them… so Brooke had to learn to like her.

"Ok"

"Brooke" Amanda said sternly

"What? Talk to Lucas… who says I am going to get defensive"

"Brooke" Amanda repeated

"Ok I will be nice… chill out"

"Thank you"

"But if that judge gives that ding bat visitation they will find his body in the river by the river court" Brooke whispered to Lucas when Amanda was turned

"Brooke"

"I didn't say I was going to do it… Carter's smart… if she annoys him bad enough he'll do it"

"Just be nice girl I married that I know is in there somewhere" Lucas laughed giving her a quick kiss

"But you didn't marry a nice girl… you married me"

"That's what I am afraid of"

"Calm down Broody… I wont say a word… I swear" Brooke smiled taking his hand

"Alright you 2, should be a short day… just make your case and then don't say anything"

"Ok"

"Lets go in…" Amanda said holding the door for both of them

"Oh look… there's the ho" Brooke whispered glaring at Justine

"Brooke"

"Sorry I had to get that out…"

"What is she wearing?" Lucas asked almost stopping dead in his tracks

"She looks like a nun…"

"Maybe she is conservative"

"Or maybe she is allergic to sunlight, maybe she is a vampire!" Brooke giggled sitting down in her seat

"All rise for the honorable judge Nichols" The bailiff said in a deep moan and motioned for everyone to stand

"You best be an honorable judge" Brooke muttered

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Seducing him with my eyes"

"Brooke" Lucas laughed nervously

"Kidding"

"Alright, I am hoping for this to be quick, lets begin"

At home Peyton was finally up and moving since Maddie had decided she was hungry and tried to cook her snickers bar in the microwave while Emma was in the shower and Amber and Austin were putting Carter down for a nap. The kitchen was of course now spotless since Brooke's cleaning lady had come and gone. It made Peyton sick that Brooke never had to clean anything.

"OK Maddie what have you learned?" Peyton asked throwing the last chocolate paper towel away

"Do not cook snickers"

"Very good"

"What bout Hershey's?" Maddie asked showing Peyton her Hershey's bar

"No candy"

"Ok…"

"Now go do something entertaining…" Peyton laughed sitting down at the bar

"Like what?"

"Like playing Barbie's"

"Mommy always plays with me" Maddie said still not moving from the kitchen

"Are you kidding me?"

"No…"

"What does she play?" Peyton whined

"Barbie's"

"Ok I am not really a Barbie person… give me something else"

"Baby dolls?" Maddie asked

"Not really…"

"Puppies"

"God she has prissified you… You wanna do something really fun?" Peyton asked hobbling out of the chair

"Yea!"

"Go get Austin, Emma, Maddie and Carter"

"Ok!"

The courtroom was freezing and quiet as the judge looked through his papers. There was the occasional cough and sneeze, which made Brooke jump. But mostly it was just that bone chilling silence. Justine was in the corner smiling sweetly up at the judge with her "Nun clothes" trying to be as sweet and innocent as possible, Brooke knew the face because she had used it a million times… and it always worked for her. Hopefully it wouldn't for Justine.

"Would the birth mother please come up?" The judge asked motioning for Justine

"Yes your honor"

"Oh great, she gets to go first" Lucas whispered

"Lucas!"

"You can rant and I cant?"

"Now… please explain to us why you think you should get visitation before the trial" The judge said pulling out a pen. Since this was just a visitation it was nothing formal

"Well, because he is my son after all, and I haven't seen him in 6 months and well I miss him"

"But isn't it true you abandoned him?"

"I left him to be helped by someone more fitting than me" Justine said quietly

"On a street corner?"

"I was scared"

"How old are you Justine?" The judge asked

"26"

"Does Carter know who you are?"

"Deep down I think he does" Justine whispered

"But he sees Mrs. Scott as his mother?"

"I guess"

"Do you think that visitation will be good for this little boy… to have his whole life disrupted like that?" The judge asked taking notes

"Well I am hoping he gets to know me this way so that when I do get him things will go easier"

"Thank you, you may be seated"

"What was that?" Lucas asked shaking his head

"I don't know"

"Mrs. And Mr. Scott… We are going to keep this short since I have read both parties files and records… do either of you have a problem with visitation?"

"Your honor they both do" Amanda volunteered

"Why?"

"Because this is their son"

Peyton, Emma, Austin, Amber, Maddie and Carter all stood in the back yard while Peyton worked on the thing that was going to be so much fun for them. Since she was 6 months pregnant things were going slower than they would have other wise so while they waited Emma talked with Cooper on her cell phone, Austin and Amber giggled and made jokes about Emma and Maddie and Carter looked for some sort of trouble to get into.

"10 bucks sys Emma kisses him at her dance" Amber giggled listening to Emma's phone call

"20 bucks says she does it before!" Austin laughed

"30 says she does it before and during"

"40 says I do it before, during and after" Emma smiled throwing sand at them

"Crap… you heard"

"I'm not deaf"

"What is Maddie doing with Carter" Amber laughed seeing them hoping around the back yard

"Showing him how to skip"

"Look… he's doing it too"

"Where is Peyton?" Emma asked looking around

"Over there working on our fun"

"What is she doing?"

"It looks like she is sleeping?" Amber giggled

"Peyton…"

"Peyton?"

"Her and her laziness" Austin laughed, Peyton was falling asleep everywhere lately

"Emmy" Maddie cried

"What's wring Lula?"

"Peyton is sick!"

"Lula don't cry… Peyton… Peyton" Emma said shaking Peyton who looked like she was asleep in the chair

"She wont wakes up!"

"Oh My God Austin call 911! She really wont!"

The courtroom was silent and Lucas was terrified. He could tell Brooke was too by the grip she had on his hand. The judge had been looking over his notes for what seemed like forever, flipping back and forth and then scratching his head like he couldn't decide. Then he would stop and look back from Brooke and Lucas to Justine and her mom, and then go back to his papers. If just visitation was hard for him what was he going to decide when he had to do the real trial?

"Ok… here is what I have decided, is everyone ready?"

"Yes your honor"

"Seeing as everyone here cares very much about this little boy and all seem to want a piece of him I have decided to work it like this. This has no effect on my decision of the trial, this is just for this. From now until the trial comes back here in 3 weeks I would like for Carter to continue living in the care of Mr. And Mrs. Scott…"

"But…"

"Let me finish, I would like a weekly visitation at to take place at the Scott's house with Justine and Carter so that Carter may get to know and bond with Justine. Once a week at a schedule that fits both parties."

Spoilers: 5 chapters left! The next 3 are drama filled dealing and closing up on everything to do with Carter, Dan, Peyton, Karen/Keith/Nick, and everyone else. Then Chapter 29 is Emma's birthday and 30 is the big finale! Please review!


	26. Today Sucks

Sorry this chapter is so late! I have had power issues! Our power was out all day today and part of yesterday so I got nothing done! Ok you guys… from now on I am writing shorter chapters because 1 its easier on me, and 2 it seems like I get more reviews when they are shorter! LOL. Also I know I have been leaving Emma out some lately! BAD Jordan LOL… but its usually only because I have so much other stuff going on I don't have time or room to add her…But I am going to make sure I get her and Austin in here more… I just feel like I am beating this poor story to death lately LOL, even though I pretty much know where I cant it to go from here I am trying to add a lot of excitement as I go… but its hard since these characters have been through almost everything! LOL I got wanna get but so soap operaish on you guys! LOL Thank you so much as usual for all the reviews! With them I know what you guys like and don't like, and that way I can be a people pleaser!

I am also working on my other 2 stories! So as soon as this one is finished I will put one of those up! Most likely Sugar and Spice… which I think you guys are really going to like! Its fresh and has different characters in it… including Felix, Anna, Andy, ect so it's a lot of fun and not so tired out! LOL

"Emmy I'm scared" Maddie cried clinging tight to Emma's neck in the waiting room

"Its ok Lula…"

"I don't like hospitals"

"Neither does Carter apparently, he's cutting off the circulation in my leg" Emma laughed pointing to Carter who was sitting on her shoe hugging her leg

"Did you get in touch with mom or dad yet?" Austin asked in his usual I'm bored tone

"No… they have to keep their phones off there, but I left a message at the front desk place. What about Nathan and Haley?"

"Still no answer"

"They are probably treating this like a vacation" Emma laughed handing Maddie to Austin so she could pull Carter up off the floor

"And Jake?"

"He's on his way but wont be here for another 2 hours"

"What is with the people in this town? They can leave their doors wide open but they cant answer a phone!" Austin asked rolling his eyes. The longer he lived here the more the people just seemed strange to him.

"I know…"

"Maybe their phones are brokded" Maddie said clinging now to Austin's neck

"Where's Amber?"

"Riding the elevator up and down"

"Go get her!" Emma laughed taking Maddie back. That was the last thing they need for Amber to get stuck in an elevator

"I wanna ride!" Maddie shrieked

"No Lula you are Carter stay here with me ok?"

"Austin always gets to do the fun stuff!"

"Should we call Dan?" Emma asked before Austin got too far away

"Dan?"

"I mean what other choice to we have, If we call Karen is could go all crazy and try and use this against mom, Keith well… you know, who else?"

"I guess we can't keep Maddie and Carter here all day" Austin whispered

"Go bye bye" Carter yawned leaning against Emma

"I'll call Dan"

"Wait… are we sure about this? Is this what mom and dad would want us to do?"

"Well they wouldn't want us just sitting here in a crowded waiting room with sick people where they cant even give us any info on Peyton because we aren't related" Emma said pulling out her cell phone. This was their only option

"I guess your right, this sucks"

"Hey you guys! I just saw someone pass out!"

"Hey Amber we're calling Dan do you have any change?" Emma asked seeing the sign NO CELL PHONES

"Yea, right" Amber laughed rolling her eyes at Emma

"Amber"

"Can't we stay here?"

"Well if we can at least get Dan here he is old enough and devious enough to claim he is related to Peyton and ask what's wrong" Emma smiled holding her hand out for the change she knew Amber had

"I guess… here"

"Emmy" Maddie whispered tugging on her shirt

"What?"

"I have to go potty"

"You guys take Maddie and Carter to the bathroom" Emma laughed

"You better not comes in with me Austin!"

"Don't worry…"

"Or you could go to JAIL" Maddie giggled taking Amber's hand glaring at Austin

"Maddie…"

"And then mommy and daddy would sell you"

"Emma cant you take her?" Austin asked shooting evil looks at the 4 year old

"Lula… be nice ok?"

"If I has too" Maddie whined

"Now to call Dan"

Brooke and Lucas sat totally still and shocked in the courtroom. Justine was getting visitation. No matter what Amanda told them that had to be a bad sign. Visitation meant the judge wanted Carter to get to know Justine and vice versa. Which meant there could b a greater plan mixed in there, at least in Brooke opinion. But she figured it was Lucas's too. He was brooding, as usual just like he always did in this room. Amanda was writing something down on her papers and humming some stupid song that was driving Brooke insane. How could she hum at a time like this? Brooke didn't even want to know the answer or what was going on in that woman's mind. She just wanted to get home to her children.

"So, I guess we go now?" Brooke asked taking Lucas's hand

"Oh, you 2 can go… sorry I am just doing a little paperwork" Amanda smiled

"That's all you have to say?" Lucas asked shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her

"Lucas"

"What the hell was that! You're our lawyer! You're supposed to be fighting for us!"

"Lucas" Brooke whispered

"Instead you sit there and just let him do that!"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell the judge no?"

"I don't know… maybe state our case! You sat there writing in your little notebook about god only knows what while Justine and her mother ran over you like a truck!" Lucas yelled

"You have to be careful in these cases"

"Careful? Yes you do… so why don't you start acting careful"

"Come on Luke, lets go home…" Brooke whispered trying to pull Lucas away.

"I'll be in contact with you about next week"

"Luke… come on"

"She is so damn lucky she is a woman" Lucas said once they were out of the court room

"Violent are we?"

"Just pissed off"

"You know…. She doesn't look like a woman in that outfit, so you could hit her and claim you didn't know" Brooke giggled trying to make him less tense. There was nothing they could so about anything now… so there really wasn't a reason to stay pissed off.

"Today sucks"

"Maybe the visitation isn't a terrible idea"

"What?" Lucas asked so shocked at what had just come out of Brooke's mouth he could barely speak

"Well for 2 reasons… 1 is maybe she will see how happy he is with us. If she loves him like she says she does she would care about that 1st and foremost"

"And 2?"

"If they do take him Luke, I don't want him going to some strangers house… at least this way things will be easier on him IF for some reason we do loose him" Brooke said making a huge point to really emphasize the word IF

"That's what worries me…"

"Me too…"

"Today sucks" Lucas sighed putting his arm around her

"Stop brooding…"

"Lets go out the back"

"Why?" Brooke asked

"Car's closer"

"Getting lazy with old age?"

"Ha Ha… I don't like the woman who works at the front desk" Lucas whispered pointing to the woman answering phones

"Didn't she go to high school with us?"

"Yea, she was the only person with a higher grade point average than Haley"

"And now she is taking messages at a court house… life is sweet" Brooke giggled

"Your mean"

"You were thinking it"

"Yes but you said it" Lucas laughed

"That's why we work so well you and I Broody! You think and I speak"

"Is that why?"

"Well other than the great sex" Brooke giggled. This was good for them… anything to help get their minds off of what was going to happen

"That of course"

"That's why you and Peyton didn't work" Brooke added

"I thought we didn't work because I was in love with you"

"That of course"

"Uh huh…" Lucas smiled

"And the fact that you 2 brood way too much… Damn that would be depressing"

"There could be worse"

"Like what?" Brooke giggled

"Like you and Mouth"

"Gross!"

"Or…Jake and Nikki" Lucas laughed

"Likki love! Aww! It sounds so, disturbing"

"Likki?"

"Maddie and I were bored one day" Brooke giggled walking out the door in front of Lucas

"God damn it Dan! He has to be kidding me"

"What the hell happened to your car!"

By the time Emma got in touch with Dan, Austin, and Amber were playing games and Maddie and Carter were asleep in the chairs warn out from all the hospital excitement. So Emma decided to figure out what was wrong with Peyton on her own. This floor was crawling with kids… how were they going to know if she was supposed to be in Peyton's room or not?

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom… don't move" Emma said giving Austin her I mean it look

"Ok"

"I'll be back, when Dan gets here tell him where I am"

"Ok" Austin said ignoring her

"And stay quiet so they stay asleep"

"Emma… we have done this before"

"Right… ok if Dan gets here tell him" Emma started but Austin broke in

"You'll be back… go"

Once Emma was sure they were ok alone she strolled down the hall towards the bathroom and as soon as she was sure they couldn't see her anymore she snuck down the next hall. There were kids everywhere, since it was the ER no one would really notice if she were a patient or not… The hardest part now was just trying to find where they had put Peyton. Trauma 1 definitely wasn't it considering there was a 300-pound man with huge tubes sticking out everywhere. Then the other rooms were pretty clear… but all those years of watching ER with Brooke weren't really helping her at all here. But finally after about 5 more minutes of looking she saw Peyton's curly hair through a window and went in.

"Peyton" Emma whispered sneaking into the room where Peyton was laying in a bed. She was hooked up to wires and tubes everywhere monitoring her and the baby

"Hey… I was wondering what happened to you guys"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… you don't need to worry" Peyton smiled

"And you don't need to lie to me"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You scrunch your forehead up and talk in a low tone" Emma giggled. She hated seeing Peyton like this. Other than Haley Peyton was the closet thing she had to an aunt and had always acted like one to her.

"That's what your mom says"

"What's really wrong Peyton?"

"I don't think they really know" Peyton whispered letting a tear slip down her cheek

"I called Jake"

"Thanks Em! The nurse actually just left to go do that, but I'm glad he heard it from you"

"He's really worried" Emma said quietly looking down at the floor

"What about you guys… whose coming to get you?"

"Dan…Mom and dad didn't answer and Haley and Nathan didn't either"

"Dan… that should be fun" Peyton laughed trying to make Emma smile

"Yea…it should be interesting"

"Did I totally freak everyone out?"

"Maddie still insists that you were just sleeping… that we were being "Dramaticy" as she put it" Emma smiled

"That's good… let her think that"

"But you know us… we've been in enough hospitals over the years, Amber is having a field day though"

"Thanks Emma" Peyton whispered taking her hand

"For what?"

"You did good today… there's no telling what would have happened if you hadn't have called when you did"

"I just hope everything's ok" Emma smiled hugging Peyton

"It will be… you better go, I think that's the nurse coming back"

"Feel better!"

"I will, good luck with Dan"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh seeing Lucas's hummer. All prettily decorated in Bobcats bumper stickers, flags, and everything else made. Then of course there was the painted windows saying "Lucas Scott, Bobcats hero" all over every single window. It was definitely Dan's work… there was no doubt about it… Why he had done it Brooke still had no idea.

"That man is so dead…" Lucas said glaring at his car

"We can give him another heart attack!"

"Or we can just kill him"

"Look at the paint though! Its so pretty!" Brooke giggled admiring Dan's handy work

"What does he think he is doing?"

"Being a supportive father?"

"Then why didn't he do it to his car!" Lucas asked pulling a sticker off the window

"Because he's Dan!"

"Or because he has some kind of deal with my coach… he gets something if I go back to work"

"Maybe they're lovers" Brooke giggled trying to put some sort of smile on Lucas's face

"Dan Scott Gay?"

"Your right… I always saw Keith as the gay one"

"He has to know doing this is just going to piss me off" Lucas said giving up on the car

"Maybe that's what he wants… to piss you off so you just leave"

"He's smarter than that"

"And he has really nice handwriting… look at that!" Brooke said admiring the words Bobcats and Lucas

"Brooke"

"Lucas… come on… we can go through a car wash"

"Today sucks" Lucas whined pulling Brooke to his chest.

"Give me your phone… I need to check the messages"

"I left it at home"

"Why?" Brooke asked. It wasn't like she was going to get an answer though. Lucas was way too pre occupied to listen

"Because I figured you have yours"

"I do, but my voicemail is dead again"

"Today sucks" Lucas whined again hugging Brooke

"I am going to hit you" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Never…"

"Come on… lets just go home and start corrupting Carter against Justine…"

"We have to ride through town like this?" Lucas asked squinting at the car

"Yes… oh and then beep the horn by every house and make it play tunes"

"Your crazy!"

"And that's why you love me" Brooke giggled hopping in the front seat and beeping the horn

Emma rushed back to find the others waiting with Dan in the waiting room. From what she could tell they didn't look happy with her… at all. Dan looked the most upset. He apparently wasn't happy at all about coming all the way down here to get them. But at least he had come.

"And where have you been?" Dan asked tapping his foot at her

"Bathroom?"

"For 20 minutes?"

"I got lost" Emma lied picking up Carter who was thrilled to see her

"You're lying… I don't like liars"

"Your one to talk" Emma giggled

"Excuse me, you tell me everything you were doing"

"Ok I'm lying… I was in the bathroom doing girl stuff"

"Ok no more" Dan said shaking his head

"No… I mean you said you wanted to know everything I was doing"

"Emma…"

"See the tampon machine was broken so I had too" Emma started but both Dan and Austin broke in

"Stop! Stop…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hear this" Dan snorted

"Be careful what you ask for"

"All that hoping you wouldn't get your mothers genes"

"Its ok Grandpa Dan… you still have me" Amber laughed

"Oh brother…"

"Lets just go"

"Can Austin drive?" Maddie asked excitedly. She was apparently on better terms with Austin now since he had bought her a candy bar

"Your parents better never tell me I am not a good grandparent after this…"

"We has to ride with HIM!" Maddie asked letting her mouth hang open

"Its ok Maddie"

"Can we gets ice cream?"

"No…" Dan snapped

"Happy meals?"

"No…"

"Pepa gets me happy meals" Maddie whispered

"Does he?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm not your Pepa!" Dan laughed

"I loves you more than Pepa"

"This ones smart…"

"And hungry"

"Alright… only if none of you say a word from now on" Dan sighed

"Ok I wont"

"Good"

"So wheres are we going to eat?" Maddie asked no more then 2 seconds later

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I didn't say A WORD silly"

"Dan has competition… this is going to be a funny ride home" Austin laughed as they walked out

Brooke and Lucas drove into their driveway just as Dan did. Of course they had stopped off at the car wash first because Lucas refused to ride anywhere with his car looking like that. Brooke had tried to tell him it made him look like a pimp and she was his ho… but he didn't exactly go for it so he made her sit through the car wash 3 times while they waited for the paint to all come off. Now she was just ready to see what Lucas was going to say to Dan.

"Mommy!" Maddie shrieked running towards Brooke, followed by Carter

"Maddie! Why are you coming from his car?"

"We gotted to go to the hospitals! And I didn't has to get an ouch!"

"What?" Lucas asked

"Hey mom"

"Emmy what happened?"

"Peyton passed out" Emma said

"Oh My God is she ok!"

"As far as she knew"

"What about Jake is he?" Lucas asked

"He should be there now"

"Oh My God"

"Mama!" Carter giggled wanting attention

"Hey baby boy…. Your sticky"

"Ice cream" Dan whispered

"Thanks Dan"

"I only did it to I can prove that I am a better person than Keith"

"Uh huh…"

"Speaking of my big brother… I better be going, Karen had to give Nick to him for the weekend… I thought I would pay a little visit" Dan smiled winking at maddie

"Dan" Lucas said rollijng his eyes. There was no point in trying to stop him at this point. After what Karen and Keith were doing to poor Nick he wasn't sure Dan needed to be stopped

"You washed your car…"

"Yea… we'll talk about that later" Lucas said taking Carter from Brooke

"Can't wait"

"He is such an ass" Lucas said once he was out of earshot

"Lets go inside… we have some things we probably need to start explaining out children"

"You think its time?"

"Better now than Later" Brooke whispered. They had tried to keep all of the court drama to a minimum so it wouldn't scare Emma, Austin and Maddie but on the ride home it had hit her that things were going to be a lot worse in the long run if they didn't know.

"Today sucks"

Spoilers: 5 chapters left! The next 3 are drama filled dealing and closing up on everything to do with Carter, Dan, Peyton, Karen/Keith/Nick, and everyone else. Then Chapter 29 is Emma's birthday and 30 is the big finale! Please review!


	27. Christmas!

Sorry you guys! I know these Chapters are getting up really slow its just really bust around here! Before I know it 5 days have passed since I wrote and I have to write more! Hahaha. But just 3 more Chapters after this one and its on to Sugar and Spice! I don't know about you guys but I am excited to write something totally fresh and new! This poor story is on its last limbs… and as much as I love it… it cant take me beating it to death much longer… So the other night I was reading through Sugar and Spice (I already have 8 chapters finished) and yes I was reading my own fanfic… so sue me LOL I am addicted to it… hahaha anyway… I found that the chapters in that are only about 10 pages each… so thankfully when I actually do have to start writing more on that one they should be up a lot faster than I get these up hahaha… Anyways… this chapter is dealing with closing up a lot of story lines… that basically I am tired of dealing with. Hahahaha so it should be interesting! Enjoy and please review!

"Mommy! Wake up!" Maddie whispered shaking Brooke

"No…"

"You has too! Its Christmas!"

"Who says?" Brooke whined not bothering to open her eyes.

"The boss!"

"Who is the boss?"

"Santa Claus!" Maddie giggled tugging on Brooke's hand

"I think he says since Mommy was the one up all night putting together toys…. Daddy should have to wake up"

"Daddy is already awake silly!"

"What?" Brooke asked turning over to see Lucas's spot empty

"He is playing…"

"With what?"

"He and Austin are plwaying a video game" Maddie whispered

"I knew that's why he wanted to get Austin that damn game"

"Mommy…"

"Have you guys opened presents yet?" Brooke asked yawning looking at the clock. 7:00AM, someone was definitely out to get her today

"No… daddy saided we had to wait for you"

"How is he playing Austin's game then?"

"He said Bella opended it" Maddie giggled getting frustrated

"Bella my ass… ok I'm up"

"And guess what!"

"What?" Brooke asked sarcastically

"Karen is here!"

"Cooking?"

"Poor chicky" Maddie said quietly

"Smells like poor Piggy to me…"

"Oh My God! Now the piggys!"

"Your right! You must stop her Maddie! Save the piggys" Brooke giggled kissing Maddie on the forehead

"I will get Carter to helps me!"

"Good idea! Where is Carter?"

"Uh oh! What if she turnded him to the dark side" Maddie whispered looking around

"You better go help him…"

"Mom! Finally…" Austin said as Brooke walked with Maddie down the steps into the den

"Hey… you already opened a present why are you complaining?"

"Merry Christmas!" Austin yawned giving Brooke a quick hug and then heading back to his game

"You 2…"

"Cheery" Lucas smiled walking over to Brooke and hugging her

"Merry Christmas"

"You almost slept through it"

"Its 7AM" Brooke whined kissing him

"Maddie and Emma weren't going to wait much longer"

"Why's your mom here?"

"Nick is with Keith" Lucas whispered

"So she is cooking everything we own?"

"Anger management?"

"LET GO OF THAT PIGGY!" Maddie screamed from he kitchen

"You had to tell Maddie she was cooking animals didn't you" Lucas laughed shakgn his head

"I needed the excitement to keep me awake"

"Madison the pig is already dead" Karen yelled back

"YOUR GOING TO JAIL"

"No… I'm not"

"You killded him on Christmas!" Maddie cried

"Uh oh"

"Maddie…." Lucas yelled trying to put the drama to a stand still… even if only for a little while

"What if it was a mommy piggy!"

"It wasn't mommy piggy" Karen snapped

"You better hope not"

"Ok… presents… who wants to open presents" Lucas asked as Maddie slowly walked back into the den glaring at Karen

"Not the piggy… you know why?"

"Why…"

"BECAUSE SHE KILLEDED HIM ON… Hey! That's for me" Maddie giggled taking the box Lucas handed her

"Thank god…" Emma giggled emerging off the couch hearing the word presents

"One" Carter asked holding out his hands for one

"Here Carter… go at it"

"Austin… stop playing that game for 5 seconds to come open the rest of your presents"

"Its pointless mom…" Emma laughed looking through the boxes for one with her name on it

"A My Little pony! Thank you mommy!" Maddie squealed

"Dude, who says mommy picked it out" Lucas asked looking at Maddie's present

"You don't pick out ponies daddy!"

"Well I could"

"You like it baby?" Brooke asked

"YES!"

"Austin!" Lucas yelled

"We could have saved a lot by getting him just that game" Brooke giggled

"Oh My God! It's so pretty! THANK YOU!" Emma shrieked pulling a shirt out of a box

"I picked it out" Lucas laughed

"Dad…"

"Well I could have"

"Poor daddy!" Maddie giggled

"Ball!" Carter squealed seeing his new basketball

"Ok I actually did pick that out"

"Well I could have" Brooke giggled laying back against Lucas

"Sure…"

"Who is ready to eat?" Karen asked from the kitchen.

"Not me! I wanna open more presents" Maddie giggled

"I'm with Maddie"

"I have been slaving away over this stove for 2 hours! You will eat"

"I knew this was going to happen if we moved back here" Brooke whined

"Guys, lets eat"

"Do we have too?" Austin asked not moving from his game

"What are we eating?"

"Pork, Beef, and duck" Karen smiled

"Queer duck!" Maddie giggled

"Oh god… she just had to say duck didn't she?"

"Mom…" Emma whispered squinting at the food

"Its ok Em… it's just a fancy way of saying Sausage, Bacon and… well duck"

"AUSTIN"

"5 more minutes" Austin said in a daze

"Now"

"Ok…"

"It looks good" Lucas said sitting down next to Brooke and Emma

"I wanna open presents" Brooke whined

"Brooke"

"Sorry it slipped out"

"Ladybug… what are you doing" Lucas asked seeing Maddie standing in her chair over her plate

"Baming the pig like Emeril!"

"She just put Sugar on her Bacon" Austin laughed

"Shhh"

"Now… everyone may eat" Karen smiled

"I hope you enjoy it Karen" Maddie smiled sweetly

"Why thank you Maddie"

"Because this could be your last meal"

"Why do I even bother?" Karen asked throwing her hands up

"NO Carter! Don't eat that"

"Yummy" Carter smiled

"Its too late mommy…. We losted him"

"This doesn't taste like bacon to me" Emma whispered

"Do they do this to everyone?" Karen asked looking over at Lucas

"They were raised on McDonalds… What do you expect"

"Finished! Can I play more" Austin asked

"Me too"

"Me too" Brooke said putting down her fork

"Brooke…"

"What… I am!"

By 10:00 every present was opened and there was so much wrapping paper everywhere you couldn't even see the floor. A typical Christmas morning. Maddie was playing with all of her toys at once. Trading between each one and loosing all the small pieces that went to them. Then coloring huge pictures with her new paint set that had sad pig babies on them and then taking them to Karen. Emma was of course trying on every new outfit she had gotten and then coming out and making Brooke take a Polaroid of her in it so she would know what looked good. Lucas and Austin hadn't budged from the couch since Brooke had to practically force them both to open their presents. Then there was Carter who was amused just by sticking the bows on Brooke's head and laughing, then ripping it off and putting on another one, over and over and over. To the point where Brooke was scared she might be bald by noon.

Karen was of course cleaning everything up as she went along claiming a cleaner Christmas was a happier Christmas. It was also easier for her to avoid Maddie and her baby piggy pictures. Brooke couldn't help but laugh, plus that meant she didn't have to clean up for tonight's Christmas dinner. The dreaded Christmas dinner where for just 1 night everyone came… no matter what. But of course this year was the same as last year. No Matter what meant that Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Brittany couldn't come since Peyton was at home on bed rest. She hadn't had gestational diabetes but the doctors still thought it was best if she stayed in bed. Then Haley, Nathan, and their kids had decided to drive to Oklahoma to see her parents for Christmas… so they weren't going to be there either. That left Brooke stuck to deal with Teresa and Bevin… who of course came with Mouth and Tim. Then there were Dan and Whitey, or Karen and Keith… and since all of these people had major issues of their own going on right now Brooke thought maybe playing it sick was her best bet.

"Lucas…" Brooke whined wrapping her arms around his neck

"Your not sick… don't even start"

"I am! Feel my forehead"

"You forgot to un-plug the heating pad" Lucas smiled kissing her hot forehead

"Damn it"

"Besides… they're all coming here…so sick or not you are still going to have to be here"

"This sucks" Brooke sighed

"You can wear your red top"

"With a green bra?"

"If you must" Lucas smiled

"I must…something has to beat Teresa's flashing reindeer antlers"

"I forgot about those, Besides… Tim's coming"

"That means alcohol" Brooke giggled

"And lots of it"

"Maybe it wont be so bad…"

"Where our the monsters?" Lucas asked hearing how silent it was in their house

"I don't know… I am hiding from Carter..."

"Why?"

"Actually… He was looking for you… he wanted to play" Brooke giggled deciding to let Lucas endure some of the torture

"I'll find him in a second"

"When do I get my present?"

"Later…" Lucas smiled kissing her

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Fine… then you cant know yours" Brooke giggled

"Fine"

"You so better have gotten me a car Lucas Scott"

"Oh Shit… is that what you wanted?" Lucas laughed

"Ha ha ha"

"Alright… I'll find you later, I need to go save my mom from Maddie"

"Kiss?" Brooke giggled

"Merry Christmas"

"You too"

Lucas walked into the kitchen where Maddie and Carter were now both drawing pictures for Karen. Although now they had moved on to baby ducks, cows and people for some reason Lucas didn't even want to know. Judging from Maddie's personality right now he figured in 20 years she would be some actress involved with PETA.

"Dude, duddette… come on" Lucas said sitting down next to Maddie and Carter

"Help us draw daddy!"

"What are we drawing?"

"Save the babies signs!" Maddie said handing him paper

"You know Karen didn't kill baby animals"

"I know… she killeded the mommy's and daddy's"

"Hand me the red" Lucas sighed deciding arguing was pointless

"Lucas don't encourage them" Karen snapped

"She's fighting for what she believes in…"

"She's bored and wants to cause drama"

"Same thing"

"Daddy that's prettyful!" Maddie smiled handing him the blue

"Thank you"

"What is that?" Karen asked looking down at Lucas's picture

"You don't want to know… ok you 2… come help me pry Austin off of the TV so I can watch TV"

"You might has to cut the power off"

"Or…" Lucas started

"Or?"

"Give him his new surf bored your mom and I hid in the garage"

"Ohhhh!" Maddie giggled

"Yea…"

"Do that!"

"Ok lets go get it" Lucas said picking Maddie up with one arm and Carter with the other

"Do I has presents in the garage too?"

"Maybe…"

"Lets go"

Brooke pranced into Emma's room so she could help her pick out something to wear, and vice versa. It made life much easier now that Emma was older and could help her with things like this. Now that she was worldlier and more educated she actually knew what she was talking about most of the time, unlike Maddie who thought anything baby gap looked good.

"Ok… so this, or this?" Brooke asked holding up 2 different shirts

"That!"

"I swear you're my clone… ok now these or these?"

"Those" Emma laughed hanging up her new posters

"See…"

"When is dad going to set up my new computer so I can get on AIM?"

"That would be as soon as he can call Mouth to come over here and hook it up for him" Brooke sighed plopping down on Emma's bed

"Ahhh"

"Yea…you like all your presents?"

"Of course!" Emma laughed

"Good because your REALLY going to like the one we have hidden for you in the garage… that is until I steal it"

"Mom"

"Or buy my own… which ever" Brooke smiled

"Do we have to go to this dinner tonight?"

"Yes… or we could run off to Mexico and be belly dancers… your almost 13… that's like being legal there"

"Mom" Emma laughed 

"Karen is cooking, and she is already pissed off at me"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't…when you get a mother in law one day you'll understand" Brooke whined

"I think Maddie is going to drive her off a cliff"

"I'll supply the car"

"Can I watch?" Emma laughed showing Brooke 2 shirts

"You didn't hear me say that… oh! Wear that one… that's my favorite"

"Not the red?"

"Its too cliché"

"Coming from the woman in the red tank top and green bra thing?" Emma asked laughing

"I'm making a statement"

"About what?"

"I'm not sure yet but I will think of something" Brooke giggled

"So what did you get dad?"

"Better question… what did dad get me?"

"I can't tell you!" Emma laughed

"But you know…"

"Maybe"

"I have my ways of getting things out of people… watch out" Brooke whispered squinting her eyes

"Never! Unlike Maddie I can keep a secret"

"Maybe I should ask her"

"You could… but we told her the wrong thing" Emma laughed

"Damn…"

"We weren't going to make the same mistake 2 years in a row!"

"Austin… does he know?" Brooke asked looking for other ways in

"Maybe…"

"You wait here… I am going to do capture my 2nd born and when I get back you 2 are going to spill"

"Maybe" Emma giggled

"You will…"

After Brooke managed to kidnap Austin and drag him into Emma's room she spent 2 hours trying to get her present out of them….Austin was closer to telling but Emma kept giving him a look and the he would get quiet again. Brooke knew teaching Emma that look was going to come back and haunt her one day… it had just been a matter of time. Then finally she had to give up when the doorbell rang and Lucas yelled for her to come downstairs.

"Ok you 2… I'm on to you, I'm your mother… you can't lie to me but for so long…" Brooke whined, by now she was practically on her knees begging

"Or can we?"

"Ha ha… don't forget who bought all of those Christmas presents this morning"

"Dad…" Austin laughed

"OK well dad wouldn't have any money if it weren't for me… he'd be off somewhere married to Peyton… cheating on her of course with someone else… and working at a car dealership"

"So he'd be Dan?" Emma asked

"Basically…"

"Ouch"

"Good thing he knocked me up huh?" Brooke laughed

"Your such a good mommy" Austin smiled rolling his eyes at her and laughing

"I try…"

"Brooke…" Lucas yelled

"Downstairs…now you 2 act like the little devils I know are in there tonight"

"We're not devils"

"How… I don't know considering who had you" Brooke giggled

"Still can't figure out where you went wrong?"

"Get your butts downstairs"

"Do we have too?" Austin whined

"It's that or"

"Or?"

"I send you to Peyton's to help out" Brooke smiled

"Ok we're coming"

"Brooke!"

"I'm half way there…" Brooke yelled back still sitting in Emma's room

"Liar" Emma giggled

"You 2 are already on my bad side tonight, watch it" Brooke said throwing pillows at them

"I think we're getting ready to get the whole I brought you into this world I can take you out of it Speech" Austin laughed finally getting up and heading downstairs

"That's my boy! You 2 are going down tonight anyway"

"What?" Emma asked

"Nothing…" Brooke smiled sticking a blue post it note on Austin's back

"Your so mature mom"

"Ok I will make you 2 a deal… We'll play Tag all night… but not to each other, to everyone here… and whoever tags the most people wins"

"Your on!" Austin laughed taking a sticky pad from Brooke

"Ha, you 2 are going down"

"Extra points if you Tag Karen" Emma giggled

"Or Dan"

"Fine…"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled again

"I'm here…. And so is She, what the hell is she doing here, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke snapped

"Its Christmas! I came to see my son" Justine smiled

"No… no you didn't"

"Well I didn't come to see you 2"

"You can't be here" Brooke said slowly

"Oh but the judge says I can"

"After you ask us!"

"And holidays… read the fine print!" Justine smiled

"They more you 2 argue the more I have to tell the judge" Justine's mom said showing them her tape recorder

"You have an hour…"

"And ½"

"Don't push your luck" Lucas whispered

"Where is he?"

"I'll get him…" Brooke said walking into the kitchen

"Hi… you must be…"

"Emma"

"Austin" Austin said coldly

"I'm Justine"

"We know"

Spoilers: Just 3 Chapters left! Everything comes together! Please review!


	28. Umm Chapter 28 haha

Hahaha so much anger and hostility towards Justine! Hahah I think she is hated worse than Laney and Victor… Hahaha I guess that means my plan worked! Ok so you guys would be proud of me. I sat down today and I finished this WHOLE freakin story! Finally… So this chapter will be posted today, and then 3 days from now I will post Chapter 29 and then 3 days from then I will post Chapter 30… and then its on to Sugar and Spice! ENJOY! Please review!

Justine walked into the house and made herself comfortable on the couch until Brooke walked in carrying Carter followed by Maddie who was crying.

"You cant have my brother!" Maddie screamed glaring at Justine

"Maddie… I told you she isn't taking him… she just wants to play with him for a little while"

"He is MY brother… you CANT have him… GET YOUR OWN"

"Maddie… come on… come help me in the other room" Brooke whispered trying to pull poor little Maddie away from Carter

"NO! She might steal him"

"Good point… we'll stay"

"I would like to get to know your kids…" Justine smiled

"All 4 of them?"

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered motioning for her to leave them alone

"I'm coming, Maddie… be sweet"

"What's your name?" Justine asked Maddie once Brooke had left the room

"Madison"

"That's a pretty name… what did you get for Christmas?"

"A lot" Maddie whispered

"Do you want to show me?"

"No"

"What about you Car? What did you get?" Justine asked changing her focus to Carter

"HE IS NOT A CAR!" Maddie shrieked

"Sorry, Carter what did you get?"

"A Bwall!" Carter giggled showing Justine his basketball

"Really? Who gave you the ball! Did Santa?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh…I brought you a present too, See! It's a BooBah" Justine smiled showing him the stuffed animal

"Nowa…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has nightmares about those" Emma whispered pulling Carter into her lap

"Oh… So you're the oldest?"

"Yea"

"You look like your mom" Justine smiled

"I know…"

"So you guys wanna tell me some things about Carter?"

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked

"Why should we tell you? You could have found out yourself if you had taken care of him"

"I was young, and scared"

"So was my mom, but she didn't leave us" Austin said quietly

"I just wanna know things about him"

"He likes it when mom rocks him to sleep and sings Jessica Simpson songs to him" Emma smiled

"And then he wakes dad up every morning to play basketball"

"And he has a penis!" Maddie giggled

"That's good to know, since he is a boy"

"He wont go to sleep unless mom is here to make him apple juice and let him jump on the bed first"

"And everyday after school he thinks he is helping me with my homework when I give him a pen and paper" Emma laughed

"He likes to write?"

"Yea, Dad says he is going to be the next Steinbeck" Austin smiled

"Who?"

"He's an author"

"Oh" Justine whispered

"What's his favorite color?"

"Ohreange"

"Orange?"

"That's what I said" Maddie said rolling her eyes

"It must have been hard to go from having a 5 person family to a 6 person family over night?"

"Not really"

"Hello Hello Hello" Dan said walking into the room carrying presents

"Dan!" Maddie squealed

"Uh oh" Emma whispered

"This cant be good"

"Can we help you?" Justine's mother asked looking over at Dan

"Bwall!" Carter giggled showing Dan his new basketball

"This one here is going to be the pro ball player in the family"

"This is a private visiting session…"

"Don't you know nothing is private in Tree Hill?" Dan asked handing the kids each a present

Brooke and Lucas paced outside the door. People were starting to get there and wonder what was going on but they didn't have time for them. This whole dinner had Brooke worried… and now this? It was just a lot to handle for her and Lucas. Lucas had decided to take the high road… he wasn't trying to listen in or look through the cracks to see what was happening, unlike Brooke who as trying to do both at the same time.

"Anything?" Lucas asked flipping through one of Brooke's clothes magizines

"I just hear talking"

"About what?"

"Oh shit! Dan's in there" Brooke whispered

"Dan?"

"Yes Dan! I see his ugly shoes"

"Lucas, Brooke… what are you doing" Keith asked walking into the hall

"Keith"

"Looking for cracks in the floor"

"You 2 wanna help me get presents out of the car?" Keith asked laying some presents on the floor

"Not really…"

"Some are kinda big"

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered

"Lucas!"

"Brooke…"

"Lucas…" Brooke whined not wanting to get up

"Brooke"

"Fine"

"You just talked her into that by saying nothing but her name" Keith laughed

"Years of practice"

"Really?"

"Its going to cost me" Lucas laughed

"I'll go but your giving me a piggy back ride"

"See…"

"Where's Nick?" Brooke asked hopping onto Lucas's back

"Talking to Karen"

"Are you to going to start a food fight at dinner?"

"No… why?" Keith laughed

"Because I really wanna change shirts if you do"

"Karen and I are being civil" Keith smiled

"Ok…"

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT!" Karen screamed from the kitchen

"If that's civil then what the hell are we being to Justine?"

Emma sat on the couch with Austin and Maddie while Carter threw the ball back and forth to Dan who refused to leave. He had his usual evil face on looking at Justine and her mother. Justine looked so scared she was trembling… but her mother didn't seem to be affected by Dan. She just smiled her evil smile and patted Justine on the shoulder.

"So… you are here to see Carter?" Dan asked

"Yea…"

"Funny, he doesn't look a thing like you"

"He looks like his father" Justine smiled

"I see, where is he now?"

"I'm not sure"

"This is un-called for" Justine's mother snapped

"I am just trying to get to know the woman my grandson could be going to live with"

"What is he doing?" Emma whispered to Austin

"I don't know… but he has that look!"

"Emma, Austin, Why don't you take Madison to the kitchen and go annoy Karen for me… it will save me the time of doing it myself" Dan grinned handing Maddie over to Emma

"Ok?"

"This is confusising" Maddie laughed

"I am talking with them!" Justine yelled

"Well now your talking with me"

"What bout Carter?" Maddie asked

"I'll bring him with me"

"Watch him! They mights steel him"

"Don't worry" Dan smiled

"Dan this is totally un-called for"

"It's a funny thing this town" Dan whispered once the kids were gone

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the things you hear from people"

"Excuse me?" Justine's mother asked

"Especially when you own a car dealership"

"Your out of line"

"Am I?" Dan asked

"Wait mom... hear what he has to say"

"A lot of people buying cars this time of year"

"So?" Justine's mom asked

"Your Charlotte was in there the other day with her new baby… little boy, ugliest baby I've ever seen… sorry he's your grandson"

"What's your point"

"My Point? My point is there are some very stupid people in this town, people who will do anything for revenge… everyone here still thinks its high school… and now its not just about being popular" Dan smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Its about who has the best husband, or the prettiest house, or the greatest kids or who is happiest with the least amount of drama… and until Lucas and Brooke moved back here everyone was about even I'd say… Some had a better husband but stupid kids, or some had big houses but weren't happy"

"Do you have a point?" Justine's mom asked. She was getting frustrated with Dan's cryptic messages

"Brooke and Lucas move back, and everyone is jealous. Lucas's friends because he has a wife who looks like she is still in her early 20's, he himself still looks young, They have money, and a big house and really great kids. Brooke's friends because she got to be the way she was in high school and still walk away with the whole 9 yards. Everyone works for what Brooke and Lucas have… and never get it. Do you know why Brooke and Lucas have it?"

"Why?"

"Because they don't care if they have it or not. I remember these 2 when they were 20, had 2 babies and were basically living off of nothing. People don't like to remember those times. They just remember the check that Royal gave Lucas to help him out" Dan laughed

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Its just like high school. When a new girl comes in and has what everyone else wants… what do they do? They make her and everyone who is with her miserable"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Justine whispered

"So Brooke and Lucas are here for a while and people learn that Brooke isn't all that. She has a flaw, being that she isn't your typical mom… she doesn't cook or clean or do Bake Sales… so that makes everyone feel a little better about themselves. Until they learn her mother and law does all of that… so not only does she not have to do it, 3 days before the bake sale she comes back from the hospital with a daughter who is now healthy… and a little boy who everyone makes a big fuss over"

"Carter"

"Yes… thus pushing the knife deeper into those who are already jealous…leaving them feeling like Brooke has one upped them again. So they may do something drastic… living in a small town knowing everyone has its benefits. But you had to know that this wasn't going to work… you can only play your friend cards to a certain point" Dan grinned. Everything was working out perfectly

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You never could stand the fact that Brooke always one upped Charlotte could you? Or the fact that Lucas would never have anything to do with her… your oldest daughter and she ends up marrying a man who works a common 9-5 job and ends up with the same life you had… While Brooke gets all the glory and Lucas. So one day Charlotte comes to you, begging you to help her because she has to get the better of Brooke this time. So you think… everyone here knows there are 3 things Brooke Davis Scott loves more than anything. Lucas, Party's, and her children… so it comes to you, what's a way you can get to all 3 of these? Carter… first breaking the bond she has with her children… causing her and Lucas to drift apart, making her so un-happy she wont want to have fun or do anything for that matter"

"Your out of Line Dan!" Justine's mother yelled

"Your court room buddies cant help you win this one now… in fact they should all be down at the station right now considering one of Lucas's closest friends is chief of Police"

"What's he talking about mom?"

"You know? I love paper… Especially this one. Carter Matthew Manson. Father: Arthur Henry Manson, killed in a car accident when Carter was 6 months old. Mother: Cecelia (Silly) Cassandra Johnson, died of a drug overdose 3 months ago in Chapel Hill. Living realities? Oh look a there… None" Dan smiled

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my connections too. You 2 have no more legal right to Carter anymore than I have legal right to one of your grandchildren"

"Charlotte needed me… so Justine and I decided to help, it was the perfect plan"

"Not with me living here" Dan whispered flashing the paper at her

"Since when do you give a damn about Brooke and Lucas! If I remember correctly in when they were in high school it was your life goal to make that boy miserable"

"Who says it still isn't? But if anyone makes him miserable it will be ME."

"You've gotten soft with old age Dan" Justine's mother smiled

"Well dealing with the police should soften you up too"

"Brooke and Lucas will be happy to know what you did for them"

"No they wont because they aren't going to find out" Dan said putting his finger to his mouth

"Mom! You said nothing bad could happen!"

"Mommy dearest lied, come on Carter… lets go find your mom" Dan smiled leaving them alone in the Den

"Mama!"

Brooke and Lucas listened as Keith and Karen went back a forth fighting about Nick's controversial Christmas present. Keith had gotten him a BB Gun… to practice shooting with for fun in the back yard. Karen had gotten him an E-Z-Bake oven… something to practice cooking with. Right now Brooke was just happy that she and Lucas had decided to give him money… that way no one would be yelling at her.

"He is not going to be shooting anything but you if I can help it" Karen yelled giving Keith the finger

"Is that a threat?"

"How did they end up like this?" Brooke whined leaning up against Lucas

"I don't really know"

"I am going to shoot them both in a second"

"I'll help" Lucas laughed

"You think if we snuck away they would notice"

"I don't know… they might shoot us"

"This sucks I am hungry and I wanna listen in on the visitation!" Brooke whispered getting more and more frustrated

"Emma will tell us what goes"

"GO TO HELL KEITH SCOTT!" Karen yelled interrupting Lucas

"I'll see you down there!"

"You know what? I cant take this anymore" Brooke said sitting up from Lucas's lap

"Brooke…"

"Calm down I'm not going to kill them… just going to lay the guilt on them… watch and learn"

"HE IS MY SON!" Karen yelled

"Ok… SHUT UP" Brooke yelled back

"What?"

"You 2 have been fighting about this for a long time now! Too long!"

"Its our son" Keith said glaring at Karen

"Well you know what? At least you have your son! No matter what you both are going to get to see him everyday! I could loose my son! And NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! So if you want to fight about this you will NOT do it in my house!"

"Brooke…" Karen whispered

"Don't… I am serious! One more word and I WILL call the police…. And don't doubt me… you know I will!"

"Ok" Keith said quietly

"So tonight you 2 are going to be nice"

"Yes"

"And civil!" Brooke added

"Ok"

"And you are going to sit beside each other at dinner"

"Brooke" Karen snorted

"YOU ARE GOING TO SIT BESIDE EACH OTHER AT DINNER!"

"Ok"

"Thank you… now if you will excuse me my husband and I have to go and deal with our problems"

"Your good…" Lucas laughed walking back into the hall with her

"I know… Hey Em… what are you doing"

"Dan kicked us out so we are trying to listen in"

"Any luck?" Lucas asked sitting down next to them

"Nope"

"Mama!" Carter squealed coming out with Dan

"Hey baby… Where's…"

"She's gone, their gone" Dan said handing Carter to Brooke

"Dan… please tell me you didn't piss them off to the point where they are going to use you against us in court"

"Court? What court?" Dan asked

"Dan"

"Here"

"What's this?" Brooke asked taking the papers from Dan

"Call it a Christmas present"

"He gaved you paper? What a rip off!"

"Lucas look" Brooke said handing the papers to Lucas

"Could today get anymore Christmas after school special?"

"That bitch is going down" Brooke said thinking about all the pain that woman had caused them, and she wasn't even the real thing

"That's been taken care of too"

"Thank you Dan" Lucas said hugging Dan

"What's happening?" Maddie asked still confused

"We get to keep Carter"

"Really!" Maddie skrieked

"Yep"

"And the crackwhore can't take him!"

"According to this… nope" Lucas laughed

"Ha… Its because I scareded her" Maddie giggled

"Probably"

"Lets eat"

"Dan… Thank you" Brooke smiled hugging Dan and sticking a post it on his back

"Mom… That's cheating!" Austin laughed

"Shhh… There are no rules in tag"

"Fine no rules"

"Ok because I got Whitey, Keith, Mouth and Tim all when they came in" Brooke giggled

"Mom!"

"You 2 had better start tagging!"

"You're so going down" Emma laughed

"We'll see about that…"

"Here Maddie, Carter go post people"

"Emmalyne Katherine Scott! You devious little I don't know what! I am so proud!" Brooke laughed holding her arms out for a hug

"I'm not hugging you"

"Damn it… and I thought that was going to work too"

"I'll hug you mommy" Maddie smiled sticking a post it on Brooke's back

"Maddie loves me"

"Yea yea" Emma laughed

"Look Carter loves me too!"

"When's the deadline?"

"Have all your posts done by midnight" Brooke smiled pulling out her post its

"Your on!"

Spoilers: 2 more Chapters! Hahaha YES! Next Chapter is Emma's party and then the awesome last chapter! Please review!


	29. Doodle Jubblies

Ok… so I had this whole story finished! I was so proud of myself… and then well I read the last 2 chapters, I hated it and so I deleted them! Hints why you are just getting this update! Sorry about that…SO I have come up with an idea! You guys… my loyal reviewers! The people who have been with this story from the beginning! I am going to let you guys pick the ending…. So in your review for this chapter you tell ME what would be the perfect ending… I will read the reviews and then incorporate them into the ending! Because I really want to write an ending that you guys will LOVE! But I need to know what you want first! So let me know!

"Mom!" Emma cried from her bedroom

"What?"

"I am stressed"

"She is stressed" Brooke giggled to Lucas who was lying in bed beside her

"I heard"

"She is 13! She shouldn't be stressed! Go un-stress her!"

"I did it last night… your turn" Lucas whined

"I did it this morning"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"1,2,3" Brooke giggled knowing she was going to win

"Damn it"

"I always win"

"Its because I let you win" Lucas lied kissing her

"Because you love me right?"

"Of course"

"Uh huh" Brooke giggled

"Why is she stressed again?"

"Because Austin told her he had a dream that no one came"

"Why cant we make Austin un-stress her then?" Lucas asked trying to get out of it

"Because he will just stress her out more"

"Brooke" Lucas whined kissing Brooke to try and get her off track

"Kissing me isn't going to un-stress her… just me"

"Why is she stressed over a party"

"Did you ever throw a party Lucas?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes at him giggling

"No…"

"Exactly so you don't know"

"But I came to your 13th Birthday and you didn't look stressed" Lucas laughed

"I was probably drunk"

"You were 13!"

"And my parents were in town… stress!" Brooke giggled

"Did you come to my 13th birthday?"

"Yes I did! With Peyton and Nathan"

"How was it?" Lucas asked. His plan of making her forget was working

"We bailed after an hour… your sweet 16 was better though"

"That I do remember…you brought beer"

"Correction! Peyton and I brought Beer… Then your mom kicked Peyton out" Brooke giggled

"And then I started dating you… what like 3 months later"

"Yes!"

"I don't think I even went to your sweet 16" Lucas said squinting at her like he always did when he was trying to remember something

"That's because I didn't have one!"

"What?"

"Nope… Too busy!" Brooke laughed

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get you!"

"Ah" Lucas smiled

"Peyton tried to throw me one when I was 16 and ½"

"What happened?"

"I was 4 months pregnant" Brooke laughed throwing a pillow at him

"Oh yea…"

"Fun sweet 16…now you have me all off topic! Go talk to your daughter…"

"She's on the phone" Lucas lied not wanting to get up

"How do you know?"

"I know these things"

"You are terrible" Brooke sighed kissing him

"I'll go talk to her in a minute"

"Fine… Then you can un-stress me!"

"I'd rather un-dress you" Lucas laughed

"Your so dirty"

Emma sat on the edge of her bed staring at the wall. She didn't know where to start. This was a big deal and there was so much she had to get done… Hair, make-up… get dressed! Not to mention the fact that she and Brooke still had come setting up to do at the Country club. And all of this had to be done by 5:00 and it was already 1:00. Not to mention the fact that Maddie and Carter were both sick with terrible colds and didn't want Brooke to leave them while they were awake. So as soon as they found out they were going to be staying with Dan and Whitey for the night there was definitely going to be fire works.

"Emmy!" Brooke sang as she pranced into Emma's bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Of course Lucas hadn't moved so it was up to her to unstress Emma

"Yeah?"

"Ok so its 1:00… and we have a lot to do"

"Your telling me!" Emma sighed

"But I have this planned out"

"Good"

"I think we should ditch your party and throw me a party for having you" Brooke said excitedly

"Mom!"

"Ok it was just a suggestion"

"Are Maddie and Carter better?" Emma asked hearing little coughs come from t he bedroom

"I slipped some Cold medicine with codeine in their bottles… they should be drugged for days"

"Mom! Give Austin some too"

"Maybe… ok so I came up with us code names for tonight!" Brooke said pulling out her sheet of paper

"Why code names?"

"Because I was bored while your dad was reading to me"

"Lets hear them" Emma giggled

"Do you want Gansta names or Mafia names?"

"Lets be Gansta's tonight!"

"Ok! Then you are Crouching Monkey Smuggla" Brooke said trying to sound serious

"What!"

"I am Slippin Monkey Hunta, your dad is Sweet Ho Slappa but I will refer to him as Doodle Jubblies, Austin is Dank-ho Toe Kisser, Maddie is Rump-thumpin Lumpynutz, and last but not least… Carter is Dead Bully Ho Slappa"

"You put way too much thought into those" Emma laughed

"It was a long damn book"

"I love them Slippin Monkey Hunta!"

"Thanks Crouching Monkey Smuggla!" Brooke giggled folding her paper back up and putting it in her pocket, anything to make Emma smile and forget the stress of a party

"What's dad going to call you if you call him Doodle Jubblies?"

"Naughty goddess" Brooke laughed

"Ok?"

"Bored… wait until you hear my names for Danny boy!"

"Tell me!" Emma squealed

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

"Fire Nipples, Good-ass Couch Bouncer, Krâshdakab Watson, Cap'n Sam Hatchetback, and Ass Clown Carlo" Brooke said without a pause

"Wow… I want to be there when you call him fire nipples"

"Mom!" Austin yelled coming into Emma's room

"Yes Dank-ho Toe Kisser"

"What?"

"That's your code name!" Brooke whispered

"Ok? Dad wants you"

"Coming my little Doodle Jubblies!" Brooke giggled prancing out of the bedroom

"Is she high?"

"Or Drunk"

"I heard that!" Brooke yelled

"We love you mommy!" Austin yelled back

"You better"

"Ok you guys ready?" Brooke asked coming back a minute later with Lucas

"Maddie and Carter are in the car asleep" Lucas yawned walking

"Let me get my bag"

Finally by 2:00 they had dropped Carter and Maddie off at Dan's, called Cooper and his parents to make sure they were on their way, picked up Amber so Austin would have someone to hang out with, gotten to the Country Club, turned around and gone back home to get Emma's shoes she had forgotten and then gotten back to the country club. By now Lucas was exhausted and really not in the mood to hang lights, ribbon and everything else Brooke and Emma had planned. He needed to save up his energy to scope out all the boys that went to Emma's school and see what they were all like… since if Emma was anything like Brooke, which they all knew she was he was going to have to deal with most of these boys before Emma graduated.

"Dad… hang purple" Emma said pointing where she wanted the streamers

"Dad do this, Dad do that… dad is tired"

"I love you daddy" Emma giggled

"Where do you want purple?"

"There, and there, and over there…"

"How's it going?" Brooke asked showing up just in time to avoid doing any work

"Finished"

"Finally…"

"Setting up for party's is time consuming" Lucas yawned sitting back in a chair

"Coming from the guy who never threw his own party" Brooke coughed sitting on top of him

"I did so"

"When?"

"Um, that time when Haley and I did that thing" Lucas said looking away

"He never threw a party… that was Haley's party… and he had to bail Nathan out of jail" Brooke told Emma ignoring Lucas

"Seriously!" Emma laughed

"Well I helped Haley choose who to invite" Lucas laughed

"And that is why I wasn't invited… and why I crashed the party with Nikki!"

"Really?"

"That was your first party Em! I was like what… 5 weeks pregnant or something…Anyway Nikki beat the crap out of Peyton too…" Brooke laughed

"Ouch"

"Ok can we not relive that interesting night?" Lucas whined covering Brooke's mouth

"I'll tell you the rest later"

Dan sat with Maddie, Carter and Whitey on the couch. Between Maddie and Carter's sniffling and Whitey's snoring he couldn't hear a thing that was happening on Jerry Springer. The louder he turned the TV up the louder they got.

"Throw a chair!" Maddie coughed at the TV

"Whose side are you on?" Dan asked looking at the tiny little girl

"The hoes"

"Why?"

"Cause her name is Madison" Maddie giggled

"But she is cheating on 3 men"

"But her name is Madison"

"What if her name was Jill?" Dan asked

"What if it was is not"

"Didn't your mother give you something to make you sleep?"

"I didnts swallow it" Maddie giggled deviously

"And why not?"

"Cause I didn't want too"

"That's just great" Dan sighed. At least Carter was sleeping

"Hello in there" Maddie giggled looking down into Whitey's nose

"What are you doing?"

"Looking in his nose"

"Why?" Dan asked

"Cause he has gots birds chirping in there… hear?" Maddie whispered listening to Whitey's creeky snoring

"He is snoring"

"But the Birdies aren't… hello birdies" Maddie giggled talking to Whitey's nose

"Are we sure you aren't Tim's Child?"

"Awre you sure you aren't?"

"This is going to be a long day" Dan sighed

By 4:00 everything was pretty much set up. Emma was so excited her hands were shaking… everything looked awesome. The streamers were perfect, the lights were great… now she just had to get herself ready… if she could just stop shaking long enough to move. Brooke and Lucas were in the middle of the dance floor squirting silly string at each other then hiding behind anything to get away from the other one. It looked like they were going to have as much fun she hopefully was. Austin and Amber on the other hand were sitting next to the disco ball bored out of their minds playing rock paper scissors.

"Hey" Emma said sitting down next to Austin

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Later… Bored?"

"Yes" Austin sighed

"You could always go steal the Silly string from mom and dad"

"I actually blow dried my hair for this… I am not messing it up" Amber laughed

"And it looks nice"

"What's he doing here already?" Austin asked pointing to a boy standing in the doorway

"I don't know…"

"Hey Emma… happy birthday" Tristan smiled walking over to where they were sitting. He was being genuinely nice for once which threw Emma totally off, but she wasn't going to let his fakeness get to her

"Thanks… you're a little early"

"I wanted to talk to you first"

"Well you better come do it over here because if my dad sees you here he just might kill you" Emma said ½ joking

"Ok… yea I think I might feel a little safer without him around"

"Or at least here we are alone… so if I hurt you no one can see"

"Right" Tristan laighed

"Don't doubt me… hurry up and say what you have to say because I have to get ready"

"I'm sorry"

"Your sorry?" Emma asked shocked

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you blind?"

"What?" Tristan asked obviously confused

"Saying your sorry now… why now?"

"Because I am?"

"Or because you want people to see us a friends or maybe even more so it looks like you got your way again" Emma said trying to do anything to make herself think he was lying… anything to take the pain away that was rushing back

"Or I am really sorry…"

"Sure"

"Come on Emma! I know you don't have a date from school tonight" Tristan said trying harder

"Your right I don't… he's from Chapel Hill"

"I made a mistake Emma"

"Yea you did, and so did I… dating you and I am not going to make that mistake twice" Emma said trying not to cry

"I think you're scared"

"Of what?"

"Us" Tristan said quietly

"Grow up Tristan… we're 13, there is no us. There is me and there is you but there is no us"

"Your loss, but I am really sorry Em"

Dan and Whitey listened as Maddie tried to explain to them why you should always check to make sure the toilet seat was down before climbing on it to get something. Dan had given her the medicine Brooke and Lucas had left… and even had slipped Carter some too. But now they were both bouncing off the walls. Jumping up and down on the couch and trying to feed the fish crackers.

"What did you gives these kids Danny?" Whitey asked as Carter pounced on him

"Whatever Brooke left"

"Non- drowsy… good going" Whitey sighed

"Awre you listening! This is important" Maddie yelled

"Yes"

"Jump!" Carter giggled

"We're in over our heads"

"Lets go swimming!" Maddie said excitedly

"Its January"

"We can swim in the snow!"

"There is no snow" Whitey laughed

"Lets make some!"

"Snow!" Carter yelled

"Do you even know what snow is?"

"Nowa" Carter said shaking his brown hair side to side

"That's why we should show him" Maddie added

"Why don't we watch Barney?"

"Nowa! Snow!" Maddie giggled

"Snow!"

"Telletubbies?"

"They are gay! Ahhhhhhhh!" Maddie screamed now jumping on the couch with Carter

"Are you sure you didn't give these kids speed?"

"Bottle" Carter laughed holding his hands out

"Your thirsty? What's a drink that makes kids sleepy?"

"Beer?" Dan asked

"Nooooooooooooo, we will be likes Timmmmmmmmm!" Maddie yelled still jumping

"Call Keith… you know he has some"

Emma walked back to where Amber and Austin were sitting just as Cooper came in with his mom followed by Brooke and Lucas. The minute she saw Cooper her heart sank. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him… she really liked him, or at least that's what her head was telling her. After thinking for a minute she decided not to do anything too drastic… after all this was her party and it was only going to make things worse for her if she did something crazy.

"Hey!" Emma said as excitedly as possible

"Hey Emma"

"I am so glad you made it… Mom, other room…now" Emma said giving her best fake smile and pulling Brooke across the room

"This sounds scary" Brooke sighed

"Bad bad bad thing just happened!"

"What?"

"Tristan came by!" Emma whispered loudly

"Ok?"

"He tried to apologize"

"That little jerk" Brooke yelled

"I think he meant it"

"Or he didn't mean it"

"Or he did" Emma whispered

"Ok or he did… but Em, remember what he did to you?"

"I know! But dad broke your heart"

"Yea… but that was different" Brooke said pulling Emma farther away into a back room

"How?"

"We were older…"

"So?" Emma asked

"We um were us?"

"Mom… I feel really bad"

"No you don't" Brooke whispered

"I don't?"

"You don't… its your birthday and my baby is not feeling bad on her 13th Birthday… I will kill both the boys if I have too"

"What do I do?" Emma asked leaning against Brooke

"I cant tell you what to do Em…"

"Yes you can! You're my mom! Tell me what to do!"

"Chill… ok, do you want the mommy advice or the real word advice first?" Brooke asked laughing

"Mommy advice"

"Ok, everything is going to turn out fine! Its going to be really easy and you aren't going to have any more boy problems ever"

"Ok good lie but now I need the real stuff" Emma laughed

"If Tristan was sincere with what he said… then he can wait… Cooper is your date tonight, deal with Tristan when you go back to school, or who knows… maybe you'll like Cooper better… your only 13 Em…Its not like you have to choose… you'll probably end up dating both of them"

"Ok… Your right…"

"Feel better Crouching Monkey Smuggla?" Brooke asked Hugging Emma

"Yes I do Slippin Monkey Hunta"

"Good… you had that look like I was going to have to get you drunk to make you have fun… and I don't think that would have gone over to well with your father dearest"

"No?"

"Unless I got him drunk too and he didn't notice" Brooke said thinking

"That could work"

"Go put your dress on while I call Dan to make sure everything is ok with them"

"K… Thank you Mommy!" Emma giggled hugging Brooke again

"Your welcome baby…"

"You can come in now dad" Emma laughed

"I-I was just walking by"

"Uh huh…"

"Ok… I am going to go call… you 2 cry or whatever you're going to do while I am not here please… My make up looks awesome and if I cry then you 2 are both dead" Brooke said giving them both the look

"Daddy…" Emma giggled crawling into Lucas's lap like she use to when she was a littlee girl once he sat down

"Oh No… not the daddy card"

"Yes…"

"What Emmy" Lucas sighed

"We can ditch the party and go play basketball like we use too if you want"

"You don't really want to ditch your 13th Birthday"

"No…But I do want you to give me a piggy back ride to the car to get my stuff" Emma giggled

"You're going to kill my shoulder"

"Then you don't have to go back to work! Remember when I was little and mom and I use to come up with those crazy plans to make you stay home with us"

"Yes… telling me you had chicken pox and drawing them on with marker" Lucas said rolling his eyes at her

"It worked!"

"How was I supposed to know you are only supposed to get chicken pox once?"

"That was me and moms thinking too" Emma giggled

"Devious"

"Car… I have to get dressed"

"And here comes the bossiness" Lucas sighed shaking his head as he stood up

"Dad! I am not bossy"

"I feel for the boy you choose" Lucas joked

"Dad!"

"Kidding… sorta"

Spoilers: One more Chapter left! I think I am tearing up! I am so excited! Don't forget to send in your review of what you want to happen! Luvies!


	30. The end

Chapter 30! Hahaha I cant believe that! You guys are great! The last Chapter I wrote originally had Brooke ending up pregnant… hahaha I didn't think you guys would like that… it also had other stuff that was kinda random but I LOVE you guy's suggestions! They have helped me soo much! I am going to try REALLY hard not to cry this chapter. The main reason I didn't post my original last Chapter is because my sister read it and she goes "Jordan! You can't end it like that! They are going to want another sequel if you do!" hahaha so I was really quick to say ok… we are going to have to re-write this. I am REALLY going to miss writing this story! It's all I know! Hahaha and its going to kill me to sit down to write and not have this to add too… but sadly all stories must come to an end and this one got to live MUCH longer than I have ever planned… Now is when I am going to start getting all hallmark card on you guys. I just want to thank you ALL SOO MUCH for reading this story and dealing with me over these past 7 months! I have looked forward to reading your reviews everyday! Hahaha and so has my dad so he could give me my grades… haha you guys saved him from having to read this LONG story! Even though I am now making him read it hahaha! Even when I have posted Chapters that I knew weren't the greatest and needed some serious help you guys stuck by and kept reading! Where I use to absolutely HATE writing… Now it seems like I am doing it all the time!

If you guys liked this story you will definitely like Sugar and Spice… The Chapters are a little shorter but personally I think it's a little better written than this one because I actually kinda a little but know what I am doing now hahaha. So I will have that up in a few days… Be looking! So far all the people who have read it (my Beta readers) like it a lot… so I trust them! I think… hahaha. Ok so I will stop making you guys read my rambling now… and I will get on with the story… oh crap I am getting teary! Hahaha

Hahah 1 more thing… the reason Ho always has an E on the end is because at the end of every chapter I do spell check and it adds the stupid E LOL. Usually I try to go through and change all of it back but sometimes I forget. OK so enjoy this NICE LONG Chapter… hahaha sorry its SOOO long but I had to fit everything in… LOL Thank you sooo much Kaela for the Quote!

James Bryden once wrote:

Love does not die easily.

It is a living thing.

It thrives in the face

of all life's hazards,

Brooke laid in bed staring at the clock watching it change from minute to minute. 3:24…3:25…3:26. Another sleepless night, most likely because of Lucas's snoring, or Bella's constant need to crawl up under her chin, or the fact that Maddie and Carter were both in their bed since Maddie had sworn to Brooke she had crazy monkeys in her room… and Carter couldn't be left out. So she lied there watching the clock as usual… thinking. She was starting think she was turning into Lucas with all the time she spent "brooding" at night these days. And it wasn't like she even had anything to brood over, but what else was she supposed to do at 3AM?

"Is that the phone?" Lucas groaned not bothering to answer it

"Yes… I swear to god if its Tim calling me drunk I will hurt him… Hello?"

"Brooke"

"Who is this?" Brooke asked

"Jake… Peyton's having the baby!"

"Now?"

"Yes!" Jake yelled into the phone. Brooke could hear Peyton yelling things at him in the background.

"Its 3AM!" Brooke whined

"You're telling me"

"How is she?"

"She wants you here… she is kinda pissed at me at the moment" Jake whispered so Peyton couldn't hear

"Jake! What did you do!"

"I got her pregnant!"

"Right… I'm on my way…" Brooke giggled, Poor Jake was going to need help

"Hey, Bring Lucas"

"Why?"

"I kinda need the um, support" Jake said nervously

"What do we do with the kids?"

"Bring them! Their good kids! They can entertain Britt!"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE JAKE" Peyton screamed taking the phone from Jake

"Peyton?"

"Brooke, GET HERE NOW" Peyton cried. Brooke couldn't tell if she was scared or in pain

"Ok… I'm coming P. Sawyer! This is so great! Lucas wake up…" Brooke yelled hanging up the phone

"How can I not be awake after that" Lucas whined pulling Brooke back into bed as she walked by

"We have to go to the hospital"

"We?"

"Yes… We! Jake needs the emotional support or something… come on!" Brooke giggled pulling Lucas up

"God… No one ever did this for us when we had our children you know"

"Lucas stop whining and go wake up your other 2 children… Maddie, Carter come on babies"

"Where are we going?" Maddie yawned Clinging to Lucas's neck

"To the hospital"

"How come?"

"To make sure Peyton doesn't kill Jake… Go get dressed" Brooke said helping Carter down

"Go Bye bye?" Carter asked sleepily

"Yes! We're going to go see baby Wesley!"

"I namded him" Maddie giggled

"Yea yea…"

"Mom… Do we have to go?" Austin asked walking into the bedroom hearing all the comotion

"Do you want to stay here with all the mass murders in Tree Hill Watching our house?"

"I'm getting dressed"

"Ok Brooke, Cheery, love on my life" Lucas smiled hugging her

"Yes Broody"

"Promise me something"

"What's that?" Brooke asked kissing him

"You will not go baby crazy when we go past the nursery"

"Lucas… Broody, love of my life, incase you haven't noticed, we have 4 children"

"Just making sure" Lucas smiled

"To be on the safe side keep me away from it"

"I can do that"

Once thy got to the Hospital Brooke left Lucas, Emma, Austin, Maddie and Carter with Jake, Brittany, and Jenny while she went into see Peyton who was yelling at the doctor something about she wasn't going to wait 10 more hours. 10 more hours was exactly what Brooke didn't want to hear tonight. She was tried and had a terrible head ache from Maddie and Carter's lovely songs all the way to the hospital.

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said as cheerily as possible

"B. Davis! You came"

"Duh…How ya feeling?"

"Terrible considering I am like only 3 centimeters" Peyton whined rolling her eyes

"AH that sucks"

"Well at least you're here to keep me company! Jake is annoying"

"Men…so what's the final verdict on the name?" Brooke asked hoping Peyton had changed her mind… or else Maddie was never going to let her live it down that she had named Peyton's baby

"Wesley Jacob"

"AW! That is awesome… Madison Tallulah Scott is Brilliant" Brooke lied… her daughter was brilliant of course and she knew it, but she still liked her names better

"With a name like that she had to be something"

"Hey! You let them jack you up on pain meds and then try to think of a descent name!"

"No Pain meds for me" Peyton laughed

"You are a brave woman…"

"Is my dad here yet?"

"Not yet…" Brooke sighed in boredom. Now to play the waiting game…

"I'm Bored"

"Me too… Lets play in medical supplies!"

"Brooke…" Peyton laughed

"We can turn the gloves into dirty things"

"Hey… we're going to run to the cafeteria and feed the kids… You want anything Brooke?" Lucas asked popping his head inside the door to make sure everything was descent and then coming in

"Hm… Cheesecake!"

"At 4Am?"

"Yes… you have a problem with that Husband?" Brooke giggled walking over to Lucas

"Nope… whatever you want"

"I have him trained so well" Brooke giggled kissing him before letting him go

"Call us if you need us"

"You 2 are so funny" Peyton laughed once Lucas was gone

"I know…"

"Ok so give me the gossip!"

"Emma's party was awesome… She is definitely my child though… more boy drama than she knows what to do with" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes

"Ah, that sucks… who are the culprits?"

"Tristan and Cooper…"

"That tells me nothing" Peyton sighed. It wasn't like she actually knew these boys

"Cooper reminds me of a little Lucas I guess, and Tristan is so Nathan… its great"

"Missing high school B. Davis?"

"Hell no… Never! I got my man" Brooke giggled

"So who do you think she is going to choose?"

"Hopefully neither, she's 13…"

"Brooke…That never stopped you" Peyton giggled

"Knock Knock"

"Hey dad"

"Papa Peyton" Brooke smiled standing up to give Larry her chair

"Brooke… I saw your youngins on the way down here… Beware Madison found the gift shop"

"Uh oh… I better go stop Lucas from buying her the place, I'll be back" Brooke smiled heading out to let them talk

Brooke met up with Lucas and everyone else ½ way to the cafeteria. By now Haley was here too but had left Nathan and her troops at home to sleep. Jake was a nervous wreck… not only because of the baby… but the fact that he and Larry were never on the best terms… Ever since Peyton and Jake first met Larry hadn't liked the whole Nikki issue that was always between them, so Jake always tried to be extra nice to him.

"Boo!" Brooke giggled sneaking up on Lucas

"Hey, you are way too wired for it to be 4AM"

"I know…"

"How's Peyton?" Lucas asked taking Brooke's hand

"Pissed off and bored… bad combination, but her dads in there now"

"Mommy!"

"Maddie" Brooke said enthusiastically picking Maddie up to look in the Nursery Window

"Lets go buy another baby"

"No"

"Why?" Maddie asked sadly waving at all of the little babies

"You can't buy babies"

"We boughted Carter"

"And we kinda bought Maddie… as much as you and dad had to pay" Austin laughed

"Austin, your funny…run" Lucas joked

"We can buy Peyton's baby"

"Brooke… your children are hilarious! Can I borrow them for like a day?" Haley asked finally speaking

"Why?"

"Because I love my little nieces and nephews"

"Haley" Lucas laughed

"And my idiot husband wanted to get Coach of the year so he kinda told this magazine that we had 10 kids"

"I told you mine was the smart one" Brooke giggled

"Shut up… anyway he didn't actually think he would win! But he did and they people are coming at 6 and staying all day to get pictures and stuff!"

"Who is the 10th kid? I only have 4 kids and you have 5"

"Tim lended us Tina" Haley laughed

"Does Teresa know"

"Who knows… PLEASE!"

"We probably should get them out of here…" Lucas said looking at Carter who was asleep on his shoulder

"Can I go play with Nate mommy?"

"We get to me in a magazine?" Emma asked excitedly

"Go… take them, but we may not want them back…. Just to warn you"

"Thank you so much! I love you guys! You can so borrow my kids anytime" Haley said out of breath taking Carter from Lucas and grabbing Maddie's hand

"Yea… Bye babies… be good"

"Good luck" Lucas laughed as they left

"That was too easy…"

"Daddy lets go see mommy" Brittany whined tugging on Jake's shirt

"We'll be back… You 2 staying around?"

"We're here as long as you need us… come on Luke, lets go find some trouble to get into"

Once Jake, Brittany and Peyton were gone down the hall it hit Lucas how boring this actually was going to be. Tree Hill's hospital was so much smaller than Chapel Hill… there was only so much he and Brooke could do without getting caught or in trouble. Apparently this hadn't hit Brooke yet because she had a big grin across her face when he looked over at her.

"Oh god… what" Lucas asked

"I have an idea" Brooke giggled deviously

"I am not having sex in a janitors closet again…"

"God me either… that was like… terrible, this doesn't involve sex"

"That sucks" Lucas laughed

"Ha ha… maybe later come on"

"Brooke…"

"Its Wednesday in a hospital! You know what that means don't you?" Brooke giggled as they walked

"Um… left overs?"

"Probably… but not that"

"I have no idea… its 4:15 in the morning, Brooke you have that look" Lucas sighed stopping her and then kissing her to try and get her mind off of whatever she was thinking

"What look?" Brooke asked after he kissed her

"That look that makes me worry"

"Oh Come on you love this look!"

"That look is the reason I married you… but it still worries me" Lucas laughed squinting at her just like he always did when she made him nervous

"Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Back at Haley's house Nathan was busy dressing everyone up when they got there. Amber was wearing a flowery dress and gagging in the mirror, Hannah and Dana were dressed identical so Emma couldn't tell them apart, Sally was whining because her dress wasn't as pretty as the twins and Nate was trying to slush his bow tie down the toilet. Thankfully Haley had stopped by their house on the way and let Emma, Austin, Maddie and Carter pick out their own clothes… so that would at least spare them some embarrassment.

"Nathan… where's Tina?" Haley asked nervously

"Teresa found out…"

"Great…"

"Its ok… You brought Bella right?" Nathan asked pulling out a carrier

"Yea?"

"Well as long as we put her in a carrier and dress her up it should be ok… ok everyone line up… let me inspect you"

"Why did I marry you?" Haley sighed taking the carrier

"Emma you're the oldest… you have a boyfriend, and you want to be a doctor, Amber and Austin… you 2 are twins… Amber you want to be a singer, Austin a Lawyer, Hannah and Dana… twins, Hannah you wanna be a monkey tamer and Dana a Scuba diver… Sally you are next and you want to be a singer, Maddie and Carter are next and you 2 are twins and want to be in the circus, Carter you are next and you want to be just like your dad and Bella is um well we'll say she wants to be a dog"

"I had 3 sets of twins?"

"Haley… This is important, Emma what's your boyfriends name" Nathan asked writing little notes in a note pad

"I don't have one"

"Well get one! Your Brooke's child"

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me one day" Emma sighed pulling out her phone

Brooke skipped down the boring hospital halls pulling Lucas by the hand. She wasn't quite sure where she was going since it had been a while since she had been to this hospital in years. They had actually done some redecorating… and in Tree Hill that was un-heard of and definitely way not cool since it totally threw Brooke off her game. When she drug Lucas on their little adventures she liked to at least look like she knew where she was going but today she was totally stumped. I mean how hard could this place be to find?

"Where are we going…" Lucas yawned

"Give me a minute"

"We have been walking for 30!"

"Ha here it is" Brooke giggled excitedly

"The Chapel"

"Yes!"

"Wednesday… Brooke they only let you get married at these kind of things if you're dying or pregnant" Lucas laughed then realized what Brooke wanted to do

"Hmm we're neither… well lets pretend to be both! You are my dying boyfriend and I am your pregnant girlfriend and we don't have long so we want to get married right now"

"Oh god…"

"Lucas… please… pretty please" Brooke begged, when that didn't work she decided that kissing might work better

"What if they want Proof?"

"Umm we can get Peyton to take a pregnancy test!"

"You realize this is like the 3rd time we will have gotten married" Lucas laughed staring at her with his usual disbelief

"Yes… and its because we love each other so very much!"

"You're the only person I'd do this for"

"I better be the only person you'd marry!" Brooke giggled

"You know what I mean"

"I know"

"God… come on and lets do this" Lucas laughing knowing there was no way he was getting out of it… not in the mood Brooke was in. She was way too cheery to let him say no

Emma sat picked up her cellphone and dialed 7 digits… she hated Nathan so much right now for making her choose. She still didn't know who she wanted… Cooper or Tristan. And he was basically forcing her to decide right this very minute and that wasn't fair. This wasn't something she could just decide… it was going to take a lot of thought and time.

"Emmy-Kate… hurry up" Nathan whined

"I'm just not sure!"

"Ok procon list"

"What?" Emma laughed

"Well atleast I almost taught him something… go through a list of Pro's and Cons" Haley corrected

"Their both hott" Emma giggled

"Pro"

"Cooper never cheated on me"

"Pro" Haley said trying to dress the dog

"But Tristan and I had a lot of fun"

"Pro… ok cons"

"Tristan cheated on me" Emma sighed

"That asshole… I will kill him" Nathan muttered

"Nathan"

"Sorry continue"

"Cooper lives in Chapel Hill" Emma said trying to think of something

"That sucks"

"Ok this sucks lets try this, black or white" Nathan said getting annoyed with Haley's way

"Black"

"Fish or turtles"

"Turtles" Emma said confused

"Tristan or Cooper?"

"Cooper"

"Call him" Nathan said quickly and then went to help Haley dress Bella

"Your good"

"Yes"

"Do me do me!" Maddie giggled

"All in time… All in time"

Brooke and Lucas walked into the office where the Chaplin was sitting at his desk looking at papers. He was older, probably had worked there forever… but thankfully Brooke nor Lucas knew him so everything could go on as planned.

"Hi" Brooke smiled sweetly leaning up against Lucas trying to look shy

"May I help you"

"We want to get married"

"Pregnant?" The Chaplin asked without looking up

"And dying… him not me" Brooke said quickly

"I'm sorry"

"Yea it pretty much sucks"

"Ok if you would fill these out and follow me" The Chaplin smiled handing them a short form

"How romantic"

"I think this says I am signing my life away to you"

"Sign…" Brooke giggled deviously

"Ok… this way"

"Carry me Mr. Scott" Brooke whispered trying to make this as interesting as possible

"Why?"

"Make it more fun"

"If I must Mrs. Scott" Lucas smiled

"Your vowels better be good"

"Mine? What about yours?"

"Oh they'll be good" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Uh huh…"

"So you have witnesses?"

"We're all each other has in the world" Brooke sighed looking down at the floor to keep from laughing

"Your so dramatic" Lucas whispered

"Very well then I will go and get 2"

"Watch them know us"

"This is Betsy and Judy… they will be your witnesses" The Chaplin said bringing out to older woman Lucas and Brooke luckily didn't know

"Lovely… It's the Lee sisters Ug and Home"

"Brooke"

"Sorry" Brooke giggled

"Ok… Lets get started then show we"

"We shall!"

"Do you Lucas take Brooke to be your wife?" The Chaplin sighed not bothering to go through the whole long ceremony

"I do… again" Lucas whispered

"Excuse me"

"Continue" Brooke giggled

"Do you Brooke take Lucas to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Ok now for your vowels… Ladies first" The Chaplin sighed looking rather bored

"Lucas, Broody…From the day I saw you in high school I knew you were mine… and I would have had you a lot sooner too if certain people… coughcoughPeytoncoughcough hadn't tried to get in my way. Anyway… I never really thought I had a future until I met you… a happy one anyway, I figured I'd go off to some college and use my parents name to get through, then marry some rich guy and live off his money forever. But thankfully… I get to live off your money forever. But I never cared about that with you… because I always knew you loved me for who I was and loved us for what we were… unlike most guys who would have just wanted a name. Oh crap… now I am getting all teary! Ok I am just going to end this before I start balling" Brooke said wiping a tear from her cheek. She loved Lucas Scott more than life its self but she was not about to loose it in a hospital Chapel at a fake wedding

"Lucas?"

"Cheery… your supposed to be Cheery not teary! Come here…" Lucas whispered pulling her to his chest

"We're ready when you are"

"I'm not going to lie… when I first met you I thought you were totally crazy…everything you did scared the hell out of me… Us scared the hell out of me. But thankfully fate stepped in and made me come to my senses and realize that that's the only way to live. Everything we have gone through hasn't been easy… far from it, my god we're like a soap opera… but there was never one moment in all of the drama or craziness that I doubted us. If anything its made me love you what much more… Thanks to you we have 4 beautiful children…"

"What?" The Chaplin asked confused

"Shut up! I wanna hear this…" Brooke sniffled glaring at him

"And after everything we have been through together… I wouldn't change a thing"

"Now I really need a tissue"

"Too Hallmarkish?" Lucas laughed wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb

"It was perfect… Even with SOMEONE interrupting"

"You 2 are already married aren't you?" The Chaplin asked boredly

"Yea…"

"He's not dying?" Judy asked

"No…"

"Your not pregnant" The chaplin said throwing his hands up annoyed

"Nope"

"I am in so much trouble"

"Why?" Brooke asked

"Because I sent that paper!"

"So?"

"It says you are pregnant and dying" The Chaplin laughed nervously

"I can take the test to prove I'm not if you want me too"

"If would help me a lot, I'll go get the paper back… we can change it from wedding to vowel renewal"

"Go us" Brooke giggled

"I'll go get everything"

Austin and Amber listened as Emma called Cooper. They both agreed it was about time she did because this meant they now got to listen in on all their phone calls…and that would save them from hours of boredom… This one phone call would have been the best to listen on if Maddie and Carter hadn't taken it upon themselves to ruin it.

"Austin" Maddie whispered tapping his shoulder

"What?"

"Play with us"

"Go play with Nate" Austin said trying to listen

"I want to play with yous"

"Well Amber and I are busy"

"Being Russian Spies? Come on Austin…" Maddie giggled

"Pease?" Carter asked

"Madison"

"Austin… I love you" Maddie smiled sweetly

"Maddie"

"Frosty loves you"

"Not this again" Austin sighed

"Austin…"

"Alright…"

"Guess what?" Maddie giggled excitedly

"What?"

"Mommy is going to by us a baby"

"She said she wasn't" Austin laughed

"If I ask her too she will"

"Maybe a baby doll"

"You wait and see" Maddie giggled deviously

"Change of plans you guys… come on! Peyton's having the baby! Like now…" Haley yelled not giving Maddie and Carter a change to finish their coversation

At the hospital after Brooke took the pregnancy test to prove to the legal system she wasn't pregnant, she and Lucas rushed up to the maternity ward as soon as Jake called. Apparently little Wesley Jacob was ready to be born because what the doctors said was going to take 10 hours happened in about 5. At 10:07AM Peyton had 8 pound 6 ounce Wesley Jacob. Of course Brooke and Lucas being them totally missed it… and made it up there just in time to hear the doctor yell "It's a boy". By 11:00 the hospital waiting room was like a mad house… Haley and Nathan had rushed up there as soon as Jake ad called bringing everyone… still dressed in their nice clothes.

"Hey you guys… were you good for Nathan and Haley" Brooke asked walking into the waiting room

"Mommy! I missded you" Maddie squealed running to Brooke

"Uh huh…"

"Did you buy a baby yet?"

"Nope… but Peyton did!" Brooke smiled

"Mama!" Carter smiled

"Carter! Ahh you guys are getting too big for me to hold you both"

"But I am sick" Maddie said sadly

"You are not sick! Dr. Stuart called last week and said you were totally fine… Just tiny remember?"

"I forgotted…"

"Uh huh…" Brooke laughed

"Go to daddy… I gotta talk to my 2 big babies… they look depressed"

"We're not depressed"

"And I'm not Brooke Davis Scott" Brooke sighed sitting between Austin and Emma

"Did you and dad have fun?" Emma giggled

"If you're asking if we had sex in a janitors closet, no…"

"Austin owes me 10 bucks"

"Crap" Austin whined

"What did you do?"

"We went and faked out the Chaplin and told him your dad was dying and I was pregnant and got married… the usual"

"Sounds fun" Emma laughed

"Until he found out we were lying and made them take our blood to confirm our lie" Brooke whined showing them her needle mark

"Ouch"

"I know… it sucks"

"Daddy! Show Mommy the airplane!" Maddie squealed as Lucas walked over with Carter on his shoulders and Maddie dangling across his bacl

"Someone's shoulder is back to 100"

"I know… that's what I told coach" Lucas smiled putting Maddie and Carter down and sitting in an empty chair

"Really…"

"He left a message this morning, apparently I missed it"

"And?" Brooke Brooke asked moving over to sit in his lap

"And while you all were out here gossiping I called him back on the pay phone"

"And?" Austin asked this time

"I told him that…"

"Dad!" Emma shrieked

"That I couldn't come back… You guys are happy here, I love being here, And I really don't want to have to move all that junk back for you guys just to get home sick"

"Its him who will get homesick" Brooke laughed kissing him

"What? No... I mean I can always call him back and"

"No! No…" Emma giggled

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you! You can't sit at home with us all day… it has to get old"

"I do have a degree, and last time I checked we were lacking in cash" Lucas laughed

"We get to stay here!" Maddie asked finally grasping what Lucas was saying

"We do… we're going to send you back" Lucas laughed

"No…" Maddie giggled

"Yep"

"And we'll send Carter with you" Brooke added

"Nowa" Carter giggled

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Brooke, Lucas" A voice said from the entrance of the waiting room

"Chaplin"

"Your right… Blood test was normal… Your not pregnant" The Chaplin smiled walking over and handing Lucas a sheet of paper

"See… we have confirmed our lie"

"And now we cant get in trouble with the law"

"Damn… picturing you as a felon was hott" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas

"No baby" Maddie sighed

"I didn't say that"

"What?" Brooke coughed almost choking on her own words

"I said Lucas wasn't pregnant…" The Chaplin laughed obviously feeling good about his little joke

"He better not be" Brooke laughed

"But Brooke you came out positive"

"How did I miss that!" Lucas asked himself out loud

"What?" Brooke asked staring at him in disbelief

"How did you miss that…"

"I am so confused" Brooke sighed

"You can't sleep, you have headaches… last week you made me buy you Pickles and Chocolate"

"Happy 30th Birthday Mom" Emma giggled, her and Austin not looking the least bit shocked

"Hey… not for like 3 more weeks"

"I tolded you she was going to buy a baby" Maddie giggled at Austin

"Why am I not surprised? This always happens to me… it better be a boy"

"It's so going to be a girl"

"Can I name it?" Emma asked

"Nowa! I get to name it! I am good at naming babies… Hello baby…" Maddie giggled climing on top of Brooke who was sitting on Lucas, and talking to Brooke's stomach

"Baby?" Carter said taking his pacy out just long enough to ask, then climbing back into the chair beside Lucas and Brooke

"Dude… we're in for it, Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked changing his attention form Carter to Brooke

"I'm in shock… give me a minute"

"Mom! This means we get to shop! And decorate" Emma said excitedly seeing Brooke's face

"Ok I'm out of shock… I like shopping"

"See dude… this is what you want to stay away from… find a woman who doesn't like to shop… one who likes to… I don't know maybe knit" Lucas whispered to Carter

"You realize this is 19 more years we have to stay at home now right?" Brooke asked after a long pause

"We can send it to live with Emma when she is 18"

"Can we send them all?" Brooke asked

"What!"

"And run far away from children… Hell yes, I mean heck… don't look at me like that I just found out I was pregnant…" Brooke said glaring at the Chaplin

"Who wants to see baby Wesley?" Jake asked interrupting everyone walking in with baby Wesley

"I do" Emma and Austin both said running over to the baby

"Our baby is going to be better mommy" Maddie whispered patting Brooke's stomach trying to make her look less nervous

"I baby" Carter said then put his pacy back in his mouth and leaned back against Lucas

"Go see baby Wesley…"

"Broody…" Brooke sighed finally after all the kids had made their way to the doorway

"Cheery…"

"Are we ready to do this… again?" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at him, but smiling

"Of course"

"Good cause I'm excited" Brooke giggled Kissing him

Brooke and Lucas stayed in Tree Hill of course. Brooke turned 30, 3 weeks later… but not without a fight of course. Lucas decided after Emma and Austin went back to school staying home with Maddie, Carter and Pregnant Brooke everyday was… a lot, so he and Nathan (who was tired of working as a Basketball coach) opened up a sports center where kids could come and do basically whatever sport they wanted… and have fun doing it. Emma and Cooper got together, broke up, got together and broke up 100 more times to the point where no one ever knew what was going on, which was exactly how Brooke and Lucas liked it. Emma being a normal 13 year old. Austin went back to school and met the new girl in his class. Whitney… enough said, as he always put it to Brooke and Lucas. Maddie went to Kindergarten the next fall… breaking Brooke's heart having to send her little Maddie to Kindergarten… but of course she did fine and had more friends than Brooke and Lucas could keep up with. After the pain staking task of sending Madison to Kindergarten Brooke stated flat out there was no way in hell she was sending her baby boy to preschool… and so Carter stayed home with Brooke. Being 3 Lucas didn't think it was going to be but so damaging.

And of course… Exactly on her due date (Which shocked everyone) Brooke and Lucas had (Hopefully) their last child… a little girl. Lucy Alexandra Scott (Named Lucy entirely by Carter and Madison… who insisted that Brooke had gotten to name them… that this was only fair and Alexandra by Emma and Austin who insisted if Maddie and Carter got to pick a name, they should be able to too.) So that day… and every day after as all fairy tells go. Brooke and Lucas lived Happily Ever After.

The End


End file.
